Inhaling Stars
by FlightoftheStorm777
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi is no stranger to loss and the agony it brings with it. The Clone Wars have already taken so much from him, he can't imagine that he has much left to lose. He made the mistake of falling in love with Satine, but the Wars took her. So he swore not to love again. But that changed when Vespera was the gravity that held him steady when the galaxy burned and fell apart.
1. Chapter 1

**_Inhaling Stars_**

 ** _The Queen of Azyrion_**

"Gregor, what's the situation?" Obi-Wan demanded, rushing toward the clone trooper.

"Commander Cody's in bad shape, sir. Hyperdrive is down, engines failing… Guess you don't need all the technicalities, do you?" said Gregor.

Obi-Wan flinched away as sparks sizzled from the rupturing engine and frazzled wires. "No, I worked out the damages myself for the most part. Any systems in the area?"

"One, sir. Azyrion." said Gregor.

"Affiliation?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It's a neutral system, sir." said Gregor.

Obi-Wan stumbled as the ship rocked violently, sending him sprawling against the wall. "Are communications still online?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then request permission to land." Obi-Wan ordered.

"We don't have time to wait for a response, sir!" Gregor protested.

Obi-Wan sighed. He knew that. But the Republic could not interfere with wounded and seek help from a neutral system without permission, especially since it would endanger the system's neutrality. He held onto a bar for balance. "Then let's hope they're friendly."

…

"Queen Vespera."

Vespera looked toward the source of the voice, one of her advisors, Dassyne. "Any news?"

"The ship crashed in the western forest not too long ago. It was a Republic ship." said Dassyne.

"Were there any survivors?" Vespera queried, her brow furrowing.

"All on board were alive, your highness. Most were wounded, one was near death." said Dassyne.

"Where are they now?" Vespera asked, standing from her throne.

"They are being held within the military base, your highness." said Dassyne.

"Have they been treated?" Vespera asked.

"Your highness?" Dassyne frowned.

"Have they been treated?" Vespera demanded. Dassyne shook his head. "How am I supposed to question dead men?" Vespera sighed and descended the steps leading up to her throne. "I want them provided with sufficient care, and I want to see these Republic soldiers myself."

"Your highness, this is a dangerous task. Perhaps I…" Dassyne tried.

"I am not helpless, Dassyne, though your concern is well noted." said Vespera, striding down the hall.

"There is a Jedi among them." said Dassyne.

Vespera halted. Her pulse fluttered and a wave of fire rolled down her spine. She swallowed the lump in her throat and licked her lips. "Are you sure?"

"I was informed that a lightsaber was confiscated. Only Jedi carry that weapon." said Dassyne.

Vespera clenched and unclenched her fists. She wiped the sweat onto her gown and lifted her chin. "The Jedi are peacekeepers, yes?" she said, turning to Dassyne.

"Yes," said Dassyne, his dark eyes flickering back and forth.

"Then there's no need to fear the Jedi. The Republic has no right to be here, therefore they are at Azyrion's mercy. Let's not forget we hold the upper hand." said Vespera. Dassyne dipped his head.

"Yes, my queen. Do you require your guard?" he said.

"I'm heading into the heart of our military base," said Vespera, "I see no need for my guard."

…

"I don't like this," said Waxer.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. "Patience," he reminded his troops. "I sense these are no enemies among us."

"They took Cody!" protested Gearshift.

"To an infirmary, I presume." said Obi-Wan.

"If they had left Cody with us, he'd be dead." agreed Gregor.

The door to the hangar slid open. Two soldiers marched in. "The queen wants a word with you lot."

"And what queen would this be?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Queen Vespera," said the soldier on the left.

Obi-Wan dipped his head. "Then we are at her mercy," he said. "We will comply." Waxer helped Obi-Wan, who had wounded his leg, stand and lead the other troops out of the hangar and followed the soldiers to a different hangar, which was empty. Obi-Wan patted his side for his lightsaber. It was gone. He frowned. He was confident he could talk his way out of this rather than jump into violence, but defending himself and his troops, should it come to that, would prove difficult without his lightsaber.

"Oh boy." muttered Gregor. Obi-Wan lifted a brow and directed his attention to the other end of the room. A woman entered the hangar. She wore a navy gown that fit her quite well. Silver threading adorned the bodice and sleeves while a silver, bejeweled circlet decorated her blonde head. Her green eyes narrowed at the sight of Obi-Wan and his clone troopers. Obi-Wan pushed away from Waxer to present himself as the leader and clasped his hands behind his back. He tried not to stand on his bad leg. He bowed low to the queen of Azyrion.

"Queen Vespera," he greeted.

"Clever of you to learn my name before this encounter to make yourself seem more knowledgeable than you are," remarked the queen, "but I am in the dark about a number of things regarding you and your battalion. We could start with your name."

Obi-Wan lifted his head. He straightened and wobbled slightly. A pang shot through his leg as he put pressure on it to balance himself. "I am General Obi-Wan Kenobi. These are my troops, Captain Gregor, Waxer, Gearshift, Boil, Crys, Longshot, Trapper and Wooley. The last member, Commander Cody, was taken by some of your soldiers."

"He was taken to the infirmary," said Queen Vespera. "He was near death when you were discovered."

"Thank you," said Obi-Wan, relaxing slightly. He winced when another wrench spiraled up his leg.

"I trust you are aware that my planet is neutral?" Queen Vespera said.

Obi-Wan nodded. "We didn't have time to request permission to land, your highness. We apologize for the inconvenience. The Republic will pay for any damages…" He trailed off when the queen waved him off.

"I am not interested in payment; Azyrion can handle that itself. I am concerned that your crashing here as compromised Azyrion's neutrality." she said.

"With all due respect, your highness, the laws do not state that we cannot crash-land here. Your helping us is what really compromises your neutrality." said Obi-Wan.

"Better to beg forgiveness than ask permission," muttered the queen, her eyes sparkling. She looked amused.

Obi-Wan frowned. "Pardon?"

Queen Vespera looked at him, her lips twitching. "You crashed here on purpose rather than requesting permission."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows and glanced at Gregor out of the corner of his eye. "That was not a decision of ours, no."

"Conscious, anyway," said Queen Vespera. Her eyes flickered past Obi-Wan to regard the other troops. "And if I had not assisted you, your commander would be dead and your other wounded would have sustained worse injuries. Your leg would be in worse shape, too."

Obi-Wan frowned. "So what do you want the Republic to do, your highness?"

Queen Vespera looked at him. "Nothing for now. You and your men need treatment. We can discuss this in greater detail at another time."

Obi-Wan dipped his head. "Thank you, your majesty."

Queen Vespera nodded to him and swept away, the train of her gown trailing behind her.

…

"Queen Vespera, these Republic soldiers must go. Azyrion cannot maintain its neutrality if they remain here, under our care, for much longer!" Dassyne snarled.

Vespera tapped her fingers against the table before glancing around at her other advisors. "And what do you think, Kolar? Ozzeral? Zannar? Wularf?"

Her other advisors shifted uncomfortably, exchanging blatant glances. Kolar spoke first. "Dassyne has a valid point, my queen. There is no reason to show these Republic soldiers such kindness. It will only endanger Azyrion."

"We do not have the military forces to engage in a war." barked Ozzeral.

"This could lead a Separatist attack right to our front door!" agreed Zannar.

"But there is no shame in helping those in need." said Wularf.

"Perhaps," said Zannar, "but we do not owe the Republic anything. Why start now?"

"Why did we declare neutrality?" asked Vespera. Her advisors stared at her, hanging on her question with broken fingernails. "Because we haven't a sufficient military? We do not agree with them, or the Separatists?"

"Our military is sparse. They aren't trained for war, they're trained to protect our planet." said Ozzeral.

"True," said Vespera, "but the Republic has no need for soldiers, which is what the clones are for. The leader of the Separatists is Count Dooku. Though he may have governmental insights that are beneficial, I cannot ignore the corruption within his causes. The Republic, though it has its fair share of corruption, is the lesser of two evils. Perhaps it is time Azyrion joined a cause to keep evil from spreading throughout the galaxy. Perhaps it is time for Azyrion to add another system –one that is not corrupt –to the Republic cause."

"If we come out of neutrality, that leaves us open to attack." said Ozzeral.

"We are not safe now," Vespera replied. "Now that the Republic has landed here, the Separatists will see this as an opportunity to try and recruit us. We have been pushed into a position that will force us to choose a side."

"And it is the Republic's fault!" snarled Ozzeral, jumping to his feet.

"And what do you suggest we do? Request payment? Azyrion has plenty of wealth." said Vespera.

"Get rid of the Republic soldiers!" Ozzeral snapped.

Vespera pursed her lips. "No," she said, getting to her feet. "I refuse to abandon those in need." She dismissed the council and left the corridor.

…

"General Kenobi," called a woman. Obi-Wan looked over to see Queen Vespera standing in the threshold of his room in the medbay. "May I enter?"

Obi-Wan gestured for her to enter. He doubted he had much of a choice, but he chose not to comment on that. Queen Vespera entered, her presence commanding respect. Her gown helped with that aura. The sleeves were short, but sharp and pointed. The gold bodice hugged her curves but cinched in her waist before flowing into a long, black skirt. A gold crown sat atop her head. But there was more than just her queenly attire that had Obi-Wan's tongue tied around her. He sensed something about her, but he had difficulty placing what it was.

"I was informed that Commander Cody is undergoing an operation," said Queen Vespera.

Obi-Wan nodded, a little surprised that she remembered Cody's name. "Thank you for allowing him to receive treatment."

"I am not heartless." said Queen Vespera, the gold earring dangling from her ears bobbed as she turned her head toward him. She paced the room, examining the different machines.

"Even so," said Obi-Wan, picking his words with caution, "I am not sure what we did to deserve such hospitality."

Queen Vespera turned toward him, folding her hands in front of her. "I have my reasons, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan frowned. "I assume you know I am a Jedi?"

"The lightsaber gave it away, yes," said Queen Vespera, "which pertains to one of my reasons as to why I am assisting you so much. I am interested in the Jedi."

Obi-Wan composed his features. "That's a curious interest."

"Well, I find the Jedi curious." retorted Queen Vespera. She glanced around, as if making sure they were indeed alone. Reassured, she continued. "I have also heard the Republic is floundering in terms of finances."

Obi-Wan knitted his brow. "And what would that have to do with helping my battalion and me?"

"Azyrion is a small planet, but a wealthy one. My planet could be a valuable asset to the Republic." Queen Vespera replied.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. "That does shed some light on your motives."

"I do not want to make any rash decisions without hearing my people, though." said Queen Vespera.

"So what do you need me for, exactly?" Obi-Wan queried.

"I want to ask some people of different classes for their opinions on the Republic and the war and Azyrion's neutrality, but I cannot venture out of the castle alone." said Queen Vespera.

"I'm not sure I know what you are suggesting, your highness." said Obi-Wan.

"My advisors are strict," said Queen Vespera. "They think I cannot handle myself out on the streets and so keep a close watch on me. It's nearly impossible for me to leave by myself."

"You want me to sneak you out?" Obi-Wan translated. His face deadpanned.

Queen Vespera smirked. "If you are up to the challenge, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan blinked. "Beg your pardon, but aren't you the queen?"

Queen Vespera's smile was wry. "A queen here only holds so much power."

"I'm not sure I like this, your highness." Obi-Wan muttered.

"It could benefit the Republic at large," said the queen. "Besides, you owe me for helping Commander Cody. My advisors were all against it. I had to argue quite vehemently on your behalf."

Obi-Wan sighed. "All right, I will help you. Just… Try not to look so royal."

Queen Vespera smiled. "I'll do my best."

 **…**

 **Hi! So, first Star Wars fanfic… This takes place right where the TV show left off, since they never finished it. I'll go into the movies, too. I know OC's are not generally liked, which is understandable, but I like writing them because I love creating characters and could not get the idea of Queen Vespera out of my head. This is a slow burn fic, like… VERY slow. I'm gonna do my best to keep everyone in character. I've done quite a bit of research and hope I do okay! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Azyrion, a Republic System_**

Obi-Wan waited for Queen Vespera to return. He swung his legs over his bed and gingerly placed his feet on the floor. Wincing, he allowed his weight to roll onto his feet. His leg ached, but the sharpness had left his wound. He hobbled around the room until he could walk with a somewhat normal stride. He frowned, feeling an odd sensation. It was as if there were some sort of Force imprint, but the sensation seemed muted, as if someone had tried to bury it. Obi-Wan turned to see the queen standing in the doorway. She wore black pants tucked into matching boots and a beige jacket that grazed the bottoms of her thighs and kissed the tops of her knees. She had drawn the hood over her head.

"Is this unroyal enough for you, Master Kenobi?" she asked.

Obi-Wan lifted a brow. "It'll have to do, your highness."

They left the medbay together. Queen Vespera led Obi-Wan through the different hangars and halls and corridors. She slowed her pace as they neared an open hangar where ships remained docked. "I'm afraid we'll have to take one." she said.

Obi-Wan looked at her. "What? Steal one?"

"Goodness, no," said the queen. "Just go along with whatever I say." She led the way to a cruiser. A pilot leaning against the wall nearby pushed himself off and strode toward her. Obi-Wan stood a few feet behind her, keeping his face passive.

"Your majesty," said the pilot, bowing to Vespera.

"I require this cruiser for diplomatic purposes in the city. This here is my pilot and aid." said Vespera, gesturing to Obi-Wan.

"Don't you usually go out with your advisors?" said the pilot, frowning.

Obi-Wan mirrored the pilot's expression. Why did the queen need so much babysitting? Perhaps she was not sane. Obi-Wan's stomach twisted. Was he aiding an unreliable queen? Vespera straightened. "I am with a male guide, am I not?" she said, her tone icing over.

The pilot glanced at Obi-Wan. "Uh, yes. You are."

"Then there is no need for my advisors. Come, Obi-Wan." Vespera clambered into the cruiser. Obi-Wan jumped into the pilot's seat. "I assume you know how to fly?" Vespera said, raising her eyebrows at Obi-Wan. He only offered her a scowl in reply. He steered the cruiser out of the hangar.

"Where am I going?" he asked over the whistle of the wind.

"There," said Vespera, pointing toward lights in the distance. "I'll tell you where to dock."

Obi-Wan nodded. He glanced at Vespera, who stared ahead. Sometimes her eyes flitted toward the sky, or down to look at the passing trees beneath them or they fluttered shut entirely as she let the wind caress her face. Obi-Wan turned his attention ahead. Vespera certainly seemed sane. A little odd, perhaps, but not unstable. A thin veil of sadness cloaked her, though. Based on his observations, Obi-Wan was beginning to formulate a guess as to why. "Azyrion doesn't seem too fond of female rulers." he commented. He glanced at the queen out of the corner of his eye.

She stared ahead, her lips pressed into a thin line. "It could be worse."

"But it could be better," Obi-Wan argued, "not many systems follow such a primitive belief."

Vespera turned her harsh green gaze toward him. "And what would I do to change such a belief?"

"Rid yourself of your babysitters, for one." said Obi-Wan.

"It is against the law." said Vespera.

"So change the law."

"The addition, deletion or changing of laws must be approved or disproved by my so-called babysitters."

"Oh."

"You see my dilemma, then."

Obi-Wan sighed. "This is ridiculous, my having to sneak you out."

"I agree, but there isn't an easy way of fixing my predicament. Azyrion is fond of its traditions, even if those traditions are primitive, as you said."

"Will they let you join the Republic if you think it benefits Azyrion's people?"

"I can convince them."

"How can you be so sure?" Obi-Wan looked at her, only to find her already staring at him.

"I'm sure." Vespera muttered, her eyes twinkling. Obi-Wan turned his attention back ahead. They docked at local port and hopped out of the cruiser. Obi-Wan followed the queen's lead through the tight-knit streets. Azyrion reminded him of Naboo. Instead of metal streets like Coruscant, Azyrion paved its roads in cobblestone. The colorful building hugged close together. Canals intersected road at times. A few people stopped in their daily routines to glance at Vespera. They seemed to recognize her but failed to place exactly who she reminded them of. Obi-Wan felt his heart sink a little. What kind of people barely recognized their own queen? What kind of system didn't allow for Vespera to rule her people without male overseers?

"Are you going to talk to them?" Obi-Wan asked.

The queen looked at him, and he saw the majority of the color drain from her face. "I… I don't know what to say."

Obi-Wan softened. "Ask in terms of hypotheticals."

She nodded, but her brow twitched. "Should I tell them who I am?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "That is for you to decide."

Vespera scowled. "You're no help at all."

"I got you out here, didn't I?" Obi-Wan countered.

Vespera said nothing and turned her back on him. She strode toward the nearest person, a wealthy-looking man. "Excuse me, sir," she said, "but could I have a moment of your time?"

The man looked at her. "Depends on what for."

"I, um, just have a question about your opinion on something." said Vespera.

The man shrugged. "I've got time."

"What is your opinion of the Republic and Azyrion's state of neutrality?" asked Vespera.

The man snorted. "Politics," he grumbled. "I appreciate the queen wanting to keep the peace, but that war's taking over the galaxy. We can't hide from it forever. I'd say the Republic is the lesser of two evils, I guess."

"So, if Azyrion were to join the Republic and the war, you would support it?" said Vespera.

"Do I have a choice? Azyrion isn't much of a people's planet, you know." said the man.

"Well, I think the queen wants what's best for her people." said Vespera.

"Maybe, but if she really wants to help us, she'd get rid of that council of hers." said the man. "They're some of the most corrupt politicians in the entire galaxy."

Obi-Wan lifted his chin thoughtfully. Vespera thanked the man for his time and returned to him. "If there were an easy way of getting rid of that council, I'd do it." she muttered.

"Can you not write or amend one of your laws to trick them into signing it?" Obi-Wan asked.

Vespera scrunched her lips to one side and her brow furrowed. "No," she murmured, "but I do have an idea."

…

"A vote?" said Dassyne incredulously.

"We are not a democracy!" snapped Ozzeral.

"We are not an oligarchy, either," said Vespera, "and nor are we a dictatorship. You all have your opinions on the war and neutrality, and I have mine, but we are but a small fraction of Azyrion's people. They are the ones who will truly be at risk if we join the Republic or not, therefore they should be the ones who decide what we do."

Wularf beamed. "You have grown in your wisdom, my queen."

Kolar and Zannar exchanged a glance. "Are the people capable of voting for such a decision?" asked Kolar.

"If we make them understand the risks and benefits, yes." said Vespera.

"Do you understand the risks and benefits?" said Zannar.

"I have a way of understanding," said Vespera. "The Jedi, Master Kenobi, said that once he returns to the Republic, he will set up a meeting with one of the Senators to discuss things in depth with me."

"Can we trust that Jedi?" sneered Ozzeral. "He is biased."

"Jedi are peacekeepers. If the Jedi have joined the Republic's cause, then I believe there must be some reasoning behind it. Master Kenobi seems wise and honorable." said Vespera.

"But you don't trust him." pointed out Dassyne.

"Not quite," said Vespera, "but I have only known him for a few days. I have a strong intuition when it comes to people, and I have a feeling I am not wrong about Master Kenobi."

"We will consider your request," said Wularf. "After your meeting with the Senator, if you can give us good enough reasoning for joining the Republic, then we will reveal our decision."

Vespera dipped her head. "Thank you, Wularf."

…

Obi-Wan glanced up as Queen Vespera entered the room. He bowed to her. "Your highness," he greeted. She wore a loose, long-sleeved, blue ombre gown that was belted in the middle.

"I think the formalities are unnecessary, Master Kenobi. You may call me Vespera." said the queen.

Obi-Wan's lips twitched. "Then you can call me Obi-Wan."

Vespera smiled. "I convinced the council to consider my offer. If your Senator friend can convince me to join the Republic, and I can convince the council that the Republic is a good ally to have, they'll agree to my terms."

"I have no doubt Senator Amidala can succeed in this," said Obi-Wan. "She's very passionate about her cause."

"It will be nice to meet another woman in power." Vespera admitted.

Obi-Wan had no reply to her grave confession. He pitied her, for it must be a lonely life she lived. "Thank you again for your kindness. I'm glad Cody will be all right."

Vespera smiled, snapping out of her daze. "I'm happy to help. Thank you for helping me sneak out."

Obi-Wan smirked. "I've learned a lot from my Padawan, and sometimes, breaking the rules is necessary."

"Your Padawan sounds wise." said Vespera.

"He learned from the best." Obi-Wan winked. Vespera grinned. She patted his arm.

"Until we meet again, Obi-Wan." she said.

"I have a feeling that will not be long." he replied. He turned away from the queen of Azyrion and headed for the Azyrion ship that would return him to Coruscant.

…

Vespera drummed her fingers on the armrest of her throne. She let out a breathy sigh. It had been several days since Obi-Wan's departure, and Senator Amidala still had not sent word that she was coming. Vespera had never realized how utterly boring her life was until Obi-Wan had come and gone. Just that one little incident of sneaking out, which had occurred without any trouble, was enough to make Vespera realize that she wasn't truly living at all.

Vespera rose from her throne and wandered the many corridors and halls of the palace until she arrived at her favorite balcony. She leaned against the railing, watching the waves of the sea crash upon the shore in the distance. The sun warmed her back and top of her head. She took off her crown, sighing with relief as the pressure on her head released. She scratched her head with delicate fingers, careful not to mess up her chignon that her handmaidens had worked so hard on. She twirled the crown in her hands, thinking of Obi-Wan. He had not seemed to sense anything about her. Part of her was disappointed, since that meant it was buried too deep for him to sense. She had hoped that being around a Jedi would provide some sort of enlightenment, but… It seemed she needed to do more than just touch his cloak to experience such an awakening. Jedi underwent years of training. Her chance had passed her as a little girl, too young to make her own decision. If the Jedi sensed nothing, then there was nothing about her to sense. She hung her head and her shoulders slumped. That's what wishful thinking got her. All she received was a bitter taste on her tongue and the sink of her heart into the acids of her stomach.

"Queen Vespera," said a voice.

Vespera turned and braved a smile. "Aadia," she greeted the head handmaiden, "what is it?"

"There is a message for you," said Aadia, handing Vespera a comlink.

Vespera frowned and took it. She dipped her head in thanks to Aadia and answered the comlink transmission. A hologram of Obi-Wan flittered into view. A woman stood beside him. "Obi-Wan," Vespera brightened, "I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows lifted. "Suggesting I am not a man of my word?"

"I have found that actions, not words, define true intentions." said Vespera.

"Well, my actions have followed my words," said Obi-Wan. Vespera smiled. Obi-Wan gestured to the woman. "This is Senator Amidala. She will take over from here."

Obi-Wan dipped his head to Vespera and walked out of the hologram. Senator Amidala watched him go before turning to Vespera. "Queen Vespera, it is nice to finally put a face to the name."

"And for you." Vespera returned.

"I apologize for the amount of time it took to get to you. I wanted to be sure I had things in order before I made the trip to Azyrion. Master Kenobi did not tell me until a few days ago. He's been very busy over the past few days." said Senator Amidala.

"I'm sure being a general has its chores." said Vespera.

Senator Amidala nodded. "Of course. I'd like to speak with you in person and go over a few things about the Republic, but I did not want to show up unannounced."

"Azyrion is a fairly uneventful place, Senator. You are welcome whenever you see fit to come." said Vespera.

Senator Amidala nodded. "Then I shall arrive soon."

…

"Senator Amidala, it's good to finally meet you in person." said Vespera, greeting the Senator on the landing pad.

The petite woman smiled. "And you, Queen Vespera. Please, call me Padme."

"Padme," Vespera tried, "and no need for my title, either. You can just call me Vespera."

"Well, Vespera," said Padme, "let's get to work."

The two women shut themselves in Vespera's office. Padme argued the Republic's case for democracy. To join would mean that Azyrion would have to shift from a monarchy to a democracy, a change Vespera was more than willing to make.

"As I understand it, the Republic is suffering in terms of finances." said Vespera.

Padme looked at her grimly. "Yes," she said, "the banks are providing money they don't have and just storing a lot of credit. When the war ends, it'll hinder the Republic and put it in debt."

"Azyrion is rich in agriculture, which surprisingly, has made us a wealthy planet as well. We could provide funds for medical services for the Republic to cut costs." said Vespera.

Padme brightened. "That would benefit the Republic greatly," she said. "In return, the Republic can offer you protection and help you with the transition from a monarchy to a democracy. There are other benefits, too, but those will most likely come later."

"Manaan is a neutral system," said Vespera thoughtfully, "but the Selkath are a peaceful people. I have connections there. We might could convince them to set up trade with Azyrion and the Republic for kolto."

"Kolto isn't as commonly used as bacta, but it's less expensive. If we can convince the Selkath to set up kolto trade, it could cut medical expenses a great deal." said Padme, her eyes illuminating. She beamed at Vespera. "I think this could be the beginning of a valuable alliance, Queen Vespera, if you agree to join the Republic."

Vespera returned the smile. "I'm convinced," she confessed, "but I must sway the council in order to open the doors for voting for the people."

"Well, good luck with that. If and when you join the Republic, there will be a ceremony on Coruscant. You'll have to sign some documents, but it's all a formality. I have copies of what you'll be signing so that you can read them and make sure there's nothing in there you don't like. And it's a great way to meet other Senators. You'll probably need to appoint a Senator for Azyrion, but no need to get ahead of ourselves just yet." Padme said.

"Thank you for everything, Padme." said Vespera, accepting the stack of documents from the Senator.

"You're welcome. I hope Azyrion does join the Republic. It's always nice to have another woman around." said Padme, her lips quirking with a shy smile.

"That's exactly what I said when Obi-Wan told me you would be the one coordinating this." Vespera replied, walking Padme back to her ship.

"I look forward to working with you in the future." said Padme, stopping before the loading ramp of her ship.

"Likewise," said Vespera. She watched Padme board her ship before turning and heading out of the hangar. She had quite a bit of homework to do.

…

Obi-Wan noticed Anakin and Padme strolling down the corridor, deep in conversation. He considered leaving them be, but considering his suspicions, he decided to join them. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." he said.

"Not at all, Master Kenobi," said Padme. "I was just telling Anakin about Queen Vespera."

"How did the meeting go?" Obi-Wan asked, his concern of Anakin's feelings for Padme vanishing.

"She is convinced, but I have yet to hear if she convinced her council about it." said Padme.

"Yes, it's a complicated situation she has there," said Obi-Wan, stroking his beard.

Padme nodded. "They have a few laws that are quite… Old."

"I know what you mean," Obi-Wan replied.

"Sexist?" Anakin clarified.

"In many respects, yes," said Padme. "But if they were entirely against it, Vespera would not be allowed to rule."

"Unless there were no sons born in the royal family," Obi-Wan pointed out.

Anakin crossed his arms. "Does she have any other family?"

"Not that I know of," said Obi-Wan, "but I don't know her all that well."

"Well, she said she would contact me when her council reaches a decision, no matter the outcome." said Padme.

"Let's hope for the best, then." said Anakin. Obi-Wan nodded. He stopped Anakin from following after Padme.

"Just one moment," Obi-Wan said. Anakin frowned and waited for his master to continue. "No need to look so concerned, I only want your opinion on something."

Anakin seemed to relax. "Well, what is it?"

"When I was around Queen Vespera, I felt something." said Obi-Wan.

Anakin's face rippled with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow. "Well, when there's an attractive woman is around, it's only natural, Master."

Obi-Wan gave Anakin a look. "It's comforting to know that you think me so weak to such base feelings, Anakin," he muttered. Anakin snorted. Obi-Wan sighed. "I meant that I sensed something about her."

Anakin sobered. "In the Force?"

"I'm not sure," said Obi-Wan. "It felt like it, but it was… dim, muffled."

"Like a Force signature?" Anakin guessed.

"Similar to that, but… It was as if it were slumbering. I don't know how else to describe it. If I hadn't been trying to read her emotions to see if she was friendly or not, I would have missed it." Obi-Wan replied.

"A Force signature would suggest she's Force Sensitive, though." Anakin muttered, his brow furrowing.

"It's not impossible," Obi-Wan allowed, "but highly improbable. If you ever meet her, try and see if you sense it, too. I want to make sure I'm not losing my mind before asking Master Yoda about it."

"We all already know you're losing your mind, Obi-Wan." Anakin teased.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows at his Padawan. "And it's all thanks to you."

…

Vespera stood on the platform and faced the gathering of her people, trying to swallow the bile rising in her throat and calm her shaking hands. She hated public speeches and tried to avoid them at all costs. Being queen had its many downsides. "People of Azyrion," she said, her voice magnified to radiate to all in the crowd, "based on your vote on whether or not we join the Republic, I am pleased to announce that Azyrion will no longer be a neutral system, but an ally of the Republic!"

A deafening cheer erupted from the crowd. Vespera felt herself relax as she left the platform, her body trembling from the adrenaline zooming through her veins. She wrung her hands as soon as she was out of sight of the people. She beamed when she laid eyes on Aadia. "How would you feel about accompanying me on a trip to Coruscant?" Vespera asked.

Aadia widened her eyes. "Do you mean it?"

Vespera smiled. "Of course."

"Oh, yes! I will ready your things at once, my queen." Aadia dipped her head, nearly skipping out of the hangar.

Vespera watched her go, grinning. Padme had told her that the ceremony would be held that very evening, after Vespera had announced the outcome to her own people. She sincerely hoped she didn't have to make any speeches at Coruscant. She sensed someone standing behind her and wheeled around. Dassyne peered down at her with his narrow eyes. "Congratulations, your highness." he said.

"Thank you, Dassyne," said Vespera. "I will not require any guard to Coruscant."

Dassyne lifted a brow. "Your guard are supposed to company you wherever you go."

"There will be plenty of guards in Coruscant. I'm quite capable of handling myself." said Vespera.

Dassyne shrugged. "If you insist, my queen." He slipped away, disappearing in the crowd, like a snake through oil.

Vespera frowned, her brow twitching. She turned back and headed toward her library to grab the latest book she was reading. Her heels clacked against the marble floor, her gown fluttering behind her. She slipped inside the dimly lit library and strode toward the table where she'd left her book. She picked it up and headed toward the landing bay. She boarded her ship, where Aadia was already waiting, bouncing excitedly. The girl tried to hide her smile, only for it to peek through once more. Vespera offered the girl a reassuring smile as they waited for the pilot to take off. Vespera opened her book. Her paper book collection was a rarity, and certainly worth an immeasurable amount of credits, but Vespera preferred the physical books to datapads. She collected them; scoring the stores whenever merchants arrived at Azyrion. Vespera would go on a galaxy-wide hunt for paper books if she could. Her eyes scanned the words, drinking in the knowledge they provided. After a few pages, however, she closed the book. Reading about the Jedi and the Force simply was not the same as meeting the real thing. She wondered if she could ask Obi-Wan questions, or if he would find her intrusive on his principles.

Their ship landed at the landing bay of the Senate building, where Vespera was greeted by Padme and a Gungan representative, Jar Jar Binks. Vespera was glad to be away from Jar Jar after a while, for he annoyed her a bit. She would never say such a thing aloud, at least, not to anyone she was not absolutely close to. Vespera sat upon her bed, her breath falling short. Surrounded by so many people, she never felt more alone. She curled up on the mattress and closed her eyes, allowing the exhaustion from the trip to take over her.

Aadia shook her awake to prepare her for the ceremony. Padme had explained that it was a fairly formal event; a nice gown would do. Vespera slipped into a white, loose gown that fit her waist. It was embellished with silver beading, and the back was slit open. The train trailed behind at a decent length, though nothing too flashy. Aadia insisted that Vespera wear the tulle cape with the dress, to which Vespera obliged. She placed a silver circlet on her head. The middle ornament was a crescent moon lying on its side. Once Vespera was dressed, she left her temporary apartment and headed for the ballroom.

A myriad of people milled in the room. Vespera vaguely heard someone announce her name as she crossed the threshold and barely saw the people clapping. She smiled, or at least hoped she smiled, and crossed the room to Padme, who stood with Obi-Wan and another man, a Jedi. Padme beamed at Vespera. "You look like you've seen a ghost." said Padme.

"I hate functions like these," said Vespera. "I don't have to give a speech, do I?"

Padme laughed. "You're safe."

Vespera relaxed. She glanced at Obi-Wan. "Hello, Master Kenobi. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Are you kidding? The Jedi show up to all these things," said the other man. "We're intense partyers."

Vespera chuckled. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "My Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, ever the charmer."

"Pleasure to meet you," Vespera said, shaking Anakin's hand.

"Likewise," said Anakin. "I've heard a great deal about you."

"Good things, I hope." said Vespera.

"Mostly," said Anakin, smirking.

Vespera let out a nervous laugh. Padme rolled her eyes and Obi-Wan seemed unfazed. Vespera guessed this was Anakin's typical behavior. Padme questioned Vespera on Azyrion's state for quite some time. Vespera relayed that Azyrion voted to join the Republic with a sixty-four percent majority. Padme brought Vespera to some of her Senator friends and introduced the queen of Azyrion to her new allies. After dinner and small talk, Vespera signed the documents (which she had indeed read) and the ceremony came to a close. She wandered to her temporary apartment and collapsed on her bed as soon as she dressed into her nightgown.

…

Obi-Wan looked around the remnants of the party, struggling to keep his heavy eyelids stretched open. Padme bade them goodnight and left. Anakin watched her go for a few seconds but then turned to Obi-Wan. "Well?" Obi-Wan prompted.

"I see what you mean, Master. There is something I sense about her… it's very faint, but it's there. You aren't crazy after all." Anakin said.

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Obi-Wan countered, "though I think I want to wait before I talk to anyone else about it. Vespera might know of it herself."

 **…**

 **Thank you for the feedback! Busy chapter, I know. Reviews and such tend to inspire me to post quicker, so thank you. Keep it up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Unafraid of Fire_**

The next several weeks passed with the Republic sending clones and building an outpost on Azyrion. Vespera locked herself in her library when she found ample time, reading to find some sort of information about the Force. She had learned of the crystal caves, where Jedi found a crystal that could be used for their lightsabers, and of places strong in the Force, but none told her exactly what she yearned to know. She read about Jedi, though there was not much exclusive information on them, discovered their philosophies included passivity, contemplation and protection of others. Vespera buried her face in her hands. It seemed the only proper way to gain the answers she sought was to ask a Jedi. And what Jedi would willingly give her such personal answers? Perhaps Obi-Wan would, but she figured they were not close enough friends to ask such questions.

With a sigh, Vespera pushed back from the table. She left the library, leaving her books scattered on the table, and trekked down the corridor to her favorite balcony. From there, she watched the sea kiss the shore and retreat. She inhaled, the slightest hint of salt in the air stinging her nose, and closed her eyes. She listened to the ocean, its ebb and flow, drowning out the sounds of others around. She remained still, concentrating on the ocean's hymn, until the fisherman's yelp in the distance vanished, and the footsteps in the palace clicked out of earshot and the laughter of two children on the beach disappeared into less than an echo. Her breathing slowed until it was in tandem with the ocean. Even the ocean's sound faded, until her breathing filled her ears until that, too, faded into silence.

And then a myriad of sounds exploded in her mind, as if an entire planet had burst into existence… The sounds jumbled together, and Vespera could only catch certain things, like laughter and cries, the slam of a door, the mechanical whirr of a ship's landing dock opening, and many voices blending together until they were incomprehensible. Vespera tried to focus in on more specific sounds, but it was like trying to remember something she had never witnessed, or catching smoke with her hands.

"Queen Vespera!" called a voice. Vespera jumped, and her concentration shattered, the sounds vanishing as soon as she opened her eyes. She turned to see a guard, who bowed to her hastily.

"What is it?" Vespera asked, struggling to keep the edge from her voice.

"There's a situation…" said the guard.

Vespera frowned. "Go on."

"Protesters in the merchant square, your highness." said the guard.

Vespera lifted an eyebrow. "What are they protesting?"

"The Republic," said the guard, shifting.

Vespera widened her eyes. She straightened, forgetting the sounds that had exploded in her mind and vanished just as quickly. "Are they violent?"

"No, your majesty. But the council…" the guard trailed off.

"They want to speak with me," sighed Vespera. She swept off the balcony and hurried to the conference room, where she found the other council members, deep in an argument.

"I told you this would happen!" Ozzeral snarled, jabbing a finger in Wularf's face.

"It's a simple protest rally. They haven't set fire to the palace." said Kolar with a shrug.

"It's what happens when we give the people the right to make decisions for themselves! They start thinking they have more power than they really have!" Dassyne snapped.

"Protesting will lead to more, mark my words." Zannar growled.

"And what do you suggest we do?" Wularf rounded on him.

"Yes, what do you suggest we do?" Vespera asked, standing in the doorway. Her council members turned to look at her.

"Secede from the Republic," spat Ozzeral. "They have brought their war to us."

"They have brought soldiers to our world, for protection. We will undoubtedly need it." said Vespera.

"Because we joined the Republic in the first place!" sneered Dassyne.

"We knew this would happen. I don't understand as to what you all seemed so shocked about." said Vespera, narrowing her eyes at her council members.

"Did the people?" asked Zannar.

"I believe we gave enough speeches and released enough information about what the pros and cons to the public. It is their own fault if they did not take the time to educate themselves." said Vespera.

"Which is the problem of a democracy," Ozzeral growled. "They vote blindly and we are left to watch their mistakes set fire to our world."

"Democracy has its flaws, but I do not believe in our making every decision for the people. If they have no voice, then who are we to speak on their behalf?" Vespera challenged. "We will not go backward; I refuse. Azyrion has long been a planet stuck in its traditions, some of them harmful, and we are only just beginning to progress. I refuse to let Azyrion fall back into its ways."

"So your solution is to sit by and allow this to continue?" sneered Ozzeral.

"It's a simple protestation," said Vespera coolly. "Unless it gets violent, yes. I intend to sit and wait."

"If we allow this to continue, then it could lead to worse, my queen." said Wularf.

"That's not certain as of yet," said Vespera. "My word is final."

" _Our_ word is final, your majesty." said Zannar.

"Actually," said Vespera, narrowing her eyes, "the law indicates that I am queen, not any of you. While a queen needs advisors, if her council is divided in any way, her word has the final say. All of you are divided, so my word is final." She turned away from their stunned expressions, her lips quirking upward into a smirk.

…

"Azyrion is struggling," Padme sighed. "Although few in number, the rebels are strong. They're increasing in violence, too. Fires in the streets, vandalizing buildings, painting propaganda on the walls…" She shook her head.

"Any word from their queen?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan stole a glance at Padme, gauging her expression. Her lips pressed into a thin line.

"She's remaining strong and trying to keep her people together, but with the radicals spreading so much fear, many are switching sides and claiming they didn't know what voting to join the Republic meant. And… Well, her council is pressing her to secede." she said.

Obi-Wan's eyebrows raised. "What has Vespera said?"

"Well, she told me that she found a few loopholes in the law concerning her council," said Padme, "and she's doing what she can to keep them at bay. But when your entire planet is on the brink of civil war, it makes hope seem laughable."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. "Is she safe?"

Anakin peered at Obi-Wan, smirking slightly. "Didn't know you cared so much, Master."

Obi-Wan resisted the urge to glower at his Padawan. "Well, she is a friendly acquaintance of ours, and we don't have many of those. You seem to run them off, Anakin."

Anakin drew himself up, smirking. "They just can't handle me."

"Not many can." said Padme.

"It wasn't a compliment." Obi-Wan added.

Anakin rolled his eyes. He looked at Padme. "Well, is our friend safe?"

"From what I can tell so far, yes," said Padme, "but I haven't heard from her in a few days. I'm beginning to worry."

"I'm sure we'll hear something from the troopers posted in Azyrion." said Anakin.

"I'm sure." said Padme, though she didn't sound convinced. Obi-Wan frowned and glanced toward the viewport, considering his Azyrionian acquaintance. He hesitated to call her his friend, as they had yet to truly know each other well enough, but his curiosity strengthened after each encounter with her. He hoped that time allowed them to develop the fragile connection they shared already.

…

Vespera felt one of her guards grab her by the shoulders and thrust her out of a blaster's path. She slammed against the wall, listening to the spew of the blasters. She scrunched toward the corner and peered around the wall. She pointed her blaster at one of the rebels. Her hand shook and her finger seemed stiff on the trigger. She exhaled and then shot the radical in the back. She watched him fall to the floor. She withdrew behind the wall, her body trembling. Tears stung her eyes and her breath came in shallow rasps. She struggled to control her breathing.

"Are you all right, my queen?" asked one of her guards. Vespera closed her eyes jerked her head with a nod. She let her breath pass through her pursed lips and opened her eyes. The remnants of unshed tears leaked past her lashes and slipped down her cheeks. She wiped her eyes and sniffled. Her brow puckered and she peeked around the corner once more. Her hesitation slowed with each shot, taking down more and more radicals. She aimed to wound, not kill, though that first shot had definitely killed him. Her first kill. No one told her the crown came drenched in blood.

Vespera defended the Republic outpost from the radicals to the best of her ability, but the clones managed just fine on their own. They apprehended the rebels and their leader quickly, leaving the battle short, but still bloody. The bodies of the dead scattered the outpost, sending Vespera's stomach into an unwanted jig. She swallowed the bile rising in her throat as she watched two clones drag off the man she'd killed. She wondered if he'd had a family… A wife, children, an occupation… He obviously had his passions, for he chose to come to the outpost and fight. Or had he been coerced? Had he been a pawn, or a true believer of his cause?

"Queen Vespera," said a familiar voice. Vespera turned to see Anakin and Obi-Wan. She braved a smile.

"I wasn't expecting two Jedi." she remarked.

"Obi-Wan and I are thick as thieves," said Anakin, grinning.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, but his amusement faded into concern. "What happened here?"

Vespera's shoulders slumped. "Rebellion," she muttered. "They've formed a group… Convinced many to join their side. I suspect many members were blackmailed or otherwise coerced, but just as many joined freely."

"This is a terrorist attack," said Anakin. "Attacking a known Republic outpost to deliver their message…"

"Anakin's right," said Obi-Wan, "which is why we're here. We need to be sure that you're not in any danger."

Vespera frowned. "Did my council put you up to this?"

"Well… They might have suggested it." said Anakin.

"But we were summoned by the clones for backup." said Obi-Wan.

"Well, I admit I could be in danger, but I'm more concerned with stopping this violence. I don't mind protestation –the people have that right –but I will not tolerate such acts of terrorism. I would rather not have to use this again." Vespera indicated to her blaster. She glanced back toward the body of the man she had killed, now lying in a heap waiting for removal. Who would identify him? His wife? Mother? Brother? Sister? Father? Friend?

"Did you know him?" asked Anakin.

Vespera tore her gaze away and looked at him. "No," she muttered, "I killed him."

Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged a glance. Vespera looked back toward the man for a moment, then forced herself to walk away. Staring at a corpse only made her look as if she had lost her mind. She entered the outpost and headed for the holding cells. She was aware of Obi-Wan following her. She sensed his presence. She wondered if it had anything to do with the explosion of sounds in her mind a few weeks prior, or the meditations she'd been practicing as of late. She waltzed toward the cell containing the leader of the attack on the Republic outpost. She stood as close to the force field as she dared, eyeing the man through the amber glow of the energy shield.

The man turned when he heard Vespera approach. His lip curled. "Ah, Queen Vespera. What an honor."

Vespera lifted her chin. "And who are you?"

"The name's Roncad Jyrst." said the man. Vespera's brow furrowed. Roncad smirked. "I suppose you want to know why I did it. Or are you here to just tell me my sentence?"

"I seek understanding."

"But you can never understand, can you? You're just a queen with not enough power to do a damn thing on this planet. You're a figurehead." sneered Roncad.

Vespera resisted the urge to flinch. "I convinced the council to allow the people to vote before we joined the Republic."

Roncad's dark eyes blazed. "And look where that got us," he spat.

"Excuse me if I'm wrong, but you attacked this outpost, not the other way around." interjected Obi-Wan.

"Joining the Republic will be the biggest mistake of your rule, mark my words." seethed Roncad.

"How so?" said Vespera.

"They'll suck us dry of our wealth, to a cause that doesn't matter. They've even corrupted the Jedi into soldiers, distorting them from their peacekeeping ideals. Mark my words, this decision will put your head on a pike, your _majesty_." Roncad spat on the floor. Vespera frowned but turned away. She wasn't going to merit that with a response. She stopped before passing Obi-Wan, her brow pinched.

"If you wish to question him further, you may do so." she muttered, averting his gaze. She left him in the containment area and returned outside. She found Anakin and approached him, but stopped herself. The reek of the dead swelled in her nostrils. She felt the surge in the pit of her stomach and hurried to a secluded area to double over and empty the contents of her stomach. She wiped her mouth and stepped away from the sick, her nose wrinkling. She wandered toward Anakin again, feeling tears prickle her eyes. She took deep breaths to ease the creeping in her stomach.

Anakin noticed her, frowned, and strode toward her. "Are you all right?"

Vespera nodded and forced a smile. It cracked, faded, and she shook her head, blinking back tears. She covered her mouth with the back of her hand. "No."

"Never seen battle before?" Anakin guessed.

Vespera nodded. She kept the tears at bay by avoiding Anakin's gaze. "I keep wondering if... If he had a family… And I just took him away from them… What if he had children, a wife? They'll never see him again because of me…"

"It's best not to dwell on what ifs, your highness." said Obi-Wan from behind her. Vespera looked at him, her cheeks reddening, expecting to find exasperation at her sniveling in Obi-Wan's eyes. Instead, she only found softness in his blue depths. His brow pinched slightly in concern. "It will only cause you unnecessary pain."

"You did what you had to do," said Anakin.

"What kind of queen am I if I kill my own citizens?" Vespera whispered.

"The kind who takes action in times of need, unafraid of fire." said Obi-Wan.

"Taking action makes you a better queen in my book." added Anakin.

Vespera pursed her lips. "I'm afraid I don't think I deserve such praise."

"Well, whether you think so or not, you've gotten it." said Anakin.

"However, there are pressing matters we need to discuss." said Obi-Wan.

"Yes?" Vespera prompted.

"Roncad Jyrst threatened your life," said Obi-Wan, "once with you presence and many more times while I questioned him. I fear your life may be in more danger than you think."

"Then why attack the Republic outpost and not the palace?" Vespera challenged.

"Probably warming up to a bigger plot," said Anakin. "The outpost is easier to get into."

"Anakin's right," said Obi-Wan, stroking his beard. "I sense a greater plot behind this. I don't think these are merely rebels."

"You don't think the Separatists are involved?" Vespera queried with a scowl.

"It's entirely possible," said Obi-Wan. "Azyrion is wealthy and has strong connections. You could turn other neutral systems by joining. The Separatists could make use of killing you."

"Then what do you suggest?" Vespera asked.

"We need to discuss it with the Jedi Council," said Obi-Wan, "but I suggest you come to Coruscant for the time being."

Vespera parted her lips to argue, but the words died on her tongue. She pursed her lips. "Fine."

 **…**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews! You guys are awesome. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, more to come soon! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A Forceful Queen_**

Obi-Wan ran his hand over his facial hair and heaved a sigh. "I believe that the threats on Queen Vespera's life are not empty. I fear her life is in danger."

"And what does Queen Vespera think of this?" Master Windu queried.

"She is persistent that she will not sit and hide." replied Obi-Wan, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Vespera had recoiled at the thought of hiding and abandoning her people to the unraveling chaos. Obi-Wan had tried to reason with her, saying her safety was important, but Vespera's refusal still stood.

"And what is she willing to do?" Plo Koon asked.

"She insists that she remain on Azyrion."

"You don't sound convinced, Master Kenobi." Windu pointed out.

"I heard the rebel leader's confession, and it wasn't kind toward Queen Vespera. I fear there is a greater conspiracy at work, and the queen's stubbornness will get her killed." Obi-Wan managed to keep his voice level, but he noticed the slight incline of Windu's brow.

"Are you close with the queen?"

Obi-Wan frowned. "If by close you mean acquainted, then yes. I might would say we are friends, but I doubt she considers me a close confidante."

"So you don't think you could convince her to remain at Coruscant until the threat is handled?" Plo Koon prompted.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Her resilience is both a strength and a weakness."

"To Azyrion, someone must go. Protect the queen, we must." Yoda mused.

"Who?" Obi-Wan inquired.

Yoda's green eyes flickered with amusement. "You, I think. Knows you, the queen does."

"Trust in the Jedi Council has been diminishing as the war goes on," said Windu, "and I think it would be wise to send someone the people of Azyrion are familiar with."

"And for the queen's own comfort," added Plo Koon.

"Yes," considered Master Luminara, "having an unknown Jedi watching her every move, especially under the circumstances, would be stressful."

"Settled, it is. To Azyrion and protect Queen Vespera, you must go." Yoda said to Obi-Wan, who dipped his head. The meeting adjourned, Obi-Wan wandered the Temple until he decided he could not avoid Vespera any longer. He found passage to the Senate building and rode the turbolift up to Senator Amidala's apartment, where Vespera waited for word from Obi-Wan. He entered the apartment to find Padme and Vespera chatting amicably. They stopped when Obi-Wan entered. Vespera's smile smoothed into a contemplative frown, similar to those he had just seen the Jedi Masters wearing. She stood, the beading on the bodice of her light coral gown shimmering as it hit the light with her movement. The plain skirt trailed behind her a bit as she stepped forward, and the gold trinkets in her hair jingled.

"Well? What did the Council say?"

Obi-Wan crossed his arms. "I am to accompany you to Azyrion and remain there until the threat is absolved."

Vespera's frown deepened. "How long will that be?"

Obi-Wan feigned offense. "Your majesty's tone suggests she does not like the situation."

"I don't," she muttered, turning away from him, "and don't call me that."

Obi-Wan sobered. "It is the only solution since you wish to remain in Azyrion –unless you changed your mind about that?" Vespera shot him a glare, and Obi-Wan shrugged. "Thought I'd ask."

"How soon can we return?"

"If we plan to arrive within the week, then I suggest dawn."

Vespera's brow puckered, but she did not argue. "Very well."

"You're welcome to stay here for the night." Padme offered.

Vespera's face softened as she dipped her head graciously to the senator. "Thank you."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, but didn't remark. "I will return at dawn." He turned to leave.

"Master Kenobi," Vespera called, following Obi-Wan out of the main lounge. Obi-Wan looked at her. He found his eyes locked with her intense green ones, unable to look away, nor did he want to. "Thank you."

Obi-Wan stared at her for several seconds. "You're welcome." He broke off their gaze and ducked back inside the turbolift. He met Vespera's gaze once again, and did not break it until the doors of the turbolift blocked her from view.

…

Vespera dressed in simple attire, in plum pants with a matching peplum top and black boots. She braided her hair and kept it free of ornaments. She paced the lounge of Padme's apartment, waiting for Obi-Wan to arrive. He came promptly at dawn and escorted Vespera to the turbolift. Once inside, he turned to her. "When we reach Azyrion, we will land on the beach near the palace. Is there a back entrance?"

Vespera nodded. "Why is the secrecy of my arrival necessary? Have you received news of a possible attack?"

Obi-Wan pursed his lips. "Not exactly," he admitted, "but there have been a few riots. I fear your presence will incense the radicals."

Vespera closed her eyes and pinched her nose. "But some of the people should know that I am there, not in hiding."

"They will, in due time. But for the time being, you should stay hidden."

"I suppose the council was right, that I shouldn't be queen." Vespera muttered to herself. She noticed Obi-Wan glance at her out of the corner of her eye.

"You are promoting great change, with which many are not accustomed. Most of your people still stand with you."

Vespera's lips twitched as she regarded Obi-Wan. "I didn't say that to beg for your pity. I should keep my thoughts to myself."

Obi-Wan's brow pinched. He looked as if he were about to say something, but the turbolift halted. His query vanished from his features as determination settled on his brow. "Come," he instructed, leading Vespera through the hangar. He strode toward a decent-sized cruiser. He saluted a clone. "Gregor," Obi-Wan greeted, "it is time to take us to Azyrion."

"Yes sir." Gregor saluted. He barked orders to a bunch of other clones.

Vespera looked at Obi-Wan. "Will they be there, too?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied, watching the docking bay lower. He gestured for Vespera to board the ship first. She dipped her head in thanks and stalked up the docking bay and entered the ship. Obi-Wan followed her inside. "For the most part, it will just be me around you. I'm correct in assuming that you are not fond of the idea of my troopers guarding your every move?"

Vespera considered his words before nodding. "I'd prefer to not have many guards at one time."

"Then it will mostly be me accompanying you. My squadron will patrol the palace. You can trust them."

Vespera looked at Obi-Wan, the corner of her mouth quirking. "I do."

Obi-Wan furrowed his brow. "Then who is it you don't trust?"

Vespera looked away. "My council," she admitted, picking at her fingernails. "They have tried to block me at every turn, attempted to keep my power within my own government limited. I do not believe in giving any one person absolute power, but they try to stop me from giving my people more rights."

"I did notice that Azyrion seems to have… outdated laws and traditions in terms of male and female equality." Obi-Wan allowed.

Vespera smiled grimly. "Were I a king, I'd have no council."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows raised. "A queen is required to have a council?"

Vespera nodded. "Of all male elders," she replied, failing at absolving her tone of bitterness. "They seek to contain any influence I may have. They often deal with the politics, while I am left to be Azyrion's face, as it were."

"You seemed to have some control when I was there." Obi-Wan pointed out, taking a seat.

Vespera paced the sitting area of the ship, ignoring Obi-Wan's watchful eyes. "An illusion," she waved, "though Padme and I believe we discovered a loophole."

"And?"

"And… Turning Azyrion into a democracy will give both the council's and my power to the people. While ultimately I am subject to their wishes, at least so is the council."

"But?"

Vespera hung her head. "But… I fear my people were not prepared for a democracy so soon. I underestimated the rebels, thinking it was simple protestation. My mistakes could cost me Azyrion."

"I don't think so," said Obi-Wan, "I think a democracy is what Azyrion needs. I think you need to dissolve your council. They only create an obstacle that you don't need."

"I can't dissolve the council, unless I married." Vespera muttered, plopping down into the seat across from Obi-Wan. She crossed her arms and scrunched her lips to one side, deep in thought. "Actually, I think I could, if I succeed in transforming Azyrion into a democracy. But they might vote me out of the monarchy."

Obi-Wan frowned. He scrutinized Vespera for a long moment. "I thought you did not believe in giving absolute power to any one individual?"

"I did not mean that I am groping for power. If my people wish to vote me out of the monarchy, I will step aside and allow whoever they believe is the right candidate to rule. I only wish to make enough changes so that my council finds it difficult to gain a foothold."

"I believe you have started this," Obi-Wan replied, "and that is why it seems Azyrion is falling apart. You are revolutionizing your planet, and after so many years of strict tradition, your people are discovering freedom for the first time. I believe these rebels have always been there and had these thoughts, but now that you have allowed your people a voice, they are speaking these thoughts freely."

"Did I make a mistake?" Vespera whispered.

Obi-Wan gazed at her. "No."

Vespera pursed her lips. "I apologize. I said I would keep my thoughts to myself."

"There's no need to apologize," Obi-Wan said, leaning back in his chair. He seemed prepared with another comment when the intercom on the ship beeped.

"Prepare yourselves for takeoff." Gregor's voice ordered.

Vespera and Obi-Wan strapped themselves in. Vespera clenched her sides as the g-force glued her to the seat. Her ears popped as they left Coruscant's atmosphere. She floated upward, though still strapped to her seat. Then, Gregor activated the artificial gravity sequence, and Vespera fell back into her seat. She unbuckled her harness. Obi-Wan followed suit and leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees. "I'm afraid I can't offer you much insight to your issues, but I don't mind your talking about them."

Vespera felt her lips twitch. "Thank you, Obi-Wan." She stood. "I think I will try and get some rest. Thank you for listening to my rambling."

"It wasn't rambling," Obi-Wan protested, "but you're welcome. I will see you later, Vespera."

Vespera dipped her head and drifted to the back of the ship, where her chambers were located. She knelt on the floor, closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing. She allowed her spirit to calm, emptied her mind of thoughts. She reached out with her mind, feeling the ship…

…

Obi-Wan stopped in his tracks on his way to the cockpit. He felt a ripple in the Force. It was almost unnoticeable, like a raindrop plopping into an ocean, but he felt it nonetheless. He tilted his head to one side, contemplating. He backed away from the cockpit and withdrew to the crew quarters. They were empty, so he sat down and closed his eyes to meditate. He reached out with the Force, seeking the ripple he had felt. His eyebrows lifted when he felt another presence. He sensed someone reaching out as well. Obi-Wan extended his mind to touch that other presence. It seemed so familiar to him. His mind brushed the other's, and it retreated and vanished. Obi-Wan opened his eyes, his breathing coming in pants. He jumped to his feet, pacing. There was another Force Sensitive presence on board, and it wasn't a clone. The only other person on board was Vespera. Obi-Wan halted, his eyebrows knitted as he contemplated. Was it possible? He sensed her presence in the Force was faint, as if she were intentionally trying to mute it. He stroked his facial hair, his brow sore from frowning. It was possible that Vespera was merely Force Intuitive, rather than Adept. She could sense it and gauge feelings from it, but she was not able to use it like a Jedi could. Obi-Wan relaxed. That would explain its quietness, and the sensations he felt around her, and why she never used it. Perhaps she did not know herself. Obi-Wan laid on his bunk, staring up at the ceiling. If Vespera were Force Intuitive, that might prove… interesting. He closed his eyes, allowing his mind to wander and drift to sleep.

When he awoke, he wandered to the canteen. He paused when he saw Vespera picking at her meal. She looked up at Obi-Wan, and he could have sworn he saw her struggling to maintain her composure. He readied some instant food and sat down when it was ready. He wondered if he should ask her about what happened, or if he should wait for her to bring it up. He pressed his lips together. Perhaps it was best to wait and see what she would do. "Sleep well?"

Vespera looked at her food. "I didn't sleep."

"Oh?"

"I meditated."

Obi-Wan slowed his cutting of the meat on his plate. He shoveled the food into his mouth and chewed slowly and then swallowed before answering. "You meditate?"

Vespera's cheeks reddened and her eyes looked hallow. She lowered her gaze to her food, stabbing at it with her fork. "Sometimes."

Obi-Wan sensed her disappointment. He frowned. "To center yourself?"

Vespera shook her head. "To… discover."

"Discover what?"

Vespera looked at him, her eyebrows slanted in desperation. "What I wish to discover is my business."

Obi-Wan leaned back. "Fair enough."

Vespera regarded him, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Can I trust you?"

"I thought you said you did."

"I trust you and your men to protect me and to do your jobs," Vespera clarified, "but I do not know if I can trust you in more intimate matters."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows at her. "Interesting choice of words."

Vespera smirked. "I was curious as to how you'd react."

"But your question still stands."

"Yes."

"Why would you want to trust me?"

Vespera sighed, and the sadness in her eyes struck Obi-Wan. "I don't have many friends."

Obi-Wan softened. "You can trust me."

Vespera looked up at him. She said nothing for a long time. "I have a lot of free time as queen, so I use my spare time to read. I've collected a large collection of books in my time."

"Books? Not datarecords or datapads?" Obi-Wan queried.

Vespera nodded. "They're hard to come by, and expensive because of their rarity, but… I like them. They… They seem more alive to me, in a way."

"I don't follow."

"More time and care went into creating a book than the technology we have now. It's more… intimate, I suppose."

"What kind of books have you read?"

"All sorts," Vespera replied, her face brightening. She straightened in her seat. "I've read stories and tales that seem like they could be history but could also be legend… I've read a lot of history and theory books, too."

"You seem to enjoy history the most." Obi-Wan observed.

Vespera nodded, beaming. "I find it fascinating. And… hopefully I can learn from the galaxy's past mistakes."

"That is very wise of you," Obi-Wan praised.

"Thank you," Vespera mumbled, looking abashed. She looked up again. "I have also read much on the history of the Jedi and… theories… about the Force."

Obi-Wan sensed that Vespera had reached the real topic she wanted to discuss. "What have you learned?"

"Well, a lot of the books I've read could just be legends, but I've researched much on the Old Republic. The Jedi Council then seemed to suffer a lot."

"The Old Republic is a vague topic," Obi-Wan remarked, "one that the Jedi today aren't positive much of it really happened. There are records, yes, but they are extremely old and there seems to be missing pieces. From what we gather, there seemed to be an outbreak of Sith that caused a near-extinction of the Jedi. I believe there was an effort to reform the Code, but that had happened several times."

"That's what the books seem to say," said Vespera. She looked at her unfinished meal. "The Code seems to have flaws."

Obi-Wan kept his expression passive. "You know the Code?"

"I know the general basis of it."

"And what flaws do you perceive?"

"Well, for one, the lack of emotions. That's not healthy for anyone."

Obi-Wan ran a hand over his beard. "We don't suppress emotions; we strive to control them."

"The Jedi I have seen seem to show no emotion at all."

"We strive to control our emotions to keep them from controlling us, so that we don't act rashly."

"But to an outsider, it seems that you are not allowed to feel at all."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to respond, then stopped. He remembered being told the same thing, to be careful of his emotions. He had told Anakin the same, to keep his emotions in check, especially regarding Senator Amidala. He looked at Vespera, his curiosity piqued. "We feel."

"Showing emotion isn't evil," Vespera pointed out. "Neither is acting on it."

"But it could lead to harmful decisions."

"Only if one allows passion to go unchecked."

"Isn't that controlling one's emotions?"

"Yes. I never said there was anything wrong with that. But the Jedi might be more likeable if they allowed themselves to express emotion. They seem so far away because they don't."

"Far away?"

"Jedi are… somewhat unapproachable."

"And you think allowing us to be more emotional would help with that?"

"Well, at times, Jedi don't seem sentient. So, in a way, yes. I think it could."

Obi-Wan felt his lips quirk upward. "You have an interesting way of looking at the Code."

Vespera shrugged. "Perhaps because I was not ingrained with it since I was a child."

"But you were ingrained with the rules of the monarchy."

Vespera pursed her lips. "Yes, I was." She was quiet for a while. She smiled at Obi-Wan. "I have been queen since I was fourteen years old."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. "Your parents died young, I presume?"

"Fairly," said Vespera, smiling sadly. "The day after their funeral was my coronation."

"Any siblings?"

Vespera looked away. "No."

Obi-Wan sensed the lie, but he figured that if Vespera wanted to elaborate, she would. "That's quite a burden to fall upon such a young girl."

Vespera looked at him, her lips drawn with a frown. "It forced me to mature."

"You seem like a good queen, though. You truly care about your people."

Vespera's lips twitched. "Thank you." She stood. "Since I didn't sleep, I think I'll get some rest."

Obi-Wan nodded and watched her leave. He stroked his facial hair, pondering over what Vespera had said.

…

The cruiser landed on the beach under the cover of night after a few days in hyperspace. Vespera led the way, with a hooded Obi-Wan at her side, into the back entrance of the palace. They hurried over the beach and into the back garden. Vespera led Obi-Wan and his troops through the exotic plants. Vespera hurried up the marble steps that led into the palace. Once under cover of the halls, Vespera led Obi-Wan and his men up several staircases and down a corridor to lead them to a set of dormitories. She paused and faced them.

"You are welcome to use any of these dormitories. I'll send someone to make sure you're all comfortable." she announced. She turned to leave, but sensed Obi-Wan behind her. She looked at him.

"I have to escort you to your room safely, and there will always be someone on guard outside the door." he explained.

Vespera shifted. "Very well." She led the way to her chambers, on the same side of the palace as the clones' bedrooms, but a floor higher. Her boots shuffled against the marble floor until she reached the end of the hall, where a tall, white door marked the entrance to her chambers. An uneasy tingle crept up the back of her neck. Obi-Wan stopped her.

"I sense something." he muttered. She had sensed something, too. Obi-Wan pushed open the door, his eyes scanning the darkness. He took his lightsaber off his belt and activated it, the blue glow shedding light into the darkness. Vespera followed close behind, her blaster drawn. A blaster bolt shot out from the darkness, which Obi-Wan deflected with his lightsaber. Vespera peered into the darkness, reaching with her mind. She felt one other presence. She fired at it, and the intruder let out a yelp. Immediately, Obi-Wan leapt over to the attacker. Obi-Wan managed to hold the assailant down while Vespera made her way over, blaster pointed at the unknown assassin.

"Get off me, Jedi scum!" spat the attacker.

"So you can attack the queen? I don't think so."

Vespera snatched the attacker's blaster from him while Obi-Wan felt him for any other weapons. He threw aside a vibroblade and a smaller blaster pistol. Obi-Wan then forced the assassin to his feet, hands restrained behind his back, while Vespera switched on the light. The attacker was dirty and greasy. His facial hair sported missing patches, and his dark eyes gleamed wildly as he struggled against Obi-Wan.

"Who are you?" Vespera demanded.

"None of your business," the man replied. He hawked up a mouthful of phlegm and spat it at Vespera's feet. She raised her eyebrows but kept her face passive.

"It is my business, seeing as you just tried to kill me."

The man sneered. "You'll just have to kill me, Your Majesty. I ain't sayin' nothing."

"I'm sure we can make you." Obi-Wan reasoned.

Vespera narrowed her eyes. She refused to waver under the man's intense stare. "You _will_ tell me who you are!"

Obi-Wan's eyes flickered to Vespera's, his blue orbs flashing with surprise. The man in the Jedi's grip ceased his struggling. "I-I will tell you who I am," he muttered, hanging his head. "The name's Tors Wath. I'm a farmer."

Vespera maintained her commanding presence. "And for whom do you work?"

"I… I dunno, really. The rebels," Tors muttered, looking defeated. Vespera felt a twinge of pity for the man. It vanished when his contempt returned, contorting his face. "The Republic can't save you now, Your Majesty! You've made some very powerful enemies!"

"One often makes such enemies when taking the difficult path of righteousness." Vespera murmured.

"You sound like a bleedin' Jedi." sneered Tors. "Disgusting!" He spat another bout of mucus onto the floor.

Vespera stepped out of the room and waved her guards over. "Take this man to the detention center. I will question him later." She turned to Obi-Wan, not missing the measured look he gave her.

"You handled that well."

Vespera rubbed her forehead. "As well as I could," she murmured. She gestured to the lounge of her chambers. "It may not be overly comfortable, but there are blankets in that basket. The sofa is yours."

Obi-Wan eyed it. He turned to Vespera, smiling slightly. "Don't worry, I've slept in worse places before."

Vespera returned his smile. "Thank you, Obi-Wan. I owe you my life."

Obi-Wan smirked. "You seem to be making a habit of it."

Vespera snorted. "I just can't help being a damsel in distress around you."

Obi-Wan seemed a bit flustered. "Well, let's… Let's not keep this habit going. I have enough danger around Anakin to last me a lifetime."

Vespera smiled. "No promises, Obi-Wan. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Vespera left Obi-Wan in the lounge and entered her bedroom, where she changed into her nightgown and laid in her cold bed, staring at the high, embellished ceiling. She smiled to herself. She liked Obi-Wan, and something about him encouraged her to trust him. She only hoped that he felt the same, but she doubted it, with all those thoughtful and suspicious looks he gave her. Her smile faded into a frown and she rolled over, trying to fall asleep.

 **...**

 **Sorry it's been so long! I had finals and two research papers due, so I had to focus on those. Fortunately, I am finished with school until the spring semester starts up. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Guarded, but Cracking_**

Obi-Wan awoke before dawn. It took him a few moments to figure out what had awoken him. Then he felt it, a slight ripple in the Force. It fluttered like a feather in the wind, soft and sashaying with the current. He followed it to the source. He paused before the doors leading to Vespera's chambers. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He felt the flutter in the Force waver, but then it continued with its swaying. He entered the bedroom. The blankets were messy, but no body rested on the bed. Obi-Wan stiffened, his hand flying to his belt, ready to draw his lightsaber. Except nothing sinister in the Force alerted him. He noticed a set of doors wide open on the other side of the room, where the first lights of dawn filtered into the room. He crossed over to it and looked outside. Sitting on the balcony which overlooked the sea was Vespera. Her legs were crossed and her eyes were closed. She inhaled and exhaled deeply as if she were asleep. Obi-Wan recognized the amateur stance of meditation. He lifted a brow and crossed his arms.

"Good morning, Master Kenobi."

Vespera looked at him, her green eyes nearly amber in the light. Obi-Wan frowned at her. "You shouldn't go off without an escort."

"I didn't want to wake you."

"Your safety is more important than my sleep."

"Sleep is very important, Master Kenobi. Without your sleep, you can't protect me properly."

"Your Majesty," Obi-Wan snapped. Vespera turned her attention to him once more, the teasing light in her eyes fading. Obi-Wan scowled. "I'm here for business, not pleasure. Wake me next time."

Vespera dipped her head. "All right." She closed her eyes and faced the sun again.

Obi-Wan watched her for a moment and leaned against the balcony rail. The curiosity won over his attempt to remain in respectful silence. "Why do you meditate?"

Vespera opened her eyes. "I don't do it very often, but I told you the other day that I meditate to discover."

Obi-Wan gestured to the floor. "May I join you?"

"Be my guest," said Vespera. Obi-Wan sat beside her, crossing his legs to assume the position for light meditation.

"What are you trying to discover?"

"I wasn't under the impression that meditating involved a lot of talking."

Obi-Wan attempted to suppress his smile but failed. "My apologies, Your Majesty."

"Vespera." the queen reminded him.

"Vespera," Obi-Wan repeated, closing his eyes. He breathed in and out, clearing his mind of stress. He reached for the Force, feeling its ebb and flow. He felt it flicker beside him. He could feel Vespera's presence through the Force, feel her heartbeat thump within him via the Force. He stiffened. There seemed to be a glow out of the corner of his eye. It shimmered in tandem with Vespera's breathing. Obi-Wan felt his breath catch in his throat. He only noticed things like that when he was meditating around another Force-sensitive. His eyes flew open. He glanced at Vespera, whose brow crinkled ever so slightly as she concentrated. Obi-Wan gazed at the pink curve of her lips and the softness of her cheeks. The glow faded as the effects of Obi-Wan's meditation ebbed away. But the curiosity within him tilted its head and twitched its tail. If Vespera was Force-sensitive, did she know?

…

"So, Obi-Wan," Vespera said, skipping to match his stride toward the gardens, "what is the Force?"

Obi-Wan stuttered in his tracks. He glanced at Vespera briefly before continuing, keeping his eyes straight ahead. "It is the energy of the universe that binds and connects us all. Those sensitive to its presence can use. It's what gives a Jedi his or her power. It's an energy field created by all living things. Long before the Jedi, it was called the Ashla. The Lasats said it was the spirit of the galaxy."

"I like that," Vespera mused, her golden hair bouncing as she walked. She turned her gaze to Obi-Wan, who got the distinct impression that Vespera already knew what the Force was, but wanted a second opinion. "I like to think that Force is sentient."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. "There's nothing to say that it isn't."

Vespera smiled. "That's true. I feel as if it is."

"You feel?" Obi-Wan caught.

Vespera's cheeks colored and she looked away. "I mean I think. It makes sense."

"Yes," Obi-Wan allowed. He frowned. "How do you know so much about the Force?"

Vespera looked at him, bewildered. "I don't."

"You're asking me for a second opinion, not out of ignorance." Obi-Wan pointed out.

Vespera looked away. "I… I read about it."

"Where? There isn't much information on the Force for non-Jedi."

"I don't really remember where, Obi-Wan. I have an extensive library."

Obi-Wan sensed the lie, but Vespera's tone kept him from pushing the matter. He offered her a small smile. "May I see it?"

Vespera's eyes twinkled. "Follow me." They left the gardens and ventured inside the palace. Obi-Wan followed Vespera through several corridors, admiring the marble architecture as he walked. He frowned as they zigzagged through the vast palace. He made a mental note to ask for a map for his troops and himself to memorize. They might benefit from partaking in drills as well. Obi-Wan wondered if Vespera would be open to such a suggestion. He opened his mouth to ask when they arrived at a set of large doors. They were white, with intricate designs adorning them from top to bottom. Golden handles glinted in the light. Vespera turned to face Obi-Wan. She smirked and opened the doors. Obi-Wan felt his face slacken in awe as he stepped into the library.

It was warmly lit, casting homey glows on the dark hardwood floor. The high walls curved into a domed ceiling. Tall, marble columns stretched before them, with bookshelves on either side that nearly reached the ceiling. Past the columns stood more rows of bookshelves. A balcony that ringed the entire library granted access to a second floor of books. Couches and tables and cushions filled the emptier parts of the library. Obi-Wan turned to Vespera. "This is incredible."

Vespera beamed. "Thank you," she said. "Come, I'll show you my favorite spot." She led him past the columns, toward the end of the library. At the end was an enormous hearth. Coal and ashes stared blankly at Obi-Wan, though they evidenced the use of a warm fire in the past. Next to the hearth sat a table with cushioned armchairs. Obi-Wan recognized this as Vespera's favorite spot based on the books splayed open and notes typed on a datapad beside the books. Obi-Wan stepped toward the table and picked up one of the open books.

" _A Subtle History of Azyrion_ ," he read. He peered at Vespera. "Shouldn't a queen know her history already?"

"I know the history they want me to know." Vespera replied, jerking her head toward the exit. Obi-Wan sensed she meant her council.

"And what history would that be?"

"One without powerful queens."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Has Azyrion ever had a powerful queen?"

"A few, actually," Vespera said, taking the book from Obi-Wan's hands. She flipped open to a page. Her eyes scanned the book for the information she sought. Her brow crinkled and her nose scrunched with her focus. Obi-Wan huffed and looked away. His eyes drank in the titles of the other books: _The Galactic Republic –A Stagnant Beast, The Republic –The Galaxy's Hope_ and –this one in particular caught Obi-Wan's eye – _Ashla: Before the Jedi_. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Vespera, who already observed him with apprehensive eyes.

"Why ask about the Force if you already knew about it?" he asked.

"Second opinion." Vespera's voice hovered above a whisper.

Obi-Wan turned toward her. "But why ask about it at all? Why are you so interested in it?"

He thought he caught a flicker of fear on Vespera's face, but her complexion smoothed over as she smiled and rolled her eyes. "Is it really so ridiculous that a non-Jedi would be interested in the Force? I find it fascinating, and since I'll never know what a Jedi knows, I have to find other methods." She closed the book in her hands and set it on the table. Obi-Wan crossed his arms and stroked his beard. Vespera faced him again. "Are you hungry? I am."

"Lead the way." Obi-Wan allowed. Vespera pushed past him. Obi-Wan reached with the Force and poked at her emotions. They swirled around her in a flurry. He picked up a lot of fear, which clouded much else from his view. He withdrew and followed her out of the library. He sensed she was hiding something. It wasn't her secrecy that bothered him, she had a right to her own privacy, it was that she was good at hiding it. She seemed desperate to, yet desperate to understand something… It bothered him.

"Your Majesty, there you are," said an elderly old man, bounding toward them. He bowed to Vespera. The man's eyes flicked to Obi-Wan before looking back at Vespera.

"Wularf," Vespera greeted, though Obi-Wan sensed her wariness, "to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"The council wishes to meet."

Obi-Wan noticed Vespera tense. "Now?" she queried, an edge to her voice.

"Now." Wularf replied, just as coolly.

Vespera glanced at Obi-Wan. He could sense her irritation. He stepped forward. "If I may," he said, earning Wularf and Vespera's attention, "I have yet to memorize the palace. Queen Vespera was just in the process of getting a map for my men and me, so that we might be able to memorize the palace and navigate it without a guide."

"A map? That would be in the library, and you are not headed in the right direction." Wularf sneered.

"We were getting lunch first." Vespera cut in. "Am I not allowed to eat without permission now, is that it?"

"Of course you may eat, my queen." Wularf lowered his gaze.

"Afterward, I will come to your meeting." Vespera promised. Wularf dipped his head and stalked away. Vespera turned to Obi-Wan. "It seems I owe you again."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "You're racking up quite a lot of debts."

"And you're the only beneficiary." Vespera teased with a small smile. Obi-Wan returned it. She led him to the dining hall, where she sent a maid to summon the troops. She left him for several moments to retrieve a map of the palace. Obi-Wan watched her go before taking a seat at the table.

"General Kenobi," greeted Commander Cody upon entering the room, followed by the rest of the squadron, "how have your rounds with the queen gone?"

"Wish I was the one at her side all the time," muttered Boil.

"An ugly mug like you?" Cys snickered.

"We have the same face, dumbass!"

Obi-Wan barely managed to not roll his eyes. His stomach twisted and his gaze slid toward the door. "Perhaps I should have gone with her to the library."

"Why didn't you, sir?" Cody asked, taking a seat.

Obi-Wan looked at him. "I figured she must be tired of having me around her all the time."

"Aw, you're not so bad, sir." said Waxer.

"Quite lovely on the eyes, sir." agreed Gregor.

Obi-Wan gave them an exasperated look. Cody cleared his throat, catching Obi-Wan's attention. "Something wrong, sir?"

Obi-Wan frowned. "I'm not sure."

Cody tensed, his hands flying to his blaster. "Should we take care of it?"

"No," Obi-Wan replied, "it's something in the Force, not here."

Cody relaxed. He straightened when something caught his eye behind Obi-Wan, who turned to see Vespera. The queen laid down a map onto the table. "Unfortunately, this doesn't include the secret passageways in the palace, but I can take all of you by them tomorrow."

Obi-Wan peered down at the map. "Thank you, this is quite helpful."

Vespera dipped her head to him. "You're welcome. Ah, thank you Aadia."

A young maid entered, followed by several other maids carrying trays of food. The lead maid dipped her head. "You Majesty."

Vespera waved the maids off before turning to the others. "You are all welcome to the kitchens at any time. If you'll excuse me, I must attend a meeting." She grabbed a piece of yellow fruit and swept out of the room.

…

The next few days, Vespera wandered the palace with Obi-Wan and his troops, showing them the different passageways. They timed themselves, seeing how quickly they could get to one side of the palace to the other. Vespera joined them in these drills, enjoying the banter of the clones. She took it upon herself to learn their names and to tell them apart. She enjoyed the time she spent with Obi-Wan and his battalion, though she failed to push her last council meeting from her mind.

"Your Majesty? Are you all right, sir?" Cody asked, turning toward Vespera, who had fallen behind.

Vespera blinked, withdrawing from her daze. "Commander Cody, why do you call me 'sir' and not 'miss'?"

Cody rolled his shoulders back. "You deserve the same respect as anyone, sir."

Vespera tried to suppress her smile. She tilted her head. "Could I ask a favor of you, Commander Cody?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you mind combat training with me? I can use a blaster, and I have some knowledge in hand to hand combat and melee, but I'm no expert. I'd like to be able to defend myself efficiently, in the case that Master Kenobi and you are no longer here."

"I… I would be honored, sir."

Vespera beamed. "We'll start tomorrow morning, shall we?"

"Yes sir."

Vespera strode away from Cody. Obi-Wan measured her with his eyes. He followed her while the rest of the clones went to patrol the palace. Vespera wandered aimlessly, her mind scratching at the council meeting…

"Where are we going?" Obi-Wan asked.

Vespera frowned. "I don't know."

"Well, you seem to have a destination in mind with the determination you're showing. I'm having trouble keeping up with you." Obi-Wan jested gently. Vespera noticed that she was indeed walking quite quickly and slowed her pace. They walked in silence for several seconds. "You're upset." It wasn't a question. Obi-Wan knew. Vespera figured he felt her emotions through the Force.

"The council," Vespera relented, "wish for me to marry someone."

"Can they control that?" Obi-Wan sounded concerned.

Vespera looked at him. "They can't force me, but they'll hound me about it. And if Azyrion needs an alliance… I will have no choice."

"But if you make Azyrion a democracy, then you won't have to."

"That could take years, decades, even."

"Well, does Azyrion need an alliance?"

"As of right now? No. But since we joined the Republic, our wealth could diminish, and then an alliance will seem like a wise decision."

"Why do they want you to marry?"

"I frighten them," said Vespera simply. "Already I've changed so much about Azyrion. Were I to wed, any power I have would go to him."

Obi-Wan frowned. "They don't seem to be very subtle in trying to take away your power."

Vespera laughed humorlessly. "The animosity among us is no secret." Obi-Wan returned the smile. They fell into silence as they walked along. Vespera sighed. "I wouldn't mind being married actually."

"And give up your crown?" Obi-Wan retorted.

"I wouldn't mind marrying someone I love." Vespera amended.

Obi-Wan looked away from her. "I think that if you have that opportunity, you should take it. But never forget your duty."

"I wouldn't." Vespera replied. She stopped in her tracks, realizing where her feet had brought her. Obi-Wan followed her gaze toward the set of doors before them.

"What is it?" he asked.

Vespera swallowed the lump in her throat. "That was my sister's room."

Obi-Wan looked at her. "You told me you didn't have any siblings."

"I lied."

Vespera could feel Obi-Wan's eyes on her. She felt his hand rest on her shoulder. "What happened to her?"

"She died." Vespera breathed. She sensed Obi-Wan's curiosity pique, but she felt a rush of gratitude toward him when he didn't press the matter. She turned away from her sister's room, leading Obi-Wan back down the corridor. They barely walked a few steps when the palace trembled. Vespera stumbled, but Obi-Wan caught her by the arm and steadied her.

"Come on!" Obi-Wan yelled. He ignited his saber. Vespera followed him, the tails of her light pink vixen jacket flowing behind her. She said a silent prayer of thanks that she wore pants instead of a dress that day. Vespera felt the floor tremble beneath her feet and stumbled. She caught herself before she lost her balance and continued running, keeping up with Obi-Wan. They rounded a few corners and arrived at a battle. Blaster fire darted through the smoke and dust. A wall of the palace had been blown away, littering the floor with rubble. Vespera skirted around a dead guard, her stomach churning. Obi-Wan grabbed her and hauled her behind a pillar, out of the line of fire. "I thought you said the palace was secure!" Obi-Wan yelled as he deflected blaster bolts with his lightsaber.

"It is!" Vespera replied.

Obi-Wan glanced at her. "Apparently not."

Vespera looked away, her mind grasping for an answer. "It should be…" No one was allowed in the palace. They needed permission from the royal guard, who were under Zannar's command. Vespera widened her eyes, her stomach dropping. Would Zannar try to kill her outright? It was no secret that many on the council were not fond of her, but to attempt a coup… It was treason, punishable by death if discovered. Obi-Wan grabbed Vespera and hauled her behind the corner, poking out to deflect bolts. He gestured for his troops to join him.

"Your Majesty," said Cody, "is there anywhere you can go? A safe-house of some sort?"

Vespera withdrew from her daze. "Yes," she replied, "but we must sneak there. No one must know, not even my guards."

"Is there a place we can hide?" Cody asked.

"Follow me," Vespera replied. She led the way down the hall, her blaster drawn. She shot down a radical as they rounded the corner. She led them all the way back to her sister's room, where she burst inside. She closed the door behind them. "I didn't show you the passages located here because no one ever comes in here. I don't even come in here." Vespera pushed open the closet door. She opened the back panel on the wall, which led to a staircase. Cody and Gregor led the way in. Vespera let the clones enter first. Obi-Wan gestured for her to follow them and then took up the rear. He closed the door with the Force and used his lightsaber as a light. Vespera fell in step with him, leading the group down the stairs and into a dank tunnel.

"Where are we?" asked Waxer.

"We're heading under the palace. This will open up on the cliff face, and we'll have to scale the wall, but I have a cruiser on the beach. We'll take it to my family's island house." Vespera answered. She noticed Obi-Wan glance at her.

"How the hell did they get into the palace?" Gregor muttered.

"My guess is Zannar," Vespera answered.

"The council member?" Obi-Wan inquired, his eyebrows lifting in the glow of his saber.

"Only the royal guard permit entrances to the palace. Zannar is in charge." Vespera answered.

"Could the royal guard have been killed?" said Gregor.

"I don't think so. There wasn't any commotion outside." said Vespera.

"She's right," said Obi-Wan, "I didn't sense anything, either."

"Neither did I." Vespera said without thinking. She caught Obi-Wan's stare.

"What could Zannar have to gain from this?" Cody asked.

"My crown," said Vespera. "Should a council member have a son and an unmarried queen die, that son takes the throne."

"You have a messed up system." Cody grumbled.

"You're telling me," Vespera muttered. They fell silent as they scoured the tunnel. Vespera led them until her feet ached. When they reached the exit to the tunnel, the sun was setting. They climbed down the cliff and found Vespera's cruiser. It was a tight fit, but the group clambered into the vehicle and Vespera flew it to the island in the sea, several miles from the coast and out of sight of the palace. By the time they reached the mansion, night cloaked the sky. Vespera showed everyone around the mansion, which allowed everyone their own room, before retiring to her own quarters. Obi-Wan followed her.

"You're still not safe," he reasoned, "and I am still in charge of protecting you. I'll take the couch."

Vespera rubbed her face and nodded. "All right. Thank you."

Obi-Wan's brow furrowed. "Are you all right?"

Vespera laughed while tears burned her eyes. "No."

Obi-Wan stepped toward her and grabbed her shoulders gently. "You're not a coward for fleeing."

Vespera frowned, wondering how he could have known what she felt. She blinked back tears. "What am I going to do?"

Obi-Wan's determined gaze softened. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. My master use to tell me to live in the moment, not agonize over the future. For now, rest. We'll spend a few days here and wait for things to calm down. If it's safe, you will return to the palace and I will help you find evidence of Zannar's treachery."

"And if it's not?" Vespera challenged.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Obi-Wan insisted.

Vespera relaxed. She nodded, letting go a labored breath. She nodded. "Thank you, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan's hands dropped from her shoulders. "You're welcome."

Vespera retired to her room. She wondered if sleep would ever come to her, but exhaustion won out over her anxiety, and she soon fell into the unconscious realm.

…

Obi-Wan walked along the beach, in tandem with Vespera. She wore a simple, light pink gown decorated with glittering flowers. Her golden hair fell about her in waves. She had left behind her jewels and crown for the day. She looked quite pretty. Obi-Wan shoved the thought from his mind. He counted his breaths, meditating on the spot, emptying himself of any sort of attachment he could have with her. He had been in this position before, with Satine, and knew how it ended. Always with some sort of loss. His heart seemed to weigh as much as a Republic cruiser at the thought of Satine. "So this was your family's house?" he asked, shattering the comfortable silence between them.

Vespera looked at him, her green eyes glinting in the sunlight. "My uncle's, actually," she replied. Her voice seemed softer since the coup the day before. Obi-Wan felt the grey sadness surrounding her. He pursed his lips. Vespera looked up, sun spots dancing across her skin. Obi-Wan looked away.

"Where is he?"

"Dead," Vespera muttered. The sorrow around her thickened.

Obi-Wan glanced at her. "You were close with him?"

"Yes. I might've been closer to him, had he not…" Vespera trailed off. Obi-Wan caught the flare of anxiety around her.

"Had he not what?" Obi-Wan prompted, turning to stand in front of her.

Vespera met his gaze. "Had he not been a Jedi."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows, though he wasn't rattled with surprise. "He taught you about the Force and the Jedi, didn't he?"

Vespera pursed her lips, looking as if she wanted to lie. Then, she nodded. "Yes."

Obi-Wan furrowed his brow. "You can feel the Force, can't you?"

Vespera parted her lips, and Obi-Wan prepared himself for a denial, but the queen of Azyrion stopped herself. She looked away and released a long breath. "Yes."

Obi-Wan widened his eyes. "Why… Why aren't you a Jedi, then?"

Vespera looked at him. "Because when I was a child, and the Jedi came for me, my parents didn't hand me over to them."

"Why not?" Obi-Wan pressed.

"They weren't sure they would have an heir to the throne. My sister was… ill at the time. And my parents had seen what the Jedi did to my uncle." Vespera moved past Obi-Wan, who felt as if the breath fled his lungs. He inhaled, allowing the Force to calm him, before following her.

"What did the Jedi do to your uncle?" Obi-Wan asked.

"They did what they do to all children. They take them when they are too young to consent, and when they are old enough to think they don't want to be Jedi, they have nowhere else to go." Vespera's voice contained a bitter edge to it, one that Obi-Wan knew to tread carefully around.

"You make it sound like the Jedi kidnap children."

"The children aren't old enough to know what they want."

"My parents handed me over willingly."

Vespera stopped. "But a civilian doesn't know the Jedi Code. It forbids attachment, but that doesn't just include romantic. It includes family. And now your parents live with that 'what if' burning the backs of their minds. I know because I watched my family live it."

"You're not a Jedi, so you don't understand the purpose behind the forbidden attachment rule." Obi-Wan argued, bristling at Vespera's anger with the Jedi.

"Perhaps," Vespera allowed, "but you are biased because you are one. The Jedi are all you know, and the Code makes sure of that. I've had the honor of seeing both sides. As an outsider, I witnessed the pain. My uncle left the Order. When he left, he didn't know his own family. The Jedi were kind enough to inform my grandparents and father, but my uncle didn't know them. When he arrived, I remember… I saw so much pain in their eyes… My grandparents and father longed to embrace my uncle, but he didn't know them. And I saw that he wanted to, and he had missed so many years because the Jedi hadn't allowed him to know them."

"The Code forbids attachment to discourage rash actions. Most Jedi never see their biological families ever again, so they don't have to feel that pain." Obi-Wan explained. Vespera remained silent. Obi-Wan sensed that she disagreed, but something gnawed at his conscious. "Your uncle taught you things."

Vespera nodded. "He taught me to meditate and feel the Force. He taught me to use it, and told me what he learned from the Jedi. There are things I agree with, and many I do not. But when it became clear that I was to be queen, he taught me to hide the Force, to bury it. He told me that being queen would put me under everyone's watch, but the Force would paint a target on my back. In some ways, I am grateful my uncle was taken by the Jedi, and returned, for I would not have had the same relationship with him that I did if he hadn't. But I also wonder if maybe he hadn't gone with the Jedi, if I'd have had more time with him… if he'd had more time with my family… maybe my sister could've been saved. Maybe I wouldn't be queen, and maybe I'd be a Jedi."

Obi-Wan pondered for a moment, imagining Vespera as a Jedi, wielding a lightsaber. He could see her brandishing a green or even yellow blade, focusing more on the use of the Force rather than combat. He could see her arguing with the Council, like Qui-Gon. He envisioned her fierce loyalty to the Jedi, her brethren, not the Code, inspiring her to protect the peace of the galaxy. He imagined what it would have been like, growing up with Vespera as a fellow student. He wondered who would've been her Master… Windu or Plo Koon, perhaps. Or maybe Qui-Gon would've chosen her instead of Obi-Wan as a Padawan. They would've bonded over their likeness, and Obi-Wan would've worked in Agricorps. Obi-Wan shook away the possibilities with a shiver. "Do you wish that you were?"

"No," Vespera replied firmly, "there are too many things about the Code that I would conflict with."

Obi-Wan smiled to himself. "You sound like my Master, Qui-Gon."

Vespera looked at him. "Is that good or bad?"

"Good," Obi-Wan assured her, "unorthodox, but good."

"Different views often inspire revolution and revolution ignites change."

"And change encourages growth." Obi-Wan conceded.

Vespera's lips twitched. She looked toward the palace, though it was far from their line of sight. "It's funny to think that most of the people in the galaxy are cynics and the other majority believe in miracles."

Obi-Wan looked at her. "And the rest?"

"Hopeful cynics."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "A bit contradictory."

"Not everything is so black and white."

"And which are you?"

"Hopeful cynic."

"Grey," murmured Obi-Wan, lost in thought. The Jedi Council once accused Qui-Gon of being a Grey Jedi. "What makes you a cynic?"

Vespera laughed. "Where have you been the past few weeks?"

Obi-Wan grinned. "Touche," he allowed, "but you seem to be handling it all quite well."

"I hide it well," Vespera replied seriously. Obi-Wan's humor faded. "I'm terrified." Vespera breathed the words out, so that they shuddered past her lips. Obi-Wan shifted his gaze toward her, puckering his brow in concern. He shuffled beside her, uncertain of how to respond. He rested a hand on her shoulder.

"You're changing your entire planet. I assure you that for each radical, there are ten more who stand with you. The Republic –and the Jedi with them –would not strive to protect you if anyone believed you were not capable of achieving your goals, or if you were making the wrong decision." Obi-Wan murmured.

Vespera looked at him. "Thank you."

Obi-Wan withdrew his hand. His lips twitched. "You would've made a wise Jedi."

Vespera looked at him, pulling a face. "Even if I don't agree with your ridiculous rules?"

Obi-Wan tried to suppress his smile. "You wouldn't have been on the Council, but yes. I think you would've."

Vespera snorted. "Well, we'll never know now."

Obi-Wan felt his smile disappear. His brow knitted again, and his curiosity won over him. "Which rules do you disagree with?"

"The fact that the Jedi have so many strict rules is ridiculous," Vespera replied.

Obi-Wan turned to her, eyebrows raised. "Oh? Did you think that perhaps we need rules? Jedi are supposed to be different from everyone else, and our rules set us apart."

"But the Code focuses too much on these rules, rather than the philosophies that actually matter." Vespera argued.

Obi-Wan frowned, taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"The Jedi are already different from everyone else. The use of the Force sets them apart, as do their lightsabers. But what really matters is maintaining the peace, defending the galaxy from evil, compassion for others, seeking to understand… Those are more important than what they wear and developing attachments." Vespera answered.

Obi-Wan's eyes flickered about as he considered her words. "I assume you disagree with our approach to emotions?"

"Well, that part of the Code I want to understand more. It's stupid to say there is no emotion. That's a lie. Emotions make us sentient." Vespera replied.

Obi-Wan nodded, acknowledging her point. "We're not told they don't exist, or that we shouldn't have emotions. It's natural, you're right. We're taught to control our emotions, so that we don't act rashly."

"I agree that emotions shouldn't rule a person, but they make creatures sentient. Emotions connect everyone because everyone knows pain, hope, fear, sorrow… These things remind us that we're all part of something bigger." Vespera retorted.

"And you disagree with the rule against attachments." Obi-Wan prompted. He enjoyed conversing with Vespera. She had many views that caused him to reconsider his beliefs. She had pointed out a few flaws in the Code, which unnerved him. But he also sought to understand and gain wisdom. Listening to her side, and even agreeing with some of her points, broadened his view.

"I disagree with that rule above all else." Vespera answered quietly.

Obi-Wan lifted his chin. "Enlighten me." he challenged.

"Well, I understand that many emotions come with love. But I believe it is wrong to say that love itself is an emotion." Vespera stared straight ahead.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows, taken aback by her response. "What makes you think that?"

"Because calling love an emotion degrades it," Vespera replied. She met Obi-Wan's gaze without flinching. "Emotions serve a purpose. They inspire action. You feel guilt, you seek redemption. You feel fear, you either flee or fight."

"But does love not inspire jealousy? Fear? Anger? Happiness? Sorrow? Lust?" Obi-Wan argued.

"Other emotions, as I said," said Vespera, "but love… emotions are fleeting. They serve their purpose and leave. Love transcends emotions. True love remains, it endures. If love were an emotion, there would be far less lasting relationships."

Obi-Wan fell silent for several seconds, considering Vespera's argument. Wisdom lied at the heart of her belief; he recognized that easily enough. He had never pondered much on love, but Vespera's unorthodox belief forced him to. He frowned and met her gaze. "If it is not an emotion, then what is it?"

"I don't know," Vespera replied. "I think it's not unlike the Force. Maybe it's the bond that forms between two people who have built a relationship together. I think it transcends most understanding, like the Force. We can study it, and use it, appreciate it, have it, not have it… but it connects us all regardless. And we will never truly understand it, even if we think we've mastered certain aspects of it."

Obi-Wan raised a brow. "Is this the hopeful side of you?"

Vespera smiled, her eyes dancing. "Perhaps."

"But you can't deny that many negative emotions come with love, and those are what the Jedi seek to control." Obi-Wan insisted.

"Those negative emotions can and should be controlled, if a relationship is healthy. The Jedi should teach how to deal with love and attachments, not avoid them all together. Instead of fearing attachments and pretending that they don't come about naturally, Jedi should embrace them and teach how to balance them with their duties." Vespera replied.

"Too many have fallen to the Dark Side in the name of love, which is why the Code forbids attachments. That fear of loss, and the grief when it inevitably occurs, can drive one to the Dark Side." Obi-Wan's voice trembled and he glanced at the ground, forcing Satine from his mind.

"I understand your point, Obi-Wan. Some may not see a need for attachments and some may not want them. But for the Jedi who do, they are placed on a precipice that threatens everyone around them. The Code doesn't consider what's best for the individual." Vespera murmured.

Obi-Wan huffed and looked at her. "The individual is not more important than the whole."

"Perhaps not. But they are pieces to that whole. Think about those who yearn for attachments, but must nor form them."

"What do you mean by a precipice?"

"They're forced to choose. The Jedi, which is a huge part of who they are and their talents, or the people they love, who are also a crucial part of who they are. We are shaped by who we love, and being forced to choose one thing over another can destroy a person." Vespera answered. Obi-Wan found he had no response, so he remained silent. Vespera faced the sea. "Ultimately, I believe that love saves a person, not condemns them. I refuse to believe that love leads to the Dark Side. Passion can lead to rage and fear and jealousy, but passion is not the same thing as love. Passion can be controlled, and that's what the Jedi should teach, not forbid attachments and the love that inevitably comes with them."

Obi-Wan frowned and looked out to sea, wondering if perhaps Vespera was right.

 **…**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews! Sorry if updates are slow, school's started back up… I try to write as much as I can, though. It's a good stress reliever. This will be VERY slow burn, as Obi-Wan is the paragon of the Jedi Code, and I want it to be realistic. I hope you guys enjoyed this very dialogue-based chapter. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Fallen Queen_**

The next few weeks passed with Vespera training with Commander Cody. He had teased her for claiming she knew nothing of combat when she was certainly not helpless. However, Cody taught her new things about hand-to-hand combat and melee. With her little knowledge applied to both styles and constant hours of free time, Vespera learned quickly. Whatever time spent away from training, Vespera spent with Obi-Wan. Often, they walked along the beach and Vespera would pick up shells or stones to skip. The awkwardness between them crumbled after their discussion a few weeks prior. Vespera had no desire to get ahead of herself, but she felt that Obi-Wan respected her more because of their conversation. He seemed to let some of his tensions fall away and relaxed with her. They dabbled in simple conversations and jokes. Vespera told him a few stories of her childhood, like when she first learned to dance and her first unveiling to the public. She told him of her father, and how he would sit her on his lap and relay ghost stories to her. She told him of her uncle and how he taught her to meditate. Obi-Wan had chuckled when Vespera reminisced about how she'd fallen over when trying to fold her legs properly for meditation. Obi-Wan in turn relayed stories about his adventures as a Jedi. He seemed both exasperated by and respectful of his apprentice, Anakin. He even decided to teach Vespera a few things about the Force. When Vespera had teased him for going against the Jedi for teaching her, he had simply replied, "I see no issue in teaching you about the Force. You have as much right to it as anyone else."

Vespera paused in their walk when a pink shell caught her eye. She stooped to pick it up and examined it. "I still feel the imprint of the life that once used this shell."

Obi-Wan looked at her, a smile toying at the corners of his mouth. "You're like a youngling."

Vespera frowned as she tossed the shell into the winking sea. "How so?"

Obi-Wan's face brightened with a grin. "You're still in awe by the little things of the Force. I'd forgotten how remarkable it is to feel an imprint of a life so small, but to one fairly new to the Force, it's incredible."

Vespera looked at the sun. "I suppose it could be easy to forget if you're used to it. But I've spent so long trying to ignore the Force that reopening myself to it is a bit… overwhelming."

Obi-Wan turned toward her, his brow knitted in askance. "How did you cover the Force within you so well? Normally I am able to sense another Force-sensitive being. Even now, I can sense your aura. But before, I had my suspicions, but unless I looked for it or you reached out, I couldn't."

Vespera's lips twitched. "My uncle taught me a few tricks. First, I had to keep away from the Force as much as possible. It wasn't easy, closing myself off from it."

"I can't imagine."

"It feels as if all of your senses have been cut from you at once. There's just… nothing. But to disguise it further, my uncle taught me to cover it with emotions. It's harder for a Jedi to read your thoughts when they're covered with other emotions. Simple ones like fear, confusion, anger, happiness, even lust will do." Vespera explained.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I do recall sensing much fear and anxiety within you."

Vespera smiled. "Fear was easiest, because I am already anxious. I didn't want you to discover the truth at first, and every time you got close…"

"Why didn't you want me to know?" Obi-Wan queried.

Vespera smirked at him. "I didn't quite trust you yet."

Obi-Wan lifted a brow. "Do you now?" he drawled, his tone light and teasing, though Vespera sensed genuine curiosity from him.

"I think so."

Obi-Wan huffed. "You think so."

"Do you trust me?" Vespera countered.

Obi-Wan looked at her, stunned for a brief moment before a smile flickered across his lips. "I think so."

Vespera grinned and shoved him playfully. "There you have it." She looked toward the sun. "It's nearly midday. I am supposed to meet Cody." She left Obi-Wan and hurried to the mansion, Obi-Wan following. Vespera met Cody in the ballroom and they began their training while Obi-Wan wandered off, muttering something about the news. Vespera and Cody spent nearly an hour sparring.

"Well done," Cody praised. Vespera dodged another attack and dropped to the floor. She kicked out, but Cody caught her foot. She twisted and kicked, releasing herself from his grip. "Remember to keep your weight in your hips so no one can grab you. If they lift your feet, they've got control."

"I hate to interrupt, but you'll want to see this," Obi-Wan said, entering the room. Upon seeing the grim press of his lips, Vespera got to her feet, her brow puckering. She followed the Jedi out of the ballroom Cody and she had been using for their training room. Obi-Wan led her into the dining room, where a large holo device sat. Obi-Wan activated it, and a screen popped up. Vespera's heart clenched at the footage. Fires in the streets, beatings of passerby, murders of her royal guard, razed farms… Azyrion was in chaos. The footage switched to a platform outside the palace. A man about the same age as Vespera stood on it and spread his arms for calm.

"People of Azyrion," he called, "I come bearing terrible news. After a close investigation, it has been discovered that your queen is responsible for the radicals tearing our incredible planet apart. Had it not been for her rule, we would be under one peaceful flag, but now we are divided!"

Zannar stepped up, his lips twisting in a poor attempt to disguise his pride. "As leader of the queen's council, I hereby declare that Queen Vespera Stellavis of Azyrion is guilty of treason!" Vespera felt the breath hiss out of her lungs. She gripped the back of a chair for support. She noticed Obi-Wan and Cody glance at her, but her tearful eyes remained on the footage. Zannar held up a hand for the roars in the crowd. Vespera couldn't tell if they were in outrage or agreement. "I hereby crown Zash Lycaen as king of Azyrion."

The first man bowed as Zannar placed a crown on his head. Zash stepped forward. "As king, I swear to undo the wrongs of the treasonous former queen Vespera. In her exile, she may run to the Republic. And if they protect her, they are our enemy! Anyone withholding information on the whereabouts of Vespera Stellavis will face punishment."

Vespera turned off the holorecording. She sank into a chair and a tear splashed down her cheek. "I can't watch anymore."

"I am so sorry," Obi-Wan murmured.

"What do we do now?" Cody asked.

Vespera stared ahead, not seeing either of them. "They are committing treason and they dare accuse me?"

Obi-Wan and Cody exchanged a glance. Obi-Wan moved into Vespera's line of sight. "Vespera, I understand that this is an extremely difficult time for you at the moment, but I need you to focus. We need to move you off Azyrion."

Vespera met his gaze. She wiped the tears off her cheeks and nodded. "I-I understand. Can you send a few troops to scout and see if the ship we arrived here on is still hidden on the beach?"

Obi-Wan looked at Cody. "You heard her."

Cody dipped his head and bowed out of the room. Vespera placed a hand over her heart, which felt as if a chunk of a ship's icy hull crushed it. "I can't… I can't believe this…"

"Your Majesty, you should prepare yourself to leave." Obi-Wan reminded her.

Vespera looked at him. "How many times must I ask you to call me Vespera?" she queried. Obi-Wan parted his lips to respond, but Vespera beat him to it. "Besides, I am no longer the queen of Azyrion."

Obi-Wan knelt so that he leveled himself with her. "You said yourself that they are committing treason, not you. It looks as if the leaders of the radicals have revealed themselves. We need to move you to a safe location, but you are still the queen. You will beat this, I assure you."

Vespera ground her teeth together. "Oh, I will," she gritted out. "I will because I do not know how to lie down and take this. But my entire planet thinks I have failed or betrayed them. And that is harder to live with than knowing that I've almost failed."

Obi-Wan drew back and lifted his chin, eyeing Vespera thoughtfully. She stared back, refusing to look away from him. She had made the mistake of watching and waiting to break her council. She would not repeat that. "I am correct in assuming that treason is punishable by death, right?" Obi-Wan asked.

Vespera smiled wryly. "It's up to the ruler. Zash might find it better to keep me in exile, or prison or maybe he'll just kill me. If he's feeling particularly hateful, he could sell me."

Obi-Wan frowned. "When you get your throne back, you have a lot of reformation to do."

"I know," Vespera muttered. She propped her elbows on her knees and buried her face in her hands. "I wish I had not waited so long to act… I have to constantly find loopholes to go around my council. I was hopeful that shifting the government to a democracy would open the door to dissolving the council, but the steps I have to take around them took too long."

She tensed when Obi-Wan placed a hand on her shoulder. "You've done your best. That's all anyone can ask for."

Vespera looked at him, blinking back tears. "I must do better. I… I need a moment alone." She stood and offered Obi-Wan a small smile. "Thank you for your kindness, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan's face flickered with hurt with the formal title, and Vespera's chest clenched at the thought of hurting him, but she swept out of the room regardless. She left him alone in the dining room and headed up the grand staircase, down the corridor to her right and disappeared within her chambers. She sank onto the edge of her bed and buried her face in her hands as a sob erupted past her lips.

…

Obi-Wan paced the hall outside Vespera's chambers. He sensed her distress, nearly felt it as if it were his own. He paused in his pacing. Typically, feeling the feelings of another so closely implied some sort of Force Bond. He wondered if he had laid the foundations for one due to his guiding her through the Force. He supposed the possibility existed, though he doubted further development of the Bond would arise. He grimaced to himself when he heard Vespera sniffle. He waited a few moments before knocking on the tall door. He heard movement on the other side before the door opened.

Vespera had changed clothes. She wore black pants and sleek black boots. The top was more elaborate in design. White and black patterns interwove each other, traced by gold threading. A belt crossed her waist, where a blaster and a vibrosword sat tucked at the ready. Red rimmed her eyes and her nose looked irritated from crying. She held her head high as she regarded Obi-Wan. "It's time to leave." he informed her.

Vespera nodded. "Lead the way."

Obi-Wan obeyed, tracing his steps back down the corridor, down the grand staircase and into the main hall, where the troopers waited. Cody began briefing everyone at once. "All right, the ship's still hidden on the beach. We'll go in and leave under cover of night. We'll have to move quickly, and we'll keep the ship's shields and stealth up. Priority number one is to protect the queen at all costs. Got that?"

"Yes sir!" chorused the squadron.

"I don't want any of you getting killed on my account," Vespera added firmly. Obi-Wan glanced at her. She trained her focus on the clones. "A fallen queen is not worth your lives."

Obi-Wan frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder, but Cody shook his head. "You're worth much more than that, sir."

"We came here with a job to do, and it's gonna be done well." agreed Gregor.

Obi-Wan nodded, though he made a mental note to talk to Vespera in private later. The group left the mansion and clambered in the cruiser. Cody flew it to the beach, where they all hopped out. Crouching, the group of them snuck their way to an overhang in the cliff, splashing through the shallow seawater. Obi-Wan glanced toward the palace, which seemed quiet. His heart pounded as they activated the ship. Cody hurried inside to switch on the stealth devices and shields. Obi-Wan waited until everyone boarded the ship before following them. Obi-Wan strapped himself in as Cody flew the ship from the cave and toward the sky, leaving Azyrion behind.

"Brace yourselves for the hyperspace jump," Cody's voice ordered over the intercom. Obi-Wan felt the G-force rattle him as the ship left the atmosphere and his stomach lurched when the ship jumped to hyperspace. Once Cody enacted the artificial gravity, Obi-Wan unbuckled himself and approached Vespera.

"May I have a word?" he asked.

Vespera looked up at him. He sensed her hesitance. She sighed and stood. They entered the conference room of the ship, which stayed empty for the most part. "Is something wrong?" Vespera demanded.

Obi-Wan turned to face her. "I'm beginning to feel a bit of despair from you."

Vespera raised a brow. "I wonder why."

Obi-Wan crossed his arms. "Don't let your despair cloud your judgment."

Vespera scowled. "Don't mistake me for a Jedi, Obi-Wan. You're not my Master, and I am not your Padawan."

Obi-Wan gaped at her. "I never…"

"You didn't have to say it," Vespera interrupted, "but I'm not a child."

"I know that," Obi-Wan snapped, frustration flaring from his gut and clogging his throat, "I didn't mean any offense. I…" Obi-Wan stopped to huff through his nostrils. "Vespera, I don't want to hear you say that you think you're not worthy of protection. We came here to protect you, and we will do that, even if it costs us our lives."

Vespera frowned. "I'm not wallowing in self-pity, Obi-Wan. I don't like the thought of all of you endangering yourselves for me. I've grown fond of all of you here."

Obi-Wan blinked. "And the feeling is mutual," he managed, "which means that our resolve to protect you isn't weakened."

Vespera nodded. "I apologize if what I said earlier implied that I had lost the will to live. I didn't mean it that way. If anything, I have a new purpose. I have some bastards to prove wrong."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows at the poison lacing her words. "Yes, you do." He refused to let his eyes wander from the green fire flickering in her eyes. He sensed that she would light the way for her people, and burn those who had snatched the crown from her head. He wondered, with a dull ache, if he would be there to witness it.

The tension in Vespera's shoulders relaxed, and she regarded Obi-Wan in askance. "What's the plan now?"

"Coruscant," Obi-Wan replied, remembering his conversation with Cody from earlier, "and from there… I am not sure. I suppose you'll have to discuss some things with the Senate."

"Either they'll save me or condemn me." Vespera muttered, smiling bitterly.

Obi-Wan scowled. "They won't condemn you." _I won't let them._ Obi-Wan surprised himself with the strength behind his words and his desire to protect Vespera. He supposed it had become personal. His heart sank into his stomach. "Excuse me." He left Vespera alone in the conference room and journeyed to the male dormitory. Pleased to find it empty, Obi-Wan sat cross-legged on the floor and proceeded to meditate. He feared he was beginning to form a bit of an attachment to Vespera. Their friendship was safe, so long as he didn't allow his desire to protect her to cloud his judgment. He was reluctant to admit that his respect and admiration for her had developed a friendship, while their Force training had begun to form a Force Bond. If that didn't scream attachment, Obi-Wan didn't know what did.

…

"But if you are no longer the queen of Azyrion, and if your planet secedes from the Republic, the Republic is no longer under obligation to protect you." Vespera looked toward the Senator who had spoken and narrowed her eyes.

"I am still the queen of Azyrion," she retorted, "and my people are in danger. Traitors sit on my throne and threaten to ruin all that has been worked for."

"Traitors sit on your throne because you failed to lead as a proper queen!" argued another Senator.

Vespera swallowed a fiery response that blurred the lines between retort and insult. She clenched her fists until her knuckles glowed white. She opened her mouth to respond, but another Senator beat her to it. "Queen Vespera is the victim of a corrupt system of laws placed there long before she ever ascended the throne," Senator Amidala cried. "She is a good queen who wants the best for her people and the galaxy. Azyrion is a valuable addition to the Republic, one that needs to be fought for."

Vespera shot Padme a look of gratitude, to which Padme dipped her head. Senator Bail Organa took the podium. "Without Azyrion's wealth and trade routes, the Republic would be suffering at the deceitful hands of the Banking Clan. As our ally and one of the Republic, action must be taken."

"We are already at war with the Separatists. We do not need to engage in another spat on some other planet." argued another Senator.

"Azyrion joined the Republic to be represented in the galaxy, and to offer what it can to the many systems part of this democracy. But for a republic that claims to represent and work for all systems, the Republic has sorely disappointed me." Vespera's voice rang out coldly. A swirl of pleasure surged through her as she noticed several Senators shift in discomfort.

"It is our duty to assist Azyrion in their time of crisis," said Senator Riyo Chuchi, her platform levitating into the light. Vespera's eyebrows raised. The Senator of Pantora was quite young. "I stand with Queen Vespera."

"As do I," declared Padme.

"And I," agreed Bail Organa.

Several others chorused their agreement. The Supreme Chancellor raised his hands for calm. "It is decided. Further protection shall be provided to Queen Vespera Stellavis. In the future, we will vote on how to approach taking Azyrion from the traitors' hands." he announced.

Vespera's heart sank. In the future they would vote on what to do next? It could be too late by then! But the meeting was adjourned. Vespera left the vast room, her heart pounding in her chest. She swore she could feel her heart thumping in the back of her mouth and taste the blood rushing to her ears. She paced the hall, deep in thought. How could she take back Azyrion without the Republic's help? She needed troops. Unless she could negotiate… Vespera nearly laughed at herself. Negotiate with her former council members who so obviously hated her? Right. And she was Jabba the Hutt's cousin.

"Queen Vespera," called a familiar voice. Vespera turned to see Padme, flanked by Bail Organa and Riyo Chuchi.

Vespera bowed her head. "Senators," she greeted, "I must thank you for your support."

"It is no matter," said Bail, "the Republic owes all of its systems its support, regardless of what ails them."

"And I know what it is to be ridiculed by the Senators there," said Riyo, "and Padme has told me of your situation."

"Again, thank you." Vespera replied.

"We think we might be able to usher this along," said Padme. "We could press the urgency to other Senators to fasten the voting process."

Vespera lifted her eyebrows. "How so?"

"We could speak with several Senators personally and write letters." Padme replied.

Vespera looked at her hands. "I would be lying if I told you I didn't want that."

Padme smiled and placed a comforting hand on Vespera's arm. "We'll find a way to get Azyrion back."

…

Obi-Wan knocked on Vespera's temporary apartment door. It slid open to reveal Anakin. "Master." Anakin greeted, stepping to the side to allow Obi-Wan access.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan returned. "Have they had any luck?"

Anakin shrugged. "Some have agreed to vote yes, others haven't responded and others have disagreed. I think Vez's getting impatient."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows at Anakin. "Vez?" he repeated.

Anakin shrugged again. "Just a nickname that Padme and I thought up. Mostly me, though."

Obi-Wan smirked. "I see," he mused as they entered the main sitting area. "Well, I'll take over guard duty for you."

Anakin nodded. He looked up when someone entered the room. Obi-Wan turned his attention to Vespera, who wore a plain, long-sleeved, navy velvet gown. She offered Obi-Wan a slight smile. "I expect the couch is fine?"

Obi-Wan glanced at the large couch before turning to Vespera, his lips quirking. "I'm used to sleeping on the couch around you."

"And on that note, I'll be going," Anakin drawled. Obi-Wan glowered at him, but Vespera laughed.

"Thank you, Anakin." she said.

Anakin smiled at her and left the apartment. Vespera turned to Obi-Wan and he watched her face fall, worry etching premature lines into her face. Her shoulders sagged. He frowned at her in concern. "Trust in the Force, Vespera. It will work out." he murmured.

Vespera looked at him miserably. "Hard to believe with everything that's going on, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan's brow knitted. "I understand," he replied. "I do. But you must trust in the Force. It will be with you always."

"But what if the Senators don't vote yes? What if it doesn't work out?" Vespera demanded.

"It will."

"But what if it doesn't?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Vespera, I have seen planets fall under similar situations. Senator Amidala can relate with your situation, I believe. The Force will guide us."

Vespera rolled her eyes. "What does that even mean?"

Obi-Wan felt the corners of his mouth fall. "It means that there is something greater than yourself watching for you. You have it, and it has you. You said you liked to think of it as sentient. It has a will, and I know you're in it. I know that you won't lose Azyrion."

Vespera stared at him as tears welled in her eyes. They spilled over, dripping down her cheeks. Obi-Wan hesitated, but reached out and wiped her tears away. One corner of his mouth twitched with the beginnings of a small smile. Vespera returned it. "What if the Senators vote no?"

Obi-Wan frowned. "We'll figure something out."

"We?" Vespera caught.

Obi-Wan, not for the first time, wished he had been sent to protect a less intuitive and non-Force-sensitive queen. He might not have made friends with her, then. He folded his arms. He managed to smirk. "What, you think I'll have spent a few months around you and Azyrion's problems and not want to find a way to help?"

Vespera smiled, though she still looked exhausted. "Say what you want, Obi-Wan. I know you're just scared that you've grown somewhat fond of me."

Obi-Wan smiled, but his insides twisted and his heart lurched. _You have no idea._ "Oh, you wish, Vez."

Vespera's lips twitched at the use of her new nickname. "Maybe I do, _Obi_." Obi-Wan's smile faded. Satine flashed in his mind's eye, flinging herself into his arms in relief that rescue had come… He swallowed the bile rising up his throat. Vespera seemed to sense his sorrow. Instead of changing the subject, though, she challenged it. "Have you ever been in love, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan's breath hitched in his throat. He frowned and readied himself to say, _That's inappropriate_ , but part of him, an overwhelming part, wanted to trust her fully. He longed for a friend who wasn't a Jedi but still understood the Force. He longed for a closer friendship with Vespera. His stomach squirmed as the Jedi Code blared alarms through his head. He was playing with fire, actively seeking out a friendship with Vespera. He wanted to scoff at himself. Who said he couldn't uphold a platonic friendship with her? He had –for the most part –with Satine. He could do it again. Vespera could be his friend, and nothing more. He knew he wasn't in love with Vespera. There was no danger. He inhaled deeply. "Yes."

Vespera's eyebrows shot up. "So, you've disobeyed the Code before?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I told you; we're not discouraged from having feelings. I loved a woman named Satine. But I never pursued that relationship."

Vespera watched him with calculating eyes. Obi-Wan shifted, gaining the distinct feeling that she was X-raying him. He erected walls around his mind immediately. Vespera couldn't read his mind, of course, but the beginnings of a Bond between them meant that she might be able to read his emotions. Hurt flashed in Vespera's eyes, and Obi-Wan felt guilt scratch at the walls of his stomach like a lonely feline. Vespera looked away, toward the ceiling. "I've been in love before."

Obi-Wan tilted his head. "And where is he now?"

Vespera smiled, though it failed to reach her eyes. "I expect still running his family's farm on Azyrion."

"He's still alive, then." Obi-Wan noticed. A tinge of sadness coated his voice.

Vespera looked at him oddly. "Are you surprised?"

Obi-Wan managed a small, teasing smile. "Well, everyone close to you is dead."

Vespera scowled at him and hit his arm. "That's not nice," she snapped, though her eyes twinkled. Obi-Wan smiled. Vespera leaned back and sighed, gazing at the ceiling. "Jacen is very much alive."

"What happened?" Obi-Wan murmured quietly.

Vespera shrugged. "A lot of things happened all at once. We weren't supposed to be together, but we were. But I think I loved him more than he loved me. I'd always been more mature for my age. But he was still just a boy, and I was already with the mind of a woman waiting to be queen. When my parents died and I was crowned queen, Jacen told me that he didn't want any part of it."

Obi-Wan looked at her, struck by the sadness weighing down her voice. His brow furrowed. "I'm sorry."

Vespera offered him a bittersweet smile. "It's not your fault," she replied. She looked ahead, her eyes staring far away. "I think that I fell in love with the freedom he offered me. But he and I were always meant to say goodbye."

Obi-Wan snorted softly. "I know exactly how that feels."

Vespera looked at him, her eyes twinkling. "I think you have more choice than I do," she remarked, "It's just a matter of being brave enough to make a choice."

"The precipice," Obi-Wan murmured, staring at the carpeted floor. Her comment irked him slightly. "And what I choose, exactly? The Jedi? Love?"

"Or both," Vespera said, shrugging.

Obi-Wan scowled. "So disobey the Order in secret?"

Vespera's lips twisted as she failed to hide a smirk. "You would never," she said, "but the choice is there. And I think you'd choose the Jedi. You would always choose the Jedi over love."

The way she said that knotted Obi-Wan's stomach and sent his heart plummeting. "You say that as if that is the wrong decision."

Vespera stood. "It would be for me."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "But you're not a Jedi."

"I am a queen," Vespera pointed out, "and I would do my best to choose love."

"You said you would never forget your duty."

"I did. And I wouldn't. But… anything done in love, is well done." Vespera replied. She smiled before checking the time. "It's late. I think I'm going to retire for the evening. Goodnight, Obi-Wan."

"Goodnight, Vez." Obi-Wan returned. He smiled when he caught the corners of Vespera's mouth quirking.

…

The next few weeks slid by without much action. However, Vespera enjoyed the time she spent with Obi-Wan and Anakin. They alternated accompanying her, though their visits lessoned as war called them away. Vespera found herself missing their company, though she thought of Obi-Wan far more often than his hotheaded apprentice. They no longer saw the need to keep her under constant guard, as it seemed the danger was concentrated in Azyrion. In fact, Zash had been quiet. Azyrion had yet to make a move, but Vespera still had not given up an alternate means to save her planet, should the need arise. She felt, with each passing day, that she might have to take matters into her own hands. The Senators, with the silence from Azyrion, seemed content to wait and watch, as the urgency to take back Azyrion had alleviated. However, the peace in place was a fragile illusion. Vespera could feel the darkness that waited to strike. She figured the Force helped with her premonition paranoia.

"Vez," Padme called. Vespera paused in her walk along gardens of the Senate building. She turned to see Padme accompanied by Riyo Chuchi.

Vespera dipped her head graciously. "Senators," she greeted, "to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"There is a crucial Senate meeting scheduled," said Padme.

"And it involves Azyrion." Riyo added.

Vespera blinked, processing their words. She grabbed her friends' arms for support as excitement thrilled through her. She felt queasy, too. But the three of them rushed to the Senators Hall, where Vespera took her place at Azyrion's podium. She waited for Chancellor Palpatine to go over the formalities. She waited for him to call her name, to cast the vote. But he did not. "And now, Senator Halle Burtoni shall have the floor." he announced.

A dignified-looking Kaminoan floated into the open space. Vespera's heart sank to the pit of her stomach and her face fell. She caught Riyo's eye from across the vastness of the hall. Riyo looked as bemused as Vespera felt. Halle Burtoni placed her hands on the sides of her podium. "With Azyrion's situation arises another problem for the Republic," she announced. Vespera narrowed her eyes, listening. Halle Burtoni faced all of the Senators, but kept her back to Vespera. "Azyrion's wealth helped the Republic finance the production of clone troopers, without the corruption of the Banking Clans. But with Queen Vespera's situation, clone production slows because there is not enough means to support it."

The Senators erupted in protests and agreement, though the majority seemed to stand with Halle Burtoni. Vespera's eyes burned. Her hands coiled into fists. "So vote to take back Azyrion!" she called to Halle.

The Kaminoan Senator's lip curled into a sneer. "Who knows what shape Azyrion will be after weeks in the traitors' control?"

"Because all of you have not voted to help my planet!" Vespera protested.

Halle Burtoni placed a hand over her bony chest. "I am appalled at you, Queen Vespera. The Republic wants nothing more than to help your planet, but we are at war with the Separatists. This war is far larger than your little planet."

Acid surged in Vespera's stomach to her throat. She trembled as she fought to control the rage burning in her veins. She clamped her jaw shut to avoid making a fool of herself in front of all the Senators, but she hoped the venom in her eyes poisoned Halle Burtoni. The Kaminoan Senator's smirk faltered ever so slightly and she turned her back to Vespera once more. The Senators moved to vote, which only inflamed Vespera's outrage. Once the votes were cast, Chancellor Palpatine raised his hands for quiet. "I am afraid Senator Burtoni has a valid point. The production of clones is what allows us to fight this war. The Kamino crisis is priority number one."

A rogue tear fled Vespera's eye and slid down her cheek. She stormed out of the Senate Hall and headed straight for her apartment, barely swallowing the lump that choked her throat. When she reached her apartment, she sank onto the couch and cried. Vespera buried her face in her hands while her body shook with sobs. She barely heard the knock on her door. She chose to ignore it, hoping whoever it was would leave. Then, Padme's voice floated past the door. "Vez? May we come in?"

Vespera groaned to herself. She swallowed back her tears to the best of her ability and wiped her face. She glanced in a mirror, grimaced at the blotchiness of her skin and redness of her eyes, and headed for the door. She granted Padme access. Her heart fell at the sight of Anakin and Obi-Wan. She turned away, suppressing a roll of her eyes. "What are you doing here?" She ventured back to the couch, where she sat heavily, the weight of Azyrion on her shoulders.

Padme sat next to Vespera, while Obi-Wan and Anakin took their seats across from her. Padme placed a hand on Vespera's arm. "I came to see if you were all right."

Vespera laughed mirthlessly. "All right? No. I am not all right."

"I can't believe they've ignored Azyrion for Kamino," Padme muttered. "We don't need more production of clones. That only prolongs this war and puts the Republic in debt."

"And what about my people? _Republic_ people," Vespera snapped, "who have been abandoned by their queen and now the Republic. They won't find the means to support clone production in time, unless they go to the Banking Clans."

Padme nodded. "And the Banking Clans are far too corrupt to put much faith in them."

Vespera sighed and put her face in her hands. "I cannot wait for a bunch of Senators to debate and vote on the fate of my planet," she breathed. She glanced at Padme, whose face had scrunched. "No offense."

"None taken," Padme assured her.

"Kamino is vital to the war effort, though," Anakin pointed out. Vespera looked at him. He held up his hands defensively. "Not that I'm saying Azyrion isn't any less important."

Vespera frowned, her mind racing. Obi-Wan leaned forward. "Are there any other sources of funds to turn toward?" he asked.

Vespera looked at him. "Azyrion has many trade routes. That's partly why it's so wealthy. Most of the systems Azyrion trades with are wealthy and neutral. I have good, personal relations with many of the systems, though I think the closest is Rexomnium."

Padme frowned. "What are you thinking?"

Vespera stood, pacing the length of the couch. "I'm thinking I could negotiate with the king to help the Republic."

"That would turn a neutral system to the Republic." Anakin protested.

Vespera nodded. "It would be risky. But I believe that the king of Rexomnium is close enough with Azyrion to want to help. If not, then…" She inhaled. "I will have to find other ways to help my planet."

"Like what?" Anakin challenged, his tone stiff. Vespera noticed his hand twitch and raised an eyebrow.

"Not to the Separatists," she promised. She turned to Padme. "But the Republic has shown little loyalty to my planet. And the disrespect Halle Burtoni directed towards me today…" Vespera trailed off, trembling with her resounding anger.

Padme nodded. "The way she spoke to you was uncalled for."

"It took every ounce of me not to spit something back." Vespera growled. She crossed her arms and took a few breaths to calm herself. She sighed. "I don't know what I'll do. Some part of me wonders if seceding from the Republic would be best."

"Then everything you have done will have been for nothing." Obi-Wan protested.

Vespera looked at him. "It already feels as if it's been for nothing. I offered Azyrion's alliance, aid and wealth to the Republic in return for alliance, aid and protection. And as of right now, I have not seen any loyalty from the Republic. If it comes to the Republic or my planet, I will choose Azyrion."

Silence met her words. Vespera's three friends exchanged worried glances, though they said nothing about what Vespera's promise implied. Padme cleared her throat. "I don't blame you, Vespera. I'm disappointed in the Senate right now. I think Rexomnium is worth looking into. If they decide to help, then the Republic will have no choice but to help Azyrion. Your connections would prove invaluable."

"They shouldn't have a choice now," Vespera muttered darkly.

"True," Padme allowed, "but there's not much we can do about that right now. Our first priority is to talk to the king of Rexomnium."

"Most likely, we'll talk to the prince and his advisors. King Jove is ill and old. As I understand it, Prince Rye has been preparing to take over as soon as his father thinks he's ready." said Vespera.

"We'll leave early tomorrow." Padme promised.

Vespera reached for Padme's hand. "Thank you for your help."

Padme beamed. "There's no need to thank me. You're my friend, and I know you would do the same for me, were I in your position."

…

Obi-Wan and Anakin left Vespera's apartment, feeling quite unhelpful for his friend. The lack of support Vespera and Azyrion received disgusted him. The Republic should protect and represent its members and allies, yet it ignored Vespera and her planet's cries for assistance. Obi-Wan scowled, wondering if his judgment could be clouded when it came to Vespera. They were friends. Close friends, even. He cared for her and wanted to help her, but he knew he must exercise caution in the matter. The Jedi Council might see his insistence as passionate and clouded. And Obi-Wan wasn't sure he could argue with them.

Obi-Wan paused when he noticed a young man paying what looked like a Republic guard. At first, Obi-Wan thought nothing of it. Then, he noticed something odd about the payment. It was Azyrionian currency. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, who had noticed, too. "You take the payer, I'll take the paid." Obi-Wan muttered. Anakin nodded, looking ready to take off. Obi-Wan held out an arm to stop him. "Do try and be discreet about this."

Anakin rolled his eyes but nodded. "Yes, Master." Obi-Wan dropped his arm and Anakin set off at a reasonable pace after the payer. Obi-Wan headed in to the left, where they paid guard had turned. Obi-Wan followed the guard for a ways before realizing that they were heading back toward Vespera's apartment. Obi-Wan's stomach churned. He sensed a slight disturbance in the Force. He squinted, attempting to perceive the guard's aura. It was faint, meaning the man was not Force-sensitive, but as Qui-Gon had taught him, the Force flowed through all living things and left its imprint. And the Force around this guard blackened with the Dark Side. It darkened with the sinister intent to murder. Obi-Wan widened his eyes as the guard sliced his way into Vespera's apartment. Obi-Wan used the Force to speed his steps and flung forward. He ignited his lightsaber and flipped. He landed in between the man and Vespera and Padme.

The guard blinked, though Obi-Wan read his aura and caught the red flicker of fear. "Going somewhere?" Obi-Wan challenged.

The guard shifted. "I-I was just checking on the queen, sir."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Surely you can think of an excuse cleverer than that. What's your name?"

The guard stiffened. "Rohan Kloser, sir."

"Care to tell me what you were paid in Azyrionian currency for?" Obi-Wan demanded. He noticed Vespera shift behind him. He moved slightly, guarding her from view. The last thing he needed or wanted at the moment was Vespera jumping in the middle to get information on her planet.

"I-I just won a bet." said Rohan, but Obi-Wan watched the man's aura darken with a lie.

Obi-Wan held up a hand and focused the Force. "You will tell me what you were paid for."

"I-I will tell you what I was paid for," the man repeated, his eyes glazing over. "Some bloke named Jacen Selrarch paid me to kill Queen Vespera."

Obi-Wan's stomach lurched. Jacen… He knew that name. He heard Vespera's intake of breath and his heart sank. Jacen, Vespera's former lover. He glanced at her, his brow furrowing with a mixture of concern and pity. "You're lying." Vespera breathed.

Rohan shook his head. "I don't know why he wants you dead, but he paid me to do it."

"Jacen would never!" Vespera snapped, stepping around Obi-Wan. He grabbed her and froze Rohan in Force Stasis. He held Vespera with both arms and looked into her eyes.

"Vespera, you have to accept the very real possibility that he's turned against you. You haven't talked in a few years. Feelings change over time." Obi-Wan muttered.

Vespera's eyes flared with defiance, but as tears pooled in her eyes, the defiance flickered and died. Her shoulders dropped and she looked away. "I suppose… I suppose it makes sense."

Obi-Wan squeezed her arms before releasing her. He called Anakin on his comlink. "Anakin, do you have him?"

"I lost him," Anakin's voice replied.

Obi-Wan's stomach twisted. "You lost him?"

"First time for everything, Master." Anakin's voice said.

"You never lose them!"

"This is what you get for asking me to be discreet."

Obi-Wan ran a hand over his face and sighed. "Well, I didn't lose mine. The one you're after is called Jacen Selrarch. He's an Azyrionian who had a past relationship with the queen. We'll need to find out a motive for why he wants her dead."

"He paid the guard to kill Vez?" Anakin queried.

"Yes."

Anakin was quiet for a long time. "I'm on it, Master. Maybe Padme and Vespera should have some protection when they go to Rexomnium."

"No," said Padme. "This is a diplomatic mission. We don't need Republic troops hovering over us."

"Padme's right," said Vespera. "Besides, I trust Jove. We'll be safer there than here in Coruscant."

Obi-Wan frowned. He didn't much like the prospect of both women going on their own without protection, but they had a point. He nodded. "Very well. May the Force be with you both."

…

The arrival in Rexomnium a few days later greeted Vespera and Padme with much warmth and merriment. The old and sick king was pleased to see Vespera, who held back the lump in her throat when she hugged her old friend. Prince Rye also greeted Vespera warmly. Vespera remembered playing with Rye while their fathers negotiated business and trade between the two planets. Vespera almost felt at home.

"It has been a long time," Rye said as he walked along the corridor with Vespera and Padme.

"It has," Vespera agreed, "and I apologize for not keeping in touch. My council was quite strict with me."

Rye's brow darkened in confusion, but he refrained from commenting on the matter. "Well, tonight will be one of celebration. For old friends and new," Rye added graciously to Padme, who beamed. Rye kissed Vespera's hand and left the corridor. Vespera turned to Padme, her eyebrows raised.

"I think we might get some help from them." Padme said.

Vespera frowned. "I'm not so sure," she said. "I don't think they're aware of Azyrion's situation. This could be interesting."

Vespera dressed in an extravagant gown. The top bodice was adorned with gold sequins while the bottom flared in light tulle. Diamonds embellished the neckline and shoulders. Gold earrings dangled from Vespera's ears and a gold diadem sat atop her head. She pulled her hair into an elegant twist and left her chambers. She met Padme in the hall. Padme wore a white gown with pearl and diamond embellishments. The two linked arms and ventured to the dining hall, where they took their seats near the head of the table. After chatting and eating a delicious meal, King Jove called for attention. He held up a goblet for a toast.

"In my many years, I have yet to meet a queen I am as fond of as Queen Vespera," he announced in a gravelly voice. "And I am pleased that she has come at last to honor the contract between our two planets, so that I may step down from the throne."

Vespera frowned. She met Padme's befuddled stare before flicking her gaze back to the king. "To their good health!" King Jove raised his glass and everyone honored the toast. But Vespera leaned toward Prince Rye.

"What was he talking about?" she asked.

Rye looked at her, a frown dipping his brow. "You don't know?"

Vespera shook her head. "Know what?"

Rye looked from Vespera to Padme, then back to Vespera. "Our planets have a contract that promises an allegiance between them, when I take the throne. My father is ready to step down, so I will be taking the throne soon. The contract… Force, you really don't know what I'm talking about, do you?"

Vespera's heart rate quickened. "Rye," she gritted out, "what does this contract entail?"

Rye's brown eyes softened. "It's a marriage contract. We're betrothed."

 **…**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are very kind, and I'm glad you're enjoying this story. I will admit, somewhat abashedly, that reviews inspire me to write for this story more. I'm glad there are people enjoying it, and I'm glad many of you like my character of Vespera. So thank you guys! I think I might leave little previews of the upcoming chapters for you guys to keep you interested, lol.**

 **Coming up next: Vespera must deal with Rexomnium and its next king, hopefully to gain their favor to save her planet. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Anakin hunt down Jacen Selrarch and find out why he targeted Vespera.**

 **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Snakes in the Garden_**

Hot flashes rolled over Vespera's back and curled in the pit of her stomach. She swallowed the bile rising in her throat and ignored the sweat prickling the back of her neck. She managed a smile. "There must be some mistake. We're not betrothed."

Rye frowned. "But we are," he argued gently, "we have been for years now. Your father and mine negotiated the terms of our engagement a year before he passed."

Vespera's mouth dried. She noticed Padme attempting to catch her attention, but Vespera found that she could not tear her eyes away from Rye's. "I have no documentation on this."

Rye frowned and looked at one of his advisors. The king leaned forward in his chair. "Your father never showed you?" he said.

Vespera swallowed the lump in her throat. "He failed to mention it."

The others muttered among themselves and cast Vespera dark looks, but Rye seemed thoughtful. "If you aren't here about the betrothal, then why are you here?"

Vespera relaxed slightly, relieved to change subjects for the moment. "Azyrion is in danger. I have been usurped by radicals in my own council. I fear my people are suffering, but I need help in regaining my planet. I thought that some old friends would consider giving aid to Azyrion."

"What about your new friends in the Republic? Can't they help you?" snorted an advisor.

Vespera's jaw tightened. "They would," she gritted out, "but certain Senators have convinced the majority that clone production should be a priority. Which is where Rexomnium would come in. If your planet could help with those funds, the Republic could send troops to help my planet."

"To publicly aid the Republic would compromise our neutrality," coughed King Jove.

Vespera's stomach churned. "I understand, King Jove," she murmured, "but in marrying me, and thus allying yourself with Azyrion, you ally yourself with the Republic. Rexomnium's allegiance to the Republic is inevitable in that light."

King Jove frowned. "I see your point, Queen Vespera. But that would mean you agree to marriage."

Vespera pursed her lips. "For my people, I'd do anything."

"Vez," Padme hissed. Vespera looked at Padme, whose eyes flared in concern.

Vespera looked at the king. "However, I cannot promise you anything. My planet is in disarray, and I would like to see this contract for myself before I agree to it."

"Looking for a way to back out?" scoffed an advisor.

Vespera turned her attention to him, her eyes narrowed. "Actually, I have the interests of Rexomnium in mind. If I were to promise myself to Prince Rye with no planet to offer in alliance, and my planet falls, then all he would have is a wife."

"But even now, you are nothing more than a dead weight around Prince Rye's neck." spat the advisor.

"Olak," Rye chided the advisor, "I will not allow you to disrespect Queen Vespera in my presence."

Olak sniffed but refrained from commenting. Vespera shot a glance at Rye in gratitude. King Jove cleared his throat. "We will discuss the matter in the morning. Let's not let a good feast go to waste."

Vespera parted her lips to argue, but caught a look from Rye and shut her mouth. She ate quickly, not even tasting the food. She stood when King Jove dismissed the dinner. She and Padme hurried to their quarters for the remainder of their stay. As soon as Padme shut and locked the door of their quarters, she wheeled on Vespera.

"Betrothed? Vez, you can't go through with this."

Vespera looked at Padme, her eyes burning. "Do I have much of a choice?"

"There's always a choice." Padme argued.

Vespera tried to run a hand through her hair, only to bump into the tiara on her head. She attempted to pull it off, but it snagged on her hair. "This ridiculous thing," she snarled as she pried it from her hair. Padme walked over to help detangle Vespera from the crown. When Vespera was freed, she set the crown on a nearby table and sank onto a couch. She played with the tulle of her gown, tears blurring her vision. "I fear the Republic has given me no choice."

"Do you regret joining the Republic?" Padme queried, sinking beside Vespera.

"In many ways I do," Vespera admitted, "but I also know that I would not have met you or Anakin if I had not. And I could not get my planet on the path to democracy had I not. But if I had not done any of those things, none of this would have happened…"

"You don't know that."

"It seems that way," Vespera muttered. She buried her face in her hands. "I will not sign their documents, if they are authentic. I know that my planet's laws would have me sign over any control of Azyrion to my husband. Rye, I believe, is a good man. But I refuse to just hand over my planet because I'm a woman."

"So what will you do?"

"Rexomnium is not as backwards as Azyrion is," Vespera replied, her lips twitching. "They will let me negotiate terms."

"You'll marry Rye?" Padme scowled.

"If I have to."

"You shouldn't."

"In some ways, I blame the Republic. But it is ultimately no fault but my own. And I will fix this." Vespera argued.

Padme sighed. "Vez, I think we should try a different angle."

"I am," said Vespera. "I won't promise marriage. But if they help the Republic, and the Republic helps me, then I must have something to offer Rexomnium in return. An allegiance of our planets would, ideally, be solidified through marriage."

"But this is your life, Vespera." Padme hissed.

Vespera's lips twitched. "You separate me from Azyrion, when we are the same thing. It is not my life to give."

Padme looked away. "But if you make Azyrion a democracy, and should you step down from the throne, what will happen to Azyrion's allegiance to Rexomnium?"

"It will remain intact," Vespera assured Padme, "I'll just have to make sure I tie all loose ends when I transition Azyrion. But this is assuming I still have a planet to transition when this is all said and done."

Padme gripped Vespera's hands in hers. "You will. Even if Azyrion is compromised, even if the Separatists invade, even if Count Dooku himself crowns himself king, you will get your planet back."

…

Obi-Wan trekked down the hall toward Rohan's containment cell. He stopped before the force cage, where the electromagnetic shield buzzed and cast a golden sheen to the former guard's pale face. Sweat beaded the man's forehead as he paced his small cell. He wrung his hands while he muttered to himself. Obi-Wan crossed his arms, observing the man's obvious anxiety with a raised brow. He stroked his chin, waiting for Rohan to notice him. The guard eventually caught sight of Obi-Wan and backed up so quickly he hit the wall behind him.

"I-I don't want trouble."

"I am not here to trouble you. I only wish to understand your motives for attempting to assassinate Queen Vespera." Obi-Wan replied.

Rohan shook his head. "I-I don't wanna talk about that. Can't get myself into trouble."

"You're already in enough trouble," Obi-Wan pointed out. "You confessed."

Rohan scowled. "Because of your Jedi mind trick!"

"I had reason to believe you were going to harm the queen, and I was right." Obi-Wan sighed. "Where is Jacen?"

Rohan narrowed his eyes and his nervous jitters seemed to bleed from his body. "You shouldn't have interfered."

Obi-Wan tilted his head. "Oh? And why not?"

"Vespera Stellavis is marked." Rohan growled.

"Marked? For what?" Obi-Wan queried, stepping closer to the containment field. His shoulders tensed, awaiting Rohan's answer.

"Death."

Obi-Wan's stomach froze over. "But why? Help me understand."

"A terrible fate awaits her. Jacen wants to save her from it!" Rohan insisted, mere inches from the force containment field.

"By killing her?" Obi-Wan asked, disbelief leaking into his tone.

"If that's what it takes, yes."

Obi-Wan frowned and left the jail. He scheduled a meeting with a few other Jedi to discuss what he had learned. After he had relayed his findings, Master Windu frowned.

"I have a bad feeling about this," he muttered. "Does Queen Vespera know?"

"Not yet," Obi-Wan replied. "I thought it best to formulate some sort of plan to catch Jacen than to come to Queen Vespera empty-handed."

"As you should," Aayla Secura approved. She crossed her arms and her lekku twitched. "We will be on the lookout for this Jacen Selrarch. Is the queen under any sort of protection?"

"No," said Anakin, rolling his eyes. "She and Senator Amidala insisted that they don't need protection while on Rexomnium."

"However, I think both of them are quite capable of handling themselves." Obi-Wan added with a sidelong glance at his Padawan.

"Troubling, this is. Inform Queen Vespera, you must. When she returns to Coruscant, guard her. The Dark Side, I sense." Yoda grumbled.

Obi-Wan's stomach twisted. He bowed his head and left the meeting with Anakin. "I told them it was dangerous," Anakin grumbled. Obi-Wan glanced at him, but said nothing. Obi-Wan held out his arm and attempted to contact Vespera. Instead, Padme answer the comlink call.

"Senator Amidala?" Obi-Wan wondered, frowning at the blue hologram of Padme.

"Obi-Wan!" Padme greeted. "Vespera is in a meeting and left her comlink behind. How can I help you?"

"Anakin and I were just calling to inform her that there's still no sign of Jacen Selrarch, but several Jedi have joined the search team. When you both return to Coruscant, she'll be put under protection."

Padme nodded. She bit her lip, and Obi-Wan failed to miss the worried flash in her eyes. Anakin crossed his arms. "What is it, Padme?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan ignored the informal grounds on which Padme and Anakin greeted each other. Obi-Wan sometimes referred to Vespera by her informal title and sometimes even her nickname. It was a dangerous line he danced along.

"Well… It isn't really my place to say. But I fear Vez is digging herself into a hole she won't be able to get out of." Padme murmured.

Obi-Wan's brow furrowed. "What kind of hole?"

Padme sighed and her brow wrinkled. "Apparently, Azyrion and Rexomnium had plans to marry the prince and Vespera when the right time came. Vespera's negotiating terms."

"An arranged marriage?" Anakin demanded. "Is she crazy?"

"She's desperate," Padme argued. "The Republic hasn't done much to help her and now she's doing what she feels she has no choice but to do."

Obi-Wan swallowed the lump in his throat. "She shouldn't do anything rash."

Padme pursed her lips. "She said that she won't promise them anything. But… I have a feeling she'd do anything to take back Azyrion."

"Why? King Zash hasn't done anything yet." Anakin scoffed.

"Except threaten to withdraw from the Republic." Padme retorted.

"But other than that, what has he done?" Anakin retorted.

"Enough," Obi-Wan sighed, resisting the urge to rub his face. "I'm sure whatever it is, Vespera can handle it. She'll do what she must, but hopefully she'll find a way around binding herself to Rexomnium. We'll focus on catching Jacen."

Padme dipped her head. "I'll do my best to sway Vez from marrying Prince Rye."

Obi-Wan felt a wave of gratitude toward Senator Amidala. He nodded and ended the call. He led Anakin out of the Temple, where they began their search for Jacen Selrarch.

…

"We cannot promise funds to the Republic until you agree to the terms." Olak stated.

Vespera frowned. "And I cannot agree to these terms until I have made changes to them. I am not blind. I know that this document claims that should I marry Prince Rye Trasken, I will sign over my rights to Azyrion. And there are changes I must make to Azyrion's laws. They are quite backwards and I will not allow them to flourish so as to protect future queens. And Azyrion cannot promise an allegiance to Rexomnium if Rexomnium does not join the Republic."

"And how do we know that you will not back out of the agreement after you receive everything you want?" Olak challenged.

Vespera narrowed her eyes. "We can sign a pre-agreement. It will promise me to Rye, and Rye to me."

"But it won't be binding to either of us," agreed Rye, "so if the allegiance begins to feel one-sided, a party may back out."

Vespera looked at him. "Yes."

Olak narrowed his eyes. "It will take some time to come up with a pre-agreement…"

"No, it won't," said Rye. He grabbed a datapad and opened up a new note on it. He typed out, "PRE-AGREEMENT BETWEEN REXOMNIUM AND AZYRION" and used a stylus to sign it. Then, he passed the datapad to Vespera, who signed it while containing a smile. Rye placed the datapad on the table before Olak. "There. It's signed. Are we done here?"

Olak frowned at Rye. "Yes."

Rye dipped his head. He turned to Vespera and held out his arm to her, which she took. He led her out of the room and down a corridor. He looked around, checking to make sure they were out of earshot. "You were impressive in there."

Vespera smiled at him. "Thank you. I… I am sorry that I seem to be fighting you at every turn. I really don't wish to pain you or your planet. We were friends, once."

Rye's lips twitched and his dark eyes glittered. "When we were children. Yes, I remember. I seem to recall that you were quite fond of climbing trees."

Vespera grinned. "I was indeed."

"And you were impatient."

"You never listened!"

"Because you always got me into a load of trouble," Rye laughed. "And look at you now, still getting me into a load of trouble again."

Vespera looked away. "Well, I'd be boring if I weren't, wouldn't I?"

Rye smiled. "Very much so."

Vespera looked at him, the apples of her cheeks popping with a pursed smile. "You seem like a good man, Rye."

Rye raised his eyebrows at her. "Seem?"

Vespera smirked. "I don't know you that well. I'm only making a judgment on what I've seen so far. But yes, you seem like a good man. And, were we in different circumstances, I think…" She looked away.

Rye's smile faltered. "I see," he murmured. "I understand. I could see myself loving you, if you gave me the chance."

Vespera looked at him, relieved he had caught on. "Friends is a good place to start, though, right?"

Rye smiled. "As good as any. How would you feel if I accompanied you to Coruscant? I could look into joining the Republic and the funds that Rexomnium would supply, and we could get to know each other."

Vespera looked at the floor. "You should know that someone is after my life."

Rye's eyebrows shot up. "Who? Why?"

"Jacen Selrarch," Vespera answered, "and I don't know. A Jedi friend of mine is looking into the matter for me."

Rye was quiet for a moment. "Well, then I think that is all the more reason for me to accompany you. You and Senator Amidala shouldn't return to Coruscant alone."

Vespera scowled. "We can handle ourselves."

"I'm sure you can," said Rye, "but I would not be of good conscious to send you off like that."

Vespera wanted to argue, then decided against it. "I think it would be lovely for you to come with us."

Rye beamed. "We'll see about arrangements in the morning, then. Goodnight, Vespera."

"Goodnight, Rye." Vespera replied. She watched Rye walk away before turning in for the night.

…

As soon as Obi-Wan received word that Vespera had returned to Coruscant, he went to meet her in the Senate building. He waited as the loading ramp lowered and Senator Amidala exited first. Vespera followed her, looking elegant in an indigo gown with floral designs along the edges. A smile fanned across her face when she met Obi-Wan's gaze. He couldn't help but return the smile and bowed his head to her.

"Queen Vespera," he greeted her. "I trust it went well?"

Vespera nodded. "I think so. If everything plays out well, then the Republic will receive the funds it needs for clone production and healthcare needs, and I will be able to take back Azyrion."

Obi-Wan caught sight of the man behind Vespera. The man was tall and muscular, with olive skin and dark, wavy hair. His dark eyes glimmered as he observed the towering buildings of Coruscant. Obi-Wan noted the man's extravagant clothing and realized that the stranger must be Prince Rye of Rexomnium. Obi-Wan dipped his head to the man, who inclined his head politely in return.

"Is this your Jedi friend, Vespera?" the man asked.

"Oh, yes. Rye, this is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." Vespera replied, indicating to the same.

Rye's eyes widened. "The Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan's mouth quirked upward. "The one and only."

He caught Vespera's eye and winked. She rolled her eyes at him. Rye smiled. "Well, I've heard stories about your feats, Master Kenobi. Very impressive."

"Thank you, Prince Rye." Obi-Wan replied.

Rye dipped his head. Vespera turned to Obi-Wan, her brow furrowed in askance. "Have you found Jacen yet?" she murmured.

Obi-Wan's humor faded. "I was going to suggest we discuss this," he admitted. "We haven't caught him yet. I think –as does the Jedi Council –that it would be best if Anakin or I guarded you at all times."

The corners of Vespera's mouth fell. She crossed her arms. "But if I'm surrounded by guards and Jedi, he'll never show himself."

"Aren't we a bit exposed here?" Rye suggested, gesturing to the landing pad. Obi-Wan wanted to kick himself for not noticing it before.

"Yes," he agreed. "Let's get inside and we'll discuss this further."

"Prince Rye, Chancellor Palpatine would like to discuss Rexomnium's interest in the Republic personally, if you'll come with me." said Padme.

Rye shot a glance at Vespera. "I suppose I will see you tonight at the dinner party?"

Vespera nodded. "I'll be there."

Rye smiled. He took Vespera's hand and kissed it before following Padme. Anakin whistled. "Well, he's a bit sweet on you."

Obi-Wan scowled at him. "Anakin, that's not appropriate."

"Well, he's right," Vespera sighed. "Come on. There's a lot to discuss."

Obi-Wan, Anakin and Vespera ventured to Vespera's apartment, where they sat upon the couches. Vespera offered them tea, which Obi-Wan accepted. Anakin passed, and when Vespera brought Obi-Wan his tea, he noticed her hands shaking. She sat across from them on the other couch, folding her hands in her lap.

"Rye and I are betrothed." she admitted.

"We know," said Anakin. "Padme told us."

Vespera's face lit with surprise, but it vanished. "We've both signed a pre-agreement, stating that should things work out, we will wed."

"What things?" Anakin pressed.

"Well, should Rexomnium join the Republic and provide the funds they need, the Republic may send troops to Azyrion. I can take back my planet and change the things I need to. Then Rye and I will marry."

"So, a lot of ifs." said Anakin.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and set down his teacup. He frowned at Vespera. "Is this what you want?"

"It doesn't matter what I want," Vespera replied. "I'm a queen, and my planet comes first."

Obi-Wan pressed his lips together. He admired Vespera's determination and sense of duty. He saw that reflected in himself with the Jedi. However, he cared for his friend, and believed she deserved happiness. "You once told me that you wanted to marry for love."

Vespera's determined mask cracked. "I also said that duty would come first."

"But you also said you wanted to marry for love and still perform your duties." Obi-Wan argued. He sensed Anakin's intrigue and eyes on him, but he kept his gaze focused on Vespera's. She shifted.

"I don't love Rye, if that's what you're asking. I just met him. But… He's a good man, I think. I could see myself loving him, given the time."

Obi-Wan's ribs seemed to constrict his heart. He leaned back to relieve the pressure. "Then I wish you the best."

Vespera dipped her head. "Thank you." She straightened and her shoulders relaxed. "Now, this issue with Jacen."

"Rohan seemed pretty adamant that Jacen wanted you dead." Anakin said.

"Not just that," Obi-Wan argued, his ribcage loosening its grip on his heart. "He said you were marked for death. He said Jacen wanted you dead to protect you from something Zash has planned for you."

The pink of Vespera's cheeks faded slightly, though her eyes hardened. "Well, threats are abundant for me these days."

"Rohan tried to kill you." Anakin pointed out.

"He never even got the chance," said Vespera.

"Because we were around," Anakin snapped. "Why do you and Padme always insist on not having guards?"

Vespera raised an eyebrow at the inflection of Anakin's tone. She popped the apples of her cheeks. "Have you had any luck capturing Jacen?"

"No." Anakin admitted.

Obi-Wan raised a brow, eyeing Vespera. "It seems he has disappeared."

"Maybe he ran for it." Anakin shrugged.

"Or maybe, his target slipped through his fingers and he's waiting for the opportunity to strike," Vespera suggested. Obi-Wan stared at her.

"You think he's been waiting for you?"

"If I'm his only reason for being here, yes. If I'm surrounded by Jedi, he'll never show himself. He was smart enough to pay someone to do it for him. He's keeping his distance. But because that failed, I expect he'll try something more personal, but only if he can get close to me."

"You want to be bait?" The incredulousness of Anakin's voice

"Of course I do," said Vespera. "You won't catch him elsewise."

"So what do we do?" Anakin demanded.

"Keep your distance. I'm not saying you both can't guard me. But keep your distance and for the love of the universe, don't wear your Jedi attire. I know it's supposed to mark you as different from the rest of the population, but please, you can't be covert if you wear a uniform that intentionally helps you stand out." Vespera's lips twitched with the shadow of a smile.

Obi-Wan smirked and shook his head. "Very well. We'll come to the dinner party tonight and we'll blend in with the civilians. We'll keep our distance as much as possible."

Vespera nodded. "Thank you. I'll see the two of you tonight."

Obi-Wan took the hint and stood. Anakin followed suit. The two left Vespera's apartment. Obi-Wan stationed Boil outside Vespera's apartment. He and Anakin returned to the Jedi Temple and changed out of their Jedi clothes and into nicer attire, fit for the dinner party.

"What was all that business about marrying for love?" Anakin demanded as soon as they were ready.

Obi-Wan suppressed a sigh. He had sensed Anakin burning with the question at his teeth, struggling not to squeeze past his lips. Obi-Wan looked at his Padawan. "We had a conversation about it when I was protecting her in Azyrion. I honestly don't even remember what sparked the conversation, but that's what she told me."

"And what did you say?" Anakin pressed.

"I advised her not to forget her duties."

"Well, it looks like she's taking your advice."

Obi-Wan's jaw tightened as metallic bitterness flooded his mouth. "Yes, it looks like it."

They returned to the Senate building in the evening and wound their way to the ballroom where the dinner party was located. Long tables edged the walls, but the middle of the room remained open for dancing. Many Senators danced with other influential figures. Obi-Wan noticed Bail Organa dancing with his wife. Obi-Wan's eyes scanned the room for Vespera. He caught sight of her dancing with Rye, their eyes locked. He watched her mouth move with some form of conversation. She laughed at something Rye said, her silver circlet glittering as it caught the light. Obi-Wan's ribs gripped his heart once more. Anakin shuffled off, muttering something about blending in. Obi-Wan's stomach churned and he tried not to roll his eyes when he noticed Anakin with Padme.

"Cheese delicacy, sir?" asked a servant. Obi-Wan looked at the waiter briefly before turning his gaze toward Vespera again.

"No, thank you."

The waiter shuffled off, carrying his tray and offering the cheese delicacies to other stragglers. The song ended and a new one began. Vespera left Rye and found Obi-Wan. "You clean up nicely." she praised, her eyes alight as she looked him over.

Obi-Wan peered down at his suit and lifted a brow. "No need to sound so surprised."

"Well, I'm used to you looking like a peasant." Vespera teased.

"Careful," Obi-Wan murmured in her ear. "You were almost a Jedi."

Vespera turned to him. "I am too well-dressed to be a Jedi." Obi-Wan laughed, though he agreed. They watched the people dance for an entire song. A new one, a slower tune, began. Vespera looked up at Obi-Wan. "Come on," she said, gesturing to the dance floor. "We look much too conspicuous standing around gaping at everyone."

Obi-Wan nodded and followed her lead. He took one of her hands in his and placed another on her waist. He was suddenly very aware of the bareness of her back and the sleekness of her white gown. They stepped in tune to the string song. Obi-Wan rocked back and forth with Vespera and then twirled her around. As more people joined in the popular waltz, Obi-Wan found himself closer in proximity to Vespera. His eyes never left hers. Neither of them smiled, but Obi-Wan sensed that Vespera felt just as content as him. His heart shot into his throat with a surge of panic. The Jedi Code didn't allow attachments.

 _There is no emotion._

 _There is no emotion._

 _There is no emotion._

 _There is no… emotion._

 _There is no…_

 _There is…_

 _There…_

Obi-Wan swallowed wasps in his throat, trying to force the Code to mind.

 _There is no emotion._

 _The Jedi should teach to deal with attachments without losing control of their emotions, not avoid them entirely._

Obi-Wan's chest seized as Vespera's words overpowered the Code. He felt sick. His palms prickled with sweat and his throat dried as if he had swallowed dirt. Vespera's brow twitched as she sensed his change in emotions. The peace burned away and from its ashes rose panic.

Obi-Wan stopped before the song ended. "We… I should be keeping watch." He left Vespera alone on the dance floor to step outside on the balcony, gasping for air. Sweat beaded his forehead. He wiped it away and gripped the wall of the balcony, peering down at the endless fall of Coruscant. He wanted to vomit, but swallowed the bile rising from the acids of his stomach. His hands shook as he steadied himself, but his skin continued to tremble. He recited the Jedi Code to himself, and relaxed when some of his anxiety faltered. He continued to recite it to himself until numbness trickled into his body. He closed his eyes, relieved that the panic attack had fled at last. He stepped back inside the party to find that many had taken their seats for dinner. Obi-Wan sat across from Vespera, who avoided his gaze entirely. He frowned and reached out with the Force, only to find a wall, colder than the hull of a ship, blocking Vespera's emotions from him. He ground his teeth together, realizing she had put up the mental wall, designed to keep him out. She was quite skilled at it, after years of hiding her Force-sensitivity, she could build mental walls more solid that durasteel. But she never kept him out. With a pang, he realized she must have sensed his sickness and took it offense by it. He sighed to himself, resolving to talk about it later with her.

A loud bang and a flash of smoke sent Obi-Wan sprawling out of his chair. His ears rang, and he was vaguely aware of people running and screaming as he pushed himself up. He shook his head, clearing it of his disorientation. He squinted through the smoke to see the waiter who had offered him cheese delicacies earlier with a blaster pointed at Vespera. Obi-Wan widened his eyes and thrust out his hand, Force-pushing the assailant off his feet. As Obi-Wan got to his feet, Rye grabbed the man's blaster and pointed it at him. Anakin restrained the man. Obi-Wan placed a hand on Vespera's arm.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Vespera shied away from his touch. "I'm fine."

Obi-Wan's chest twanged but he turned his attention to the waiter. "Are you Jacen Selrarch?"

The man tilted his head. "Am I? Am I? Am I? Am I?!" He ended with a screech that pierced Obi-Wan's ears.

"I'm gonna go with yes," said Anakin, raising a brow.

"He has plans for you, Vespera! Awful plans! You'll wish you were dead! Yes, yes! You'll wish you were deader than your entire family!" cackled Jacen.

Obi-Wan noticed Vespera flinch out of the corner of his eye. Padme put an arm around Vespera's shoulders. Obi-Wan turned to Anakin. "I'll take him to detainment. You take them to Vespera's apartment. I'll question him."

"I'm coming with you," Vespera announced.

Obi-Wan looked at her. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"You don't get to decide for me." Vespera snapped. Her eyes hardened into stones. Obi-Wan's stomach twisted as the ice from her tone slipped down his throat.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Come on, then." He walked Jacen to a detainment cell away from Rohan's. Vespera followed, her heels clacking against the hard floor. Obi-Wan locked Jacen in the cell, the containment field casting its familiar golden glow on everyone's faces. "Jacen, why are you trying to kill the queen?"

Jacen merely stared at Vespera from his seat on the floor, his eyes glittering. Obi-Wan asked a few more questions, but Jacen remained silent. Obi-Wan looked at Vespera, who met his gaze before quickly looking away. She stepped toward the containment field. "Jacen?" she murmured, crouching so that she was at eye level with Jacen, "Do you remember me?"

"Vespera, Vespera, the pretty queen with no power!" sang Jacen. He sneered. "Zash has horrible plans for you, yes he does!"

"What kind of horrible plans?" Vespera asked. Obi-Wan was impressed that she kept her voice level.

"If I failed to kill you, he said he will sell you to the Hutts!" Jacen spat. Obi-Wan lifted his chin and widened his eyes.

Vespera hardly flinched. "He can't get to me here, Jacen."

Jacen spat at the containment field, but it sizzled against the electricity. "He can, he can. He will find a way… Save you… Must save you!" Jacen leapt at the field, but it shocked him and he jumped back with a yelp.

"What has he done to you?" Vespera whispered, horror awash in her tone.

The mad glitter in Jacen's eyes seemed to lessen. "I always loved you, Vezzi."

Vespera's body stiffened. "You left me."

"I shouldn't have," Jacen muttered. The mad glitter returned and he danced around his cell. "Shouldn't have, shouldn't have! Should've stayed, could've saved you! Would've, should've, could've!"

Vespera stood. "Let's go." Her voice trembled and Obi-Wan's brow furrowed in concern. He followed her out of the detainment area and to her apartment with the other penthouses. The others demanded an explanation immediately, but Vespera waved them off.

"Please," she said, sounding very tired, "I'll explain in the morning, but I… I can't tonight."

Rye pulled Vespera into a hug, which Obi-Wan expected her to push off, but she surprised him and fell into Rye. Obi-Wan pushed away his miffed feelings and respected Vespera's wishes. He left her apartment, still swallowing the metallic bitterness by the time he reached the Jedi Temple, the very bones of his feet sore.

…

Vespera marched into Chancellor Palpatine's office, to which he had summoned her. She blinked in surprise when she found Rye, Padme, Anakin, Obi-Wan and a few other Jedi she had never met waiting there. Palpatine, an old man with sunken eyes that sent shivers down Vespera's spine, smiled kindly at Vespera.

"Your Majesty," he drawled, "I suggest you have a seat."

"What's going on?" Vespera demanded, not taking up Palpatine's offer.

Palpatine pressed his wrinkled lips together. "I'm afraid Zash has finally made contact."

The tension in the room solidified. Vespera cleared her throat. "What has he said?"

Palpatine sighed. "I've called those closest to you and Masters Windu and Yoda here so that we can devise a plan of action. I suggest you take a seat, Your Majesty. The holovid is graphic."

Vespera obliged. Palpatine pressed a button, and a clear image flickered to life in the middle of the room. Zash smiled, though it failed to reach his eyes. "Vespera Stellavis. It's common knowledge that you are in hiding on Coruscant. And I'm afraid I can't rule a kingdom with loose ends." Zash's voice dripped with poisonous sugar. "My previous attempts have failed, so it seems I must take matters into my own hands and make it more… personal." The camera angle zoomed out and Vespera's breath hitched in her throat. Kneeling with her back to Zash was Aadia, Vespera's primary handmaiden. Zash smiled again. "Turn yourself in, Vespera Stellavis. You're a coward, running and hiding behind the skirts of people more powerful than yourself. For every day that you do not turn yourself in, someone will die." Zash withdrew one of his hands from behind his back. He pointed the blaster in hand at the back of Aadia's head and fired. A strangled cry emitted from Vespera's mouth. She covered her mouth with her hand and tears burned her eyes. She felt everyone in the room look at her. She blocked their emotions, feeling waves of sympathy and horror crashing upon her. "I believe you knew her?" Zash smiled. "Turn yourself in, or you'll get to see more of your subjects die because of your cowardice." The holovid shut off.

"Now, until the Republic receives the funds from Rexomnium and clone production continues, we cannot act. But I assure that once that happens, we will send troops to alleviate your planet." Palpatine said. "In the meantime, you will be provided with round the clock protection."

Vespera tried to swallow the rage, but she could no longer cage it. She jumped to her feet. "And how long will that take? While you sit back in your fancy chair waiting for funds, Zash gains more control over my planet! How many of my people have to die before the Republic acts?" Her yell rang in everyone's ears. She flushed, realizing she looked ridiculous, yelling at the Supreme Chancellor. "Excuse me." she muttered. She left the office, her eyes welling with tears. She didn't stop when Padme called after her. She didn't flinch when Anakin yelled for her to stop and didn't halt when Palpatine cried after her. Her heart twisted when she didn't hear Obi-Wan call after her. Angry tears slipped down her cheeks and she clenched her fists. If the Republic would not help, she would find some other means to free her people.

…

Obi-Wan waited a few hours before venturing to Vespera's penthouse to check on her. He knew she was angry with him from how he had acted at the dinner party a few nights prior. He had felt her despair when Zash killed Aadia. He had reached with the Force to comfort her, but she had blocked him out once more. His throat seemed to close as he realized that Vespera might not want his comfort, especially after how he had behaved. He feared the attachment he felt for her. More than that, he feared that mediation could not clear him of his emotions as well as it once had. He felt unbalanced.

He pressed a button outside Vespera's penthouse door to request access. The door slid open. Obi-Wan frowned, wondering if Vespera actually wanted to talk. He stepped inside the penthouse and tensed, sensing a disturbance in the Force. It didn't alert an attack or a sinister presence. He felt only emptiness. He couldn't even feel Vespera's wall. There was just nothing. His heart raced as he searched the penthouse, but there was nothing. Vespera was gone.

 **…**

 **Thank you guys for the reviews! They're very inspiring and kind. Also, if you guys want to, I have a Pinterest board for this story. It's called "Inhaling Stars" (creative, I know) and my name is Storm Flight. It's mostly an aesthetic board, with some fashion inspiration. Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_The Lost Queen_**

Vespera's knuckles turned white as she squeezed the steering wheel on her stolen cruiser. Tears slid down her cheeks as she came out of hyperspace and the Azyrion system popped into view. Her heart pounded and she felt nauseous, but she managed to not vomit. She had no idea what Zash had planned for her –most likely he would execute over selling her to the Hutts, but if the latter were indeed his plans, Vespera shuddered at the thought. Her back and neck ached from sleeping in the crammed space of the single cruiser and her eyes were sore from crying. Her stomach fluttered and flopped, nearly jumping into her throat. Her hands trembled as she flew closer to Azyrion. She struggled to control her pants. She could not let any more of her people die.

Her ship lurched so suddenly that she slammed against the main controls. Her head throbbed from the impact and her torso ached from the strain of her safety harness. An alarm started whirring. Vespera straightened and examined the issue. Her stomach dropped when she realized that her ship was caught in the tractor beam of another ship. Her cruiser jerked backward, away from Azyrion.

"No, damn it!" Vespera yelled, desperately trying to urge her ship forward. She looked through the top viewport, staring up at the circular ship sucking hers into its cargo hold. Her heart pounded as she felt the ship stop. She looked through the viewport, watching as several aliens surrounded her ship, their weapons pointed at her.

"Get out with yer hands up!" one of the shouted. Vespera obliged, making sure to keep her hands up as she climbed out of the ship. Two of the aliens –Weequay, Vespera realized –grabbed her by the arms. One Weequay stepped forward and glowered at her. He was the one who had spoken earlier. "Well, what do we have here?"

Vespera lifted her chin. "I'm…Vez Selrarch. I don't want any trouble. I just want to get back to my family on Azyrion."

"Why were you so far from home, sweet?" the Weequay asked, caressing Vespera's chin.

She jerked away. "I had business on Coruscant."

"Business, eh?" the Weequay muttered, fingering the jewels around Vespera's neck and the extravagance of her clothes. Vespera chose not to answer. The Weequay leaned in closer. "What kind of business?"

Vespera's stomach flopped and her heart rate picked up again. "I… I was meeting my fiancé… W-we were planning for o-our wedding."

The Weequay scowled as he drew back, but then the light in his eyes reignited. "Well, you and your fiancé seem well off, don't ya?"

Vespera licked her lips. "Please…"

"I'm sure he'd pay a pretty credit or two to get ya back. We'll take her to the captain. Set a course for Florrum!" the Weequay announced.

"No! Please!" Vespera cried, but two pirates grabbed her by either arm and dragged her to a containment cell, where they locked her in a force cage and left her alone with her thoughts. She pulled her knees up to her chest, tears burning her eyes. How was she supposed to save her people now? Guilt gnawed at her gut, and she squirmed, as if to send it away. Part of her felt slightly relieved. She wouldn't have to face Zash. He couldn't execute her. As willing as she was to turn herself in to save her people, she did not want to die.

She tried meditating, hoping the Force would guide her, but her busy mind kept her from doing so. Instead she curled up into a ball and cried.

…

Obi-Wan rushed back to Vespera's penthouse, where he, Rye, Anakin and Padme had agreed to rendezvous. When he entered the penthouse, he half-expected Vespera to be there, smirking at him with a raised brow, scolding him for worrying too much. But the penthouse still possessed that emptiness, that echo of Vespera's Force Signature, but Obi-Wan already sensed it fading. Obi-Wan frowned when he spotted Quinlan Vos among Rye, Anakin and Padme. Quinlan turned toward Obi-Wan and grinned.

"Kenobi, great to see you." he greeted, patting Obi-Wan on the bat.

"You'll forgive me for not being enthusiastic under the circumstances," Obi-Wan muttered. He turned to the others. "All right, what did we find?"

"Well, she didn't pack anything," Padme said. "But there isn't any sign of a struggle."

"Prince Rye and I found that a small cruiser was stolen." Anakin added.

"And I talked to Jacen Selrarch. He seemed remorseful in the bits of clarity he offered, and he claimed that no one else was in on the assassination attempt." Obi-Wan added, rubbing his chin.

"Then she left of her own will. She wasn't kidnapped." said Quinlan.

Obi-Wan turned to him, irritation flaring in his chest. "How can you think that so easily?"

Quinlan raised a brow, and Obi-Wan realized how rude he must have sounded, but he refused to back down. He disliked the thought that Vespera had left of her own will –implying that she was indeed handing herself over. Quinlan spread out his arms. "C'mon Jedi, feel it. Her Signature seemed rushed, angry, upset, desperate… But scared? Well, there's a little fear, but enough to suggest an intruder. Think. She's a desperate queen who has just witnessed one of her subjects and friends murdered because of her, and the Republic has not done much to help her. Where do you think she's gone?" Quinlan said.

"She's turning herself in," Padme muttered, putting her face in her hands. She looked up sharply. "We have to stop her!"

"She's been gone for a day. Nearly two. If she's not already in Azyrion, she's certainly coming out of Hyperspace soon. We don't have time to catch up to her." Quinlan replied.

Obi-Wan's heart iced over. He crossed his arms. Anakin started pacing. Obi-Wan felt his Padawan's rising anger, and shot him a look of warning. Anakin ignored it and clenched his fists. "So what do we do? Wait around for Zash to announce that she's been sold to the Hutts or executed?"

"By the time we reach Azyrion, something will have already happened to her." Obi-Wan muttered, deflating.

Anakin wheeled on him. "So you want to sit around and wait? What kind of friend are you?"

Obi-Wan scowled. "One who remembers the Jedi Code, Anakin."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Well, I believe in compassion and helping people, including my friends. How do we help her?"

"I suspect that Zash will send a transmission soon. He's already killed two of Vespera's people. Let's wait until the transmission. If he kills a subject, we'll know Vespera hasn't made it there yet." Rye replied.

"We can watch it on the way there," Padme decided. "I'm not sitting around to watch an innocent person, whether it's an Azyrionian or Vespera herself –get killed."

"I'm going with Padme." Anakin decided.

"I will come as well." Rye added.

Obi-Wan sighed, though he found relief flooding through him. "I'm coming as well."

Quinlan nodded. "I'll come, too. If she hasn't made it there yet, then that means she's lost or something. And I'm the best Jedi at finding people."

Obi-Wan dipped his head. The five of them hurried to find a cruiser and took off. They waited in the cockpit, with Vespera's advanced comlink waiting for Zash's taunting transmission. Obi-Wan's heart pounded as he waited. He clenched his fists but crossed his arms to hide his worry. At last, Zash flickered into view on Vespera's comlink.

The woman on her knees before Zash bowed her head, so Obi-Wan could not see her face. But Obi-Wan's heart stopped when he saw blonde hair.

Zash, however, glowered. "Vespera, I have now killed two of your subjects! Where are you? Your people are losing their faith in you! What kind of queen hides from her responsibilities? I chose this woman because she looks a bit like you, unfortunately for her." Zash grabbed the woman by her hair and lifted her head to force her face into view. Obi-Wan relaxed, realizing this woman was not Vespera. He flinched when Zash shot the woman in the back of the head. Zash bared his teeth like some wild beast. "Show yourself, coward!"

The transmission ended, and everyone in the cockpit let out a breath. Padme swiveled in her seat to face the others. "So, either Vespera hasn't made it to Azyrion, or something happened to her."

Obi-Wan relaxed his fists, which creaked from being clenched for so long, and stroked his beard. "Someone should watch the comlink, in case Vespera does show up to Azyrion before we get there. If we're too late…"

"Right. I'll take first watch. Everyone else, get some rest." Anakin suggested.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to protest, but Anakin had already swiveled to face the white of hyperspace. Obi-Wan doubted he could sleep, but left the cockpit anyway. He headed into the mess hall, where he sat with a cup of tea. He looked up when Quinlan joined him.

"You worry for her." Quinlan pointed out.

Obi-Wan looked away from Quinlan, immediately building a mental wall. "She's a friend."

"A close friend," Quinlan observed. Obi-Wan looked at Quinlan, bristling.

"If you're going to lecture me about the Jedi Code, there's no need. I've always adhered to it more than you."

Quinlan grinned. "Actually, I was going to say that your care for her increases my respect for you."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Why?"

Quinlan shrugged. "Let's just say, I think the Jedi Code is in desperate need of revival. I think love makes a man wiser."

Obi-Wan stiffened and his eyes snapped to Quinlan's. "I don't love her."

Quinlan shrugged. "Maybe not yet." He stood and left the mess hall, leaving Obi-Wan with the beginnings of a panic attack.

…

Vespera looked up when two Weequay pirates shut off the force cage and grabbed her by the arms, hauling her to her feet. They forced her outside, where the sunlight burned her eyes. The rocky planet of Florrum looked dismal to her. A Weequay clapped on a set of energy cuffs and led her toward a set of Weequay pirates. The one in the middle had his hands clasped behind his back. He wore goggles and cap, along with a long trench coat. Vespera swallowed the lump in her throat. This had to be the captain.

"And who is this lovely young lady?" the captain asked.

"Vez Selrarch, sir," said the Weequay holding Vespera's right arm.

"Found her on her way to Azyrion to return to her family. Just left Coruscant, where a very rich fiancé waits for her." said the one to her left.

The captain frowned as he stepped closer. Vespera averted her gaze. The captain reeked of spice and juma juice. "Azyrion, eh?"

"Yes, Captain Hondo." said the Weequay to Vespera's right.

Hondo tilted Vespera's chin upward to look him in the eye. She met his golden eyes through the goggles, her heart racing. Hondo widened his eyes. "You look an awful lot like that missing queen, Vespera Stellavis."

Vespera swallowed. She feigned anger. "That woman is not my queen! She's left our people to die!"

"Why go back to Azyrion if it's so dangerous, then? I hear Zash has quite the bounty on your head." Hondo replied.

Vespera froze. She stared into Hondo's eyes and reached out with the Force. He was no fool. He had no bought her story. She swallowed, thinking fast. "P-please. Don't sell me to Zash."

Hondo grinned and leaned back. "Welcome to Florrum, Queen Vespera. I'll see what to do about you… In the meantime, enjoy your stay."

Vespera felt herself dragged into the building ahead, where she was forced down a flight of stairs and into a cell. At least she wasn't thrown into a tiny force cage. They took off her energy cuffs and locked her in the cell. She sank to the floor, her stomach growling and her throat burning. Her eyes ached from crying and she tried to fight off the tears welling in her eyes, but to no avail. She buried her face in her arms and sobbed.

Eventually, someone came to the energy field-door of her cell. She looked up to see Hondo, accompanied by a tall, thin woman with tribal tattoos. Hondo gestured and another Weequay shoved a food tray into the cell. Vespera stared at it, then looked at Hondo. "It's rude to ignore a gift." Hondo grumbled.

Vespera pulled the tray to herself. "Thank you."

"I am not a heartless man." he said, bowing slightly.

Vespera took a bite of the loaf of bread. It wasn't that bad. Or she was just really hungry. She looked up at Hondo. "Have you decided what to do with me yet?"

Hondo put his hands on his hips. "I don't discuss business with the merchandise!"

Vespera slowed her chewing and swallowed. She stood and approached the energy shield, which kept her locked in the cell. "Listen to me. Sell me to Zash."

Hondo blinked. "I thought that you didn't want that?"

"I thought that maybe reverse psychology would work," Vespera admitted. She sensed Hondo's amusement, but he said nothing. Vespera looked at him. "Zash kills a person every day that I don't turn myself in. It's been… What, five days? Five of my people are dead. He'll pay a lot for me. But I have to turn myself in, or more innocent people will die. You said you're not a heartless man, Captain Hondo. Do you want that innocent blood on your hands?"

Hondo chuckled. "I said I wasn't heartless, not that I'm a saint."

Vespera looked away, tears burning her eyes. "Hondo, please. It'll be worth your while."

"Would the Republic pay for you?" Hondo queried.

Vespera's nose wrinkled. "No. They haven't done anything to help my planet. They don't have the funds to pay a ransom for me, much less to fund their war."

Hondo stroked his chin. "I don't know… This Zash guy doesn't seem the reasonable type."

"He isn't," Vespera agreed, "but he's desperate for me."

Hondo grinned. "Well, you make a good case, Your Majesty. Enjoy your meal." He left, but the woman hesitated. She narrowed her bright blue eyes at Vespera, then left.

Vespera's shoulders slumped. She trekked back to the tray of food and continued eating.

…

As soon as the ship dropped out of hypserspace, Obi-Wan ripped off his safety belt. Zash had not released an announcement of Vespera's arrest, which meant something had happened to her. Padme had requested security transmitting of the cruiser Vespera had stolen, which pinged off her last location –above the atmosphere of Azyrion. But there was no wreckage. No ship. Nothing.

Obi-Wan's heart sank. "Could she be on one of Azyrion's moons?"

"The signal would alert us to that." Padme muttered.

"It's like she just disappeared." Rye breathed.

"That's impossible. She could've disabled the security tracking device herself." Anakin suggested.

"After getting to Azyrion? There's no point to that." Obi-Wan argued.

"Unless someone else disabled it," Quinlan suggested. Obi-Wan sensed Quinlan's meditative state and knew that his fellow Jedi was searching for Vespera.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"There was another ship here… There was a struggle… I sense the queen was taken by someone." Quinlan replied, his eyes closed as he reached out with the Force.

Obi-Wan's stomach flopped. He sighed and rubbed his face. "Taken by whom?"

Quinlan opened his eyes and shrugged. "I don't know, Kenobi. It would take some time to track her down."

"Well, make time." Anakin snapped.

"Anakin," Padme scolded gently. Obi-Wan froze when the ship's communications system beeped with an incoming message. Padme accepted it and a hologram of Mace Windu flickered into view.

"General Kenobi, General Skywalker," he greeted. "You're needed by the Jedi Council."

"We're on our way." Obi-Wan promised heavily. The hologram flickered out. Silence enveloped the ship.

"Quinlan, Rye and I will continue working on finding Vespera. As soon as we have something, we'll let you know." Padme said after a long moment.

Obi-Wan nodded, but his heart sank down to his shoes. He hated to imagine where Vespera was.

…

Vespera opened her eyes, blinking the bleariness out of them as someone shook her awake. "Get up, Stellavis." hissed a feminine voice. Vespera pushed herself into a sitting position and tried to make out her companion. It was the tall humanoid woman she had seen earlier that week. The woman beckoned for Vespera to follow her. Vespera did so, looking around in confusion. The woman turned to Vespera. "I have to put these on you, so no one suspects anything." She placed a pair of energy cuffs around Vespera's wrists and motioned for Vespera to follow her. Vespera obeyed, her eyes flicking around at every passing pirate, but no one stopped them. They made it outside of the building eventually, and the humanoid woman led Vespera to a small cruiser. "Get in." hissed the woman. Vespera obeyed, sensing no threat from the woman. The woman hopped into the cockpit and took off. Vespera sat in the co-pilot's chair.

"Who are you?" Vespera demanded.

The woman's intense blue eyes flickered to Vespera's before focusing ahead on the empty space as she plugged in hyperspace coordinates. The cruiser lurched, and the blinding flashes of hyperspace glowed out the viewports before the woman faced Vespera. "My name's Asajj Ventress."

The name rang a very dim bell in Vespera's mind, but she chose not to explore it. "Where are you taking me?"

"Tatooine." Ventress replied, swiveling in her seat to stare ahead again.

Vespera's heart raced. "Why? I need to get to Azyrion."

"So you said. But do you have any idea what Zash has planned for you?"

"To sell me to the Hutts or…"

"Execute you," Ventress snapped. "And how do you expect to help your planet if you're some slave girl wagging your assets for some slimy slug or dead?"

"I was hoping I could escape."

Ventress laughed. Her voice reminded Vespera of dead leaves underfoot. Ventress turned her icy gaze upon Vespera. "I sense the Force in you. It's untrained and wild, but there. Can you fight?"

Vespera blinked. "I… Yes, I've had some training."

"Well, some training won't be enough. If you ever face a lightsaber, you won't know what to do with yourself. Tatooine has some rough characters where we can get you some vibroblades that will be effective against a lightsaber. And it'll give us some time to train you a bit." Ventress replied.

Vespera frowned. "Why are you doing this?"

Ventress paused in her messing with the controls of the ship. "You seem like the capable sort. Now go get some rest."

Vespera chose not to argue and curled up on a bench in the back of the ship and closed her eyes. However, her dreams haunted her with Obi-Wan's worried face.

The next two weeks passed on Tatooine with intense training in desert. Vespera had sand in places that was not natural. Her eyes stung and her bones ached, but she obeyed Ventress's harsh orders. "Again! Sloppy, Stellavis! Are you trying to take back your planet or are you going to a dinner party?"

Ventress had purchased a double bladed vibrosword for Vespera, a weapon to grant more slaughter per swing and to take the brunt of a lightsaber's blow. Vespera had staggered back when Ventress had revealed her two, red lightsabers. But Ventress had avoided Vespera's questions thus far, so Vespera refrained from asking. The two fought on the shifting, uneven ground of the sand dunes so that Vespera could fight on any surface. Vespera battled with sand in her eyes by using the Force to sense Ventress. She used the Force to help her keep her balance and improve her agility, which she sorely needed against Ventress. Asajj came close to Vespera, using the Force to check her blows, but allowing her lightsabers to get close enough to Vespera's skin so that the former queen could feel the heat of the sabers. It was a warning, letting Vespera know that were she fighting a real enemy, she would be dead.

When they were not battling with sabers, Ventress drilled Vespera on the Force. She meditated, but instead of focusing on calming techniques like Obi-Wan had showed her, Vespera tried more offensive Force techniques. It wasn't long before Vespera could Force Push Ventress off her feet, or Pull an object toward her. Vespera sensed that Asajj knew darker techniques of the Force, but knew the mysterious red lightsaber-wielding woman would not disclose where she learned them, let alone teach them. Yet, Vespera pressed with questions about Ventress's past. Ventress never caved.

After two weeks, Vespera approached Ventress with her chin held high. "Take me to Azyrion. I can't stand by doing nothing anymore. Please, Asajj."

Ventress softened. "Stellavis, I can't hand you over to Zash."

"Asajj, please," Vespera begged. "I'm confident that I could escape. You've taught me so much in so little time. But this isn't about me. I just want Zash to stop killing my people."

Ventress sighed. "Fine. I'll take you to Azyrion."

…

Obi-Wan burst into Padme's office, who paced the room and wrung her hands. Tears sparkled in her eyes. Obi-Wan sensed the despair as if it were his own. His shoulders slumped. He figured he knew what was wrong.

"It's happened," Padme announced. "Vespera turned herself in."

Obi-Wan felt sick. "And?"

Rye ran a hand through his dark hair. "Zash announced that her fate belongs to the Hutts."

"Like hell," spat Anakin.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan warned.

"No! You can't honestly say we're just going to let Vez become some slave for those slugs? No way! She's our friend!" Anakin yelled.

"We have to think logically about this." Obi-Wan replied, straining to keep his voice calm.

Anakin stood in front of Obi-Wan, glaring. "You're just too scared to go against the Code and admit that Vez is your friend and you want to help her!"

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan snapped. Rye and Padme shifted uncomfortably behind Anakin. Obi-Wan calmed himself before proceeding. "We're going to help her. But we can't just rush in without a plan. He's selling her to the Hutts. For all we know, he already has. We have to get there and either offer to buy her back or come up with some other plan."

Anakin breathed heavily for a few seconds before nodding curtly. He turned away and ran a hand through his hair. "So what do you suggest we do?"

Obi-Wan rubbed his chin, his mind racing. "We'll have to be prepared to break her out. Prince Rye? I trust you have a fleet ready for your command?"

"Yes." said Rye.

"We'll need that." Obi-Wan decided.

Rye frowned. "No. I am not running to my planet for men while you break out Vespera. You're not the only one who cares about her."

Obi-Wan's jaw tightened. "If it comes down to a fight, which I hope it doesn't because the Hutts are a valuable ally in this war, then we will need back up. Ships to escape on, men to fight. We're doing this without the Republic's backing, so we'll need yours, do you understand?"

Rye nodded after a moment. "I'll go to Rexomnium at once."

"Take these," Obi-Wan said, tossing a comlink and a tracking device to Rye, who caught the objects with ease. "One of us will have the tracker, and you can use the remote to find us. Who knows if we'll be able to contact you on the comlink."

Rye nodded and left the room. Padme turned to Obi-Wan. "I'm coming."

"No. It's too dangerous." Anakin argued.

Obi-Wan suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. "Senator Amidala could be useful."

"It's too dangerous!" Anakin yelled.

"You don't get to decide for me!" Padme snapped. "Vez is my friend, and I feel somewhat responsible for what's happened to her. I'm coming. It's not up for negotiation."

Obi-Wan nodded. He turned to Anakin, shooting his fuming Padawan a warning glance before taking a deep breath and continuing. "All right. We'll negotiate with Jabba at his palace on Tatooine. Hopefully, without much struggle, we'll be able to get Vespera back without spending money the Republic doesn't have. If we can't negotiate her back, we'll buy her back. We aren't letting her suffer the fate Zash wants her to suffer."

Anakin nodded, seeming to have calmed finally. "Should we go by the Jedi Council?" There was an edge of accusation to his tone.

Obi-Wan ground his teeth together. He knew Anakin was testing him. Part of him knew that he should go to the Jedi Council first. But they already had wasted too much time, and Vespera was in danger. Obi-Wan would not let Vespera suffer much longer by wasting time to bow to rules and formalities. "I'm on the Jedi Council, and I say we need to take action immediately."

Anakin's face brightened with a grin. "Excellent! I'll go get a ship ready." He took off, leaving Obi-Wan alone with Padme. She eyed him suspiciously. Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows at her.

"Are you all right, Obi-Wan?" Padme asked.

Obi-Wan frowned. "I'm fine."

"You seem…" Padme trailed off and shrugged. "We should join Anakin."

"I seem what?" Obi-Wan pressed.

Padme sighed. "I don't know, exactly. You seem like you're trying to keep it together, but you're… You're not, on the inside."

Obi-Wan's breath hitched. If Padme suspected his concern for Vespera, the other Jedi probably could as well. He pursed his lips. "I am merely concerned for Vespera. But we have a plan now. Let's go."

Padme dipped her head and led the way. Obi-Wan sighed and followed her. Concern for a friend was normal, was it not? Or did his feelings go deeper than that? Obi-Wan pushed the thoughts aside. Wondering would not help Vespera, action would.

…

 _Vespera concentrated and closed her eyes. The doll rose in the air without Vespera having laid a finger on it. Vespera willed it to twirl in the air._

 _"_ _Vespera! No!" gasped her mother, snatching the doll out of the air. She placed the doll into Vespera's hands. "That sort of witchcraft will not be tolerated."_

 _Vespera frowned and looked at the doll, her heart sinking into the pit of her stomach. She set the doll onto the table and slid out of her chair, her chest hurting. She pouted all the way down the corridor. She paused in the doorway leading to the gardens. She knew her mother hated for her to go alone, but Vespera figured she could care for herself. She crossed the threshold and hurried into the grass. She wandered deep into the gardens, to the area where tall trees reached for the sky. She trekked along the soft grass with her bare feet until she arrived at a cluster of trees where vines hung from their branches. Her lips drooped with a frown. She tilted her head, looking at the vines before her. She thrust out one, tiny hand. Nothing happened. She did it again and again, yet still no movement from the vines._

 _"_ _You have to concentrate."_

 _Vespera wheeled around. She smiled at the newcomer, a man younger than her father. "Uncle Otulp!"_

 _Her uncle smiled at her, the bags under his eyes lightening slightly. "Focus on the Force, honey. Feel its energy flow through you and the living things around you. Feel it in the large trees, running up and down their veins, to the little bugs scuttling in the grass. Hear it in my breath, feel it around and within me. Feel it within yourself. Concentrate."_

 _Vespera closed her eyes, trying to do as her uncle told her. She felt… something. She could feel an energy flowing within her, feel a similar energy emanating from the trees, bugs and her uncle. She felt it in the flowers, too. She opened her eyes, a grin fanning across her face. "I feel it!"_

 _"_ _Push." Uncle Otulp ordered gently._

 _Vespera turned toward the vines and thrust with her hand. The vines flew back, while loose articles around her flapped wildly. Vespera turned to Uncle Otulp, beaming. His eyebrows raised, but he returned the smile. He crouched to her level. "I did it!" Vespera cried._

 _Otulp gestured for her to come closer. Vespera obeyed. Otulp took her hands in his. "The Force is strong with you, honey. Never forget that."_

 _Vespera frowned. "But Momma says that its witchcraft. She says it's not good."_

 _"_ _It's not evil, Vessie. It's the spirit of the galaxy. Is the galaxy evil?"_

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _Then the Force is not evil. There are evil people who use it, but it is not evil. You are strong with the Force, and it will always be with you. I want to teach you to use it. Will you let me?"_

 _Vespera widened her eyes. "Momma and Poppa…"_

 _"_ _I'll talk to them. But you need to know how to use it. It's a part of you. You deserve to know. No one can take that right away from you." Uncle Otulp replied firmly._

 _Vespera stared into his eyes. She felt something that didn't come from her, a feeling that reminded her of the tone of voice her mother took when something important was happening. She nodded once._

Vespera opened her eyes, her lashes wet from tears. She ran a hand over her hair, which felt greasy beneath her fingertips. She wiped her face. She had not thought of her uncle much, but she felt the Force had sent that dream to her. No, that memory. She remembered that for a reason.

A door opened and Vespera pushed herself up. A Gamorrean guard trudged toward her, snot running from his snout into his mouth. Vespera wrinkled her nose at him. " _The master wants to see you_." said the Gamorrean in his native tongue. Vespera knew several languages, though only a few she could speak in reply. Gamorrean was a fairly common tongue, though considered lesser by many planets.

"You can tell Jabba that I will not be dancing for him like one of his slave girls." Vespera snapped.

The Gamorrean made a series of snorts and grunts. It took Vespera a moment to realize the creature was laughing. " _My master not Jabba._ "

"Then who is your master?" Vespera asked.

" _You see soon._ " The Gamorrean shut off the energy shield around the little cage enclosing Vespera. He grabbed her by the arm and slapped a pair of stun cuffs around her wrists.

"As if I'm going anywhere." Vespera muttered, rolling her eyes. The Gamorrean ignored her and led her out of the detainment area. The sand on the floor kicked up into her shoes. Captured beings reached through the bars of their cells to touch her, but the Gamorrean smacked their arms away with the butt of his battle axe. Vespera cringed at the groans and yelps of pain. She followed the Gamorrean up a set of stairs and down a corridor, where she entered the main party hall of Jabba the Hutt's palace. She swallowed. The hall was empty, save Jabba and a tall man. The man was pale, with sharp features. His bright blue eyes narrowed appreciatively as Vespera entered the room. He looked her up and down, as if he were undressing her with his eyes. Vespera shifted to cover herself, though her clothes were modest.

" _Mr. Pacal, this is the finest specimen of my collection. I give you the treasonous former queen, Vespera Stellavis._ " Jabba said in Huttese.

The man, Mr. Pacal, stepped toward Vespera with his hands clasped behind his back. "Treasonous, you say?"

" _I assure you, she will cause no trouble._ " Jabba replied hastily.

Mr. Pacal raised a hand to silence Jabba. Vespera's arms raised with chills when Jabba obeyed. Who was this man who could silence a Hutt? "She looks poorly taken care of."

" _Yes, King Zash did nothing to remedy that before selling her to me. And as you are well aware, Tatooine is not a place to keep sand out._ "

"It's no matter," said Mr. Pacal, circling Vespera as he spoke, "Nar Shaddaa is much cleaner. Is the girl mute?"

Vespera ground her teeth together. She noticed Jabba gesture to the Gamorrean, who jabbed Vespera in the back with the hilt of his axe. The lower right side of Vespera's back flared and her knees nearly buckled. She clenched her teeth to keep from crying out and held her head high. "Woman."

Pacal raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

"I'm a woman, not a girl." Vespera gritted out.

Pacal smirked. "I'll be the judge of that, won't I?"

" _Is our deal still on?_ " Jabba muttered.

Pacal turned to Jabba. "Yes. I'll take her. I'll wire you your credits as per the usual arrangement."

" _Always a pleasure, Mr. Pacal_."

Pacal grabbed Vespera by the elbow and led her out of Jabba's palace. Vespera turned her face from the blast of sand that swept over her. Her eyes ached as the sun blared upon them. Sweat prickled the back of her neck immediately, and by the time they reached Pacal's ship, sweat left trails down her back. Once aboard Pacal's ship, Pacal locked Vespera in a force cage. She circled it, though there was hardly room for that. She looked at Pacal, her jaw tight.

Pacal wiped sand off his sleeves. "I hate this forsaken planet," he grumbled. He looked up at Vespera. "Get comfortable. It's a long journey to Nar Shaddaa." He smiled and stalked away. Vespera stumbled when the ship lurched, so she backed into the energy field surrounding her. She hissed in pain when the energy field zapped her. She jumped away and sat upon the floor of her cage, managing to keep steady as the ship lurched again into hyperspace. She buried her face in her hands as a sob threatened to overcome her body.

…

Obi-Wan crossed his arms as he regarded Jabba the Hutt. Jabba chuckled. " _You Jedi are bad for business. Get out. I don't know what you're talking about._ "

"Zash said he planned to sell Queen Vespera Stellavis to the Hutts. We assumed he sold her to you, as you are the most powerful of the Hutts." Obi-Wan replied smoothly.

Jabba laughed. " _Your flattery is touching, Jedi. But it does not jog my memory of this… Vespera Stellavis._ "

Obi-Wan sensed the lie, though he doubted his judgment. He frowned, but Anakin surged forward. "You're lying! You know exactly who Queen Vespera Stellavis is, you just don't want to incriminate yourself!"

" _You dare accuse me in my own home_?"

"Jabba, please. Ignore Anakin, he's just a little tired from the journey. Can't you remember anything? You and the Republic are on good terms. The Jedi helped find and rescue your son. Is that not enough to remember your friendship?" Padme stepped in.

Jabba took a moment. " _You call her 'queen' still. Why save a traitor?_ "

"She's not a traitor!" Anakin snapped.

Obi-Wan scowled at Anakin before turning to Jabba. "Zash has been feeding you lies, Jabba. Queen Vespera is the rightful queen. Zash usurped her throne and is now trying to get rid of her. He sold her to you thinking it was the best way to humiliate and punish her. She isn't a traitor, he is."

Jabba frowned. " _I need proof of this._ "

"I have your proof," said Padme, withdrawing a comlink device. "This is a recording Zash sent to the Republic to coerce Vespera into turning herself in." Padme played the recording of Zash murdering Aadia. Although Jabba did not seem moved emotionally, he did seem outraged at being lied to.

" _Vespera Stellavis was sold to me at a very cheap price. I sold her to Eno Pacal._ "

Obi-Wan's stomach iced over. His throat dried and he swallowed several times to clear it. His palms started to sweat and his armor seemed abnormally tight. He tugged at the collar of his armor and shirt to relieve the discomfort. "Thank you for the information, Jabba. We'll be on our way." Padme said, bowing. Obi-Wan managed a gracious bow, but his heartbeat reverberated in his skull. Eno Pacal. Eno Pacal. No… No, no, no, no.

"Who is Eno Pacal?" Anakin demanded once they were outside.

"A crime lord," answered Padme. "I don't know much more than that."

"He's a very dangerous crime lord," Obi-Wan corrected in a croak. He cleared his throat. "He controls Nar Shaddaa practically. The Hutts are technically higher in power than he is, but Eno Pacal still manages to unnerve even the Hutts. He's brutal and perverse."

"So, Vespera's in deep bantha shit." Anakin surmised.

Obi-Wan scowled at Anakin's choice of words, but nodded. "But I hear he likes swoop racing and dancers." he said, a plan formulating in his mind already.

Padme raised a brow. "Dancers?"

"Swoop racing?" Anakin wondered.

"Well, you got to be on the slaver's friendly side last time. It's my turn now." Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin ground his teeth together and rolled his eyes, but nodded. Padme seemed equally as reluctant, but she dipped her head. "We'll get Vespera back." she murmured.

Obi-Wan nodded. "First, we have to win Eno Pacal's favor."

"Well," said Anakin with a slight grin, "this should be fun."

 **…**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I know that Obi-Wan and Vespera are taking a while, but Obi-Wan is the paragon of the Jedi Code, so I figure he'd take a little while to develop and realize feelings for someone. Vespera is just plain old stubborn. I'm glad there are people invested in the story and want to see them together… I promise, there will be some fluff and all. But first…**

 **Coming up next: Obi-Wan, Padme and Anakin must find a way into Eno Pacal's inner circle, while Vespera adjusts to her new life as a slave girl, while trying to think of her own way to escape.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you thought in a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Found and Flustered_**

Several hours later, they dropped out of hyperspace and into the orbit of Nar Shaddaa. They landed on a vacant bay. Obi-Wan couldn't help the worry twisting his stomach into knots. Vespera could be on the other side of the moon. Who knew where Eno Pacal was?

"We need to look the part if we're going to do this. Anakin, you come with me to shop. Obi-Wan… You need to shave. Businessmen look sharp, so you need to as well." Padme ordered. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow but nodded. She and Anakin left the ship while Obi-Wan retreated to the fresher to obey Padme's orders. He stared at himself in the mirror and turned on the water. He grabbed a razor and some soap out of the compartment above the sink. He trimmed his beard before shaving it. Once the hair was short enough, he got to work on shaving his beard. He took care in achieving an extremely close shave to accomplish that "sharpness" that Padme had mentioned. When he finished, he decided to rid himself of his nerves through meditation. He sat on the floor of the men's dormitory and closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing. He allowed the Force to fill him and empty him of negative emotions. He cleansed himself of his worry, his irritation and the sickening feeling that gnawed at his gut. He reached out with the Force. He winced at the loudness of Nar Shaddaa. Much like Coruscant, this planet was full of people, and full of emotions. All of them reared their heads as Obi-Wan felt around the atmosphere with the Force. It felt like hot needles on his mind and rang in his ears, but he kept reaching. Part of him knew there was no way he would find Vespera among the crowd. If someone wanted to hide, Nar Shaddaa would be the place. But Vespera wasn't hiding, and Obi-Wan was connected to her somehow. He figured it was through the teachings he had given her, and through their friendship. He knew her Force Signature, knew her Aura as comfortably as he knew his own. And he sensed it was near. He couldn't feel where it was specifically, but he knew they had come to the right place. Vespera was here somewhere.

Refreshed, Obi-Wan pulled out of his meditation with a promise in the Force: _We're coming for you, Vez_. Obi-Wan stood when he heard Anakin and Padme's voices in the main hold of the ship. Obi-Wan joined them and his eyebrows raised at the amount of bags on the table. "I see you spared no expense."

Padme smirked. She sifted through a bag, gathering up a few items of clothing. She handed them to Obi-Wan. "For you."

Obi-Wan accepted the articles of clothing and looked at the other bags. "And what about you and Anakin?"

"Well, we're slaves," said Padme, grabbing two sets of dull, beige clothing. "And we're going to look like it."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I feel we're in the right place."

Anakin rubbed his eyes, as if he had a headache. "How can you feel anything on this place? It's so _loud_."

Obi-Wan's lips quirked. "A moment of silence would do you a world of good, as I've tried to teach you many times, Anakin."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, meditating. How is meditating going to find Vespera?"

"It won't," Obi-Wan allowed, "but it did help me sense her."

"You sensed her?" Anakin perked up.

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied slowly, "I sensed her presence is near."

Anakin scrunched his lips. "Weird. I couldn't sense anything."

"You weren't meditating."

"Yeah, but usually I can sense people I'm friends with above everything else. It's like everything's blurry, but the people I have connections with are clear. I can barely sense you and Padme on this planet." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably. "Perhaps because I was searching for her, I felt her more vividly."

"Yeah. Maybe." Anakin sounded doubtful, but dropped the subject. Obi-Wan retreated to change into the suit Padme had bought him. After slipping it on, he examined himself in the mirror. He straightened his jacket and smoothed his hair back. He made sure to hide his lightsaber and scratched a mental note to remind Anakin to do the same. He rejoined Padme and Anakin in the mess hall. The two had changed into their "slave" clothes.

"Where should we go?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, if Pacal likes swoop racing, I figure we should start there." Padme replied.

Obi-Wan nodded his approval. He turned to Anakin. "This is where you'll come in, I'm afraid. We'll need to catch Pacal's attention."

Anakin cracked his knuckles. "I can handle this."

Obi-Wan frowned and rubbed his temples. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"We all do." Padme muttered.

Obi-Wan placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort and sighed. "Well, the sooner we catch Pacal's attention, the better. I'd like to get Vespera out of there as soon as possible."

…

Vespera stared at the clothes laid out for her in her cell. Calling the pieces "clothes" justified them as such, when they really fit more in the category of lingerie. Vespera crossed her arms. "I am not wearing that." she snapped to the man before her.

He rolled his eyes. "Pacal ordered it, so you obey. You ain't a queen anymore."

Vespera clenched her teeth. "I will be."

The man snorted. "Whatever, lady. I got a job to do." He left the cell. Vespera approached the lingerie and lifted it gingerly. It was more modest than the slave ensembles that the Hutts liked, but Vespera still wanted to gag at the thought of herself dancing for beings just as slimy as the slugs of Nal Hutta. She figured that her best option was to obey. If they wanted her dressed, that meant they would let her out of her cell. There was no escaping until she had a good bearing of her surroundings, anyway. She slipped out of her clothes, which were filthy from the weeks spent on Tatooine and in cells. She pulled on the lacy corset and slipped into the sheer black robe. She hugged herself, tensing against the chill that pricked her skin. She pulled on a pair of stockings and sat, waiting for someone to retrieve her.

Eventually someone showed up to lead her to the cantina, where she would serve refreshments to the tenants watching the dancers. Her overseer slapped a shock collar around her neck. Vespera learned the ropes quickly, to the delight of her overseers. She carried a tray of drinks around, swallowing her disgust at the tenants who threw credits at the poor dancer on stage. Vespera delivered a bunch of drinks to one table. As she turned away, one of the human men slapped her rear. Vespera wheeled around. "Don't you dare touch me!" she snarled.

Immediately, a wave of electricity ignited from the collar and roiled over her body. Her back arched and she let out a strangled cry and fell to her knees. The pain alleviated after a moment, and Vespera's teeth ached from clenching. She panted for a moment, her muscles sore. She stared at a pair of shiny black shoes before her. She lifted her gaze, trailing along a man in a nice suit. He raised a brow at her. "As much as I love a woman on her knees, stand up."

Vespera glowered but obeyed, trembling. She met the man's gaze without flinching. He stroked her cheek, his blue eyes colder than the hull of a spaceship. "Do you know who I am?" he queried. His voice was soft, but unlike honey, it set Vespera's teeth on edge.

"No."

"My name is Eno Pacal. I run this place." said the man. Vespera felt a chill ripple down her back. She suppressed a shiver. She noticed the cantina's noise had almost vanished. She felt the eyes of the tenants upon her.

"Good for you." Vespera hissed out coolly.

Eno Pacal smirked. "I don't tolerate disobedience. You may have been a queen once, but you are no longer. Every time you display a sense of rebellion, someone in charge or I will activate your shock collar. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

Eno Pacal grinned. His teeth appeared quite sharp. "Excellent. As you were, then."

He walked away, leaving Vespera alone with the tenants from before. She glanced at the man who had smacked her rear. He met her gaze and smirked, though his cheeks had lost some of their color. Vespera took her tray and returned to the bar, her heart fluttering.

…

Obi-Wan waded through the crowd that lined the sides of the swoop track, Padme following closely behind him. He sensed her apprehension, though she hid it well. He stopped at every blonde head, hoping that it was Vespera, praying that it was. But it never was her. He kept walking to the winner's circle, where Anakin waited, feigning a submissive expression as Obi-Wan approached.

"Master," Anakin said with a low bow, "your winnings." He gestured to a chip that contained the digital form of a large sum of credits. Obi-Wan smiled as he pocketed.

"Well done. Though I must say, second is not as admirable as first."

Anakin scowled but said nothing. A man chuckled. Obi-Wan glanced at him. The man's eyes glinted like ice in the sun. "Apologies, my friend. I only ever enter my best racers. I'm a competitive businessman, you see. And my love for swoop racing doesn't tolerate failure. But your racer performed impressively. He gave mine a run for his money."

Obi-Wan smiled politely. "Well, it seems mine needs more practice. I thank your racer for such an exhilarating show."

The man returned Obi-Wan's smile. "What's your name, friend?"

"Freyr Azyr. And yours?" Obi-Wan had decided on a name that Vespera would recognize, should she hear of him before she saw him, so he had chosen her father's name and a variation of her planet's. He prayed she would receive the message.

The man chuckled and moved closer to Obi-Wan. "Eno Pacal. I trust your new here if you haven't heard of me."

Obi-Wan's stomach knotted. "I've heard of you, Mr. Pacal. It's a pleasure to put a face to the name."

Eno Pacal's lips stretched into smile that failed to brighten his eyes. "You are in the business of slaves, are you not, Mr. Azyr?"

Obi-Wan lifted a brow. "You jump straight to the point, Mr. Pacal."

"And you avoid it."

"I don't like to incriminate myself."

Pacal barked a laugh. "There's no incriminating here, Mr. Azyr. Nar Shaddaa is lawless."

Obi-Wan dipped his head. "Then yes, I am in the business. Why do you ask?"

Pacal's eyes roved over Anakin and Padme. "You have a promising swoop racer."

Obi-Wan frowned. "I'm rather fond of my swoop racer. He wins me quite a bit of credits. I'd be happy to offer the girl."

Pacal grinned. Obi-Wan noticed his sharp teeth. "I've already bought a lovely girl. Training them is quite tiresome, don't you think?"

"Yes, quite." Obi-Wan agreed. "But this one's already trained. I'd be happy to offer her instead of my racer, unless you can pay a heavy sum for him."

Pacal narrowed his eyes. "I don't discuss business on the track, Mr. Azyr. But I would be happy to discuss business on my yacht. Join me here when the day's races are over. I'll take you to my yacht, we'll discuss business, I'll show you my newest prize… Maybe your girl can show me her prizes…" Pacal eyed Padme and licked his teeth.

Obi-Wan smiled. "I look forward to it." He shook hands with Pacal and left the circle with Anakin and Padme. They headed into the cantina for a meal. They chose a table in the back corner and waited for their food.

"He's not laying a hand on Padme." Anakin growled, his hands balled into fists.

Obi-Wan eyed his Padawan's tense posture and glower with a raised brow. "I agree entirely, but we have to gain an inning to Pacal. If we're going to rescue Vespera, we have to find her."

"Who wants to bet that his newest prize is Vespera?" Padme grumbled.

Obi-Wan nodded grimly. "I'm hoping so. If he wants to introduce me to her, it'll make finding her much easier."

"Yeah, and maybe you can get a dance from her." Anakin snorted.

The back of Obi-Wan's neck heated. "Anakin, that's not appropriate."

"Nothing ever is with you."

Obi-Wan ground his teeth. He met Padme's gaze, who tilted her head in askance. Obi-Wan waved it off. "We'll meet with Pacal. I know he is deplorable, but our priority is Vespera. We can't break character."

"We know," Padme said firmly. Anakin and Obi-Wan stared at her. She pursed her lips. "We do what we have to get her back. Are we in agreement?"

"As long as it doesn't go against the morals of the Jedi Code," Obi-Wan warned. "Yes."

Padme nodded. Anakin followed suit. He exhaled, his cheeks puffing as he did so. "What now?"

"We wait." Obi-Wan decided. "I sense we have a long few days ahead of us."

…

Vespera whimpered when Pacal grabbed her hair and forced her face closer to his. "You've been causing a lot of trouble for me, _Your Majesty_." He spat the last two words at her. She flinched but refused to cower away. "Now, we have someone interested in the business. I might just sell you to him to get you out of my hands. Be a good girl and impress Freyr Azyr, won't you?"

Vespera's heart faltered. Her brow twitched, but she composed her face. She feigned fear and nodded. Pacal tightened his grip. Pain flared in Vespera's scalp. She yelped and her hand flew to his fistful of her hair. "I-I'll be good!"

Pacal smiled. "Smart girl. You'll be dancing for him tonight. Be sure to fluster him, darling. I could use the credits."

Vespera rubbed her head when Pacal let go and left her cell. She placed a hand over her heart and sank onto her cot. Freyr? It could be a coincidence, but that was her father's name… She frowned and crossed her legs. Her eyes fluttered shut and she practiced the methods of meditation that Obi-Wan had taught her, back on the beaches of Azyrion…

She reached out with the Force. She felt the yacht around her, but stripped away the metal and felt the life within. She touched on each greasy presence of the tenants, the coldness of Pacal, the fear of the new slaves, the indifference of the older ones. She could feel the roar of Nar Shaddaa below. But mixed within the loudness was a familiarity, one that felt almost like home… Vespera's eyes flew open. Her heart lifted in her chest and her lips twitched.

 _Obi-Wan Kenobi_.

She knew it was him. She didn't know how, but she knew. Obi-Wan was here.

…

Obi-Wan took a seat in the lounge. He propped his feet up on the pouf provided. Pacal sat beside Obi-Wan and ran a hand over his light hair. "Might I offer you a drink?"

"Trying to get me drunk to cheat me out of a fair deal?" Obi-Wan countered smoothly.

Pacal shrugged. "I'm a casual drinker. C'mon, it's on me."

"Very well. One." Obi-Wan allowed.

Pacal waved for a drink from the bar. He turned to Obi-Wan. "Now, to business. You are interested in selling, aren't you?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" Obi-Wan countered. Pacal smiled. Obi-Wan took a sip of his juma juice, which a slave girl had brought over to him. He set the drink down on a side table. "Though, I must admit that I am more reluctant to sell my racer than my girl. She's trained. She knows how to dance and serve. My racer earns me a large sum of money."

"I just bought a serving girl," said Pacal. "Still training her, though. They're always more defiant in the beginning. But I always break them."

Obi-Wan forced a smile while his ribs seemed to choke his lungs. "I understand completely. Perhaps it is the environment? She might not be able to keep up with your yacht. It's extravagant."

"It is," agreed Pacal. "And busy. She isn't used to a servant's life. I expect that has to do with her defiance. What would it take to get you to be interested in the racer?"

Obi-Wan stroked his hairless chin. His face seemed much more sensitive without the beard. "I won't sell him for cheap."

"Well, what if I could entice you with something else?" Pacal cooed.

Obi-Wan lifted a brow. "Oh?"

"A cheap price for my newest prize. I'll even throw in a private dance for free, so you can see if you like her or not." Pacal replied.

"And what would you propose you pay for the racer?"

"What would you sell him for?"

"That depends on how much I like your girl."

"Well, without the girl, how much are you offering?"

"Ten thousand credits."

Pacal whistled. "That's a steep price. And with the girl?"

"How much would you sell her for?"

Pacal grew thoughtful. "Seven hundred credits. She's new and untrained, so you'd have to do that yourself. But she ain't bad to look at. If she didn't have a nice face, I'd enter her in swoop racing, too. She seems capable enough."

"Then I'd sell my racer for five thousand."

Pacal frowned. "The question is, would he pay for himself?"

"He's won me tenfold that amount in swoop winnings."

"From wherever you're from, which you've failed to say. I won't ask. I know this business likes mysterious company. But how would he fare in the meaner races?"

"He raced on Tatooine as a kid and won first place. That's actually when I decided to buy him. And he won second here. Just think of how much he'd win if he were trained." Obi-Wan persisted.

"That's true…" Pacal murmured. "Make it three and we have a deal."

"Let me see the girl. I have to see if I like her, first." Obi-Wan insisted.

Pacal chuckled. "All right, all right," he muttered. Obi-Wan sensed Pacal's nervousness, despite his cool attitude. He stood. "Follow me." Pacal led Obi-Wan through the ship to a hall full of closed doors. He led Obi-Wan into one of them. It was a red-carpeted room with mirrors replacing the walls. A cushioned chair sat in the middle of the small room. "Get comfortable. She'll be in shortly."

Obi-Wan entered the dancer's room, his heart thumping in his ears. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He nodded to Pacal, who withdrew with a wink. Obi-Wan's stomach churned as the door slid shut, leaving him in the red glow of the room. The door on the other side of the room opened. Obi-Wan's heart stopped when Vespera walked in.

She wore a slave's collar around her neck, which set Obi-Wan's teeth on edge. He knew the agony that could come of the electric shocks emitted by the collar, should Vespera "disobey." Obi-Wan licked his lips as he took in Vespera's minimal attire. He felt sick at the sight of her, degraded to such a form. He swallowed again, trying to meet her eyes. She refused to look at him, so he turned his attention to the guard standing in the room.

"Might I enjoy this alone?" Obi-Wan demanded.

"No way," said the guard. "Only Pacal gives the right to have alone time with the girls, and you ain't got that right."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Understood." He tried not to stumble toward the chair in the middle of the room. The guard shoved Vespera forward as music began to play. She stood in front of Obi-Wan, who sank into the chair. Vespera looked away from him, her lips pressed into a thin line as she began to sway and swivel her hips. Obi-Wan leaned forward. "You don't have to do this." he muttered.

Vespera trailed a finger over her lips, passing the gesture off as seductive, but her eyes flicked upward and then to the guard in the room. Obi-Wan understood: they were being watched. He swallowed a huff. How in the universe was he to speak with her alone if they never got the chance?

Vespera swiveled down so that she knelt before Obi-Wan, who clenched his teeth and fists when she drew closer and slowly rose. Her chest curved toward his. "What's the plan?" she whispered in his ear, playing it off with a nip.

Obi-Wan willed himself to speak and remain still. "Buy you back."

Vespera sank to her knees again. "And if that doesn't work?" She spoke without hardly moving her lips.

"Break you out." Obi-Wan muttered. He yelped when Vespera spread his knees apart and drew so close that their lips nearly touched.

"Prospective buyers get dances alone." Her breath tickled his lips. He inhaled sharply. She planted a kiss on his neck, and he nearly jumped out of his seat with surprise. "You shaved. I like it." Vespera whispered in his ear. She straightened as the song ended and winked. She sashayed out of the room, leaving Obi-Wan alone. He exhaled, his cheeks hot and his palms sweating. The door opened and Pacal entered, hands clasped behind his back. His nervousness had vanished and he smirked smugly.

"Enjoy yourself?" he queried.

Obi-Wan breathed out heavily. "Very much so."

Pacal grinned. "Ready to discuss business again?"

…

Vespera paced her cell, wringing her hands and then pulling her robe over herself. She bit her lip, her cheeks flushing at her behavior with Obi-Wan. She'd been playing the part, but she also knew Obi-Wan's reluctance to even be too close of a friend with her. She had felt his nervousness through the Force, felt his surprise and discomfort. She hadn't been comfortable, either. But she knew the punishment awaiting her, had she not performed. Vespera's fingers brushed the collar absentmindedly. If she tugged at it, it would respond with an excruciating thirty seconds of electric shocks to teach her a lesson. She knew from experience.

Footsteps outside her door caught her attention. The door slid open and in walked Pacal. He extended his hands and grinned. "You might have a new home, lovely."

Vespera maintained her composure. "Mr. Azyr is interested?"

"He wants a private dance with you, so yes, he's very interested. Fortunately for you, I think he's into the fumbling virgin. If he had wanted a seductive vixen, he would've been sorely disappointed." Pacal replied. He grabbed Vespera's jaw and held her face close to his. "Do not spoil this. If you do, you will suffer more than just a little shock. Understand?"

"Y-yes." Vespera whimpered.

"Yes what?" Pacal prompted.

Vespera swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yes, master."

Pacal smiled and released her face. "Good. Now, get ready. You don't want to keep Mr. Azyr waiting."

Vespera nodded. She watched Pacal leave her room before picking out an outfit. She chose a more modest one –a bodice and a skirt that was high in the front but low in the back –and stepped out of the room. Two guards led her through the yacht that orbited Nar Shaddaa to the private rooms. She entered the room and waited for the guards to leave and close the door. Obi-Wan was waiting in the room already. Vespera stepped toward him, but his gaze flickered to the camera in the upper corner. A song started and Vespera nodded. The two inched out of the camera's line of sight, standing beneath it. As soon as they were safe, Vespera threw her arms around Obi-Wan's neck. He seemed taken aback. Vespera withdrew quickly.

"I… I'm sorry, I just… Thank you, for coming." Vespera breathed. They stood mere centimeters apart.

Obi-Wan's body relaxed. "Don't thank me yet. We're not out of this."

Vespera nodded. She looked at the chair, her cheeks burning. "They'll wonder…"

Obi-Wan's lips pursed. "Right."

Vespera frowned. "This… This won't change anything, will it?"

Obi-Wan's brow knitted. "I don't follow."

Vespera looked toward the ceiling to disguise her exasperation. "Never mind. Let's just get it over with."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes… Let's."

They trekked to the center of the room as a new song started. Obi-Wan took a seat and Vespera danced. She avoided his gaze, her stomach knotting and untying itself. She forced down the irritation surging into her throat. She built a mental wall to keep Obi-Wan from sensing her feelings. She noticed the twitch of his brow and slant of his lips when she shut him out. He appeared, for a brief moment, hurt by her actions. Vespera ignored him and danced. She jumped off of him before the song ended and bowed to him.

"I do hope you find me worthy enough for purchasing, Master Azyr." she said coldly.

Obi-Wan frowned, and the ghost of a wince flashed across his face. His cheeks were flushed and a light sheen of sweat coated his face, but he leaned forward in concern, ignoring the camera. "Vespera…"

The door slid open. Vespera widened her eyes and wheeled around. Pacal stormed in, his fists clenched. "You know the rules." he growled.

"H-he asked for my name, I couldn't not give it to him!" Vespera cried, fabricating a lie quickly as she cowered away.

Pacal paused. He looked at Obi-Wan, who straightened and rested a hand on his knee, observing the events with narrowed eyes. "Is this true, Mr. Azyr?" Pacal hissed.

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied immediately. "I asked the girl for her name. I wanted to know, should I buy her."

Pacal took a moment, fuming. He took off one of his gloves. "Well, in that case, the punishment may be lighter. But, Mr. Azyr, I never let my girls speak their names. Let this serve as a warning, should we ever do business again." Pacal turned and smacked Vespera so hard she fell to the floor. Her hand flew to her aching cheek and tears spurted in her eyes. She gasped and glanced at Obi-Wan, who had leaned forward, his brow knitting in concern. His lips parted, but he said nothing. Pacal grabbed Vespera by the arm and jerked her to her feet. He hauled her to the guards. "Take her to her cell. I have business to discuss with Mr. Azyr."

Vespera looked back at Obi-Wan before she was led away. Obi-Wan looked back, worry writ into every line on his face.

…

Obi-Wan's heart felt crushed after seeing Pacal strike Vespera, but he managed to preserve his composure in order to save face with the crime lord of Nar Shaddaa. Obi-Wan offered Pacal a small smile. "I'm afraid there isn't much to discuss, Mr. Pacal. I'd like to purchase the girl, as in agreement of our deal."

Pacal wagged a finger at Obi-Wan. "Not so fast, Mr. Azyr. I don't speak about business matters here. Come, let's get a drink."

Obi-Wan nodded and followed Pacal through the ship to a private lounge. Obi-Wan lounged on a chair, along with Pacal. "Shall we get to business?" Obi-Wan suggested.

"Relax, my friend. We don't have our drinks yet. I don't let my girls speak their names. Makes them more compliant, you see. I give them new ones. You've met Princess." Pacal said, gesturing to the doorway. Vespera entered the room, her jaw set as she approached them. "She's used to being queen, but I figured she could keep her royal status… But she ain't a queen anymore, you know?"

Obi-Wan's stomach churned as he eyed Vespera. "I see."

Pacal chuckled and turned his attention to Vespera. "Fix us some drinks, will you?"

Vespera bowed. "Yes, master."

Obi-Wan ground his teeth. He looked at Pacal, loosening his jaw. Pacal smirked. "Now, there are aspects of our deal that I wish to discuss. You received that private dance without payment. I expect payment in return."

"What do you want?" Obi-Wan asked wearily.

Pacal smiled. "Before you leave here, I would like to enjoy my prize. You see, I always make sure to enjoy my time with the girls before I offer their bodies to someone else. And I'm fairly certain that Princess is a virgin. I want this last night aboard the ship with her."

Obi-Wan kept his face passive, but his heart dropped into his stomach and sizzled in its acid. Vespera, who stood with the tray of drinks before them, dropped what she carried. "I would die before you lay a hand on me!" she snarled. Obi-Wan looked at her. Before he could respond, Pacal pressed a button. Obi-Wan watched, horrified, as electricity surged from Vespera's collar and shocked her body. She cried out and dropped to her knees, clutching the collar. Obi-Wan leaned forward, reaching toward her before he could stop himself. He clenched his fist and leaned back in his chair to cover his action, but knew Pacal had seen.

Obi-Wan looked at Pacal. "All right, I think she gets the message. I don't want her to have electrical burns."

Pacal smirked, though it didn't reach his eyes. "Very well." He released Vespera from the agony. She doubled over, panting. "Do we have an accord?" Pacal extended a hand toward Obi-Wan, who took the crime lord's hand.

"I expect her first thing in the morning." Obi-Wan warned.

"Of course."

"Pleasure doing business with you."

"And with you, Mr. Azyr."

Obi-Wan left the lounge, but when he rounded the corner, he hid and waited for Vespera to exit the lounge. Two guards led her down the corridor. Obi-Wan followed at a distance. He ducked behind a corner when the guards retreated from Vespera's room. Using the Force, he snagged a passkey off one of the guards. Obi-Wan hurried to the scanner outside her door. He scanned the passkey and entered the room. He found Vespera curled on the floor, sobbing.

Obi-Wan rushed over to her and dropped beside her. Vespera jumped when she saw him. "Obi-Wan!" she yelped. She wiped at her eyes hastily.

"We won't have much time," Obi-Wan warned. "Let's go."

Vespera frowned. "We're leaving?"

Obi-Wan raised a brow. "Unless you want to stay?"

Vespera glowered. "No, I… Nothing. Let's go."

Obi-Wan nodded and extended his hand to her. Vespera took it, and the two took off. They raced down the hall. Obi-Wan led her to the room he had been sharing with Anakin and Padme. They entered the room, and Padme and Anakin wheeled around. Padme gaped at Vespera.

"Vespera! You're all right!" she gasped. Padme threw her arms around Vespera, who staggered a bit.

"We can celebrate later. Pacal won't like when he finds that Vespera isn't in her cell." Obi-Wan said.

"You're right about that." Pacal's voice replied from the doorway. Obi-Wan's skin rippled with ice. He turned slowly. Pacal smirked, his arms crossed. "You know, I thought you were an odd slaver, but I wasn't positive until you requested the private dance. You seemed so… flustered by it. You looked so awkward and respectful, almost as if she meant something to you, and you didn't want to dishonor her. Asking for her name seemed like utter bantha shit to me, so I knew you must've known Princess's name before all of this. So, I decided to see how you would react to her in pain. And you couldn't stop yourself, could you? You reached for her, and I knew. Yes, I knew you cared for her, to some degree. I knew that this was a half-assed attempt at a rescue from that moment, and my suspicions were confirmed when I saw that she was no longer in her cell from my security holograms. Now, here we are."

Obi-Wan's nose wrinkled as his lip curled into a snarl. "Well, you'd be mistaken if you think this was poorly thought out." He withdrew his lightsaber and ignited it.

For a moment, Pacal appeared surprised. Then, a sickening grin fanned across his face. "Ah, but what would you do to save her?" He pressed the button on the remote to Vespera's collar. Obi-Wan looked at her as she yelled out in pain. Pacal stomped on the remote, shattering it.

"No!" Obi-Wan cried. He contemplated attacking Pacal, but Vespera's writhing and crying on the floor demanded his attention. He dropped beside her and placed a calming hand on her. He tried to soothe her with the Force, but to no avail. He focused instead on the collar itself, and thrust it away from her neck. It flew away and crashed against the wall. Vespera slackened on the floor, panting. Obi-Wan laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him.

"Look out…" she rasped. Obi-Wan sensed the attack as she said it and dodged. Pacal's vibroblade barely missed Obi-Wan's head.

He turned and ignited his lightsaber, but Pacal flew backwards and crashed into the wall across the hall. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, but his Padawan merely stared, dumbfounded. Obi-Wan looked at Vespera, who knelt with her hands extended. Sweat beaded on her forehead, but she met Obi-Wan's gaze and lowered her hands. Obi-Wan switched off his lightsaber. "Let's go." He held out a hand to Vespera and helped her to her feet. He gripped her hand in his and he led the way out of the room. Padme and Anakin followed. The four of them hurried along, trying not to act too suspicious.

"The shuttles are that way," Padme whispered, pointing down a hall. Obi-Wan turned down said hallway. As they walked along, drawing nearer to the shuttle bay, red lights flared and an alarm sounded. Obi-Wan looked around for a moment.

"Damn it!" Anakin growled. Guards appeared at the end of the hall, their weapons pointed at Obi-Wan and his companions. He and Anakin ignited their sabers. Obi-Wan thrust Vespera behind him, as she lacked a weapon. He blocked blaster bolts, focusing on the guards in front of them.

"Keep moving!" he shouted. He took the lead, sprinting down the hall, cutting down guards as they came within the range of his lightsaber. Vespera followed closely behind, Padme shooting with her small blaster pistol and Anakin bringing up the rear, blocking blaster bolts and dismantling guards that got too close. They hurried down a winding corridor which opened up into the docking bay. Several empty shuttles waited for use. Obi-Wan charged toward the nearest one. A guard carrying an electrostaff swung his weapon. Obi-Wan ducked and stabbed the attacker.

"Obi-Wan!" cried Vespera. Obi-Wan turned, but Vespera shoved him aside. She shrieked when a blaster bolt hit her.

"No!" Obi-Wan yelled, catching her before she collapsed. His heart thumped wildly. _Please don't be dead, don't die on me…_ He glanced toward the source. Pacal stood on a balcony overlooking the docking bay and took aim with his rifle.

"Inside!" Anakin bellowed. He Force Pushed Pacal to blow his rifle's aim out of whack. Obi-Wan lifted Vespera into his arms and brought her aboard the shuttle while Padme started firing up the ship. Obi-Wan laid Vespera across a span of seats and knelt to examine her wound. Her right side was blackened with a deep gash. Though cauterized, the wound was so deep that prickles of blood oozed past the hardened flesh. Obi-Wan glanced at her, his brow slanted upward and his lips drawn in worry. He placed his hands on the wound.

"Hold on, we're taking off!" Padme yelled. Obi-Wan shifted so that his back foot helped stabilize his kneel. He squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on Vespera's wound. He envisioned the cells knitting together to regrow flesh, to repair the wound. He felt the Force intensify beneath his hands, and Vespera's skin grew hot. It faded after a moment and Obi-Wan withdrew his hands. The wound had closed considerably, but Vespera remained unconscious, and the wound still left a sizeable chunk of empty where her skin should be. Obi-Wan looked at the blood on his hands for a moment, feeling the ship rumble beneath him. The ship rocked violently, and Obi-Wan fell to the floor. He used the Force to steady Vespera.

"We're hit!" Anakin roared. "I'll see if I can land us in the refugee sector on Nar Shaddaa! Hold onto what you've got!"

Obi-Wan situated himself and held onto Vespera, making sure that the rocking of the ship didn't jostle her too much. Obi-Wan's stomach swooped with the ship's descent. He fell over when they landed harshly on the refugee docking bay of Nar Shaddaa. Obi-Wan scooped up Vespera as Padme and Anakin joined him in the back of the ship. "We have to get her to a medic immediately."

Padme eyed the wound on Vespera's side. "Oh, no…"

"Let's go!" Anakin snapped. He led the way off the shuttle. Obi-Wan nodded, carrying Vespera while Padme followed. They hurried to the refugee check-in center. "She needs a medic, now!" Anakin snarled to the desk worker.

The worker eyed Vespera in Obi-Wan's arms and jumped to her feet. "This way!" She hurried along, leading Obi-Wan toward the infirmary of the building. Obi-Wan entered the medbay, huffing slightly. Several nurses noticed him and rolled out a gurney. Obi-Wan laid Vespera upon it. The nurses began shouting orders as they examined Vespera's wound and rolled her away. Obi-Wan moved to follow, but a receptionist jumped up and placed a hand on his chest.

"Sir, take a seat and we'll let you know about your wife." she said.

Obi-Wan looked at her, bewildered. "She's not my…" He trailed off, staring at the double doors which the nurses had taken Vespera behind. He looked at the receptionist, dazed. "Thank you." He joined Padme and Anakin, who stood in a waiting area.

"Did she say anything about how long it would take?" Padme asked.

"We can't stay here long." Anakin agreed.

"I… no… I don't know." Obi-Wan replied, dropping into a chair. Padme glanced at Anakin before sitting beside Obi-Wan. She took one of his hands in hers.

"Are you all right?"

Obi-Wan looked at her, his eyes burning as tears filled them. "She… She saved my life."

Padme's brow knitted. "It's not your fault, Obi-Wan."

He looked away and breathed deeply, keeping himself from crying. "She took the shot for me." He buried his face in his hands. _I'll never forgive myself if she dies._

…

Vespera's eyes pried open. She blinked, clearing her gaze of bleariness. Three figures stood around her. She sniffed, feeling a set of ventilation tubes in her nostrils. She frowned and focused on the faces around her.

Anakin grinned down at her. "Hey there, Your Majesty."

"You had us so worried." Padme added beside him, her hands over her heart.

Vespera's eyes slid to the last figure, the one closest to her. Obi-Wan sat beside her bed. His worried brow softened and the ghost of a smile traced his features. "Hello there."

"Good to have you back with us." said Anakin.

"Good to be back," Vespera croaked. "Where are we?"

"A hospital in the old refugee sector of Nar Shaddaa." said Padme.

Vespera's heart fluttered, and the heart monitor connected her beeped faster, too. "We're still on Nar Shaddaa?"

"Don't worry. I disabled the tracking device on the shuttle we took. You're under an alias here." said Anakin.

"And we've only been here for the night. The doctor said your wound wasn't as serious as it looked. It missed your vital organs. You needed some time in a kolto tank, some rest and fluids because Pacal wasn't taking care of you, but he said you'd be all right." said Padme.

"You also had a bit of internal burning and some electrical burns from that collar. But the marks are clearing up. It shouldn't scar." said Anakin.

Vespera touched her neck, where the collar had been. The skin felt patchy and scabby there, and flared at her touch. She lowered her hand. "When can I leave?"

"As soon as you're ready." said Padme.

"Though we should leave soon. We don't want Pacal showing up here." said Anakin.

Vespera nodded. "Then I'm ready."

"I'll bring the speeder around." said Anakin. He took off.

Padme bit her lip. "I'll go and pay the hospital." She left the room, too.

Vespera raised her eyebrows at the doorway. She looked at Obi-Wan. "I haven't lost my ability to clear a room, apparently."

Obi-Wan smiled, though it seemed half-hearted. "I'm just glad you have the ability at all."

Vespera tilted her head, sensing the worry and frustration flaring around him. "Are you all right?"

"You shouldn't have done that." Obi-Wan muttered.

"What?"

"Take the shot for me."

Vespera frowned. "What, I was supposed to let you die?"

Obi-Wan clenched his jaw. "I would've rather been the one at risk, not you. After everything we went through to rescue you, it would've been a waste if you died for me."

Vespera felt as if he had slapped her. Tears welled in her eyes. "I won't apologize for protecting my friend."

Obi-Wan's eyes wandered to his hands, which were folded in front of him. "I understand your intentions were good, but… Why?" Obi-Wan looked at her, his eyes pleading for an answer.

Vespera realized that he lacked true anger. He seemed more desperate than anything. "I couldn't let you die," she said quietly. "I wouldn't have forgiven myself."

Obi-Wan's eyes snapped to hers. His lips parted, and Vespera felt his anxiety flare, red and dangerous around him. "I…" He stopped and swallowed. "Your life is far more valuable than mine."

"I refuse to believe that."

"You're a queen."

"You're a Jedi."

Obi-Wan sighed. "An entire planet needs you."

"The entire galaxy needs you."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "There are many more Jedi."

"Yes, but I sense… There's something different about you." Vespera replied, her voice soft.

Obi-Wan's eyes melted. "And you," he murmured. "The Force is strong with you, yet you're no Jedi. I sense something different about you, too."

Vespera laughed. "It doesn't take a Jedi to realize that I'm strange."

Obi-Wan managed a smile that felt more sincere than his earlier one. "I suppose there's some truth to that." They smiled at each other for a moment before, again, Obi-Wan diverted the moment. "Come on. We should get moving." He helped her out of her bed. Vespera clenched her teeth so hard they ached whenever movement tugged at her side. She hobbled along with Obi-Wan until they exited the hospital, where Anakin waited with Padme in a land speeder. Obi-Wan picked Vespera up and placed her in the speeder. He jumped in beside her, and Anakin sped off. They flew around until they arrived at another docking bay. Vespera's face felt scratched from the chill of the wind. She shivered and covered herself. Anakin stopped the speeder in front of a cruiser. Obi-Wan helped Vespera out of the speeder and led her onto the cruiser. Padme placed her hands on Vespera's arms.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." Padme said.

Vespera nodded. She followed Padme to the back of the ship, while Obi-Wan and Anakin disappeared to the cockpit, where they readied the ship for the venture back to Coruscant.

…

Obi-Wan only saw Vespera at mealtime on the journey back to Coruscant. He avoided her whenever he could on their two-day trip. Her words haunted him, because they had mirrored his exact feelings. _I wouldn't forgive myself if I let you die._ Obi-Wan shivered. His attachment to Vespera grew stronger each day, and he knew the dangers of that. He cared for her a great deal. Seeing her in pain had nearly stopped his heart, and the thought of Pacal touching her sexually set his teeth on edge and churned his stomach. He stroked his chin, his skin prickling with heat as he recalled the dances on Pacal's yacht… Obi-Wan had been flustered, and it wasn't just his inexperience or reverence for the Code that had inspired his embarrassment. He crossed his legs and his mouth dried. His heart beat a little faster as a wave of hot anxiety washed over him, whipping his back.

They arrived at Coruscant at twilight. Vespera immediately returned to her apartment with Padme. Obi-Wan returned to the Jedi Temple to report to the Council. He kept the details short and crisp. Anakin contacted Prince Rye to alert him that Vespera had returned. Obi-Wan disappeared in his quarters to meditate, where he tried to purge himself of any feelings of attachment to Vespera Stellavis.

 _I wouldn't forgive myself if I let you die._

 _"_ _Satine…"_

 _"_ _Remember, my dear Obi-Wan, I've always loved you. I always will…"_

 _I wouldn't forgive myself if I let you die…_

 _"_ _Obi-Wan!"_

 _"_ _No!"_

 _"_ _Attachments aren't weakness. Love isn't weakness. I refuse to believe that something as precious and good as love could lead to the Dark Side."_

 _Vespera…_

Obi-Wan jerked awake. He grabbed fistfuls of his sheets and gasped for breath. He sat up, the cool morning air washing over his damp skin. He struggled to breathe for several minutes. Finally, he regained a sort of tranquility. He dressed and headed for the meditation chamber. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing, washing his soul free of attachment to Vespera. He focused on the Force, allowing it to fill him, to guide him.

 _"_ _Obi-Wan!" Vespera's scream stopped his heart._

 _"_ _Obi-Wan…" Padme let out his name in weak whisper, her face coated with sweat…_

 _"_ _Only pain will you find." Yoda warned him, but the desire to know burned brighter than his fear of Yoda's tone…_

 _"_ _No!" Vespera screamed, her hand extended toward him, her eyes sparkling with tears…_

Obi-Wan's eyes flew open and the vision vanished, but Vespera's screams echoed in his ears like ghosts. His heart pounded. He groaned out a gasp, his chest rising and falling with rapid pants. Sweat soaked his forehead.

"Master?" Anakin's voice queried behind him. Obi-Wan turned, still panting.

"Yes?"

Anakin eyed Obi-Wan for a moment, his brow furrowed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Anakin. What is it?" Obi-Wan replied, a bit shorter than he intended.

Anakin scowled, but refrained from commenting on Obi-Wan's unusually short temper. "Queen Vespera wishes to speak with us."

Obi-Wan's heart dropped. _Now, of all times?!_ "Now?"

"She said it's urgent."

Obi-Wan sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Very well."

"I thought you two were friends?" Anakin queried as Obi-Wan got to his feet.

"We are."

"Then why do you seem like I just asked you to brush Jabba the Hutt's teeth?"

"Firstly, I don't even know if Jabba _has_ teeth," said Obi-Wan, raising an eyebrow at Anakin, "and secondly, it's not your business whether or not the queen and I are friends."

"He definitely has teeth," said Anakin as they walked through the Jedi Temple, "but it's more like wooden blocks in his mouth covered in slime than teeth. And fine, I won't ask. But a few days ago, you were in full general mode, ready to get her back with all your plans, and now you're acting like she doesn't exist. What happened between you two on Pacal's yacht?"

"I know Hutts have teeth," Obi-Wan remarked, "I was only kidding. You said you weren't going to ask, yet followed that statement with a question."

"Well, I figured we're pretty good friends and don't keep secrets." Anakin said, hopping into a land speeder to fly to the Senate building. Obi-Wan climbed into the passenger side and looked directly at Anakin with a raised brow.

"Oh, we don't?" he challenged.

Anakin built a mental wall immediately and shrugged. "I'm sure we keep some things secret like our bathroom breaks, but we're fairly honest with each other."

"Nothing happened between Vespera and me. I wasn't fond of her taking that blaster shot for me, that's all." Obi-Wan replied. There, a half-truth. Obi-Wan's stomach seemed to curl on itself. He was already lying to Anakin, and nothing had really occurred between him and Vespera. Not really.

Anakin flew to Vespera's apartment and docked their speeder by the open walkway. They jumped out of the speeder and walked along the marble walkway that extended over the long fall through Coruscant's atmosphere. They stepped onto the open veranda and knocked on the windowed door. It opened, and Vespera greeted them with a small inclination of her head. Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged a glance as they entered the sitting room of Vespera's apartment.

"Please, have a seat." Vespera said, extending her hand toward the couches. Obi-Wan and Anakin obliged.

Obi-Wan noticed Rye sitting on the couch across from them. "Prince Rye, when did you get in?"

"This morning." Rye replied with a polite smile. Padme entered the apartment, dressed rather casually. She hugged Vespera and took a seat. She didn't look surprised, so Obi-Wan got the distinct impression that the Nabooian Senator knew what the meeting was about. Vespera took a seat in the armchair at one end of both couches. She looked at her hands for a moment.

"We all know why I left." she muttered.

"Yeah, you turned yourself in. You're lucky you weren't killed." Anakin replied shortly.

Vespera looked at him. "Zash is an arrogant man. He would want me destroyed, not just dead. He wanted me to feel stripped of any royalty I had. The opposite of royalty would be slavery in his mind. Though in truth, there are quite a few similarities that make them not all that different."

"But you've escaped slavery. Now what?" Rye murmured, leaning forward.

Vespera inhaled deeply and lifted her gaze to meet the others' around her. Obi-Wan felt her Force Aura flare, and he couldn't help but feel as if her eyes stared straight through his mental walls, directly through to his soul. Her eyes flashed, like firelight glinting off green stones. "I will not bow down any longer. I have kept my mouth shut. I've waited for the Republic to intervene. I've tried sacrificing myself. Zash won't kill my subjects until he discovers I'm nowhere to be found. When he does, he'll demand my head. But he won't stop there. He will make Azyrion bleed, and I cannot allow that to happen, not anymore. I am going to take back my planet. But I can't do it alone."

Silence met her words, but not for long. Rye straightened. "I am with you. I will have soldiers, too." he announced.

Vespera's gaze softened as she regarded him. "Thank you," she murmured. She looked at Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padme. "Since I have him and soldiers, your interference may not be entirely necessary."

"Are you kidding? Of course I'm coming with you." Padme retorted.

Vespera smiled. "Thank you, Padme." She looked at Anakin and Obi-Wan. "I know the two of you are under stricter rules with the Code and the war."

"Well, the senator will need protecting." Anakin said slowly with a sidelong glance at Obi-Wan, who repressed an eye roll.

"And the queen." Obi-Wan smirked softly. "The Council will allow that much."

Vespera beamed. "You don't know how much this means to me. Thank you. All of you."

"If that's all, I'm going to get something to eat." Anakin replied, standing.

"I have a few meetings to attend," said Rye. "Rexomnium is beginning the process of joining the Republic. It's a lot of paperwork. We'll meet to form a plan of action tonight."

Vespera nodded. "Agreed. Obi-Wan, will you stay a moment?"

Obi-Wan swallowed a groan and nodded. He assured Anakin that he would find a different ride to the Temple. The others left, one by one. Obi-Wan faced Vespera with raised eyebrows. "What do you want?" he asked, not unkindly. He failed to keep the weariness from leaking into his voice.

Vespera looked at her hands and picked at her fingernails. Obi-Wan sensed her nervousness, a fluttering of light orange around her. "I just wanted to make sure that we're… That you and I are still friends."

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"You've been avoiding me." Vespera looked into Obi-Wan's eyes. He refused to look away, and so did she.

"I have other duties, Vespera."

"I-I know, but… It feels as if…"

"As if what?" Obi-Wan prompted, unable to ignore his growing frustration. Vespera was not normally one to stutter.

"Ever since Pacal's yacht, it feels as if things have changed between us." Vespera's eyes fluttered away from Obi-Wan's at last.

He stiffened. "There _is_ nothing between us."

He instantly regretted the words when Vespera flinched. "Oh. I… I see." Her voice cracked his heart.

He softened the tenseness of his brow and his lips parted. "Vespera…"

"You've said all I needed to hear, Obi-Wan," Vespera interrupted coldly. "Please… Go."

Obi-Wan's face crumpled. He pursed his lips and nodded. He exited Vespera's apartment, an icy fist squeezing his heart.

 **…**

 **Woo! Long chapter! And I had a test this week, but I feel okay about it… I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Coming soon: Obi-Wan, Vespera, Anakin, Padme and Rye go to Azyrion to start a revolution and usurp Zash the usurper. Vespera finds it hard to hide her secret while Obi-Wan realizes that he's in danger of more than just a simple attachment to the Queen of Azyrion.**

 **Please review, guys! Fanfic writers don't get paid, except in reviews. Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Straight to the Castle_**

Vespera gripped one of the handles of the ship as it swooped in for a landing. She prayed that the cover of night protected them from detection. The ship landed and powered down. Rex, one of Anakin's men, hopped out of the cockpit. "All right, men. We follow the queen."

Everyone turned to Vespera for instructions. She licked her lips. "We landed in the Azure Forest, right?"

"Yes sir." said Rex.

Vespera nodded. "Grab your gear and follow me." She released the handle and exited the ship. Obi-Wan and Anakin's squadrons of troops followed Vespera off the ship. Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padme fell in step with Vespera as she trekked through the woods. Her breath curled into miniature clouds above her. The cold season usually brought a substantial amount of snow with it, which would make tracking their footsteps easier. Fortunately, they were close to a tunnel entrance. The ground sloped downward, and Vespera used her left hand to keep herself from sliding down the ravine. A mouth of a cave yawned into an abyss before her.

"Not so subtle." said Anakin.

Vespera looked at him. "The tunnels are extremely old. They were used back during the civil war to evacuate refugees to the palace. Then they were used to help the royal family escape. But only the royal family knows of every secret passage. We should be safe."

"Should be?" Obi-Wan caught, raising his eyebrows at Vespera.

She regarded him with a clenched jaw. "I can't know for sure."

"Well, standing around won't get us anywhere. Lead on, Your Majesty." said Cody.

Vespera dipped her head to him and led the way into the cave. Obi-Wan stepped in front of her and ignited his lightsaber. "No use wandering in the dark." he explained.

Vespera merely nodded to him and continued on, Obi-Wan at her side. The glow of his lightsaber burned her eyes as they adjusted to the darkness. Her feet slipped and slid along the damp rocks within the cave. Her gloved hands felt along the mossy wall. Vespera could hear the hum of the lightsabers that barely lit the way. She heard the shuffle of the troops and the low murmur of Padme and Anakin's voices, discussing something that Vespera could not decipher. She tried to ignore Obi-Wan's sidelong glances at her. Her jaw ached from gritting her teeth. She wondered briefly if she could crack her teeth. She wished Obi-Wan would not stand so close to her. She was glad he was with her, yet his words the other night still scratched along her spine with blunt fingernails.

"Vespera, I feel I must apologize for what I said the other night. I didn't mean to offend you." Obi-Wan murmured quietly.

Vespera spared him a sidelong glance. "You seem to have a knack for offending me, Master Kenobi."

She sensed his mind close to hers. She caught the reddish orange flare of irritation in Obi-Wan's Force Aura, too. She kept her thoughts and presence to herself, though. She refused to probe Obi-Wan's well-maintained walls. There would be no use in trying, as he was well-trained to keep Force-sensitives out. "You're not exactly easy to get along with, you know." Obi-Wan hissed.

Vespera looked at him, her eyebrows raised in sardonic amusement. "Oh, I'm not? Then why don't you just stay away from me, Master Kenobi, as there is nothing between us to respect anyway."

Obi-Wan's jaw visibly tightened, even in the dim light. "I misworded, Vespera. We're friends. I assumed you meant something else."

Vespera's chest felt as if a piece of her sternum snapped. She looked away. "Why in the universe would I assume something else?" She kept her voice deathly quiet. She felt Obi-Wan's defenses lessen. She felt him reach toward her with the Force. Her heart rate quickened, and she built a mental wall. She noticed Obi-Wan draw back physically, then felt him withdraw mentally. "Friends. We're friends. That's all I meant." Vespera muttered, though she felt the words float with emptiness. Pain pinched her heart. It had occurred to her during their time on Eno Pacal's yacht that she might hold feelings that surpassed friendship. She knew it was foolish of her to want something more, as Obi-Wan would never admit to or give into feelings, if he even had them. He was the quintessence of the Jedi Code. It would destroy him to love her, and there would be nothing left of him should he give into that love. And Vespera did not want that for him. Vespera wished Obi-Wan would leave her alone, for it stung to be in his presence. Eventually, he detected that her walls were unrelenting, so he fell back in step with Anakin. Padme moved upward to join Vespera.

"Are you all right?" Padme asked, placing a hand on Vespera's arm.

"Yes."

"Anakin said he could sense you were upset."

"Anakin needs to not read my emotions."

"He didn't have to," Padme muttered quietly, "it's plain in your walk."

Vespera glanced at her feet, wondering how her walk showed her emotions. She shrugged. "I just want my planet back."

"It's more than that."

Vespera sighed and looked at Padme. "You're right. It is. But now is not the time, nor place, to talk about it, all right? I promise I'll explain if we get out of this."

"When," Padme corrected firmly. "We will succeed."

Vespera dipped her head. "Right. We will." Though she felt the shortness of her words. She turned her attention ahead once more, and Cody stood by her, guiding her with the light of his head lamp. After several hours of hiking, they stopped to rest. They agreed on a schedule to take watch. Vespera rolled out her sleeping mat and curled on it. She wondered if she would ever fall asleep with rocks poking her sides and the endless dripping of water that echoed throughout the cave, but sleep grasped her rather quickly.

…

Obi-Wan gazed into the endless darkness of the cave. The sounds of the others sleeping soothed him, so he took a moment to meditate. He reached out with the Force, feeling the restless sleep of the Clones, the deeper sleep of Padme and the excitement of Anakin. The cave felt empty, which calmed Obi-Wan. His eyes flashed open as he felt a stab of panic that wasn't his own. He glanced toward Vespera, who trembled in her slumber. Obi-Wan gazed at her for a long time, the ghost of her panic ebbing from his chest. Her walls had faded with her unconsciousness, but Obi-Wan refused to probe her mind for answers for her behavior earlier. When he had reached out to her earlier, which she usually allowed, she had responded by slamming the doors of her mind with so much force that Obi-Wan had flinched. Whatever plagued her, she desperately did not want him to know.

The knowledge that Vespera wanted to hide something from him stung. So far, they had developed a strong friendship because of their honesty with each other. Vespera refused to hold her tongue and her thoughts about the Jedi Code, but she listened to Obi-Wan's explanation of it. They honed each other, allowing the other to ponder and challenge their beliefs. Obi-Wan felt open-minded around her, which he considered a sign of wisdom. They could discuss the Force in depth and meditate together. Anakin always refused to meditate with Obi-Wan. Anakin responded well with sparring as a form of meditation rather than "sitting around with my eyes closed" as he referred to it. Vespera was his closest friend outside of the Order, and he felt as if she were slipping away from him. He knew that if that was her choice, then he could not hold onto her. That attachment would hinder his duty to the Jedi. Still, it hurt to think that he might lose Vespera as a friend.

Another stab of panic tore Obi-Wan from his thoughts. He looked at Vespera, who squirmed in her sleep and whimpered. Obi-Wan's heart flashed with pity. He stood from his place across the cave and crossed over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her gently. "Vespera, wake up. You're having a nightmare."

Vespera jerked away from him. She sat upright, her eyes wild. She looked around, her hand clenching and releasing her sleeping mat. Obi-Wan placed his hands on her shoulders and stared into her eyes. "You're all right. It was just a nightmare." he assured her.

Vespera seemed to calm, then her eyes widened. "D-did you see?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I did not look."

She relaxed and pulled her knees to her chest. "Thank you."

Obi-Wan released his grip on her and moved from his kneel to sit and lean back against the cave wall. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Vespera pressed the heel of her hands to her eyebrows. "I can handle it."

"I never said you couldn't," Obi-Wan replied, "I asked if you wanted to talk about it."

Vespera looked at him, her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed. She studied him. "I have this dream a lot," she said eventually, "of my family. They all died and there was nothing I could do to save them. And the council always shows up, accusing me of doing nothing, even though I have the Force. And I usually wake up, but sometimes I dream of being in the Jedi Order, but they exile me because I ask too many questions."

Obi-Wan's lips twitched with a soft smile. "They wouldn't exile you for asking questions, or even disagreeing with them. I told you of my Master, Qui-Gon, right? He questioned, challenged and disagreed with many things and was still a respected member of the Order. He was never appointed as a Council Member, but the others greatly respected him."

Vespera's lips tweaked. "The opinion of the Jedi Council doesn't matter to me."

"Not even my opinion?" Obi-Wan challenged.

"Especially yours." Vespera grinned as Obi-Wan gaped at her.

Then, he chuckled. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that, because I think very highly of you."

Vespera's humor faded. "Thank you. The feeling is mutual."

Obi-Wan looked away from Vespera's intense stare and shifted uncomfortably. "If the Council's opinion doesn't matter to you, why have a nightmare about it?"

"It's not the Council that matters to me, it's the failure. I… You've said it yourself, that I have a lot of potential with the Force, and I'm doing nothing with it! That choice was taken from me, and…" Vespera trailed off. Obi-Wan felt the flare of deeply buried anger cracking through the surface, like lava bursting open the earth. "It doesn't feel fair that I can never learn to use the Force to my full potential because I'm too old to be a Jedi, too controlled by own government to use it as queen… I want to use the Force, but the Jedi wouldn't appreciate a rogue Force-wielder. It was too dangerous to use as queen, but once I overthrow Zash, I'll get rid of my council and not give a damn. I shouldn't be kept from the Force just because I'm not a Jedi or I'm a queen. The Force is part of me, and more importantly, I am part of the Force."

Obi-Wan stared at her, a little stunned. She had kept her tone hushed, but no less filled with heat. He looked away from her, a frown creasing his brow. "I can't imagine how you must feel, cut off from the Force for no reason other than duties that were thrust upon you. And I agree with you. You should not have to sacrifice the Force simply because you are not a Jedi. You're too old to be trained, but I believe you have a right to explore the Force, which is why I have trained you a little. If you'd like, I could train you some more. It would have to be a secret, and… And I might be away some because of the war, but…"

Vespera's eyes widened. "Isn't this against the Jedi Code?"

"Technically, no. I don't recall the Code saying anything against my training someone outside of the Order, although it does forbid two Padawans. I currently don't have a Padawan, and you're not even a Jedi. You can't have a lightsaber, but you deserve to know the Force." Obi-Wan replied.

Vespera's eyes softened. "Y-you'd do that for me?"

Obi-Wan met her gaze and nodded once. "Yes."

Vespera hugged his neck. Obi-Wan blinked and patted her awkwardly. She withdrew, though no embarrassment colored her cheeks. "Thank you."

Obi-Wan smiled. "You're welcome."

…

Vespera walked through the cave, which sloped steadily upward. Rye had given them word that he and reinforcements from Rexomnium were en route in Hyperspace, which meant they had twenty-four standard hours to get to the palace. Vespera knew they would be there a few hours at the rate they traveled. Ahead, light filtered into the cave where the roof had crumbled away. Vespera sensed movement overhead and flattened against the wall of the cave. She stared upward, through the hole in the roof. Obi-Wan and the others followed suit. Everyone held their breath as a group of Zash's soldiers marched around the holes.

"A Republic ship was found on the edge of the woods," said one of the soldiers. "She's here somewhere."

"Check the farmhouses," ordered another. "The people might be hiding her."

"Roger, roger." said a battle droid.

Vespera's brow knitted. A battle droid? She glanced at Obi-Wan, who mirrored her expression. Anakin's nose wrinkled in disgust. The group of soldiers and battle droids marched and clanked away. Vespera ventured forth, plunging back into the darkness before turning to Obi-Wan, Anakin, Padme and the Clones. "The Separatists are involved." she breathed.

"That doesn't surprise me," said Obi-Wan with a heavy sigh, "Azyrion, even if not incredibly valuable to them, would still be one asset the Republic doesn't have."

"Don't worry about the clankers, Your Majesty. We can handle them." said Cody.

Vespera offered him a wry smile. "I never doubted your abilities, Commander. But it seems that taking back my planet might finally be of interest to the Republic."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I'll call it in." They waited a moment for Obi-Wan to inform the Jedi Council, who agreed that this was a matter of concern, and an act of war. They decided to send Plo Koon with reinforcements, but with the Hyerspace travel time, he would not arrive until after Rye's reinforcements arrived. Vespera continued through the tunnel, which again sloped upward until the mossy rocks transitioned into stone steps. They circled the spiral staircase, higher until they panted from the effort. At last, they reached the door. Vespera paused before it and turned to the others.

"This leads to the upper level of the library. I don't expect much resistance on the other side, because so few ventured to the library. There's another secret passage near the library that will lead to the throne room." she said.

"We'll go with you to the throne room." Anakin announced, gesturing to himself, Obi-Wan and Padme.

"And we will take care of the rest." Rex added.

Vespera nodded and checked her chronological device. "We have two standard hours before Rye and his soldiers are set to arrive. Let's make sure they don't have much work to do when they get here."

"Aye, sir." said Rex. The other Clones voiced their agreement. Vespera looked to Obi-Wan, who smiled approvingly.

"Lead on." he said.

Vespera exhaled and pushed open the door. They flooded out of the passageway. The Clones took up a formation while Vespera led the others from the balcony to the ground level. She hurried into the hall, where a few guards seemed stunned to see her. "It's the queen!" one of them cried. Blaster bolts fired at them, but Anakin and Obi-Wan deflected the bolts with their lightsabers.

"Run!" Vespera yelled.

"Sound the alarm!" a soldier yelled.

"Protect the queen!" Gregor roared. The Clones filtered into the hall, blocking the soldiers from following Vespera, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padme. Vespera sprinted to the panel in the wall around the corner. She pushed it open and crawled inside. She hurried through the passage at a crouch. The others followed. The panel slid shut behind Anakin. Vespera led them along until the passage ended. Before Vespera opened the panel, Obi-Wan placed a hand on her shoulder.

"The Force is with you." he murmured.

Vespera nodded, her insides flaring with determination and resolve. She opened the panel and stepped into what was once her throne room. Several guards turned to look at her, stupefied to see her, two Jedi and Senator Amidala. Zash sat upon the throne, lazily picking his teeth. His eyes widened when he saw Vespera. His face contorted with a scowl. He stood from the throne.

"So, you were actually stupid enough to come." he said, drawing his vibrosword.

"I would die before I let my people bow to a king who decorates his crown with treason and misery." Vespera gritted out, her hand grabbing the hilt of her double-bladed vibrosword. The blades would not extend until she pressed the button, so for now, she only gripped the hilt.

"Then I guess you'll die today." Zash replied simply. Vespera narrowed her eyes and pressed the button. The blades extended from the hilt. She inhaled deeply, reaching out with the Force. She allowed it to fill her, fueled by her rage. She sprinted forward at an inhuman speed. Guards jumped in her path, but Vespera leaped, her foot kicking one in the face. She swung her blade so that it stabbed a different guard in the chest. She landed and ducked a guard's swing. She spun and cut the backs of his legs. He fell to the floor with a howl of pain. Vespera charged for Zash, who gaped at her for a moment before bringing his sword crashing down. Vespera blocked. She thrust her arms, sending Zash back a bit, and slashed with one side of her dual-hilted sword. He blocked with a strong parry and forced her blade to scratch the floor. He used his free hand to punch her. She grunted and stumbled backward, but parried his blows. However, he was much stronger and bigger than her, so Vespera found it difficult to get an attack in. Zash jumped forward as he drove her back and brought his blade crashing down. Vespera brought her blade up to block, but the force of the blow brought her to her knees. They struggled for a moment, but Vespera reached out with the Force. She Pulled a chair toward her and jumped back as it smacked Zash. He stumbled to the side, stunned. Vespera turned so that her back was to a pillar. Zash faced her, his eyes wild with anger. Vespera jumped and smacked her blade against his. He kicked her in the stomach, and she slammed against the pillar. Zash charged forward to stab her, but Vespera jumped out of the way. She slashed as she turned, catching Zash in the side. He yowled and clutched his bleeding wound. In his pause, Vespera plunged her blade into his chest.

Zash gasped as blood bubbled into his mouth. His eyes widened as the light faded from them. Vespera wrenched her blade from his chest with a disgusting squelch. He gurgled a grunt and fell back on the floor and was motionless. Vespera panted as she lowered her weapon. Sounds of battle rang in her ears from the others taking down the guards, but the fighting faded into silence after a few minutes. Then, someone clapped.

Vespera looked around, her brow furrowing. Obi-Wan's nose wrinkled as his lips curled into a snarl. A tall man walked out from behind the throne, clapping his long, slender hands. His white beard covered half his face, but his eyes shouted levels of darkness that his mouth never could. "I was wondering who would come out on top, and I most surprised that is you. But… I sense something in you, Queen Vespera. Yes, I sense the Force swirling in your soul."

"What do you want?" Vespera snapped.

The man chuckled. "Oh, I feel your anger, child. I sense the Force is untrained and wild within you. You're angry, yes, I feel it. You should use your anger and hatred. You could be a very powerful Sith."

Obi-Wan stepped in front of Vespera, his lightsaber ablaze. "Not today, Dooku."

Vespera's eyes widened a fraction as Dooku ignited his curved, crimson blade. "Kenobi, how rude of you. We're trying to have a conversation."

"I'm offended, Count. I thought you missed me." Obi-Wan feigned disappointment. Dooku rolled his eyes and attacked first. Vespera backtracked to moved out of their way, just as the doors to the throne room burst open and a throng of battle droids entered. Anakin cut several down, while Padme took cover behind a pillar and shot a few in the head. Vespera ducked behind a pillar to avoid a blaster bolt and curved around the other side. She leaped and sliced the head off a droid. She cut a few others down. She sensed Obi-Wan's fear spike in her chest and glanced back. Dooku Pushed Obi-Wan back, who hit a pillar and slumped to the floor. His lightsaber skidded across the floor.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin roared, but he was surrounded by battle droids and heavy-armored droids. Vespera felt time slow as she watched Dooku walk toward Obi-Wan, his lightsaber raised. She sheathed her vibrosword, unsure if it could withstand a lightsaber's power, and she wasn't about to test it with Obi-Wan's life on the line. Vespera Pulled Obi-Wan's lightsaber toward her and caught it. She charged forward, the Force spurring her into action. She ignited the saber and lunged forward, catching Dooku's strike, forming an X above Obi-Wan's face. She thrust upward and faced off with Dooku. His lips curved in a smirk. He attacked lazily, smacking Vespera's lightsaber without struggle while she hardly managed to maintain her grip on the hilt. Holding a lightsaber was different than her double-bladed vibrosword. It was lighter, but heavier than she imagined. She was used to a double-bladed weapon, and this was single. She had to constantly keep in mind that one side of her was unprotected, so it required frequent movements to protect the vulnerable sides of her while Dooku tried to strike her. But she was no stranger to combat, so Dooku found her a harder opponent than he had thought. He crossed blades with her and used his strength against her, forcing her to bend backward while his saber pressed against hers. The glow of the sabers flickered in his eyes.

"The Jedi would never teach you," he growled, "but you want to learn. I know you do. You could be very powerful. I could teach you!"

"To be a Sith," Vespera hissed, though she faltered.

"To reach your full potential in the Force," said Dooku, pressing against her harder, "to use your emotions to be one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy!"

"I-I don't want power!" Vespera growled, though she felt her arms weaken with her words.

"Oh, I feel your yearning for the Force. I know your anger, that you did not have the choice to learn! Use it!" Dooku urged.

Vespera's eyes welled with tears. "N-no…"

"When you feel anger in your every connection to the Force, then you will have discovered the Dark Side." Dooku spat. His lightsaber cut and burned into her shoulder. She screamed and fell to the floor. Dooku lifted his hand and electricity shot from his fingertips. Vespera screamed and her back arched as her very bones were aflame. The pain stopped suddenly, and as her vision refocused, she saw Anakin dueling with Dooku. She lifted her head, smelling her own burnt flesh. Obi-Wan ran toward her.

"Are you all right?" he asked, his voice muffled. He placed a hand on her shoulder. Vespera winced and moved away from him, lifting herself up.

"I-I'm fine…" She handed him his lightsaber.

Obi-Wan took it and glanced at it for a moment before looking up to meet Vespera's gaze. Then, he took off to join Anakin in the duel. As they fought, Vespera stood and took down a few more droids, though her body screamed in protest. Her shoulder prevented her from more elaborate movements. She was too slow to dodge a blaster shot completely and cried out when the bolt cut into her side. She dropped to her knees, clutching her side.

"Vez!" Padme yelled. Vespera pulled herself to the side for cover. She withdrew her blaster from her thigh strap and fire around the pillar at a droid. It collapsed to the floor in a shower of sparks and bits of metal. Then, soldiers poured into the room, led by Prince Rye. Dooku caught sight of the reinforcements and Pushed Obi-Wan and Anakin back before taking off into a secret passageway behind the throne.

Rye found Vespera and dropped beside her. "Vespera, you're wounded."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Vespera gritted out.

Rye's eyes glimmered with amusement. "I see you have not lost your fire, then." He scooped her up and carried her, bridal style, to the infirmary.

"Wait… the usurpers…" Vespera breathed, her forehead beaded with sweat.

"My men are taking care of them." Rye assured her.

"Dooku…" Vespera's breath shallowed.

"The Jedi are in pursuit as we speak." Rye promised.

"The Separatists…" Vespera wheezed. Her vision blackened on the edges.

"The Republic reinforcements will arrive in several hours. Rest, Vespera. You're safe now." Rye's voice faded with Vespera's consciousness, and she slumped in his arms.

…

Obi-Wan trudged back to the palace, where Padme ran to meet him and Anakin. "Dooku got away." Obi-Wan muttered.

Padme's face fell, though she nodded. "Another day, then. At least we liberated Azyrion."

"How's Vespera?" Obi-Wan demanded. The sight of her, limp and wounded in Rye's arms, had cut into his heart.

"She's fine," said Padme. "The burn on her shoulder is minor and the shot to her side was just a graze. Bacta's been administrated to her and Rye said she's resting now."

Obi-Wan felt Anakin's irritation flare around him. Obi-Wan looked at him, waiting for an outburst. "She can use the Force." Anakin said at last.

"Yes."

"You knew." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

Anakin crossed his arms and scowled. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"She asked me not to, Anakin." Obi-Wan replied, exhaustion from the day's battle collapsing onto his shoulders.

"What else are you keeping from me?" Anakin demanded, his lip curling.

Obi-Wan looked at him, feeling very tired. He knew the implications of Anakin's words. Anakin still harbored anger from Obi-Wan's secret mission where he faked his own death. "I only withhold information if I must. I had to, Anakin."

"This wasn't Obi-Wan's secret to tell," Padme remarked quietly. Anakin looked at her, his eyes flashing in disbelief at her siding with Obi-Wan, then he softened.

"Maybe," he allowed, "but why didn't Vespera want anyone to know?"

"At the time, she was still under the control of her council. It was too dangerous for them to know. I discovered it by accident, and when I confronted her, she confessed. I helped her come to terms with it, and even taught her how to meditate. But we do her a disservice by discussing her without her present." Obi-Wan admitted.

"Then let's go talk to her." Anakin replied. He turned without waiting for a reply and led the way into the wrecked halls of the palace. Obi-Wan and Padme exchanged an exasperated glance before following him through the halls. They arrived at the infirmary, where many Clones were already receiving treatment. Vespera sat upon a bed on the far end of the infirmary hall. Obi-Wan failed to repress his smile of relief when he saw her. Much of her color had returned.

"Vespera, you look much better." Obi-Wan greeted with a slight incline of his head to her.

Vespera smiled. She glanced at her patched shoulder. "They shouldn't scar too badly," she said, touching her side slightly. "Though check this out." She stood, wincing at the harsh movements, and lifted her shirt. A round scar on the left side of her abdomen rippled out like some bizarre flower, zigzagging up to her ribcage, around toward her back and down to her hip.

"It looks like… lightning." Padme said, her fingers brushing the rough skin of Vespera's new scar.

Vespera nodded, dropping her shirt. "There wasn't enough bacta to go around to make a salve for it."

"I've got one like that," said Anakin, rolling up his sleeve on his non-mechanical arm. Obi-Wan glanced at the scar. It matched Vespera's, only the round part started on Anakin's palm and the jagged lines zigzagged up his forearm and stopped above his elbow. "That's what I get for trying to stop Lightning."

"Force deflection is a powerful ability that takes much _meditation_." Obi-Wan looked at Anakin pointedly.

Anakin shrugged but looked at Vespera, his humor fading. "You can use the Force."

Vespera's eyes flicked to Obi-Wan's, who looked to the floor. She then straightened and held her chin high. "Yes. I understand if you feel jilted because I didn't tell you, but it was too dangerous. I still don't think I want people knowing. Keeping it to myself might be an advantage someday."

"I understand," Anakin said quietly. Obi-Wan felt a surge of pride for his friend. "What now?"

"What do you mean?" Vespera frowned.

"Well, you should go before the Council, shouldn't you? You're an adult, but you deserve some training." Anakin's lips quirked with enthusiasm.

"I don't want to be a Jedi," Vespera muttered. "There was a time where I did, and I hated that I had not been able to become one, but now… No. I don't want the Council to know. But I do want to know the Force."

Anakin seemed stunned by Vespera's announcement. He blinked then dipped his head. "Okay. Obi-Wan, you might want to plug your stuffy ears."

Obi-Wan scowled. "Excuse me?"

"You don't like disobeying the Council, so go take a walk while Vespera and I talk."

Obi-Wan folded his arms. "I've already told her that I'd be happy to teach her about the Force."

Anakin wheeled to look at him. "What? You have?"

"Yes."

Anakin gaped at him. He put a hand to Obi-Wan's forehead. "Are you feeling all right, Master? Do you need to lie down?" The sarcasm in Anakin's voice deepened Obi-Wan's scowl.

He swatted Anakin's hand away. "I'm fine," he growled. "Vespera has a right to know the Force. She may not be a Jedi, but she is part of the Force, as are we all. But the Force is part of her, too." Obi-Wan shared a secret smile with Vespera before turning to Anakin. "You're welcome to help teach her. There are things you know that I could never teach."

Anakin beamed and looked at Vespera. His lips curved in a smirk. "I expect hard work, Queenie."

Vespera's brow knitted with her smirk. "Bring it on."

Anakin's grin mirrored Vespera's. Padme turned to Obi-Wan shaking her head in amusement. She patted Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Good luck with those two."

 **…**

 **Sorry for the late update. Also, the title for this chapter was inspired by Halsey's song, "Castle." I don't own that. Also, I don't own Star Wars. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction for it, I'd be writing canon. I hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Coming soon: After Vespera celebrates the freedom of her planet, she begins to rebuild her government and provide her people with hope. Obi-Wan struggles with his guilt as he tries to teach her the ways of the Force, and his guilt for a definite attachment that has formed between them.**

 **Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_A Star's Collapse_**

Vespera walked along the corridor of her palace, her eyes flicking toward the workers as they repaired the damage from the battle a standard week ago. Rye and his troops had returned to Rexomnium while Anakin, Padme, Plo Koon and the Clones had returned to Coruscant, but Obi-Wan had stayed behind to reinforce Vespera's safety. Vespera was relieved he was staying, not because she feared for her life still, but because she dreaded the day that they would part. She had no idea when she would see Obi-Wan again once he left.

They spent their mornings together in meditation. After breakfast, Vespera checked on the status of rebuilding her palace. She had plans to venture to the villages, city and local farms to oversee rebuilding. She knew that Zash's troops had sacked several farms in search of her and pillaged a few villages to punish her. Many were imprisoned for showing support of her. Vespera had released them and provided provisions for their families in gratitude for their support and recompense for their troubles. She planned to address her planet formally once Obi-Wan left. The thought of speaking publicly knotted her stomach, but the thought of speaking publicly while Obi-Wan was in the crowd flipped her stomach upside down. The members of her council were in prison, awaiting trial. Vespera knew they would be found guilty of treason and executed. She would be lying if she said she was sorry.

Vespera exited the palace and entered the garden. Obi-Wan stood with his back to her, staring up at the cerulean sky as the wind blew his hair out of place. He turned, sensing Vespera's presence before hearing her. A smirk painted his lips. "Queen Vespera, you're looking lovely this afternoon."

Vespera glanced down at her gown and huffed, hiking it up so that she could walk faster. "Thank you, Master Kenobi," she replied coyly, "but if I were to fall into the ocean, I would sink straight to the floor."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Well, we'll be sure to stay away from the ocean today. I'd like to teach you some defensive maneuvers in the Force."

Vespera straightened. "Let's go by the trees. I'd rather no one see us."

"As you wish."

Vespera led him deeper into the gardens, past the flowers and toward the grove of trees. They disappeared by the tall trees with wispy branches that whispered in the breeze. The willow branches curtained them and provided decent coverage. Vespera faced Obi-Wan. "All right, I'm ready to learn."

Obi-Wan smiled kindly at her. "You're more eager to learn than Anakin usually is."

Vespera grinned. "Maybe it's because you're boring."

"I am not boring," Obi-Wan scoffed, "I just think before whipping out my lightsaber."

"And yet, the two of you are brothers. If you were exactly the same, wouldn't life be dull?"

"Yes," said Obi-Wan, smiling. His humor faded. "Don't you ever tell Anakin I said that."

"It's our secret."

"Our secrets seem to just pile up between us," Obi-Wan muttered. Vespera frowned.

"If you don't want to teach me, it's all right. I understand your loyalty to the Jedi Code."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "You deserve to know the Force. It will give me some peace to know you are able to protect yourself. With that said, I'm going to teach you some Force Deflection."

They spent the afternoon reaching with the Force. Vespera imagined a shield around her, protecting her body. Obi-Wan flung pebbles at her to test the strength of her shield. Vespera Deflected them with ease. Apparently, she had a knack for Deflection. By the end of the week, Vespera had learned Push, Pull and Deflection. Her offensive maneuvers needed work, but her defense abilities were quite strong. Obi-Wan seemed particularly pleased with her Deflection ability. However, by the week's end, Obi-Wan's time on Azyrion came to an end as well. Vespera stood by his cruiser. Obi-Wan approached her.

"You'll be all right." His confidence in her shone in his eyes.

Vespera dipped her head, attempting to remain professional, especially under the gaze of her guards. "As will you. Thank you, for all you've done."

Obi-Wan looked away, his cheeks flushing. "It was the right thing to do."

Vespera placed a hand on his cheek, ignoring the flicker of Obi-Wan's gaze toward her guards. "You're a dear friend, Obi-Wan. Please, take care of yourself."

Obi-Wan removed her hand from his face, but his grip lingered on her hand a fraction of a second longer than necessary. "We're not saying goodbye forever," he reminded her with a hint of a smirk. His humor returned in full force as he backed away toward the boarding ramp of his ship. "Try not to need saving for a while, Vez."

Vespera rolled her eyes. "You should be so lucky, Kenobi!"

Obi-Wan grinned and saluted to her ironically. Then, the boarding ramp raised and Obi-Wan's ship powered up and took off, disappearing in a burst of light once he exited Azyrion's atmosphere. Vespera's smile faded and her heart sank as her friend furthered the distance between them. She turned away from the docking bay and headed back into her palace with a heavy heart.

…

Obi-Wan stared at the streaking lights of Hyperspace until his eyes hurt. He blinked the dry bleariness from his eyes and moved from the pilot's seat toward the storage in the back of the small, cramped ship. He grabbed some fruit to eat and journeyed back to the pilot's seat. He bit into the crimson delicacy, munching on the fruit's meat for a few moments. He could feel the stretch between their minds deepening as he journeyed farther. Vespera's emotions blurred as they distanced. Obi-Wan felt a slight tingle of relief. Sometimes in her presence, Obi-Wan felt strangely naked. He feared that his Force Aura would betray his emotions and that his wall to keep his thoughts private would crumble around her. Vespera's presence commanded him to give into her. For some reason, he was inclined to fall apart around her. Any pretenses, any walls he had, threatened to collapse around Vespera and bare Obi-Wan's soul.

Yet, he lacked the strength to lift the heaviness from his heart. He had no doubt that he would miss Vespera. She was his best friend outside the Order. He enjoyed teaching her the ways of the Force. It connected them in a way that went beyond emotion and logic. Yet, she was no Jedi, so he felt no need to guard himself. He felt free. He discovered that she agreed with much of the Jedi Code, but would not sway on her beliefs about attachments and emotions. But she supported the Jedi's attempt to keep peace, even though they had gone to war. She sympathized with them and their torment over warring to make peace. The paradox gnawed at the core of the Jedi, and Vespera supported their decision to fight the Separatists. Obi-Wan chuckled to himself. Vespera was a fighter. She did not know how to lie down and surrender.

He enjoyed teaching Vespera the Force, but also dreaded it. Teaching her the Force connected them more intimately than emotional, logical and even –Obi-Wan blushed to consider it –sexual connections. Their very souls touched when they meditated. And continuing this would only strengthen that bond. It could create a literal Force Bond. Obi-Wan felt the tendrils of a Bond already in place. They were weak, but there nonetheless. It allowed him to feel her emotions and even glimpse into her mind if she allowed him. They were tied, and by spending more time with each other in the Force, they tightened the knot.

Obi-Wan felt anxiety crash over him. He put his face in his hands. Guilt scratched with nubby nails at his gut. He had formed an attachment to Vespera. There was no doubt. And he feared that it was too late to destroy it. Their friendship had developed and blossomed because they had watered and fed it. They had invested into it. Obi-Wan found he did not regret it. He cared for her. He cared for her a bit more than he should. It was too late to absolve it. But Obi-Wan would have to watch it more carefully. His relationship with Vespera was getting dangerously close to the line between friendship and something more.

…

Vespera wiped the sweat from her brow. She dragged a large wooden plank toward a pile of broken, burnt wood. She dumped the plank into the pile and dusted off her hands. She glanced toward her hand when a tiny flash of pain spiraled up her finger. A splinter. Vespera's brow dipped with the shadow of a frown. The galaxy was wrought with durasteel, permacrete, permaglass and other non-wooden structures, so splinters were a rarity. Only a farmer's life would have the luxury. Vespera turned toward the house, the wind blowing her hair around her face. She imagined a life without a crown, as she so often did, simply tending to a garden with a man who loved her. She imagined children, some with her golden hair and some with reddish, light brown hair. Green and blue eyes. Vespera's stomach flopped. She looked away from the house, her heart stinging.

"That's the last of it, then?" said the farmer, dusting off his hands. His wife bowed to Vespera.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." she said.

Vespera placed her hands on the woman's shoulders. "Please, don't…" Vespera swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. "Don't bow."

The woman's old face softened under the harsh lines. "Many will think you deserved to be usurped. But many more believe that you are the true queen of Azyrion."

Vespera's eyes pricked. "Thank you."

She left the couple after removing the debris from their fields. She returned to her palace, exhausted. She changed into her nightgown and laid on her bed, staring at the ornate ceiling. Her thoughts drifted to Obi-Wan. This was no abnormality for her. In working to rebuild the damaged farms thanks to Zash's pillaging, Vespera found a lot of silence, giving her time to think. She was careful not to reach out to Obi-Wan's mind with the Force. If he ever found out… Well, she was a bit unsure of how he would react. She knew she cared for him as more than just a friend. It was hard not to develop feelings for Obi-Wan. He had such a kind, noble heart. While he adhered to the Jedi Code quite strictly, he was willing to ignore its rules when he saw a greater need, a greater good. He did what was right. Such nobility was hard to find in a galaxy deteriorating with war. Her eyes pricked with tears for the second time that day. She knew she loved him. But he was a Jedi, and she was betrothed to Rye. Even if Obi-Wan returned her feelings, he would never admit it, let alone act upon them. And try as she might, Vespera just could not understand how love could ever lead to the dark side.

 _The blaster shot rang out, but Vespera was too young to know what the sound meant. She saw the crowd duck and screams rent the air. She heard someone scream her name, but she watched her father fall to the ground, and her feet carried her toward him. She dropped to her knees and crawled through a sea of panicked legs as the crowd scrambled to get to safety. Pain flared in the side of her head when someone's foot kicked her head. She crumpled to the ground, tears springing to her eyes._

 _"_ _Momma!" she cried, covering her face with her hands. The sound of permaglass shattering pierced her ears. She inched along the ground, trying to get to her parents as shards of glass rained down upon her. Blaster fire rang out around her. Her hands stung as glass cut into her palms. Her knees ached from crawling. She dragged herself toward two bodies lying on the permacrete, blood staining the stone. Vespera's heart stuttered in her chest and her breath lodged in her throat. Her parents laid before her, a single blaster shot through each of their chests. Someone grabbed her from the middle of her waist. She shrieked and struggled against them, but the arms holding her were too strong._

 _"_ _They're gone, Your Highness."_

 _"_ _The king and queen are dead! Long live the queen!"_

 _"_ _Long live the queen! Long live the queen! Long live the queen!"_

 _"_ _Force save the queen."_

Vespera jerked awake, the nightmare still fresh in her mind. She sat up, her skin prickling as the cold night air hit a light sheen of sweat. She kicked off her covers and grabbed her robe. She stood on her balcony, the winter air biting her cheeks and hands as she gripped the marble rail. Her heart raced with the memory of her parents' assassination edged in her mind. Her parents had been buried the next day, and that afternoon, she had been crowned queen. A funeral and coronation in one day had been too much for a teenaged girl. She'd been queen since before she was a woman. She looked up at the moon, her breath billowing past her lips in a miniature cloud. She could not go on, not as a queen. Her planet needed democracy. Re-crowning herself as queen would only reinforce Zash's terror. Her people deserved the freedom she had promised. She could not allow her planet to tear itself apart again.

The next several weeks passed with Vespera barely receiving a wink of sleep. She busied herself with attending schools to teach children about the importance of learning about voting, appointing ambassadors and proposing for people to volunteer their names as candidates. Vespera appointed laws for candidates for ruling Azyrion, in order to weed out those not qualified. She also helped with the rebuilding of the city, personally visiting hospitals and opening soup kitchens for those who had lost their homes in Zash's purging. Her plan was to retire the crown gradually. Many of her people, to both her surprise and honor, protested. But Vespera knew that she could not be queen for the rest of her life. She promised to still act as a Senator for Azyrion, so that their voice would be heard by the Republic. But by the year's end, Vespera would hand over her crown to whoever the people voted as the new ruler of Azyrion.

Vespera had told Prince Rye of her plan, and to her pleasure, he had supported her decision. He had said that even marrying her as a Senator would benefit both of their planets. Rexomnium was a member of the Republic, but still Azyrion's ally. He invited Vespera to spend some time with him on his planet for proper courting. Vespera had promised to accept, but her planet needed something more. After so much destruction and change, her planet needed something to celebrate. Vespera declared a celebration for their independence from Zash. With plans to hold a ball at her palace, which everyone received an invitation for, Vespera finally received some much needed sleep.

…

Obi-Wan stared blankly at the floor, his hand covering his mouth thoughtfully. He heard the rumble of a familiar voice, but failed to snap out of his daze. Someone nudged him, and he looked around. "What?"

Anakin smirked at him. "Tired, Master?"

"Oh, er, no. Just thinking."

"Well, are you too lost in thought to spar for a bit?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "Not at all," he said, standing. "Are you ready to get beat again?"

"Ha! I seem to recall throwing you on your ass, Obi-Wan." Anakin dropped his robe as they circled each other in the round training room of the Jedi Temple.

Obi-Wan tossed his robe to the side. "After which I kicked your legs out from under you."

"And I still had the upper hand."

"I seem to recall calling it a draw."

"A fancy way of saying that you gave up."

"Very well, Anakin. I won't call a draw this time. Let's see how long you can go on." The two drew their lightsabers and began to duel. The flurry of blue dazzled Obi-Wan. The buzz of their blades clashing rang a melody in Obi-Wan's ears. They matched each other's blows, parrying and dodging and blocking. If either got too close with a blow, they checked it with the Force. Sweat beaded on Obi-Wan's forehead after only a few minutes of sparring, but he continued to flourish his lightsaber.

"You seem distracted today," Anakin taunted. Obi-Wan merely raised an eyebrow at Anakin and slashed outward, which Anakin dodged nimbly. Their blades caught again, forming an X between them. "You wouldn't be thinking about a certain queen, would you?"

Obi-Wan's chest tightened as he shoved Anakin back. His brow wrinkled with a scowl. "Careful of what you say, Anakin."

"Getting defensive, Master?" Anakin teased, not catching Obi-Wan's tone. "Never thought I'd have to remind you that attachments are forbidden by the Council."

Obi-Wan's nose wrinkled with his scowl and anger flared in his chest. He pointed his saber at Anakin. "I should remind you of the same thing, Anakin. You seem to hold a certain attachment for Senator Amidala."

Anakin's face scrunched with anger. He lowered his saber, the duel forgotten. "We're just friends!"

"You seem like more."

"Well, you seem like more with Vez!"

Obi-Wan ignored the accusation. "I'm tired of reminding you of this rule, Anakin."

Anakin's face darkened. "And I'm tired of being reminded!" He turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. Obi-Wan gaped at the empty doorway for several seconds, expecting Anakin to come back. But Obi-Wan knew better than to expect Anakin's stubbornness to cave first. He sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat. He hooked his lightsaber hilt to his belt and grabbed his robe. He shrugged it on and paused, his gaze falling upon Anakin's robe, discarded in a heap by the wall. With a sigh, he trudged over to it and scooped it up and brought it to his quarters in the Temple. He would find Anakin eventually and return it, but the two of them needed time apart to allow their anger to cool. Obi-Wan sat upon his bed and buried his face in his hands. He was a Jedi Master, a member of the High Council. He could not afford mistakes like attachments. He could not act out in anger. But try as he might, he could not forget Vespera, either.

He received a transmission from Padme, informing him of a meeting at the Senate Building. Obi-Wan frowned. He did not recall scheduling a meeting, but he decided to go anyway. He jumped into a speeder and flew to Padme's penthouse. He walked along the balcony, nodding to C-3PO.

"Hello, Master Kenobi," said Threepio, jerking his arms in a wave, limited by his mechanisms. "How good it is to see you again."

"Hello Threepio," Obi-Wan returned good-naturedly. He entered Padme's apartment. Padme graced the room in a purple gown.

"Master Obi-Wan," Padme smiled. "Would you like some tea?"

"No, thank you," said Obi-Wan, though he would have loved some. He stopped in his tracks when he spotted Anakin lounging on Padme's couch. Anakin straightened when he saw Obi-Wan and turned his glare to Padme.

"What's he doing here?" Anakin snapped to her.

Padme scowled at him. "I don't know what happened between you two, but I don't want any part of it," she said. "I invited you both here because Vespera sent us an invitation. There's a celebration at her palace in a few days, and she wants to honor us and the troops who fought. I think we should go."

Obi-Wan ignored the pointed glare that Anakin directed at him. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"I think it's a wonderful idea." Anakin barked, jumping to his feet.

"So do I," said Padme, eyeing Obi-Wan suspiciously, "especially since it would be rude to ignore her offer to honor us."

"A Jedi doesn't seek honor or glory. She knows that." Obi-Wan replied.

"Or attachment," muttered Anakin under his breath.

Obi-Wan shot him a look. He glanced at Padme, who watched the exchange with a frown. Obi-Wan sighed. Normally, he would have no qualms about accepting an invitation such as this. But the fact that Anakin suspected Obi-Wan's growing feelings for Vespera, and the fact that the thought of seeing Vespera outweighed Obi-Wan's fear of Anakin's suspicion, terrified the Jedi Master. "Very well. We'll go. But we can't stay longer than necessary. There's still a war."

"Great," said Padme, brightening. She glanced at the chrono device around her wrist. "I have to meet Senator Organa for a meeting in a few minutes. We should leave tomorrow if we want to be there in time. And the two of you should probably wear something other than your Jedi robes. Or at least, your nicest ones." She left the apartment in a swish of purple fabric.

Anakin glowered at Obi-Wan before moving to follow Padme out of the apartment. Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin's arm. "Anakin, wait. I feel I must apologize for my behavior earlier."

Anakin paused and looked at Obi-Wan, though his blue eyes still glittered with the remnants of his anger. "Go on."

Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably. "I lashed out at you when I've should've controlled my emotions. I'm sorry."

Anakin's scowl relented a little. "I'm sorry, too," he muttered, "for antagonizing you."

Obi-Wan let go of Anakin's arm and turned away from him. His friend needed to know more. He needed a reason, and Obi-Wan knew it. Anakin struggled with the Code, and he needed to see that he was not entirely alone. "I felt I needed to remind both of us. You hit a nerve when you talked about Vez. I need to remember that it is not the Jedi way to form attachments, and I am in danger of doing so, if I haven't already. I took my frustration out on you."

Obi-Wan refused to look at Anakin, though he felt Anakin's anger shift in the Force. "I don't see any problems with you having feelings for Vespera. Personally, I think she's out of your league. I mean, she's remarkable and you're no fun at all."

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin in exasperation. "My point is that even if I have these feelings, I can never act upon them."

"And neither can I, yeah, I get it," said Anakin impatiently. He softened for a moment, regarding Obi-Wan. "Do you? Love her, I mean."

Obi-Wan's heart panged. He looked away from Anakin, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "I don't know," he admitted. "I could see us having more than what we do… I-I'm beginning to, I think."

Obi-Wan knew that Anakin must have felt the flare of fear through the Force, because he backtracked a step. "That terrifies you, doesn't it?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Immensely."

They agreed to drop the subject. Obi-Wan suspected there was more to Anakin and Padme's relationship than Anakin cared to admit, but Obi-Wan resolved not to push it. Anakin was happy with her, whatever they were. Obi-Wan felt it on the journey to Azyrion. Anakin was happier around Padme than he was at the Jedi Temple, though Obi-Wan felt emotions tormenting Anakin: guilt, fear, happiness, affection… Obi-Wan chose to ignore them. Anakin seemed to have some sort of relationship with Padme, though Obi-Wan would not look into it. Padme brought Anakin more peace than the Jedi did. If he were not the Chosen One, Anakin would leave the Jedi Order. Obi-Wan had no doubt about that.

The palace and streets were crowded, but Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padme weaved their way into the main ballroom, as they were honored guests. Obi-Wan felt odd in a suit, and thought Anakin looked odd. Padme looked lovely as ever. Prince Rye spotted them and walked over to them, grinning. His dark hair and eyes glimmered with his smile. "Friends, it is good to see you in warm circumstances at last."

"Prince Rye, the feeling is mutual." Obi-Wan returned graciously.

"Vespera will be announcing your awards any moment now," said Rye. He bounced on the balls of his feet.

"You seem happy." said Anakin.

Rye grinned. "Well, between us, Vespera just agreed to honor our contract. She's coming to visit me after the ball. We decided to court before marrying, but my council believes we should be married soon."

Obi-Wan felt as if something sharp lodged itself in his chest. He tried to swallow, but panicked when his breath stuck in his throat and choked him. He turned away, gasping quietly. He frowned at himself. Why would he panic if Vespera married? Rye was a good man. They seemed quite happy together. Obi-Wan wanted the best for her.

"People of Azyrion," said an older man on the raised platform at the end of the ballroom, "Queen Vespera." He gestured to Vespera, who stepped onto the platform. She looked radiant in her heavily jeweled gown.

She smiled, her face illuminating like the sparkles and gold on the bodice of her gown. "Before we continue with the celebrations, I would like to honor a few people." She gestured for Rye, Padme, Anakin and Obi-Wan to join her on the platform. They obeyed, a small smattering of applause welcoming them. Vespera beamed. "Were it not for these brave people, Azyrion would have fallen to Zash. So, I would like to gift them each with a medal of honor for their courage and heroics." Vespera placed a medal around each of their necks. She gave an extra one to Obi-Wan and Anakin. "These are for your Clone squadrons for helping, too. I understand that they could not be here tonight, but I would still like to honor them." After cheering and receiving their medals, Obi-Wan and the others stepped off the platform for a night of food and dancing. Obi-Wan tried to avoid Vespera, but the two were drawn to each other. Obi-Wan couldn't help but be pulled into her orbit.

"You clean up nicely, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan smirked and looked at her. "As do you. I must say that I prefer the crown and gowns to the erm…"

"The slave costumes? So do I."

"Care for a dance?" Obi-Wan changed the subject, though he wished he hadn't. They stepped out on the floor as the music spiraled into a crescendo, fast for a fun dance, but slow enough that there were lingering moments. Obi-Wan caught onto the dance quite quickly, placing a hand on Vespera's waist and taking her hand, leading from behind her. "You really do look radiant."

Vespera said nothing as she twirled to face him. Obi-Wan dropped to his knee as Vespera circled him, still grasping his hand. Obi-Wan stood and wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her to his side. He lifted her up, still gazing into her eyes. Vespera's walls were up, but Obi-Wan felt them wavering. What did she wish to hide from him? He wished she would tell him. The walls between them felt unnatural and harsh. They were colder than a ship's hull. They stood length to length, no space between them. Obi-Wan gazed into the green depths of her eyes. He noted the darkness under her eyes, indicating her exhaustion. Her lips looked a bit chapped, as if she were not caring for herself properly.

"So, you and Prince Rye," Obi-Wan choked.

Vespera looked away from him. "Rye and I agreed to marry, because our fathers decided this for us a long time ago."

"Is that what you want?"

"It's what's best for my planet."

"That's not what I asked."

Vespera met his gaze. "It's my duty. And you once told me to never let my personal feelings interfere with my duty."

Obi-Wan felt his heart twist in his chest. He felt as if he were suffocating. "But you believe and want love. You said you wanted to wait for that while fulfilling your duties."

Vespera pursed her lips. "I could see myself loving Rye, under different circumstances."

"Different circumstances?" Obi-Wan noticed.

"Arranged marriage," Vespera blurted out. It was a lie. Obi-Wan knew it. By the way Vespera bit her lip and glanced away, Obi-Wan suspected that Vespera knew she had not fooled him.

"What are you not telling me?" Obi-Wan pressed.

"What are you not telling me?" Vespera flashed back.

Obi-Wan flinched. He did not _know_. He wanted to protect her, he wanted her happiness and he wanted to laugh with her… He had not expected to care for her as much as he did. Yet, he did not understand why guilt scratched his conscience, nor did he know why the idea of Vespera with someone else irritated him. He gazed at her for a long while. His best friend stared back, her eyes challenging his to look away, but he refused. His lips quirked into the softest of smiles. And then the color faded from his face. The song had ended, yet they still held each other, standing nose to nose. Obi-Wan blanched and dropped Vespera's hand and backed away, panic surging into his throat. They gazed at each other a little too long to be "just friends." He was guilty because he knew why he cared for her so much. He backed out of the ballroom, leaving Vespera staring after him with a mixture of hurt and confusion writ on her features. Obi-Wan rushed through the palace, his heart racing and his breath strangling his throat. He burst outside and gripped the railing of a balcony. He stared at the water below, crashing against the cliff's edge, gasping for breath. No. No, no, no, no, no. This couldn't happen. How could he have let this happen? He was the paragon of the Jedi Code! He was Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master of the High Council! But even stars collapsed after enough time, and Obi-Wan knew he had.

Bile surged from his stomach and into his throat. He leaned over the rail and vomited. After a few moments of staring below, gasping and shuddering, he withdrew from the rail and wiped his mouth. Force, he had tried, but Vespera had sucked him into her orbit before he could stop her. Tears burned his eyes and he looked up at the sky, relishing the biting cold of Azyrion's winter. He loved her. He knew he loved Vespera, but he was a Jedi. And Jedi could not form attachments.

 **…**

 **Well, Obi-Wan has finally admitted it to himself.**

 **Coming soon: Vespera and Rye grow closer, to Obi-Wan's horror. He tries to bury his feelings and move on, as a Jedi should. Vespera tries to forget Obi-Wan, as she has a duty to her planet and Rye. But Vespera has never been one to keep her mouth shut.**

 **Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Birth of a Galaxy_**

Vespera walked along the shore of the lagoon, her bare feet tickled by the soft sand. Rexomnium was warm year-round, so while Azyrion experienced snow and cold floors, Rexomnium enjoyed sunshine and warm, tropical waters. Vespera enjoyed Rexomnium's climate, but she missed her own. She loved the snow. She found it quite beautiful. But she would not complain about Rexomnium –its climate soothed her, too. She wore a powder blue, airy dress. It was made with light, thin fabric that fluttered in the breeze as she walked. Rye walked beside her. The two of them enjoyed each other's company in silence. However, Vespera could feel Rye growing restless through the Force.

He broke the silence at last. "I am pleased you agreed to join me."

Vespera smiled at him. "Honestly, I needed the break from Azyrion. The rebuilding is exhausting."

"How is it coming along?"

Vespera sighed. "The majority of the farms are fine now. The city is still under repairs, though it should be finished soon. I've been overseeing the candidacy for a new ruler, too. I've instated some advisors to help make the decision, though I've made sure they have limited power. I'm also making sure the new ruler doesn't have complete power. It should be up to the people to decide."

"I agree," said Rye. "I'm proud of you, Vespera. You are doing a great thing for your planet."

Vespera's cheeks warmed. "Thank you, Rye. But if I'm completely honest, I'll be glad to not rule a planet any longer."

"The people love you, though. You've changed their lives drastically, but for the better. You didn't lie down and take what Zash did. You fought back. Your people saw that you are strong and brave. Would you just abandon them?"

"I'm not abandoning them," Vespera insisted. "I will still act as Azyrion's Senator to represent them for the Republic. But being queen is…"

"Tiring." Rye agreed. "I know the feeling. And I fear you will go from giving up your crown to take on a new one, once we are married."

Vespera's stomach squirmed. "It's nothing I can't handle. I learned long ago that you mustn't show how heavy the crown is."

She noticed Rye glance at her out of the corner of her eye. He said nothing for a long time. He turned toward her, walking backward with a charming grin etched on his face. "Let's forget politics for a while. Come, I want to show you something." He held out his hand to her. Vespera looked at it for a moment, the beginnings of a smile toying with the corners of her mouth. Then, she relented and took his hand. Rye took off, and Vespera nearly tripped in an attempt to keep up with him. She laughed as they ran, kicking up sand. They sprinted along the beach, their sides cramping as they covered ground. Eventually, they came to a rocky portion of the beach. Rye clambered onto one of the boulders and helped Vespera up with him. They walked along the rocks, which extended through the water. They were several feet above the surface, but far away from the shore. Rye stopped at the edge of the final boulder and stripped of his shirt and vest. Vespera averted her gaze.

"What in the universe are you doing?" she cried, covering her eyes with her hands.

"Are you going to join me?" Rye asked, avoiding the question.

"No, I will not join you in your stripping game!" Vespera scoffed.

"Suit yourself, then." Rye said. He scooped her up. Vespera squealed and kicked out, but Rye was surprisingly strong. He tossed her into the sea before she even realized what he was doing. Vespera splashed into the warm water and sank several feet below the surface. Her dress was much heavier when wet. She propelled herself up to the surface and emerged from the water, coughing and splutter. Rye jumped into the water with her. He laughed as his head popped out from underneath the waves.

"Oh, you complete ass!" Vespera cried. She splashed Rye's face. He laughed, and Vespera found herself giggling, too. She stripped of her dress and swam in her undergarments, dipping beneath the waves and challenging Rye to swimming races. For the first time since she had met him, Obi-Wan Kenobi did not cross her mind.

…

Obi-Wan walked with Anakin from a meeting in the Senate building. They were set to go on a mission in a few days. Several months had passed since the liberation of Vespera's planet and Obi-Wan's realization of his feelings for her. He had not received a full night's sleep in all that time, and it showed. Obi-Wan felt the worry Anakin felt for him and tried not to flare with irritation. Anakin had refrained from questioning Obi-Wan thus far, and he prayed that it stayed that way. Obi-Wan's newly short temper would not survive an interrogation from his stubborn, former Padawan.

"Vez!" Anakin cried. Obi-Wan flinched, taken aback by Anakin's outburst. He looked around wildly and his heart sank into the pit of his stomach.

Vespera caught sight of them and beamed. She looked radiant. Her skin had a healthy, sunny glow. Her eyes sparkled, appearing greener than usual. Her outfit looked supreme on her: a black vixen coat that cropped off just below her waist in the front, but the back swept out behind her in a train embroidered with flowers. She wore white pants underneath. Her hair was pulled up into a bun with a silver ornament around her hair. She wore silver earrings that twinkled like stars. The jacket cut low, and Obi-Wan forced himself to look upon her face. Vespera murmured something to Prince Rye. The young man kissed Vespera's cheek. She hurried over to Anakin and Obi-Wan. She threw her arms around Anakin, who chuckled.

"Oh, I've missed you both!" she exclaimed. She let go of Anakin and hugged Obi-Wan before he could protest. He patted her back awkwardly. Vespera withdrew, her brow twitching with the slightest frown.

"We've missed you, too." Anakin assured her.

"What are you doing here?" Obi-Wan demanded. The coldness of his tone earned him a reproachful look from Anakin. But the shadow of a wince on Vespera's face cut him deeper.

"Well, Azyrion will soon have a new ruler. I'm the Senator, so I'll be moving to Coruscant. I'm scouting apartments and going over details with the Senate." Vespera answered.

"Aren't you marrying Prince Rye?" Anakin asked.

"Yes," Vespera replied. Obi-Wan's heart twisted sharply. "I'll live in Coruscant for the majority of the time, though. I'll be back and forth among the three planets."

"It'll be good to have you around. Padme… Er, Senator Amidala says she misses you." said Anakin.

Vespera's face softened. "I miss her, too. I told her that I would visit her as soon as I finish with my meetings. Anyway, what about the two of you? I'm sure you have much more exciting tales compared to mine. What are you two doing in the Senate Building?"

"Formality meetings about some of our missions," Anakin shrugged. "But we did just get word of a mission to Utapau."

"Oh," said Vespera. She sounded disappointed. "When do you leave?"

"In a few days," Obi-Wan answered. "We really must be going. We have to prepare for our mission."

"Right," said Vespera. Her voice wavered. Obi-Wan's chest tightened as his stomach squirmed. He didn't mean to hurt her. Perhaps it was best, though. He needed to forget her, to get her out of his system. "You look like you need to rest, Obi-Wan." Vespera's voice lacked any malice. Her eyes darkened with concern.

Obi-Wan straightened. "I'm fine. You needn't worry about me, Your Highness."

Vespera nodded, her collarbones popping as she tensed. "Then I won't."

"Well… Uh, it was good to see you, Vez." said Anakin, shifting. Obi-Wan wanted to heave a sigh. Normally he was the one glossing over awkward situations because of Anakin's temper, not the other way around.

Vespera's eyes warmed as she regarded Anakin. "And you, Anakin." She looked at Obi-Wan, her eyes hardening into gemstones. "Master Kenobi." Her voice chilled Obi-Wan to the core. Vespera turned and stalked over to Rye, who she kissed on the cheek and looped her arm with his. Obi-Wan figured it would have hurt less for her to slap him across the face. He deserved it.

"Smooth, Master." Anakin muttered, rolling his eyes.

Obi-Wan glowered at him. "Shut up, Anakin."

…

Vespera waited outside Padme's apartment, her heart hammering against her ribs. Her throat ached and her eyes burned. Obi-Wan's coldness toward her hurt worse than Count Dooku's Force Lightning. She struggled to breathe, waiting for Padme to answer the door. At last, the door slid open and Padme's face broke out with a grin.

"Vez! It's wonderful to see you!" she greeted, embracing Vespera. When the two parted, Vespera barely kept back her tears. Padme noticed immediately. "What's wrong?"

Vespera crumpled, breaking into a sob. Padme ushered Vespera inside and sat her down on the couch. Vespera struggled to gain a hold on herself, but the tears continued without showing signs of stopping. She covered her face with her hands as she cried, her body shaking with vehement sobs. Padme left the couch for a moment. She returned a few minutes later, right as Vespera's cries subsided. Padme had made some tea, and offered a cup to Vespera, who sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Thank you. I'm sorry about that." Vespera muttered, her voice still thick with tears. She accepted the cup and took a sip of the hot, honeyed beverage.

"It's all right," Padme assured her, placing a hand on Vespera's shoulder. The Senator of Naboo pinched her brow in concern. "Who did this to you? What happened?"

Vespera blinked, and a few more tears splashed down her cheeks. Padme grabbed a handkerchief and offered it to Vespera, who chuckled and wiped her eyes. "If I tell you, you must swear that you won't tell anyone."

Padme's expression gravened. "I'm good at keeping secrets."

Vespera looked away, toward the viewport that overlooked the city. She could see the Jedi Temple from her seat on the couch, and her chest tightened. "I don't want to marry Rye."

"Why not? The two of you seem happy." said Padme.

"I… Under different circumstances, I could love Rye. I've tried to keep my heart open, and I care for him, and maybe… I'm beginning to love him, I suppose, but I don't want to." Vespera looked at her trembling hands.

"Why? What's wrong?" Padme asked.

"I-I love someone else," Vespera breathed.

Padme shifted. "It's Obi-Wan, isn't it?"

Vespera crumpled into sobs again. She buried her face into her hands. "I'm such an idiot."

"Vez, don't. This is beyond you. Does… Does he know?" Padme sounded as though she knew exactly how Vespera felt, but Vespera chose not to question it.

"I-I don't think so. Maybe he does."

"What makes you say that?"

"The way he treated me earlier…" Vespera wiped away her tears angrily. She shuddered. "He could've frozen a pot of boiling water with the amount of ice in his tone."

Padme took Vespera's hands in hers. "Vez, listen to me. I don't know for sure, but I think the feeling might be mutual."

"Padme, he's the perfect Jedi. Even if he does love me –and I won't exercise the idea –he won't for long. He'll purge himself of it. He… He can't love me. He just can't. There's no hope for us." Vespera allowed a few more tears to slide down her cheeks.

"Vespera, if there's one thing I know, it's that you shouldn't underestimate the power of love." Padme said firmly.

Vespera looked at her friend. "Padme, what do I do?"

"It won't be easy," said Padme, averting her gaze, "but you should tell him. You'll never forgive yourself if you never tell him. What if he loves you too?"

"What if he doesn't?" Vespera challenged.

"What if he _does_?" Padme retorted.

Vespera felt as if something sharp were lodged in her throat. "Even so, he loves being a Jedi. It's who he is. He wouldn't sacrifice that, even for me."

"It's not who he is, Vez," Padme murmured, "it's a part of him, yes. But that's not all he is. He's so much more than a Jedi. Just like you're so much more than a queen, and I'm more than a Senator. It's what we do, so it's a part of us, but it isn't who we are. We do these things because of who we are."

"But… The Jedi are so important to him. I could never… I could never ask him to give it up for me." Vespera looked away, but did not miss the crumpled look on Padme's face.

"You'll never know until you try."

"Is it selfish of me to know it'll break my heart if he chooses the Jedi over me?" Vespera rubbed her face.

"No." Padme assured her.

Vespera coughed out a soft sob. "It'll break my heart if he doesn't feel the same, too. Force, I am so… kriffed."

"No, you're not," Padme insisted. "You're strong. You are, Vez. And even if it does break your heart, you'll heal. At least you'll know how he feels, and you can move on. Maybe you can move on with Rye, maybe with someone else. But you'll regret it forever if you don't tell him."

Vespera considered her friend's wisdom. Panic washed over her at the thought of confronting Obi-Wan. "Padme, I don't think I can do this."

"Yes, you can. And you should. For yourself and for Obi-Wan. You owe it to yourself. Don't shut the door on this without trying." Padme retorted.

Vespera stared at her friend. She inhaled, allowing the Force to soothe herself. "I'll do it."

…...

Obi-Wan leaned over the water basin in the refresher, his stomach roiling. He felt sick for the second time that day, yet could not vomit. He couldn't throw up guilt. He turned on the faucet and splashed water into his face. He dried his skin and beard with a towel before pacing the bedroom. He sat on the rug and crossed his legs. He recited the Jedi Code to himself a few times and attempted to meditate. It took a long time to clear his thoughts, but eventually, he managed to connect to the Force.

He felt the Force's energy within his bloodstream and within his brain cells. The outside world ebbed away until he felt as if he were floating in the Force's embrace. A few, dark images flashed within his mind's eye. His brow furrowed. He caught a shadowy glimpse of Padme's face, contorted with pain. She cried out, and her face faded into an image of Anakin's.

 _"_ _I thought you had no heart."_ Anakin's voice said. Obi-Wan's heart raced.

Anakin faded and Vespera entered Obi-Wan's visions. She was covered in blood, her eyes wild in fear. _"Obi-Wan!"_

Obi-Wan's eyes flashed open. He was levitating a few feet in the air. As soon as his meditative state broke, he crashed to the floor. He stared at a pair of black boots. His eyes traveled up to meet Anakin's face, which was twisted with a mixture of amusement and a grimace. "Sorry, Master. I just thought you might wanna explain your behavior from earlier." Anakin plopped himself on Obi-Wan's bed, looking as if he were trying not to laugh at Obi-Wan, who was still sprawled out on the floor. Obi-Wan straightened into a sitting position. He sighed.

"Anakin, it really isn't important."

"Don't do that," Anakin snapped. "You were _rude_ to Vez. You're not rude to anyone! Obviously something is bothering you. Spit it out."

Obi-Wan clenched his jaw. He wanted to lie, but knew that Anakin would see right through it. His shoulders slumped in defeat and he closed his eyes. "You know what's wrong, Anakin."

"I have an _idea_." Anakin admitted.

Obi-Wan lowered his head. "I love her."

"I thought you had no heart." Anakin muttered.

Obi-Wan's eyes flashed open and his head snapped up. He frowned at Anakin. "What did you just say?"

Anakin widened his eyes. "I only meant that I thought you… That you didn't have the capacity… Or just that you had the self-control to not…"

Obi-Wan waved Anakin off. "I'm human, Anakin," he sighed. "I told you about Satine. I've been in this situation before. But this time, the Code isn't helping. Meditating isn't helping. I-I can't get her out of my mind. She's… She's in my veins."

Anakin was quiet for a long time. "Do what you think is right, Obi-Wan."

"That's the problem," Obi-Wan huffed, "I don't know what's right anymore. This is… This is destroying me."

"It's _reshaping_ you," Anakin corrected. "You'll know. It'll take some time, but you'll know what to do."

Obi-Wan frowned at Anakin. He knew Anakin spoke from experience. Force, he knew that there was something going on between Padme and him. But he was _happy_. And so far, it hadn't come between him and his duty to the Jedi. Was it possible to have both?

"I'm sorry, Anakin. I shouldn't burden you with my problems."

"You're not burdening me," Anakin shrugged. A smirk toyed with his lips. "So… Apparently, blonde monarchs are your type, huh?"

Obi-Wan glowered at Anakin. "Anakin…"

"Sorry," Anakin grinned, holding up his hands in surrender. "I'll leave you alone." He paused before the door. "I am happy for you, though, no matter the outcome." He left, leaving Obi-Wan sinking into bittersweet acid of his words.

After a few minutes of sitting on the floor debating, Obi-Wan jumped to his feet and headed for the archives. He found a few datarecords of the history of the Jedi and their Code. Where did the ban on attachments come from? He had never questioned it before, but now… Perhaps he could accept it if he knew why it had been created. He began to read, flipping through countless bits of information. He came across a bit of information that implied that when the original Force users, not called Jedi then, split off, one group pursuing noble actions while the other followed their selfishness, the terms "Light Side" and "Dark Side" were coined. Obi-Wan huffed to himself. Vespera had been right. He continued reading until he read that thousands of years ago –over five thousand –the Jedi allowed attachments. They stopped this allowance when a Jedi turned to the Dark Side in the name of love. Obi-Wan groaned. One man? One man was all it took to change the fate of all Jedi for millennia? He read the tale of a woman, who turned to the Dark Side but then was redeemed –in the name of love. There was another story, too. A Jedi woman exiled, but returned when the Jedi were nearly extinct. She defeated three Sith Lords, all while rebuilding the Jedi Order. She and one of the Jedi eventually married. Another story of a Jedi who left the Order and married, but she turned to the Dark Side –not because of love. He did not follow her on her dark path, but remained a servant of the Light, despite the pain it had caused him. Obi-Wan stopped reading, his head aching from the overload of information. He rubbed his face with his hands.

It seemed that attachments could lead to the Dark Side, yet also to the Light Side. Love could go so terribly wrong, but also wonderfully right. Anakin had thought Obi-Wan had _no heart_ , for Force's sake. What did that say about the Jedi?

…

Vespera heard a knock on the door to her apartment. "Come in," she called. The door slid open. Vespera figured it was Rye, but frowned when she didn't recognize his presence in the Force. She recognized the presence, though. She turned, frowning. "Anakin?"

The handsome Jedi Knight smiled. "In the flesh," he extended his arms. He glanced at his mechanical arm. "Well, mostly."

Vespera managed a small smile. "How can I help you?"

Anakin sat down on the couch. Vespera sat across from him, eyeing her friend curiously. She could feel the anxiety spiking off him, along with a sense of urgency. Anakin leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees. "You love Obi-Wan."

Vespera gaped at him. She felt her gut wrench. "Padme told you."

"No," said Anakin, and Vespera sensed his honesty. "But I've gotten to know you through our lessons. You've gotten better at hiding your emotions, but… The closer friends we are, the harder it is for you to hide your emotions from me. Love isn't really an emotion, but the others you have surrounding it gave me a good idea. And anyone with two eyes can see that you love him."

Vespera looked away from his intense gaze. She toyed with the beading on her pink gown. "Am I so transparent?"

"You're not a Jedi," Anakin comforted her. Vespera offered him a small smile.

"If you know that I love him, why are you here?" she asked.

Anakin shifted, suddenly looking uncomfortable. "I just thought you should know that if you hurt him, I'd do anything to make sure you'd pay for that."

Vespera lifted her eyebrows. She chuckled. "Anakin, I would never do anything to hurt him. If anything, he's going to hurt me. I already know how this will end."

"No, you don't." Anakin argued quietly.

"He's a Jedi. Even if he feels the same, and I doubt he does, he wouldn't leave the Order, even for me. And he wouldn't do a secret relationship," Vespera added. She lifted a brow at the sudden drain of color in Anakin's face, but she pressed on. "I wouldn't let him. That would break him. So, you don't need to worry about my hurting him."

"Are you gonna tell him?" Anakin asked.

"I plan to," said Vespera, running a hand through her hair. "But I'm no fool."

Anakin clasped his hands in front of him. "Don't underestimate the power of love."

Vespera kept her face passive, but it suddenly clicked. Anakin and Padme… They knew so much about the situation because they were in the same one. Vespera met Anakin's gaze, and for a moment, she wondered if he knew that she knew. An odd, sudden wave of peace washed over her. The Force was with her. The Force was guiding her, and it was sending her right to Obi-Wan, for a confession that would lead to _something_. Vespera didn't know what, but Padme was right: love was beyond her understanding.

…

Obi-Wan gazed around the charity dinner. He, Anakin and Aayla Secura were there to make sure the dinner party went without any attacks. Most of the Senators were gracious toward the Jedi, although some shot them some dirty looks. Obi-Wan felt queasy. He tried to ignore Vespera with Rye as best as he could, though he snuck a few glances their way every now and then. He looked away quickly when he caught Vespera's eye. She looked lovely in her cream-colored dress. Sparkly, gold detailing decorated the off-the-shoulder dress. Her golden hair flowed around her freely. She caught him staring and frowned. He looked away and struggled to catch his breath. After the dinner, the charity auction began. Obi-Wan listened politely, but stole glances in Vespera's direction. She seemed to sense him and looked at him. This time, she glowered and looked away first. Obi-Wan's heart sank. So she hadn't forgotten how he had treated her the day before. Why would she? Some part of him hoped that she despised him while the rest of him prayed that she didn't. Eventually, the dinner participants cleared out. Aayla Secura left with a gracious bow to Obi-Wan and Anakin. Obi-Wan's former Padawan exaggerated a yawn and said he was off to bed. Padme left shortly after him. Obi-Wan moved to leave, realizing he was alone with Vespera and Rye, who shared a moment. Obi-Wan hurried for his speeder that waited outside on the balcony.

"Obi-Wan." Vespera's voice stopped Obi-Wan in his tracks. He grimaced and turned to face her.

"Your Majesty." Obi-Wan greeted, though not unkindly.

Vespera narrowed her eyes. "You've been avoiding me."

Her accusation smacked him like a Foucault pendulum knocking over a peg. He looked at her stony eyes for a moment and sighed. "Yes."

"Come to my apartment. We need to talk." Vespera said.

Obi-Wan nodded. "All right." He watched her walk away, the glitter in her gown catching the light as her hips swayed. He hopped into his speeder and headed up to the penthouses and stopped outside the docking bay of Vespera's apartment. He waited on the balcony for Vespera to arrive. When she did, he entered her apartment, welcoming the familiar smells.

"So, why?" Vespera demanded, wheeling on him before he had fully seated himself.

"Why what?" Obi-Wan asked innocently.

"You know exactly what," Vespera hissed. "Why have you been distancing yourself? Why have you treated me so coldly?"

Obi-Wan looked away and clasped his hands. "I can't say, Vespera. Please, just leave this alone."

"No. You agreed that we should talk. Force, you're my best friend, Obi-Wan. I can't just let this go." Vespera snapped.

Obi-Wan got to his feet, barely containing the surge of irritation in his blood. "Just because we are friends does not mean you are entitled to my every thought!"

"I didn't say I was," Vespera murmured. "You're right. But you're pushing me away. I… I at least deserve to know why."

Obi-Wan wrung his hands. "Vespera, I'm begging you to let this go."

Vespera averted his gaze. Her brow pinched. The shadow on her face pulled the corners of her mouth downward. "Fine," she snapped. "But I can keep my silence no longer." She met his gaze, her own eyes filling with tears. "I love you."

Obi-Wan felt the breath rush out of his lungs. He gaped at her. He had suspected, but he hadn't wanted to believe it. He turned away from her, his heartbeat reverberating in his skull. He took a few, heavily silent moments to gather himself. "Y-you shouldn't have said that."

"I can't keep quiet." Vespera's voice barely touched a whisper.

Obi-Wan looked at her. "I wish you would've."

Vespera flinched. "I-I know that you aren't supposed to form attachments, but I have."

Obi-Wan struggled to breathe through the tightness in his chest and throat. "Vespera, please… I can't indulge this. You shouldn't say these things. We can't… We mustn't speak of this. There's no point."

His heart felt as if a lightsaber sliced through it when the tears in Vespera's eyes spilled over. "No point?" she breathed.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. He opened them, having found the resolve he needed to continue. "I am a Jedi, Vespera. You're a queen. What's the point in admitting how we feel when _nothing_ will ever come of it?" His shout echoed in his ears, and he watched a retort bubble within Vespera as her brow dipped with a desperate scowl.

He expected her to yell. Instead, she breathed in a broken whisper, "Can't you just admit that you want me, too?"

Obi-Wan drew back, winded. He felt his face crush before he could control his emotions. He crossed the room to her, his mind screaming at him to stop before he could not turn back. He ignored his own protests and cupped her face with his hands and kissed her. His heart soared as she kissed back. How _right_ the world was. There was no war. No Dark Side, no Light Side. No Sith. No Code, no forbidden attachments. Just him and her. Them.

Stars collapse and birth galaxies. He, the star of the Jedi Code, had to burn out in order for this galaxy to erupt into existence. When they broke apart, Obi-Wan felt rather breathless and dizzy. "Want you?" he whispered. "Vespera, I… I want so much more than just that. I-I love you, too. Despite my best efforts, I love you."

Vespera widened her eyes and stared at him for a long time. She seemed terrified. "What now?"

Obi-Wan's heart cracked. "Now, nothing. Vez, nothing can come of this, you understand that, don't you?"

Vespera backed away from him. Tears sparkled in her eyes. "I do."

If she had stabbed him with his own lightsaber, it would've hurt less. He stepped toward her. "Vez…"

"Obi, please," Vespera flinched away. "I knew this would happen, and it… hurts as much as I thought it would."

Obi-Wan winced. "I never wanted to hurt you."

Vespera laughed dryly. "I know," she assured him. "It's my own fault for loving you."

Obi-Wan reached for her, but she stepped away. "Vez…"

"Please leave, Obi." Vespera breathed. Obi-Wan's face fell. Vespera met his gaze. "It's best if we aren't around each other. Maybe then… We can move on."

Obi-Wan felt his heart plummet to and burn in the acids of his stomach. "Vez, this hurts me, too."

Vespera blinked, and a few tears escaped her eyes. "I know," she said thickly. "Don't make this harder than it has to be. W-we have our duties. We should… We should adhere to them."

Obi-Wan choked on his own breath. He walked toward the balcony, feeling Vespera's pain alongside his own through the Force. His eyes burned. He stopped before heading onto the balcony. "I am so sorry, Vespera." He stepped outside before she could respond, tears leaking past his lashes and slipping down his cheeks.

 **…**

 **Well, they confessed their feelings… Thank you guys so much for your wonderful reviews! I'm glad the characters are relatable and that my OC hasn't fallen flat (yet, it's always a possibility). Also, the stories about the Jedi in love and whatnot (except for the first one turning to the Dark Side in the name of love) are nods toward the Knights of the Old Republic –Revan (female, fight me on this), the Jedi Exile and Atton Rand, and Jolee Bindo. I absolutely adore those games. Kind of glad they're not technically canon anymore because their stories got butchered. But that's a rant for a different day and it's nearly 1 am here, lol.**

 **Coming soon: Obi-Wan and Anakin set off for their mission. Meanwhile, Vespera and Obi-Wan cope with their feelings and decision to stay away from each other.**

 **Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**_The Dark Space Between_**

Vespera was glad Obi-Wan was away on his mission at Utapau. She needed the time apart, in order to possibly numb the pain in her chest. She had stopped crying late in the morning after confessing to Obi-Wan. She had never been one for crying, but she wished she could force tears out of her eyes. She wanted to feel the pain of a sore throat and puffy eyes rather than the papercuts on her heart. She felt irritated in her own skin at times. Every so often, the agony would rip through her and leave her breathless. Mostly she stared off into space, her mind aching from a battle of emotions that seemed to dig into the bones of her skull, trying to get out. She walked around the Senate Building, going from meeting to meeting, feeling as if she needed to scream. She felt the roar within her, building and raking against the walls of her lungs with flat fingernails. A heavy weight hung around her shoulders. She wondered if she fell into an ocean she would sink.

She thanked the Maker that Rye returned to Rexomnium for political matters, since his father's illness worsened overnight. If King Jove perished, Rye would be crowned king, and Vespera, his queen. So, Rye needed to sort out the politics and spend the limited time he had left with his father. Vespera remained on Coruscant to work on a contract with Manaan, in hopes of trading kolto with them. However, the Selkath were a tricky species, and Vespera figured she would need to go to the oceanic planet and negotiate in person with the Selkath leaders. Padme offered to tag along, since this would be Vespera's first major negotiation on behalf of the Republic. Vespera wondered if Padme was also going to make sure that Vespera would not mess it up because of her emotional state. Vespera was glad for the help, in either case. She wasn't sure she wanted to be alone.

It would take them a day's flight due to the Hyperspace route to Manaan from Coruscant. Vespera sat in the lounge area of Padme's cruiser. Padme joined her after making sure C-3PO felt comfortable watching the autopilot. Padme sat on rounded sofa, her earrings glinting in the light. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Vespera averted Padme's gentle gaze to stare at the sequins on her dress. "It's best if I don't."

"Vez, you haven't been yourself for the past week. Rye left to give you space, you know."

Vespera rolled her eyes. "He left because his father is _dying_ , Padme."

"And his fiancée is wandering around as if she's brokenhearted."

Vespera clenched her jaw. "I told him." Her vision wavered as tears burned her eyes.

Padme frowned. "Rye?"

Vespera shook her head. She looked away from Padme, unable to say it while looking at her friend. "Obi-Wan."

Padme's breath hitched. "Obi-Wan?"

Vespera laughed bitterly. "Yes."

Padme blinked. "Well, I… I suppose not. What did he say?"

Vespera stayed silent and met Padme's gaze with heavy lids.

Padme cringed. "That's why you're upset. He doesn't return your feelings."

Vespera snorted. "Not enough."

Padme frowned. "What do you mean? He… He does?"

Vespera chuckled. "No need to sound so surprised, Padme."

"I didn't mean it like that," Padme smiled. "So, he does return your feelings?"

"That's what he said," Vespera sighed, "but he's a Jedi. And he won't leave the Order for me. And I would never ask him to do that. Besides, I don't think he loves me enough to offer to leave the Jedi."

Padme shifted, her eyes flickering downward. "And you don't want to ask him to have a secret relationship."

"Of course I would want that," said Vespera, "but… Like I said, he doesn't love me enough. I need to move on. Besides, I'm betrothed to Rye. It could never happen."

"I wouldn't completely dismiss the idea. I think you're underestimating the power of love." Padme murmured.

Vespera laughed. "You keep telling me that, but I'm right about what happened. I'm right about how he would react to it. I know him, Padme. He chose the Jedi, like I said. The power of love isn't helping me at all, because there's no enough love between us. I… I don't want to talk about this anymore, all right?"

Padme's brows slanted in concern, but Vespera left the lounge to enter the cockpit. She sat next C-3PO. She leaned her head back and folded her arms. Tears gathered at the edges of her bottom lids, burning her eyes. She closed her eyes, allowing the tears to dampen her lashes and drip down her cheeks.

…

Obi-Wan laid on the ground, the fire burning next to him. He was quiet for a moment, feeling the throbbing pain inside Anakin's chest. He closed his eyes, his own chest echoing Anakin's hurt. "You can't take responsibility for Ahsoka's decision, Anakin."

Anakin stayed silent for a moment. Obi-Wan felt the flare of Anakin's anger.. "How would you feel if _I_ turned out to be a major disappointment?" Anakin spat.

Obi-Wan frowned. "It's not the same."

"It's precisely the same. You took me under your wing and practically raised me! I'm your Padawan, just like Ahsoka was mine. How well would you sleep knowing I failed you?" Anakin argued.

Obi-Wan felt a rush of affection for Anakin well up inside him. He wished he could take Anakin's pain somehow. "Not very well, I imagine." he admitted after a moment. "Luckily, that isn't true. And never will be."

Anakin was quiet for a long time. Obi-Wan nearly fell asleep when his Padawan muttered, "You're in pain, too. I feel it."

Obi-Wan's eyes flashed open. His chest constricted. "Anakin, I'd rather not talk about this."

"And I didn't want to talk about Ahsoka. You have to say something." Anakin retorted.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Vespera told me she loves me."

"And?" Anakin prompted.

Obi-Wan grabbed a handful of grass in an attempt to alleviate the sharpness in his chest. "And I told her we could never be."

"Did you tell her you love her, too?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan's voice cracked. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"That's why the two of you have been avoiding each other."

"Yes," Obi-Wan breathed. "It was her idea."

"She doesn't want to be around you anymore? What the hell did you say to her?"

Obi-Wan rolled over to glare at Anakin. "Exactly what I told you. Nothing could come of what is between Vespera and me."

Anakin snorted and poked the fire with a stick. "Sometimes being a Jedi doesn't feel worth it."

Obi-Wan's brow puckered. "How do you mean?"

"The Code is… The Code is too demanding."

"That's the point, Anakin." Obi-Wan muttered. "We're supposed to be different from everyone else."

"Yeah, well, we're not different from everyone else. We just can use the Force."

"That makes us different."

"It doesn't make us gods. Or whatever in the universe the Jedi Code wants us to be."

Obi-Wan gazed up at the stars, which appeared fuzzy through the haze of smoke curling toward the sky. "Would you leave?"

Anakin sighed. "I don't know. No, I suppose not. I don't really have a choice. I'm the Chosen One, apparently. And I like being a Jedi because of the Force. But if I were in charge, I'd change some things about it."

Obi-Wan fell silent. He mulled over Anakin's words. If he could, what would Anakin change? Obi-Wan frowned. What would _he_ change? If he could be a Jedi and be with Vespera, he would. His chest tightened. Had Satine said the word, he would have left the Jedi Order for her when he was still Qui-Gon's Padawan. Would he leave for Vespera? Obi-Wan wasn't sure if he possessed the courage to leave the Order. What would he do? Where would he go? Who would he be without the Jedi?

He rolled over, turning his back to the fire again. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 _He stepped out of his shack of a house, the wind whistling in his ears as he gazed at the vast sea of sand, spanning as far as the eye could see. A layer of dust blew across the dunes. The sun had not reached the highest point in the sky, but it was already quite warm. He circled his hut, which was perched at the top of a small, rocky plateau. Fenced in a small area beside the hut was a dewback. He saddled it and hopped onto it. He unlocked the fence with the Force and coaxed the beast down the plateau and began his daily trek through the dune sea toward the Lars homestead._

 _He watched the blond boy run about the moisture farm, affection growing in his chest. He smiled to himself, but the stretch of his lips faltered. He looked toward the clear sky with tearful eyes. Why had it all been destroyed? The tightness in his chest was excruciating and he struggled to breathe._

 _"_ _Obi-Wan," murmured a husky voice. He looked toward the source and stumbled slightly._

 _"_ _Master Qui-Gon," he breathed._

 _"_ _You deserve some happiness, my friend."_

 _"_ _But I am destined for infinite sadness."_

 _"_ _No. You're not."_

Obi-Wan jerked awake. His brow pinched and his jaw ached, as if he had frowned and clenched his teeth throughout the night. He shook the sleep from his brain but nearly smacked his head against the barrel of a rifle. He yelped in surprise to see arachnid-like creatures surrounding his and Anakin's camp, blasters trained on them. One of the creatures grabbed Obi-Wan by the lapels of his clothes and hoisted him into the air. Another snatched his lightsaber from his belt. "Uh, Anakin?" Obi-Wan cried, trying not to sound a little panicked.

"Don't bother me," Anakin grumbled, "I'm sleeping…" He was slumped over. One of the creatures prodded Anakin with a blaster. Anakin opened his eyes. It took him a moment to register the blaster in his face. "Whoa!"

"You were supposed to wake me!" Obi-Wan reprimanded.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, wide-eyed. "A-actually I thought this would be an effective way to draw them in!"

Obi-Wan sensed the lie. "Oh, so this is your idea of a plan? You intentionally fell asleep and let us get captured?"

"Well, it's working, isn't? Hey!" Anakin barked at one of the creatures, which had reached for Anakin's lightsaber. "Hands off!"

"He wants your lightsaber, Anakin, let him have it." Obi-Wan chided.

"I'm trying to act convincing!" Anakin protested.

One of the creatures shot at Anakin, missing on purpose. Anakin flinched and glared at the creatures. Obi-Wan widened his eyes, but his concern for Anakin quickly gave way to sarcasm. "Oh, well, bravo. _Brilliant_ performance."

Anakin was hauled to his feet. While one of the creatures snatched away his lightsaber, another one cuffed Obi-Wan's hands behind his back. He was lowered back to the ground and shoved roughly. Anakin received the same treatment. "Back off!" Anakin snapped to one of them. "I'm betting they'll take us to their leader." he added to Obi-Wan in a mutter.

Obi-Wan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Well, I have no idea. This is your plan, remember? I just woke up." He fell in step with the arachnids, which surrounded Obi-Wan and Anakin, keeping them from escaping.

"You do seem rested." Anakin barked.

Obi-Wan did not feel rested. "Wonderful," he remarked bitterly, "I'll make a very _pleasant_ captive."

…

Vespera decided to dress in blues, whites and silvers for Manaan, as it revered those colors. The silver dress she wore bore long sleeves. A gold belt sat around her waist. Intricate designs decorated the skirt. The collar was rather high and sharp. She pinned her hair up and followed Padme off the ship. Padme wore a light blue gown with gold swirls decorating the skirt. She pinned her hair up as well. They wandered the docking hangar of the Ach-To space port until they found the register for check-in. Manaan was one of the few planets who had such a system, but their strict no-violence laws made it necessary.

A Selkath sat at the desk. He grumbled something in his language. Vespera's Selkath was rusty, but she understood what he said: " _Welcome to Manaan. State what you are here for._ "

"We're Senators Amidala and Stellavis." said Padme.

"We're here on behalf of Azyrion's friendship with Manaan to negotiate terms, since Azyrion joined the Republic." Vespera explained.

The Selkath typed up their information. " _Any weapons that you have are to be registered. You're allowed to keep them, but keep in mind that violence of any kind is not tolerated. Should you be guilty of violence, you will be arrested and tried. Also, Manaan strictly enforces laws concerning neutrality. We have frequent Separatist visitors as well as Republic, and wish to keep our neutrality._ "

"We understand." Vespera said. She showed her vibrosword and blaster for the Selkath to register. Padme registered her blasters. Afterward, they entered the port city. They walked around for a while until they found the inn. They purchased a room and dropped off their things.

"Well, we have some time before our meeting with the judges. Want to stop by the cantina and get something to eat?" Padme suggested.

"I could eat," Vespera said, smiling a little. They left their inn room and locked it. They wandered along the durasteel walkways, which glinted in the afternoon sunlight. They passed an extravagant fountain that smelled of salt. Vespera watched the saltwater fountain for a moment. She could still feel Obi-Wan's lips on hers, his beard tickling her face as his mouth moved with hers…

"Vez? You all right?" Padme said.

Vespera tore her gaze away from the fountain. "I'm fine."

Padme scowled. "You're not fine," she insisted. "You're thinking about him, aren't you?"

"I'm always thinking about him," Vespera answered. "I won't let it interfere with the negotiations."

"I wasn't worried about that," Padme said. "I'm worried about you."

Vespera forced a smile. "Don't be. I can handle it." They entered the cantina, but Vespera did not miss the worried pucker of Padme's brow. They took a seat and ordered some caf. Vespera relished the bitter taste and allowed it to awaken her senses. She pushed Obi-Wan from her mind.

Padme and Vespera remained relatively quiet while they ate. After their meal, they made their way to the courtroom to present their proposal to the Ach-To leaders. Vespera kept her back straight and her hands clasped demurely in front of her. Her stomach squirmed. She had negotiated with Manaan before, but never on behalf of the Republic. Now, it was not just Azyrion counting on her. Vespera bowed politely to the court leaders.

"Judge Shiran," Vespera greeted.

The head judge dipped his head. " _Queen Vespera,_ " he returned in Selkath. " _I hear you will be giving up your crown in a few standard weeks._ "

Vespera nodded. "I will no longer be Queen Vespera, but Senator Stellavis."

" _Yes. I heard that Azyrion had joined the Republic. That… puts a strain on our planets' relationship._ " Shiran said.

Vespera nodded. "I understand, Judge Shiran. But I'm here to help with that."

" _I'm listening, Your Majesty._ "

"Our planets have enjoyed an amiable relationship for millennia. I would hate to see that destroyed because Azyrion is no longer neutral in this war." Vespera began.

" _Go on._ "

"Azyrion would like to continue trading with Manaan." Vespera stated.

" _But that would compromise neutrality, because it no longer benefits just Azyrion, a neutral system, but the Republic as well_." Shiran replied.

"The Republic would greatly appreciate that." said Padme.

Shiran bristled. " _This compromises our neutrality!_ "

"Not if you offer to build both Separatist and Republic embassies on Manaan." Vespera pointed out. Shiran tilted his head while the other judges muttered among themselves. "I'm sure you have connections to the Separatists. You could summon one of their Senators to discuss this here. Building two embassies and distributing kolto to both sides would not compromise your neutrality, but you still remain allies with Azyrion and any Separatist systems."

Shiran stroked his fishy mouth. _"I see the value in this. Senator Naroom Tyrner is a friend of mine. I will summon him to propose this to him. In the meantime, the two of you can enjoy Manaan's sights. Good day, Senators."_

Vespera bowed to Shiran and exited the courtroom with Padme. They said nothing to one another until they entered their hotel room. Padme took out her earrings and the pins holding up her hair almost immediately. Then, she turned to Vespera with a frown on her brow. "What was that? If the Separatists have an embassy here, then the Republic won't receive as much kolto."

Vespera shrugged. "Maybe not all of it, but the Separatists have a droid army. They don't need the kolto as much as the Republic does. But I'm sure they'll take the deal for their cities that have had battles fought there. Plus, they might want to mess with the Republic. But at least we'll still receive kolto."

Padme grinned. "Good thinking. They'll probably take less kolto, but still feel like they're included, and Manaan gets to stay neutral."

"I can't take all the credit," Vespera admitted, "I looked into Manaan's history before coming here. They used to do something similar in other wars."

"So you think they'll take the deal?" Padme asked, sitting on the edge of one of the beds.

"I think Manaan will. I can't speak for the Separatists. Have you ever met Senator Naroom Tyrner?"

"No," said Padme heavily, "but I've heard he can be difficult."

"Well, so can we." Vespera smiled. Padme grinned in reply.

The next few days passed slowly. However, Vespera and Padme discovered from Shiran that Naroom had agreed to come to Manaan for the negotiations. Vespera and Padme dressed casually. They kept their hair down. They left the hotel to eat at the cantina. They had received word that Senator Tyrner was en route to Manaan, and would be arriving the next day. Vespera and Padme sat in their usual booth and ordered breakfast.

"I wonder how Anakin and Obi-Wan are doing for their mission." Padme mused.

Vespera ignored the sting in her chest at the mention of Obi-Wan. "Well, it's probably more exciting than ours."

"Oh, are you not thrilled with the life as a Senator?" Padme teased, grinning.

Vespera smirked. "Oh, yes, it's very thrilling. I am sitting on the edge of my seat right now while we wait for our ordered breakfast that the Republic is paying for."

Padme snorted. "Diplomatic missions cause for government funding. It's technically part of our jobs."

"I know," Vespera said. She grinned. "They don't exactly tell Senators every part of the job, you know? They just kind of release into the wild galaxy and tell us to get something done."

"There isn't a real job description," Padme agreed. Vespera felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise. She frowned. She sensed something sinister through the Force but could not place the source. She straightened slightly and began looking around at the other tenants, reaching out with the Force. She sought out the spring of the threatening intentions, brushing over the lifeforms in the cantina. Her consciousness passed over the sleepy presences of the other patrons until she brushed against a sharp darkness. Vespera peered over at the source, a young woman with harsh cheekbones and brown eyes. Vespera turned to Padme, who was still talking about the jobs of senators.

"There's something off about the woman at the bar." Vespera muttered.

Padme broke off. She frowned, her eyes flitting toward the woman. "What do you mean?"

"I feel it," Vespera whispered. Padme's face dawned with realization. She drew back, one of her hands disappearing under the table. Vespera felt the woman at the bar shift. There was a sudden spike in darkness around the woman. "Down!" Vespera shouted, ducking beneath the table. Padme dove to the floor just as the woman wheeled and fired two shots at them. The blaster bolts bounced off the top of Vespera table. Patrons ran around the cantina, screaming. Padme jumped up and fired at their attacker in the chaos. Vespera saw Padme's shot his the woman's hand, and her blaster clattered to the floor. The woman disappeared in the confusion as some Selkath authorities rushed into the cantina. Vespera hurried to the woman's blaster and picked it up. She turned to see that the Selkath authorities holding Padme's arms behind her back.

" _You have disobeyed our laws of nonviolence. You are under arrest._ " said one of the Selkaths.

"Wait," Vespera called, "she didn't shoot first! We were defending ourselves!"

" _It's true_ ," said the bartender, " _I saw a woman shoot first. She took off._ "

" _Hmm. This is a complicated event. Violence is not tolerated._ " said one of the officers.

"So we are just supposed to allow someone to kill us?" Padme demanded.

" _We will let you go with a warning. What is that?_ " said one of the officers, peering at the blaster in Vespera's hands with bulging eyes.

"This is the blaster used to shoot at us." Vespera explained.

"Any idea who it belongs to?" Padme asked.

One of the Selkath officers held out his webbed hand for the blaster. Vespera hesitated, but handed it over. The officer examined it for a moment. " _There is no serial number or anything to identify it. It's been modified._ "

Vespera scowled as the Selkath handed the blaster back to her. "Is there no way to identify it?"

The two officers exchanged a glance. " _You could take it to the kolto office. They're the only natives allowed to possess weapons because of thieves or firaxa sharks. Sometimes they modify their weapons._ "

"It wasn't a Selkath who fired at us, though." Vespera argued.

The other officer shrugged. " _Then we cannot help you._ " The two officers left.

Vespera turned to Padme, who frowned after the two Selkaths. "Some help they were."

Padme smiled softly. She looked at the blaster in Vespera's hands. "Well, I guess we could still go by the kolto office. Maybe our attacker did some side jobs."

"Or got it modified by the office." Vespera added. They left the cantina and wandered Ach-To until they found the kolto managing office. Vespera's gaze touched the crates of kolto, the workers packing the boxes and the bundles of unpacked kolto. She looked toward the left and saw a desk, where a Selkath sat. Padme nodded to Vespera and the two approached the desk.

"Excuse me," said Padme.

The Selkath looked up. _"Greetings. How may I help you?"_

"We have some questions about this blaster," said Padme, taking the blaster from Vespera and laying it on the desk. "Someone used it to attack us about an hour ago. The authorities told us to come here to ask if you know to whom it belongs."

The Selkath worker looked at the blaster. He rolled it over in his webbed fingers. _"This was indeed modified here. Hmmm… I can check the database for its description."_ The Selkath typed into a database, where he pulled up the record of the blaster. _"This belonged to Shaalesta Tyrner. She worked for the kolto company for a while. She was always quiet. Strange that she attacked you both. She didn't seem like that type."_

"Maybe she was desperate for credits," Vespera muttered.

Padme nodded. "She didn't seem like a professional killer, but definitely hired."

"Where does she live?" Vespera asked.

 _"_ _You would have to ask the authorities for that information."_ replied the Selkath.

Vespera nodded. "Thank you for your help." She took the blaster. Padme led the way out of the kolto office.

"Well, I don't know where the authority station is." Padme sighed.

Vespera frowned. "Why don't we return to the inn? We can ask the manager."

"Good idea." Padme agreed. They walked in silence, wandering the silver streets of Ach-To. Vespera didn't need the Force to sense that Padme's mouth burned with silent questions.

"Go ahead." Vespera sighed.

"What?" Padme seemed genuine.

"You want to ask me something. Go ahead." Vespera replied.

"Oh," Padme's cheeks reddened. "Well, yes… So, Obi-Wan returns your feelings?"

Vespera's throat swelled painfully. "I told you that he did."

"He said so?"

"Yes."

"Is that all?"

Vespera sighed. "No. We… We kissed."

Padme stopped in her tracks. "You kissed?"

Vespera shushed her friend. "Please, I don't want him to get into trouble."

Padme looked around, but no one heard them. They continued walking. "Who initiated it?"

"He did."

Vespera noticed Padme glance at her out of the corner of her eye. "I'm sorry, this must be difficult for you."

Vespera inhaled sharply. "It is," she admitted, "but I shouldn't keep silent about it. I'll end up exploding."

"I hate this for you," Padme lamented. "Obi-Wan adheres to the Code quite strictly. I hate this for him, too. I know he loves you."

"He doesn't love me enough." Vespera muttered.

Padme placed a hand on Vespera's arm. "You don't know that. You don't know the amount of pain he's in."

"Actually, I do," Vespera replied. At the wrinkle of Padme's brow, Vespera pursed her lips. "We've… developed a bit of a bond. Through the Force. It allows us to feel each other's emotions, if dully. And we can block each other. I've been keeping him out lately. And he's kept me out."

Padme scowled. "Then you don't know what he's feeling."

Vespera shifted. "I suppose not exactly."

"So don't just assume that he isn't suffering just as much as you are, if not more." Padme scolded. They entered the inn and approached the front desk.

"How may I help you, Senators?" asked the human innkeeper, a man named Qahn Yarshall.

"We need to know where the authorities are located." Vespera said.

Qahn smiled. "Anything for ladies as lovely as yourselves," he said. "Step out of the inn, head left, toward the courthouse, and it'll be down an alley on your left. You'll see a sign."

"Thank you." Vespera said. She and Padme followed Qahn's instructions and found the police easy enough.

The lead detective, a Selkath named Urank Zur, greeted them. _"You are the two Senators causing so much trouble."_

"Mr. Zur," Vespera said, "we need to know where Shaalesta Tyrner lives. We have reason to believe she's the one who attacked us today."

 _"_ _Your evidence?"_ growled Urank.

"The kolto manager said this blaster belongs to her. Senator Amidala here shot it out of our attacker's hand before anyone could be seriously injured." Vespera said, presenting the blaster to Urank.

 _"_ _Very well. I will have Tretchen Ruer look it up."_ Urank waved them toward a desk, where a female Selkath sat, looking quite bored.

Vespera thanked Urank and led Padme over to Tretchen Ruer. "Can you give us the residence of Shaalesta Tyrner?"

Tretchen straightened. She typed onto a holopad. _"Shaalesta Tyrner is registered for a temporary residence at the inn. She currently lives in room 20A."_

"Thank you." Vespera breathed.

 _"_ _Would you like to see her picture?"_ Tretchen asked.

"That would actually be great." Vespera said. Tretchen showed them a picture. Vespera examined the severe cheekbones, dark eyes and brown hair. Shaalesta was pretty, if a little unnerving. "Thank you."

 _"_ _You're welcome. Good luck."_

Vespera and Padme hurried out of the police station, trying to look inconspicuous.

"She lives in the inn?" Padme hissed.

"She probably doesn't know we're staying in the inn, otherwise she would've attacked us there, not the cantina." Vespera reasoned.

"And this seems to prove that she isn't an experienced killer." Padme added.

Vespera paused before the inn. "What do we do?"

Padme bit her lip. "We have the advantage. She doesn't know that we know."

"Let's go to the cantina. We can eat and come up with a plan." Vespera suggested.

Padme nodded. The two of them headed for the cantina, their feet aching from wandering all of Ach-To. "The police here don't really do their job." Padme muttered as they trekked.

"Tell me about it," Vespera huffed. "It's because they're not used to investigating. Their intolerance of violence makes up for a lacking justice system."

"But at least they don't have crime." Padme pointed out.

Vespera snorted. "On the surface. There's a lot of underground crime. But because the authorities enforce and adhere to the strict laws, they just choose to ignore it."

"Oh," Padme wrinkled her nose. "I suppose there's never a right answer when it comes to politics."

Vespera laughed. "In many cases, no." They entered the cantina. Vespera felt Padme stiffen beside her.

"That's her." Padme breathed.

Vespera followed Padme's gaze to see Shaalesta Tyrner herself, sitting alone at a booth. Vespera grinned at Padme. "Let's get lunch with her, then." Vespera headed for the booth before Padme could protest. Vespera slid in beside Shaalesta while Padme sat across from her.

"Hey, what the hell?" Shaalesta snapped. She froze when she realized who had sat down with her.

"Hello, Shaalesta," Vespera greeted warmly, "Padme and I thought it would be a good idea to introduce ourselves, seeing as how we walked all of Ach-To to find out who you are."

"And you tried to kill us," said Padme.

"We'd like to know why." Vespera added. Shaalesta jerked, as if to get up, but Vespera grabbed the back of Shaalesta's jacket and yanked her down.

"Not so fast," Padme warned. "I've got a blaster on you."

"And unlike the Selkath, we're not intolerant of violence." Vespera threatened.

Shaalesta's olive skin lightened considerably. "Look, I don't want trouble, okay?"

"You should've thought about that before you tried to kill us. Now, who hired you, and why did you take the job?" Vespera snapped.

Shaalesta's lip trembled. "I need the credits, all right? Smuggling ain't cutting it, and neither is this kolto job. And now I've got medical bills to pay thanks to you." Shaalesta spat the last bit at Padme, holding up her bandaged hand.

Vespera felt Shaalesta's fear and desperation through the Force. She could see the orange of fear and dark grey of desperation. Vespera softened. "Look, we can help you. You just have to help us."

Padme nodded in agreement. Shaalesta parted her lips to speak, but shriek of a blaster and the bright red of a bolt cut her off. The bolt shot her in the chest. Vespera and Padme ducked. Vespera held Shaalesta's hand as the girl drew ragged breaths. She felt Shaalesta's life through the Force, but something was wrong. It trembled and wavered, like a flame.

"C-contract," Shaalesta rasped, "in… my… room…" Her life force faded until it was gone. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her hand dropped from Vespera's.

"Vez?" Padme queried. Vespera blinked and a tear escaped her eye. She felt Padme's hand on her shoulder. Vespera moved away from Shaalesta's body.

 _"_ _Are you kidding me? Twice in one day? You two need to leave! You are no longer welcome here!"_ shrieked the bartender.

Vespera and Padme scurried out of the cantina and to the inn. Vespera was numbly aware that she was following Padme to their room, 77B. Vespera sat down on the edge of her bed. Padme crouched in front of Vespera. "Vez? Are you okay?" Padme took Vespera's hands in hers.

Vespera blinked. "I… I, um, I need to use the fresher." She stood. Padme straightened, her eyebrows knitted together. Vespera locked herself in the fresher and washed her face several times. She vomited up her breakfast. Feeling gross, she decided to take a shower. While under the hot water, she scrubbed her skin until it hurt. She felt as if she smelled of death. She had felt Shaalesta die. She felt it. She'd seen people die. Hell, she had even killed. But she had never felt life drain from a being. When she was finished cleaning herself, she examined her clothes. Some blood specked the shirt. Vespera tossed it into the garbage. She'd never be able to wear it without remembering Shaalesta's eyes glazing over with death. She slipped on a robe and stepped into the main room. She crawled into her bed and kept her back to Padme. She sensed Padme's concern, but chose not to speak. For now, she needed silence.

"Vez," Padme's voice stirred Vespera from her nap. Vespera sat up, not realizing she had fallen asleep.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Just a few standard hours. But I've been informed that Senator Nooram is arriving within the hour." Padme replied. She had changed into a dark blue gown with light tulle over the skirt. Vespera got out of the bed and dressed quickly into a long-sleeved, silver gown that cinched in at her waist. She brushed out her hair, which hung about her in their natural waves. She placed a silver circlet on her head and faced Padme.

"We have time to search Shaalesta's room if we hurry." Vespera said.

Padme frowned. "Vez, are you all right? You seemed pretty shaken earlier."

Vespera hesitated for a moment. Then, she inhaled. "I felt her die, Padme. I've never experienced that before. I've even felt death through the Force, but at that extreme…" Vespera shuddered.

"I… I'm sorry," Padme murmured. "You never answered my question. Are you all right?"

"I will be." Vespera replied. She led the way out of the room. They headed down the stairs and bypassed the code to get into Shaalesta's room. They began searching for a contract of some sort. Vespera rummaged through Shaalesta's drawers, trying to ignore the knickknacks on the dresser. She didn't want to personalize Shaalesta.

"The person who killed her wore a helmet. I couldn't see their face, but I'm positive it was a man. And he could've killed us, but he killed her." Padme said as they searched.

Vespera frowned. "He must not have wanted Shaalesta to say whatever she had been about to say, then. I bet whoever shot her isn't just another hired gun."

"He seemed pretty experienced." Padme replied.

"Well, he could be an experienced killer and still involved politically. I bet he isn't just an assassin."

"Someone really doesn't want us to get the kolto."

"Or maybe they just want us dead." Vespera muttered.

"I found something," Padme announced. Vespera hurried to her friend's side, who held a datapad. "Senator Nooram must be here soon. Let's put this in our room."

Vespera nodded in agreement. They stored the datapad underneath Padme's mattress and made their way to the docking bay to greet the Separatist Senator with Judge Shiran. The ramp to the Separatist ship lowered and a tall man swooped down the gangplank. He sported a large, crooked nose and lines creased his forehead. He seemed to frown and squint a lot. He scowled upon viewing Padme and Vespera. He greeted Shiran warmly but his gaze iced over as soon as he faced the Republic Senators.

"Senators," he growled. "I suppose we should get on with negotiations, then?"

"Yes, Senator Nooram. We would like to keep things civil." said Padme with a duck of her head. Vespera sensed something wrong with the man, like the ghost of the shadows around Shaalesta.

"Very well, then. We can discuss over dinner." Nooram drew up his head and waltzed past them.

Vespera exchanged a glance with Padme before following him. They ate a restaurant, arguing over the kolto distributions. Shiran seemed to grown more and more uncomfortable during the negotiations, since no resolution seemed possible. Vespera nearly bit a hole in her tongue to keep from shouting at the Separatist Senator. What could the Separatists possibly need for kolto? They possessed a droid army, they had no use for it. After a very frustrating dinner, Vespera and Padme returned to their room. They withdrew Shaalesta's datapad and began scrolling through it.

"Wait, go back. I saw a file name." Padme said. She tapped it and pulled up a document that looked suspiciously like a contract.

"This has to be it," Vespera breathed. They read through it, skimming the amount of pay, the method, the time frame… At last, they reached the end to see who had proposed the contract. Vespera's breath hitched. "Oh, Force."

It was Senator Nooram.

…

Obi-Wan slumped in the co-pilot's chair. "That is the last time I let you come up with a plan."

"Hey, we made it. Everything worked out." said Anakin.

"Barely," Obi-Wan muttered. "It is strange. What could the Separatists possibly want with a kyber crystal?"

"And kolto," Anakin added, frowning at his datapad.

"Kolto?" Obi-Wan prompted.

"Senator Amidala sent me a message," said Anakin. "She and Senator Stellavis are on Manaan negotiating with Separatists for kolto. Apparently the Separatists are really wanting that kolto."

"Possibly to obstruct the Republic," Obi-Wan reasoned.

Anakin's commlink beeped. He raised a brow and pressed the button to answer it. A hologram of Padme Amidala flickered into view. "Anakin," she greeted. She noticed Obi-Wan. "And Obi-Wan. We might be in trouble."

"What sort of trouble?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The Separatist Senator is behind a recent attempt on our lives," said Vespera's hologram, flickering beside Padme's.

"Whoa, wait. Someone attempted to kill you? Are you guys okay?" Anakin said.

"We're fine," said Vespera, but Padme's brow wrinkled.

"The point is," said Padme, still looking at Vespera, "that we might still be in danger."

"How so?" Anakin queried with a sidelong glance at Obi-Wan.

"The first attacker was killed by a second one," explained Padme, "who is still at large."

Obi-Wan stroked his chin. "Yes, that is disconcerting."

"We could draw out the attacker." said Vespera.

"No," said Anakin, and Obi-Wan agreed silently, "we don't want to risk putting either of you in danger."

Vespera's hologram rolled her eyes. "Then what do we do? Wait to be attacked? Risk losing this kolto deal?"

"Just wait," said Anakin. "We're on our way."

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, but did not argue. "Yes. The Hyperspace route will get us there in about twenty-four standard hours."

"See you then." Vespera's hologram left the picture.

Padme watched her go. "Hold on," she said to Anakin and Obi-Wan. "I'm worried about her. Something happened the other day, and I think it's affecting her."

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked after sharing a glance with Anakin.

"The first assassin, a woman named Shaalesta Tyrner, died in Vespera's arms. She says… She says she felt Shaalesta die, through the Force and physically. She's tried to hide it, but… I think it haunts her." Padme muttered.

Obi-Wan's heart twisted. "Unfortunately, there isn't much we can do until we arrive. Stay safe, Senator."

"And you, Master Obi-Wan." Padme returned. She ended to comm call.

Anakin swiveled in his seat to face Obi-Wan. "You should talk to Vez when we get there."

Obi-Wan frowned. "What in the universe would I say to her?"

"I dunno, something similar to what you told me. You and I are the only ones who know how that feels. And she likes you better than me." Anakin faced the front viewport, his arms crossed.

Obi-Wan blew out a breath, puffing out his cheeks as he did so. "I don't think she wants to talk to me."

"I think you're wrong." Anakin retorted.

Obi-Wan rubbed his chin. "I'll try."

However, when they arrived at Ach-To on Manaan, they discovered that Senators Amidala and Stellavis had been arrested. Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged bewildered glances as they entered the jail. Vespera and Padme shared a cell, an energy shield used as the main door. Vespera leaned against the stone wall of the cell, her arms crossed.

"What were you arrested for?" Obi-Wan demanded.

Vespera shrugged. "Breaking and entering."

"Why?" hissed Anakin, drawing closer to the energy shield.

"We didn't want to wait around." Padme replied.

Anakin slapped a hand to his forehead. " _Why_?"

"We needed evidence," said Padme.

"But we got caught by Dorian Roshur, Nooram's assistant. And I think he's the second assassin who tried to kill Tyrner." Vesper said.

"So, what now?" Anakin asked.

"We need the datapad from our locker before the trial." said Padme.

Obi-Wan nodded and hurried to the clerk. "Hello, friend. I need access to Senators Amidala and Stellavis's locker."

" _I can't give you that. It is not customary._ " said the clerk.

Obi-Wan sighed. He focused on the Force and waved a hand in front of the clerk. "You will give me access to Vespera Stellavis's locker."

" _I will give you access to Vespera Stellavis's locker._ " The clerk pressed a button and a locker door swung open. Obi-Wan thanked the Selkath and searched the locker for the datapad. He grabbed it and closed the locker, just as Selkath officials marched into the jail to transport Padme and Vespera from their cell to the courtroom for their trial.

" _Jedi are welcome to witness the trial. It is known that you can detect lies._ " said a Selkath.

"Er, sort of." said Anakin.

"We accept this gracious offer," said Obi-Wan shooting Anakin a sidelong glare. They followed the Selkath into a court room.

" _Senators Amidala and Stellavis, you are here on trial for breaking and entering Senator Nooram's inn room. How do you plead?_ " Judge Shiran said. Obi-Wan folded his arms and waited for Padme and Vespera to respond.

"Guilty," they rang.

" _The punishment for this is imprisonment._ " Judge Shiran said.

"Wait," Vespera called, "don't we get to explain ourselves?"

" _Yes, that is customary._ "

"We broke into his inn room to search for evidence for a murder that none of you would solve," Vespera explained. "An assassin attempted to kill us when we first arrived. We searched her room. We found a datapad that has information on it. On this datapad is proof that Senator Nooram attempted to have us assassinated."

" _Can you provide this datapad for the court to see?_ " Judge Shiran demanded.

"Yes," said Obi-Wan, walking forward. "I am Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I can vouch for these Senators." He handed over the datapad.

Shiran read through the information, already opened to the correct file. His fishy mouth twitched. He looked over at Nooram. " _You are guilty of a far graver crime than these Senators._ "

"We are willing to drop the charges," said Vespera, "if the Republic receives three-fourths rather than half of the agreed upon amount of kolto."

"Otherwise, Senator Nooram will spend a long time in jail here on Manaan." said Padme.

Nooram seemed to spit with rage. His advisor, Dorian Rushor, leaned toward him and whispered something into his ear. Nooram deflated. "Very well. The Republic may have the majority portion of the kolto. Just drop the charges."

"Very well." Vespera agreed.

" _It is decided._ " Judge Shiran banged the gavel.

Vespera and Padme were released from their energy shield cuffs. They beamed at one another and signed the contract for the kolto before joining Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"Are you ladies ready to return to Coruscant?" Anakin queried.

"We flew our own ship, Skywalker." Vespera reminded him.

Anakin shrugged. "Hey, just trying to be gallant."

"Senators," said a new voice. Obi-Wan frowned as Dorian Rushor approached, his hands clasped behind his back. Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed, as he could not gauge the man's intentions. Normally, people were easy to read. But Dorian Rushor was silky. There was nothing for Obi-Wan's senses to grasp. "I do hope Senator Nooram did not harm you both."

"We're fine." Vespera insisted.

"I see," said Dorian, smirking slightly. "I hope my performance was not too convincing as well."

"Your performance?" Padme questioned.

"It always helps to have eyes on the inside. It's just nice to see Republic faces again." Dorian replied.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. So that's why Dorian seemed slimy. He needed to be, in order to perform well as a spy for the Republic.

"You work for the Republic?" Vespera queried.

Dorian looked around. "Of course not," he said with a wink. "I work for myself."

"Well, I wish you the best, Mr. Rushor." said Padme.

"And you. I hope to see you again." Dorian grinned at Vespera and turned away. Obi-Wan pursed his lips and his chest clenched.

"Well, I say we go get something to eat to celebrate your freedom." said Anakin.

"I could eat." agreed Padme.

She and Anakin led the way. Obi-Wan grabbed Vespera's wrist. "Wait a moment," he urged. Vespera averted his gaze. "Padme told me about Tyrner, and how you felt her die. Are you all right?"

Vespera closed her eyes. "It's not your concern, Master Kenobi."

"Vez," Obi-Wan insisted, "I care about you. Please, don't do this."

Vespera's eyes flashed open. "Don't do what? Push you away? You mean like how you shut us down?"

"Vespera, I didn't want to do it. And it hasn't stopped me from… from loving you." Obi-Wan muttered, running a hand through his hair.

Vespera softened. "It hasn't kept me from loving you, either. I thought that if I buried myself in work, if I meditated, if I ignored the Force altogether… I tried several different methods."

"I did as well." Obi-Wan replied.

"None of it helped."

"None of it helped."

"Yet, we both still have duties."

"Yes."

"Yet we still love each other."

Obi-Wan nodded, unsure of where Vespera was taking this. "Yes."

Vespera covered her mouth with both hands, as if she were praying. She closed her eyes. "So what choice do we have?"

The thought had occurred to Obi-Wan a few times, but he had shoved it away. Yet it returned, and Obi-Wan hesitated in pushing it away. _Secret affair_. He was positive Anakin and Padme were engaged in some sort of secret affair. And they seemed happy. Could Obi-Wan have that, too? Could he and Vespera be happy, yet still tend to their duties?

"We should get back," Vespera muttered.

Obi-Wan licked his lips. "Of course."

She nodded tersely and walked away. Obi-Wan hesitated, feeling the pain in his chest, like vinegar over a sore. He closed his eyes and followed after her.

 **…**

 **Hey guys, sorry this one took a while. Thank you for the support this story has gotten so far. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning it! I just have a lot of stuff happening right now. Let me know what you thought of this chapter by leaving a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**_The Deep, Dark and Cold of the Universe_**

Obi-Wan reached out with the Force for some sort of sinister intent among the crowd in the hall. Prince Rye, the soon-to-be king of Rexomnium now that his father had passed, stood at the end of the room on a pulpit. Obi-Wan locked eyes with Anakin across the hall. Anakin's eyes told Obi-Wan that he felt no maliciousness. Still, Obi-Wan remained vigilant. If someone were to try something, today would be the day to do it.

The music changed, and the congregation within the ceremonial hall of Rexomnium's palace stood and faced the other end. Obi-Wan, haunting the edge of the room, moved along to gain a better view. His heart pounded, and he felt rather nauseous. He reached the end of the hall, where Rye waited in his royal robes. His hands numbed when Vespera entered the hall, adorned in a magnificent white gown. Her veil trailed behind her as she glided down the aisle. Her cheeks glowed. She radiated like a dying star.

Obi-Wan watched her. He imagined, for a moment, that she was walking down the aisle to marry him. His heart shriveled into the black hole of his chest. Vespera reached the pulpit and turned her back to Obi-Wan. He choked on the thick air in his throat.

He was afraid he might cry out and object to the wedding. He was scared he would abandon his duty as a Jedi. He was here to protect Vespera, not declare his love and run away with her. He clenched his teeth. He never uttered a word. Instead, he watched as the woman he loved married another man.

…

"Senators, I'm afraid that a charity of this magnitude would just not be possible at this time." Chancellor Palpatine sighed.

Vespera's heart sank. She exchanged a glance with Padme, who merely frowned. "Why not?"

"We simply do not have the funds for this."

"What if we achieved the funds?" Vespera queried.

"I don't see how you would." Palpatine frowned.

"Let us worry about that," said Padme, "would we be able to do it then?"

"I… I suppose." Palpatine allowed.

"Thank you for meeting with us, Chancellor." Padme dipped her head. Vespera followed suit. They left the Chancellor's office and trekked down the hall. Vespera frowned when she spotted Anakin walking toward them.

"Anakin? What are you doing here?" asked Padme, stopping in her tracks.

"Visiting the Chancellor. Jedi business." Anakin replied with a sly grin. It faltered. "Actually, I'm glad I ran into you both. Have either of you heard from Obi-Wan today?"

Vespera exchanged a glance with Padme. "No, I haven't."

"Neither have I."

"It's weird. Usually I hear from him, or he's meditating or training. But I haven't seen him around the Temple all day."

Vespera folded her arms. "Did you check his room?"

Anakin frowned. "No."

"He might be ill." Vespera dragged her teeth across her lip.

"I'll check on him later."

Vespera and Padme bade Anakin farewell and continued their trek down the corridor. Vespera clutched her chest and considered reaching out in the Force for Obi-Wan. She stopped herself. If she reopened the connection, it would only hurt them both more.

"I'm sure he's all right." Padme murmured.

"Yeah. I'm sure, too."

"Let's talk with Rye. He might be able to help us with our funding issue."

"Good idea."

…

Obi-Wan staggered into the fresher connected to his bedroom. His legs trembled, and he stooped over as he grasped the basin. He shook as nausea wracked his insides. He lifted his gaze toward the mirror and flinched. His face was ashen; sweat beaded his brow. His shoulders seemed bonier than usual, though Obi-Wan could not recall changing his diet. He looked weak.

After rinsing his face, he shuffled back to his bed. Had it been a vision? No dream had ever affected like this before. He only ever felt affected after the Force touched him. Had his nightmare of Vespera marrying Rye been a premonition? Could something terrible be about to happen?

Or, Obi-Wan considered wryly, was it just his repressed feelings manifesting themselves into a nightmare?

But a nightmare that affected him physically?

Obi-Wan sighed and laid back against the pillows. He did not think he could bear to see Vespera marry another man. But how selfish of him, to want and love her, but keep her at a distance! He had to let her go. They both had their responsibilities. They had both agreed to remain apart.

But, Obi-Wan allowed, it was nice to imagine Vespera glowing like an eclipse as she walked toward him in a white dress instead of Rye.

Someone knocked on the door to Obi-Wan's room. Obi-Wan ignored it, praying the person went away. If it were Mace Windu, or Master Yoda, they would sense something off about Obi-Wan.

"Master, I know you're in there. Open up."

Obi-Wan dragged a hand down his face. He got up and let Anakin in before lying back down. "I'm ill, Anakin."

"Ill? You never take sick days." Anakin muttered.

"Well, I am today." Obi-Wan hobbled back to his bed and sat on the edge of the mattress.

Anakin entered the room, the door sliding shut behind him. He leaned against the wall and folded his arms, eyeing Obi-Wan with a frown. "You look horrible."

"Thank you."

"Maybe you should go to the medbay."

"I'm not going to the medbay for this. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Then direct your attention elsewhere."

Anakin huffed. "Fine. Just had a meeting with the Chancellor. He doesn't trust Dorian Rushor and wants the Jedi to keep a closer eye on him. But we may not have to."

Obi-Wan raised a brow. "Why not?"

"Vespera and Padme have been working on building their charity. Dorian said he would help with the funds for it."

"That's very generous of him."

"Yeah, and Prince Rye offered to help, too."

Obi-Wan composed his features. "I'm glad they're succeeding in their efforts."

"Me too," Anakin fiddled with a knickknack on the bookshelf. "Every time I see Padme or Vespera, they're working on this charity. It's really important to them."

Obi-Wan refrained from commenting. He wanted to ask about Vespera, as he had not seen her in the past few weeks. He perfected the art of avoiding her since Manaan. She seemed content with that. Instead, he dragged a hand down his face. "Anakin, I hate to kick you out, but I really need some rest."

"Yeah. Okay," Anakin headed for the door. "I'll come by with some food later."

Obi-Wan bowed his head. "Thank you."

Anakin left and Obi-Wan laid back down, his heart racing.

…

"Thank you again for your help, Mr. Rushor." Padme said.

Dorian beamed. "It's my pleasure, Senators. You two are doing a good thing here. I'm glad to be part of it."

Vespera placed a hand on Dorian's arm. "We're glad you found it so important and wanted to help. It's a shame the Republic can't afford to do more."

"Or doesn't want to do more," Dorian muttered.

Vespera exchanged a glance with Padme, who said, "What do you mean?"

"Some don't want to help others. Some don't even want the war to end, because they're profiting from it."

Vespera's brow pinched. "I wonder if the Chancellor's intentions are as pure as we thought."

"Vez," hissed Padme, looking around, "be careful about what you say in the open."

"Sorry," Vespera muttered.

Dorian shrugged. "For the time being, I suppose it doesn't matter who profits from this war. All that matters right now is getting supplies for the relief effort."

"I can help with that," Vespera offered. "Azyrion has a surplus of food right now."

"I have friends in the medical business who might be willing to donate some supplies and workers." Dorian added.

"I can schedule which planet we'll go to first. Naboo will be happy to help, of course."

"Vespera," said a new voice.

Vespera turned to see Rye. His eyes were bloodshot. Her chest clenched. She glanced at Padme and Dorian. "I will see you both later," she dismissed. Padme and Dorian dipped their heads and left Vespera alone with Rye. "What's the matter?"

Rye cleared his throat. "My father died."

Vespera's heart plummeted. "Rye, I'm so sorry."

Rye sniffed. "I have to return to Rexomnium for funeral arrangements. I'd like you to attend the funeral, of course. And afterward, we'll need to discuss setting a date for our wedding."

Vespera nodded. "Of course. Rye, if you need anything…"

"I'm all right," Rye promised, "but thank you for your concern." He kissed her cheek before sweeping away.

Vespera touched her cheek. Tears pricked her eyes. She hurried to her apartment and buried her face in her hands. She cared for Rye, but she longed to feel Obi-Wan's prickly kiss. She slumped onto the sofa and bowed her head. Tears splashed onto her lap. She missed him, even if they couldn't be together, she missed their friendship. She missed their connection through the Force and their banter. She missed his presence. She missed _him_.

…

"The ceremony will take place within the palace. There will be a procession to the royal catacombs, where Prince Rye will say a few words. Then there will be a celebration in honor of the late king. The prince specifically requested your presence there." Master Windu instructed.

Obi-Wan exchanged a sidelong glance with Anakin before looking at Windu again. "We understand, Master Windu."

"Good. You leave with Senators Amidala and Stellavis within the next hour. May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan and Anakin left the Temple and met Vespera and Padme at the ship. Vespera's eyes flicked to Obi-Wan's. He offered her a quirk of his lips. The ice in her gaze melted as she returned the brief ghost of a smile. They boarded the ship. Obi-Wan remained with Anakin while Vespera and Padme paired off. The tension between Obi-Wan and Vespera seemed lighter. The tightness in Obi-Wan's chest lessened. He reached out with the Force and felt Vespera's mind. Her wall seemed less cold and metallic. It wavered when she felt his presence. Come on, Obi-Wan thought. _I can't stand this distance anymore._ Vespera's mental wall crumbled. Obi-Wan's mind flooded with bittersweet warmth. The distance closed. Obi-Wan relaxed.

The flight was uneventful. Obi-Wan changed out of his Jedi robes into a suit. He felt odd, but the formal occasion called for different attire. He entered the ceremonial hall, where people paid their respects to King Jove. Obi-Wan watched Vespera, wearing a black gown with gold jewel embroidery, approach the casket. She bowed her head and then moved to Rye. She murmured words of comfort to him. He squeezed her hands in reply. Vespera took her place beside him. She looped her arm through his. Obi-Wan's stomach clenched. He swallowed the nausea. The procession left the hall after about an hour. Obi-Wan and Anakin followed along the edges, using the Force to sense anything sinister. Obi-Wan didn't get to hear Prince Rye's eulogy. The feast in honor of King Jove began immediately after.

Padme approached Obi-Wan, the corners of her mouth drawn. Obi-Wan dipped his head. "Senator."

Padme rolled her eyes at him. "Master Kenobi." Obi-Wan suppressed a smirk. Padme huffed. "Have you seen Vespera?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I'm afraid I haven't."

"She and Rye have disappeared."

A lump collected in Obi-Wan's throat. He swallowed several times to force it down. "Perhaps he needed a moment away from the crowd."

"Perhaps," said Padme. "I suppose I'm being paranoid. You don't feel anything, do you?"

"Not to worry," Obi-Wan assured her. "We have this under control."

"Yes, all two of you." Padme teased.

"I suppose they did not suspect an attack. Rye has his own men, anyway."

"I'm glad nothing has happened so far. We all need a break."

"Agreed." Obi-Wan sighed. His eyes scanned the banquet hall for Vespera or Rye, but he saw neither of them. He frowned. He reached out with the Force. He sensed Vespera was within the building and that she was safe. Her mental wall hardened against him. He blinked in surprise, but pushed aside the sharpness in his lungs.

…

"I am king, but I will not host a coronation until we are wed." Rye said.

Vespera nodded. "And when should this wedding take place?"

"That's what I brought you here to discuss."

"Well, it takes time to plan a wedding. Six months, at least."

"My people need a coronation sooner."

"Then what would you suggest?"

"One standard month," said Rye.

Vespera raised her eyebrows. Her heartbeat fluttered. "A month? I-is that enough time?"

"We can make it enough. We have the resources to rush things along."

Vespera's mouth dried. "Very well. We will be married in a month."

They left the side room and returned to the banquet hall. The chatter of the occupants seemed oddly muffled. Time seemed to slow. Her heart palpitated until it and her own breathing were all she heard. She lingered on the edge of the crowd, choking on her breath. She clutched her chest. Marrying Rye had always seemed so far away, but it was here now. How important was duty to her? She was no longer queen. How much of an alliance could she promise Rexomnium with just her powers as a Senator?

A hand on her arm brought the noise rushing back to her ears. It was as if she had been underwater and had just emerged from the depths. She blinked rapidly as movement resumed its normal speed.

"Vez? Are you all right?" Padme's voice sounded next to Vespera.

She glanced at her friend. A lie jumped to her lips, but Vespera couldn't seem to give it a voice. "I'm marrying Rye in a month."

Padme's eyebrows raised. "That's so sudden."

"I don't want to," Vespera muttered. Her breath grew short until she felt that her lungs weren't filling with air. She gasped for breath, bent over slightly. Padme looked around, her eyes wide.

"Stay right here." She wandered off but returned quickly.

"Vez? Come outside." Anakin muttered. Padme and Anakin led Vespera outside. The cold air washed over Vespera, filling her throat with ice.

"Is there anything you can do with the Force?" Padme asked. "She's having an anxiety attack."

"Yeah, I see that," said Anakin. "Obi-Wan's better at soothing."

"I'll go get him."

Vespera grabbed Padme's wrist. "No, don't."

"He could help…"

"I don't… want him to… know." Vespera wheezed.

"All right, look at me," Anakin muttered, gripping Vespera's shoulders. Vespera raised her eyes to meet Anakin's. His eyes were blue, but the wrong shade of blue. Vespera wished they were Obi-Wan's blue. "Take deep breaths. In and out, like this." Anakin demonstrated. Vespera mimicked him.

"I'll get some water." Padme left.

"Good," Anakin said to Vespera after a few moments of breathing deeply. "I'm going to try to soothe you with the Force, all right?"

Vespera nodded. Her breathing had normalized, but her heartbeat remained wild. Anakin closed his eyes. Vespera felt his presence through the Force. But his presence was overwhelming, like too-strong cologne. It choked Vespera. She built her mental wall to shut Anakin out. "Not working." she gasped.

Anakin withdrew immediately. "Obi-Wan should be the one to help."

"I'm fine."

Anakin scowled. He rubbed the back of his neck and paced for a moment. Vespera closed her eyes, struggling to calm herself. She reached out with the Force, hoping it would soothe her. She felt Anakin's overpowering presence and Obi-Wan's calming Signature. Her chest tightened.

"What happened to do this?" Anakin asked.

"Rye and I are getting married in a month."

Anakin stopped pacing. "Really? If it upsets you this much, how about you don't marry him?"

"Not that easy," Vespera gritted out.

Anakin huffed. His eyes widened. "Er, Obi-Wan."

Vespera pinched her brow, but Anakin stared over her shoulder. Vespera didn't need to turn to know Obi-Wan stood behind her. She felt his hands on her back. He walked her over to a stone bench on the balcony. They sat down.

"Look at me," Obi-Wan said softly. Vespera obeyed. Obi-Wan gripped her hands. "Take deep breaths." Vespera did as he instructed while Obi-Wan closed his eyes and reached with the Force. His presence touched Vespera's mind. She kept some of her walls, but allowed his Force Aura to calm hers. It wrapped around her like a blanket, soft and warm. Vespera's breathing normalized and her heartbeat slowed. She stopped trembling.

Padme handed her some water. Vespera accepted and took a shaky sip. She glanced at Padme and Anakin, who wore parallel, tight expressions. Vespera looked at Obi-Wan, whose brow creased. She set the cup of water down beside her.

"I'm fine now," she breathed. "Thank you."

Her neck warmed when she realized that she and Obi-Wan were still holding hands. She let go quickly. Her cheeks burned, and she lowered her head to avoid their gazes. Anakin and Padme walked away after a few seconds. Vespera sensed that Obi-Wan had something to do with it.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan murmured.

Vespera shook her head. "If I talk about it, I might… I don't want to go through _that_ again."

Obi-Wan shifted beside her. He reached down and took her hand. Vespera stiffened and stared at their intertwined fingers. They fit well together. His hands were coarse and tickled her soft palms. "Vespera, I'm here. You don't have to talk about it. But you don't have to hide it from me. I'll always be here."

Tears burned Vespera's eyes. "I'm… I'm marrying Rye."

She felt Obi-Wan tense beside her. His hand tightened around hers. "When?"

"In a month."

Obi-Wan withdrew his hand. Vespera's felt cold without it. "We don't want to give anyone the wrong idea."

Part of Vespera wanted to say fuck that. Who cared if someone saw? But she could never ask Obi-Wan to risk his devotion to the Jedi for her.

Vespera stood and faced Obi-Wan. "Thank you for your help."

Obi-Wan's eyes softened. "Of course."

Vespera turned away, her heart aching. She rejoined the others in the banquet hall and took her place beside Rye as his beloved.

…

Obi-Wan collapsed onto his bed once they returned to the Temple after the funeral. He stared up at the ceiling, feeling as if a slab of granite weighed on his chest. He pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut, warding his headache away. He sighed and pushed off his bed. It was late; most of the other Jedi would be asleep. Not even some of the cantinas would be open. Obi-Wan crept to the Room of a Thousand Fountains to meditate. He sat on the floor cross-legged and closed his eyes. He reached out with the Force and focused on his breathing.

 _"_ _Satine!" Obi-Wan held her in his arms. He gripped her weak hand, his heart twisting sharply in his chest._

 _Satine's eyes fluttered as she looked up at him. Obi-Wan tried to ignore the gaping hole in her abdomen. "Remember, my dear Obi-Wan," Satine murmured, the words flowing thick from her mouth as blood surged into her throat, "I've always loved you. I always will." She closed her and eyes and went limp in his arms. Tears blinded him. He bowed his head and kissed her hand._

 _"_ _Obi-Wan!"_

 _Obi-Wan jerked his head up to see Vespera reaching out to him. He jumped to his feet. "Vespera!"_

 _Maul appeared and grabbed Vespera by the throat. He sneered at Obi-Wan. "She's mine."_

 _Obi-Wan dropped to his knees as they disappeared._

 _Satine appeared beside him. "Don't repeat your mistakes, Obi."_

 _Vespera appeared, only it wasn't Vespera. Her eyes glittered with the gold of the dark side. Darkness shadowed her face and traced her veins like poison. She wore a wedding dress and walked down the aisle to be joined with King Rye. Obi-Wan's heart raced._

 _Vespera turned, staring directly at him. She withdrew a double-bladed red lightsaber. She twirled it around and pointed one end at Obi-Wan. "You failed."_

 _Obi-Wan closed his eyes, tears slipping past his lashes as Vespera raised her blade to strike him down._

"Master?" Anakin's voice jolted Obi-Wan awake.

Heat curled up Obi-Wan's neck when he realized he was lying on the floor of the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He must've fallen asleep as he meditated. He pushed himself up, his joints cracking. He rolled his head around, stretching out the tension in his neck with a grimace.

"I can see you were, er, really focused on meditating." Anakin grinned.

Obi-Wan glowered. "I fell asleep."

"Obviously."

"While meditating."

"Uh-huh."

"I…" Obi-Wan swallowed. "I had… I think it was a vision, but it could've been a dream."

Anakin frowned. "What did you see?"

Obi-Wan stood and folded his arms. "I saw Maul."

Anakin's eyes widened. "Is he back?"

"I'm not sure," Obi-Wan muttered. "I saw Vespera, too."

Anakin's panic vanished. A grin toyed with his lips. "Then it was probably just a dream."

"It didn't feel like a dream," Obi-Wan protested. "And I saw her turn to the dark side."

Anakin's humor faded. "Oh. Er, do you think she's in danger of that? She's not even a Jedi."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. "I don't know. She seems in control of her emotions and passions, and she's a good person. I don't think it's in her to do that."

"I think she could, if she had a reason," Anakin lowered his gaze as Obi-Wan regarded him. "You saw what she was willing to do to save her planet. She would do anything to save or protect the things she cares about."

Obi-Wan's stomach lurched. Anakin was right. "Perhaps I should talk to her."

"That might be a good idea," agreed Anakin. "Or, at least make sure she's okay."

"I will." Obi-Wan assured his former Padawan. He strode off and took a speeder to the Senate. Vespera was not in her apartment, so Obi-Wan retreated to the lower levels of the building. Obi-Wan wandered around, asking a few Senators if they had seen Vespera. He talked to Bail Organa for a few minutes before continuing his search. A frown puckered his brow when he spotted Dorian Rushor lingering in one of the hallways.

"General Kenobi," greeted Dorian with a white smile.

Obi-Wan dipped his head and slowed his pace to a stop. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I'm waiting for Vespera and Senator Amidala to finish signing a contract for the charity."

Obi-Wan reached out with the Force. Sure enough, he felt Vespera's presence in the other room. He withdrew and peered at Dorian. "It's a very generous thing you're doing, helping them with this."

Dorian shrugged. "I have a lot of money not going to good use. I'm happy to help them. Between you and me, I like getting to hang around Vez."

Obi-Wan bristled at the use of _his_ nickname for Vespera. He clenched his teeth but recovered. "She's betrothed to Prince Rye."

"I know," said Dorian, grinning sheepishly. "But I can admire her from afar."

Obi-Wan folded his arms. "I suppose."

"Don't wanna incriminate yourself, I see."

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"You're not agreeing that she's a remarkable woman." Dorian pressed.

Obi-Wan shifted. "I know she is." He sensed something off about this man. Something… slimy.

"Relax, friend," Dorian clapped Obi-Wan on the back, "it's all good fun."

Obi-Wan clenched his teeth. He stiffened when Vespera and Padme exited the room. Vespera's eyes widened when she noticed Obi-Wan. "Obi," she greeted. Obi-Wan relaxed slightly. "This is a surprise."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth, but he suddenly felt silly in front of Dorian. "I was…" Obi-Wan trailed off, wracking his brain for a lie. "I was looking for Prince Rye."

Padme raised a brow. "He's still on Rexomnium."

Obi-Wan pursed his lips as heat prickled his face. "Of course."

"Are you all right?" Vespera asked, her forehead tight.

Obi-Wan braved a smile. "Yes. Just lacking sleep, I suppose."

"You should get some rest, then." said Dorian.

"You do look tired." Padme agreed.

Vespera eyed Obi-Wan with a shadowed expression. Obi-Wan knew she had not bought his lie. He backed away. "I'll do that." He turned away, shaking his head at himself. He could still feel Vespera's eyes on him as he walked away.

He returned to the Temple and laid down on his bed. He closed his eyes for a quick nap. He'd talk to Vespera later, when she wasn't being shadowed by Dorian.

 _"_ _Obi-Wan," Vespera breathed._

 _He looked at her. She wore a wedding gown and veil. "Vespera."_

 _"_ _Why didn't you stop me?" Vespera's eyes shined with tears._

 _Obi-Wan frowned. "What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _You didn't stop me from marrying him. Why?" Vespera closed her eyes. When she opened them, they glinted gold. "Why?" She screamed at him._

 _Obi-Wan backed away, his mouth falling open. "Vez…"_

 _"_ _Don't call me that!"_

 _"_ _Vespera, we… I'm sorry!"_

 _"_ _You could've saved me. Why didn't you save me?"_

 _"_ _Save you from what?"_

 _"_ _I loved you. I'd do anything for you. You didn't stop me."_

 _Obi-Wan reached for her. "Loved?"_

 _Vespera lifted her gaze. "You told me not to love you anymore. I obeyed."_

 _Obi-Wan choked. "Vespera, no. Sweetheart, please, I love you. Don't turn. Don't… Please, don't stop loving me."_

 _Vespera shook her head. "You've hurt me too much."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry." Obi-Wan cupped her face in his hands. "I love you."_

 _Vespera closed her eyes as tears slid down her cheeks. "You have to save me."_

 _"_ _Save you from what?"_

 _When Vespera opened her eyes, they were their normal, brilliant green. "Obi." She whispered. Her eyes fluttered shut. She leaned in, her lips parted. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and met her lips with his. Their kiss began slow, but intensified with each passing second. Vespera's hands fiddled with Obi-Wan's clothes. He knew he should stop, but there were some things that he would leave the Jedi for, and Vespera was one of them. He let her undress him. He slipped her gown off and let his hands roam down her sides. He gazed at her, from her lightning scar on her side, to her breasts, her collarbone, her throat and to her face._

 _"_ _Beautiful." he breathed._

 _Vespera smiled and leaned down to capture his lips with hers._

Obi-Wan jerked awake. His skin was clammy. He felt warmth in his neck, face and in other areas that reddened his cheeks more. He pushed away from his bed and entered the fresher. He turned on the hot water and undressed. He stepped into the shower. Despite the physical nature of his dream -he still felt his palms prickle at the thought of it -he knew it had some other meaning to it. He knew he'd leave the Jedi for Vespera. He would never force her to make him leave. Perhaps he could do as Anakin and Padme poorly tried to hide. It had worked for them so far, especially with Obi-Wan turning a blind eye to them.

After showering, he dressed and returned to the Senate building. His heart raced as he approached the door to Vespera's apartment. He considered fleeing before Vespera answered the door. Had he gone completely mad?

The door slid open before Obi-Wan could decide. Vespera widened her eyes. "Obi? Are you all right? You look… tired."

"Well, I did sleep on a stone floor last night, so that probably has something to do with it." said Obi-Wan cheerfully.

Vespera lifted a brow. "You slept…?" She shook her head. "Come in." She stepped aside to allow Obi-Wan access into her apartment. He entered, his stomach churning. His hands shook but he tried to maintain the bounce in his step. He didn't know if he was just tired or if he had lost his mind. Perhaps both.

"Why don't you sit?" Vespera offered, gesturing to one of the sofas. Obi-Wan obliged. "Tea?"

Obi-Wan laved his fingers together. He wanted to say no, but he figured the tea might help calm him. He nodded. "Please."

Vespera left momentarily and then returned with tea. She sat across from him and eyed him as he sipped from his cup. He lifted a brow. "Are you just going to stare at me? It's a bit disconcerting."

One corner of Vespera's mouth twitched as she tilted her head. "You show up to my door in the middle of the night looking as if you haven't slept properly, and _my_ behavior is disconcerting?"

Obi-Wan managed a small smile. His hands shook, rattling his teacup. Vespera eyed it, the corners of her mouth drawing. Obi-Wan set the cup down on the table in between the sofas. "I wanted to check on you."

Vespera's brow pinched. "Why?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Do I really need to remind you about what happened at King Jove's funeral?"

Vespera averted his gaze. "I'm fine."

"You didn't seem fine then."

"I wasn't," Vespera admitted.

"So how are you fine now?"

Vespera opened her mouth but stopped short. Her posture stiffened as her eyes flicked to the ceiling before meeting Obi-Wan's. "I'm not, if you must know. But neither are you. You were ill last week and last night you slept on the floor. You're never ill. And why in the universe would you sleep on the floor?"

Obi-Wan's stomach felt heavy. He sighed. "I've been having nightmares. I know dreams pass in time, but these feel different. The Force seems to be conveying a message through them, like a warning. But whatever the Force is trying to tell me, it's vague."

Vespera folded her hands. "What's happening in these dreams?"

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. His mouth dried. "A great number of things that are all just as disconcerting as the last."

Vespera tensed. "Is it about me?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "I keep having dreams related to you…" He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. "Turning to the dark side."

"Oh." Vespera muttered quietly. Obi-Wan looked at her. Her eyes zeroed in on his partially drunk tea. She seemed lost in thought as she dragged her teeth across her lip.

Obi-Wan jumped to his feet and turned his back to her. "That's not all." He folded his arms. Vespera remained silent, waiting for him to continue. He sucked in a shuddering breath. "I dream of Satine, of Maul but mostly of you."

"Maul?" Vespera queried.

Obi-Wan frowned. He dared not look back at her. "The Sith who killed my Master and Satine."

"Obi-Wan..." Vespera murmured.

Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists. "I dreamt that Maul took you. Satine told me not to repeat my past mistakes. And then you…" Obi-Wan's eyes flashed open. They burned with tears. "Your eyes were gold. Your veins were black… You weren't you. You wore a wedding gown."

"A wedding gown?"

"All of the dreams are associated with you in a wedding gown. Either it starts with you marrying Rye, or it ends with you marrying him. And I just watch. All I do is watch you marry him, and I do nothing about it. And these dreams leave me feeling sick." Obi-Wan trembled.

"Are you sure these dreams are not just associated with your suppressed feelings?" Vespera asked.

Obi-Wan's shoulders slumped. He dropped his arms from their fold across his chest. "I considered that. But with Maul and Satine and the Dark Side… It feels like these dreams are more, too."

"I'm not sure I quite understand why you're telling me this. Are you worried that I will turn to the Dark Side?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I'm worried the Dark Side is threatening you in some way, or will."

"Do you miss Satine?"

"Every day."

Vespera huffed. "I don't know what to tell you, Obi. I don't know what you're telling me. You seem to have deciphered these dreams for yourself."

Obi-Wan lowered his chin to his chest. His hands went limp at his sides as nausea riddled his stomach. He swallowed painfully. "I… You're right. I came here for another reason." He trembled but turned to face her. A lock of hair had fallen into his face, but he ignored it. He raised his eyes to meet hers. "I don't want you to marry Prince Rye."

Vespera stiffened. "Obi, don't."

"I can't suppress this anymore. I tried being the perfect Jedi, but I can't. I know I'm not the best at emotional declarations and expressions, but… Vespera, I don't want you to marry him. I don't think I could endure it if you did." Obi-Wan said hoarsely. He met Vespera's gaze. She touched her parted lips.

"And what am I to do, then? Break off an engagement that you encouraged me to accept? _You_ pushed _me_ away, Obi-Wan. What am I supposed to do?"

Obi-Wan's chest tightened. "Do you… Do you not feel the same?"

Vespera scoffed. "Of course I feel the same! Obi-Wan, I couldn't breathe the other night because I don't want to marry Rye, either! But I will never ask you to leave the Order for me. I don't even want to ask you to love me in secret."

"I already do." Obi-Wan murmured. He closed his eyes. "I won't stop loving you. I can't. I already love you from afar and in secret. I'm not asking you to stop it. I'm not asking you to not marry him." He sighed and looked at her. "I told you, I'm no good at this sort of thing. I'm trying to say that I love you and I was wrong for pushing you away."

Vespera's eyes sparkled with tears. "I can't ask you to risk the Jedi for me."

"You don't have to," Obi-Wan murmured, stepping closer to her. "I won't lie, this terrifies me. But the thought of you thinking that I don't love you terrifies me more."

Vespera tilted her head. "Obi… What are we going to do?"

Obi-Wan closed the distance between them and cupped her neck with his hand. "I don't know. We don't have to do anything. I just… I wanted you to know."

Vespera closed her eyes. Tears slid down her cheeks. "I love you, Obi."

"I love you, too."

Vespera touched her lips to his. Obi-Wan responded in kind. For once, his rattled mind settled. The Force calmed. He didn't care that once he left Vespera's apartment, he would have to face the Jedi and take care of his responsibilities. He didn't know where this would lead, just as long Vespera was part of it.

 **…**

 **Hey guys, I know it's been a million years since I posted. I've just been really bogged down lately, but I finally got some writing done. I won't be surprised if a lot of you have stopped following this story, but for those of you who are still here, I haven't forgotten about Obi-Wan and Vespera!**

 **Coming Soon: Obi-Wan has a conversation with Rye while Padme, Vespera and Dorian work on their relief efforts for the war. Obi-Wan finds that he might have something else to fight for.**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Sun's Glow_**

Vespera watched the sunrise glitter on the windows of the skyscrapers. Her eyes averted the sun's glare toward the Jedi Temple. The cream-colored building glowed in the gentle morning light. She closed her eyes as the sun's warmth caressed her face. She reached out with the Force, feeling the life that never ceased its bustling on Coruscant. Her skin tingled with the energy, lifting the hairs on her arm. She shied away from Obi-Wan's presence in her mind; she could feel that he was still asleep.

The beeping of her Holocomm interrupted her meditation. She stood and answered the Holocomm. The blue image of Ezilathet Nars, one of the candidates (and Vespera's favorite) running to be ruler of Azyrion.

"Senator Stellavis," greeted Ezilathet.

"Ezilathet," Vespera returned with a dip of her head, "how may I be of service?"

"I'm calling to ask a favor of you. Tomorrow night is my final campaign gala before the election next week. I was hoping you could come speak on my behalf."

Vespera beamed. "I'd be honored."

"Thank you," said Ezilathet. "Bring any friends you wish. You all have a place in the palace, of course."

Vespera nodded. "Thank you. I will see you tomorrow at the gala."

Ezilathet's hologram disappeared and Vespera folded her arms. She glanced toward the Jedi Temple, barely visible out the window from her position in the living room. She remembered Obi-Wan's lips on hers last night. She shivered, feeling his beard ghost her face and his hands on her neck. She remembered the feverish wetness of his eyes when he looked at her and the way he gripped her as if she would fade from his grasp. She had felt him trembling in their kiss. He had left after several minutes of his lips sliding against hers. He had rested his forehead against hers, both panting. He had kissed her forehead and murmured, "I must go."

Now, Vespera stared at the Jedi Temple, ignoring Obi-Wan's stirring mind. She built a mental wall before he awoke. She didn't want to feel his regret and conflicted emotions. Rye flashed into her mind and her stomach clenched. Could she break their engagement? Should she? Would Obi-Wan allow that?

"I'm an idiot," she breathed, closing her eyes. She swept into her bedroom to begin packing for Azyrion. She had no intentions of inviting anyone to her home planet.

…

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, feeling rested. He thought of the kiss he had shared with Vespera the night before. He wondered if Vespera regretted their action. He reached with the Force, seeking Vespera's mind. He backtracked when he felt a steely mental wall on her end. He prodded it, only to feel it harden. So she did regret it. Obi-Wan hung his head, his heart shrinking. His Holocomm beeped. Standing, Obi-Wan pulled on his Jedi robes with heavy limbs. He answered the Holocomm to see Mace Windu.

"Master Kenobi, you look rested."

"I am, thank you," said Obi-Wan. "What can I do for you?"

"The Council would like to speak with Senator Stellavis."

Obi-Wan held his breath. "Erm…"

"You're friends with her, are you not?" Windu queried, lifting a brow.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I am."

"We have a possible mission for her."

"A mission?" Obi-Wan tilted his head, his breathing evening.

"We shouldn't discuss it in this manner. Can you bring her here at once?"

"I'll set off right away." Obi-Wan ended the Holocomm call. He finished dressing and hurried to the hangar, where he grabbed a speeder and flew to Vespera's apartment balcony. He hopped off the speeder and knocked on the door. The glass slid open. Vespera furrowed her brow at him. She cut her gaze to the side before stepping aside to allow Obi-Wan access. He noticed the luggage sitting beside the sofa. He faced her. "Going somewhere?"

"I have business to attend to on Azyrion," Vespera replied shortly. She folded her arms, though she looked as if she were hugging herself. "Let's just get this over with. You regret what we did, don't you? You're here to put an end to it and remind me that we have our responsibilities and you can't betray the Jedi Code to be with me, so you think we should distance ourselves from each other."

Obi-Wan blinked. "Er, no. That's not why I'm here."

Vespera widened her eyes. She dropped her arms. "Then why are you here?"

"The Jedi Council wishes to speak with you."

"Do they know?" Vespera breathed.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't believe it's about us. They -we -have a mission for you."

"Oh," Vespera scrunched her lips together. "Well, I have to be at Azyrion tomorrow."

"That's fine. I doubt your mission will require you to leave Coruscant." Obi-Wan replied.

"Well… We should go, then."

Obi-Wan grabbed her by the arm. "I don't regret it, you know."

Vespera lowered her gaze. Obi-Wan felt her probe his mind. "You feel conflicted, though."

He closed his eyes. "I know," he sighed, but lifted his eyes to meet hers. "But I'd rather feel conflicted with you than miserable without you."

Vespera frowned. "We can talk about this later."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Agreed."

They left Vespera's apartment and jumped onto the speeder. Obi-Wan flew it to the Jedi Temple. Before they left the hangar, Obi-Wan stopped Vespera. "They can't know."

"I know."

Obi-Wan managed a smile. "Well, they will if you keep looking at me like that."

Vespera rolled her eyes. "What, with utter annoyance?" She pushed past him and entered the Temple.

Obi-Wan smirked and followed her in. He took the lead, trekking the granite corridors. He felt a spike in the Force and glanced back at Vespera. She gazed around her with wide eyes, twirling one of her rings around her finger. The Force crackled around her. Obi-Wan slowed his pace. "Calm yourself."

"What?"

"I can practically see your Force Sensitivity. If you don't want anyone to know, you're going to have to be more mindful of your thoughts."

Vespera nodded. She inhaled and exhaled until Obi-Wan nodded. The Force had dimmed to a soft shimmer, like a glow he only ever caught out of the corner of his eye. He suspected the Jedi Masters would feel something strange about her. He would do his best to protect Vespera's secret. They paused before the Council chamber doors.

"You'll stand in the middle of the room. If you can handle giving speeches to the Senators, you can handle this." Obi-Wan encouraged.

Vespera cringed. "The Senate isn't full of Jedi Masters."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "I had no idea you were so intimidated."

Vespera crossed her arms. "Could you not gloat for two seconds?"

"Oh, you ask the impossible of me." Obi-Wan pushed open the doors and led the way inside. Vespera stood in the center while Obi-Wan took his usual seat. The only Masters present were Windu, Plo Koon, Yoda and Shaak Ti. They introduced themselves.

"Thank you for coming, we must." said Yoda. "A pleasure to meet the new Senator, it is."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too." Vespera returned. Obi-Wan heard the tremble in her voice.

"You seem nervous." commented Plo Koon.

"It's not every day that you get summoned by the Jedi Council."

"We wouldn't have if it weren't urgent," said Windu. "Master Kenobi and Skywalker speak highly of you."

Obi-Wan's neck tingled. He resisted the urge to rub it. Vespera bowed her head. "I don't know what to say."

"Thank you is always warranted." Obi-Wan teased.

Vespera looked at him and lifted an eyebrow. " _Thank you_."

Obi-Wan's lips twitched. Shaak Ti cleared her throat. "If you're finished tormenting our guest, Kenobi, I think we should get started."

"I agree." Obi-Wan straightened, swallowing the laughter that bubbled in his chest.

"I understand that you're acquainted with Dorian Rushor." said Windu.

Vespera nodded. "I'm afraid that's about as far as our relationship extends."

"Master Kenobi informed us of your charity effort that you and Senator Amidala have formulated with Mr. Rushor." said Plo.

"Yes…"

"A spy, Rushor may be." said Yoda.

"He's a double agent that works for the Republic." said Vespera.

"Or a double agent using that as a cover." said Master Windu.

Vespera shifted. "Perhaps… But wouldn't that seem obvious?"

"He could be spying for a third party." suggested Shaak Ti.

"We've felt a disturbance in the Force. Master Kenobi and Skywalker both have mentioned a certain… darkness about Rushor, but can't quite place what's wrong with him." Plo said.

Vespera cut her gaze to Obi-Wan before looking at the others. Obi-Wan watched her hands clenched and unclench. She fidgeted. "Where do I fit into this?"

"We want you to spy on him." said Master Windu.

Obi-Wan leaned forward and stroked his beard. His brow furrowed. He hadn't known the Council's plan. Now, he wondered if perhaps he should have kept Vespera away. Spying on Dorian could prove dangerous.

"Mr. Rushor seems… fonder of you than Senator Amidala." said Master Plo.

"Well… I'm betrothed to Prince Rye. It might seem scandalous for me to be around Dorian much more." Vespera folded her arms. Her nervousness faded. Her brow furrowed. "But Rye is away on business, and there's a gala on Azyrion tomorrow night. It just so happens that I'm dateless."

"So you accept the mission?" Master Windu queried.

Vespera straightened. "I do."

Obi-Wan's throat constricted. The other Masters thanked her. Obi-Wan gazed ahead without seeing. "A moment alone with Obi-Wan, require." said Yoda. Obi-Wan withdrew from his thoughts as Vespera stepped out of the Council chamber.

"You all felt it, too?" Shaak Ti breathed.

Obi-Wan looked at his fellow Masters. Plo Koon nodded. "The Force surrounded her. She tried to hide it."

Obi-Wan's stomach twisted. He felt the eyes of the others on him. He covered his mouth with his hand. Master Windu lifted a brow. "You knew."

Obi-Wan huffed. "She asked me not to tell anyone. A Force Sensitive woman in a position of authority could be dangerous. It was not my secret to tell."

"In trouble, you are not," Yoda sounded amused. "Interesting, this is."

"Indeed." Plo Koon agreed.

"Should protection be provided for Senator Stellavis?" Obi-Wan queried.

"No," said Master Windu. "We don't want to alert Rushor of our plan."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I understand. I'll escort her back to her apartment." He stood.

The other Masters stood and exited the chamber. Obi-Wan and Plo Koon met with Vespera in the corridor.

"Thank you for your willingness to do this, Senator." said Plo.

"I'm happy to help." Vespera replied as they walked back to the hangar.

"If it gets to be too dangerous, we will intervene." Obi-Wan assured her.

Plo glanced at him. Obi-Wan's mouth dried. He stared ahead. Had he betrayed his feelings? Plo stopped at the door of the hangar. "We won't let it get to a dangerous point, Senator."

Vespera's lips twitched. "It's not like I've never been in danger before, Masters."

Obi-Wan folded his arms. "Well, we'd like to keep Azyrion's Senator intact."

"Yes," agreed Plo. "Good luck, Senator."

"Thank you, Master Plo Koon." Vespera dipped her head. Plo walked away. Obi-Wan led Vespera back into the hangar. They mounted the speeder from earlier and returned to Vespera's apartment.

Obi-Wan folded his arms. "You really thought I was coming here to voice my regret?"

Vespera sank onto the sofa. "It's not like you wouldn't. You did it last time."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I never voiced regret. I said it couldn't happen."

Vespera rolled her eyes. "Oh, what a distinction."

"I don't regret it."

"But I don't want you to feel conflicted, either." Vespera's shoulders collapsed.

Obi-Wan's chest tightened sharply. He stepped toward her and cupped her face in his hands. "You know what I felt with you in the Council chamber?"

"What?"

"Comfort. You were finally part of my world. I once loved a woman, a fellow Jedi, who shared that side of my life with me. I told you about Satine. She never could share that portion of my life. But you can. This sounds odd, but I feel as if the Force is pushing us together. I can't leave the Order, not during the war. I still have a duty to the Jedi and to Anakin. But after the war, I can leave –"

"Don't. Don't say that." Vespera stood and turned her back to him. Obi-Wan's face crumpled. What did she want? Vespera faced him, her eyes full of tears. "I don't want you to abandon who you are. Being a Jedi is part of who you are. What kind of person would I be if I made you do that?"

"You're not making me if I choose it."

"But the Jedi…"

"I am a Jedi," Obi-Wan allowed, "and some part of me always will be. But there are certain things that I see as worth leaving the Order for. Is it really so horrible that I would do it for you?"

"Stop," Vespera pleaded. "The Jedi mean so much to you. I felt it in there. That's where you belong. You don't belong with me."

Obi-Wan felt the breath hiss out of his lungs. "Vez…"

Vespera shook her head. "I don't mean that I don't love you. I do. I love you so much, and that's why I can't let you do this. It's too important to you. Obi-Wan, if every time you're with me and you feel guilty, then it's _wrong_."

Obi-Wan set his jaw. His muscles tightened, and he furrowed his brow. He crossed over to her and kissed her. He cupped her neck and felt her body pressed against his. He broke off the kiss first. Vespera's brows pulled together and her eyes appeared wetter than usual. "Does this feel wrong?"

He felt the spike of fear in Vespera's chest, the ghost of her rapid heartbeat echoed with his own. But he couldn't ignore the feeling that they both felt at home. Vespera's breath shook as she whispered, "No."

"If it's wrong to love you…" Obi-Wan trailed off and sucked in a sharp breath. "I'm not afraid anymore. I don't know where this is going to lead, or what's going to happen, but I can't stay away from you anymore. I can't stand this distance between us. I'm not strong enough. Perhaps that makes me the worst Jedi, but I've fought it as long as I can. Fighting it has only clouded my judgment more. I thought that was supposed to make it better, if I ignored how I felt. I thought it would go away, but it didn't." Obi-Wan sighed and looked away from Vespera. "It brought my heart to its knees."

Vespera turned his face toward hers. "It doesn't make you a bad Jedi, Obi-Wan. It means you're _human_. I hated the distance between us, too. I… I was reckless during my mission on Manaan because I didn't care if I got hurt."

Obi-Wan scowled. "Yes, I know. If you had gotten hurt…" He shook his head. "Do be careful. I don't want to have to come to your rescue every time you go on a mission."

"Oh, as if I haven't rescued you a time or two."

"I've rescued you more."

"Is it a competition, Kenobi?" Vespera's eyes glittered.

Obi-Wan smirked. "Well, if it is, I'm certainly winning."

Vespera smiled. She sobered after a moment. "I don't think that fighting love makes a person strong. I think it makes them weak." She lifted her gaze to meet his. "I think love transcends emotional attachment. It's greater than that."

Obi-Wan sighed. "It won't be easy to put aside the Code. I'm caught between what I know and what I feel. But I'm willing to try for you."

Vespera rested her head against his chest. Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around her and pressed his cheek against her hair. They stood like that for several moments before Vespera withdrew. "I should go talk to Dorian. It seems I need to invite him to the gala."

Obi-Wan shifted. "I should return to the Temple." Neither of them moved. Obi-Wan managed a small smile. "Try not to need saving."

"Maybe I'll throw myself in danger on purpose so that you can save me." Vespera pretended to swoon.

Obi-Wan grinned and shook his head. "You're almost as bad as Anakin."

"How?"

"You have a proclivity for theatrics."

Vespera scoffed. "I'm a _politician_ , Obi-Wan. It comes with the job."

Obi-Wan let out a chuff of laughter. "How silly of me to forget."

"I've missed you, Obi."

Obi-Wan kissed her cheek. "I've missed you, too."

…

Vespera smoothed her marigold tunic and draped a coat over her arm. She rolled her luggage out of her apartment. Dorian waited for her in the hall. He smiled and dipped his head. "Senator Stellavis, you are a vision."

Vespera rolled her eyes. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr. Rushor."

Dorian took her luggage. "Perhaps etiquette will."

Vespera smiled. "Perhaps."

Dorian offered his arm. Vespera linked their arms and they walked together. Dorian cleared his throat. "I'm honored that you asked me along, though I am a bit confused as to why you did not invite your betrothed."

Vespera sighed. "Prince Rye is currently making arrangements on Rexomnium. He could not attend. Even if he could, I'm sure you would be the more enjoyable date."

Dorian glanced down at her, an eyebrow raised. "I'm flattered, Senator. But I'm sure it will not look good for you politically to be seen with a man who is not your betrothed."

"Vespera. My name's Vespera."

"Vespera," Dorian corrected himself, "how does your betrothed feel about this?"

In truth, Vespera had not told Rye. She reached with the Force, gauging Dorian's feelings. Her mind slipped off his, as if she had tried to grab a fish with her bare hands. "I haven't told Rye."

"If I may be so bold, it seems that you are not happy about your wedding."

Vespera feigned indignance. "That is bold."

Dorian seemed unfazed. "My apologies."

Vespera huffed. "If I'm honest… I'm not very happy with it."

"I thought the Republic had moved past arranged marriages."

"Not everyone, it seems."

"Why not reopen negotiations?"

"Because I feel that the prince has developed feelings for me. I could see myself loving him. I think a part of me does. I… It's complicated."

Dorian glanced at her. "Perhaps you want something a little more _exciting_."

Vespera looked at him. The sun glinted off his grey-blue eyes. Vespera refused to look away. "You _are_ bold."

Dorian smirked. "I think you like bold."

"You're presumptuous to pretend to know what I like."

"Confident," Dorian corrected. "I think you'd like a man with confidence by your side."

"Prince Rye is confident." Prince Rye replaced Obi-Wan on Vespera's tongue, leaving a rusted taste in her mouth.

"Oh, sure. Confident to lead a planet, but to keep in step with you? I'm not so sure." Dorian grinned.

Vespera gazed at him, her lips parted. She sensed someone watching them and looked to see Obi-Wan and Anakin. They walked toward her. Anakin folded his arms. "You two seem cozy."

Vespera's cheeks reddened. She stepped away from Dorian and avoided Obi-Wan's gaze. Dorian shifted his weight to one leg and placed his hands into his pockets. "I… I was just telling Mr. Rushor that he's insufferable." She shot a glower at Dorian. He raised a brow and smirked.

"Hm," said Anakin. "Well, we just came to see you off."

"That's awfully friendly of you." Dorian commented.

"I'm a friendly guy." said Anakin. "Not sure about Obi-Wan, but…"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes before meeting Vespera's gaze. He looked away first. Vespera pursed her lips and glanced at Dorian. He smiled down at her. Vespera bowed her head to her two Jedi friends. "I will see you both when I return."

"Bye, Vez." Anakin waved. Vespera refused to look at Obi-Wan. This meeting had been awkward enough. She looped her arm through Dorian's. The two of them boarded the Azyrionian cruiser. Vespera turned and locked eyes with Obi-Wan. They gazed at each other until the hatch closed.

…

Obi-Wan looked away after Vespera's cruiser had vanished beyond Coruscant's atmosphere. He turned to Anakin, who wiggled his eyebrows at Obi-Wan. "Whatever ridiculous thought you're thinking, wipe it from your mind now."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. My thoughts betray me. I got it." Anakin shook his head, though his lips still quirked.

Obi-Wan scowled. "My relationship with Senator Stellavis is none of your business."

"I didn't say anything!"

"I could _feel_ you about to say something."

"Fair enough. But at least you're not denying that you have a relationship with her."

"Nothing that is beyond friendly." The lie tasted of rust on Obi-Wan's tongue.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's really friendly between you two."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and met Anakin's amused gaze. "And you and Senator Amidala?"

Anakin shrugged. "Purely platonic."

"Yes… platonic." Obi-Wan refrained from emphasizing _platonic_ with a healthy dose of sarcasm.

"I'm just saying, the two of you were giving each other moon eyes."

" _Moon_ eyes?"

"You know, yearning."

"We're not -! Anakin, how dare you-?" Obi-Wan took a breath. "We're not yearning for one another."

"Really? Because from what I saw, the two of you look like you're in love. You'd better stare at her a little less fondly if you don't want people to get the wrong idea about your _relationship_." Anakin strode away, leaving Obi-Wan staring after him with a furrowed brow. Was it truly so easy, or did Anakin just know based on his being in Obi-Wan's inner circle?

Obi-Wan shuddered and entered the Senate Apartment Complex, unsure of his purpose there. The tall building used to unnerve Obi-Wan. The politicians within caused the Force to swirl with harsh and soft colors, which hurt his eyes. But it also provided some comfort. The faintest imprint of Vespera's Force Signature lingered in the building. Obi-Wan wandered into the cantina of the lobby. He headed straight for the bar and raised his eyebrows when he saw Prince Rye.

"Prince Rye? I thought you were in Rexomnium." Obi-Wan greeted, sitting on a stool beside Vespera's fiancé.

Rye raised a brow. "I returned an hour ago."

"Why didn't you say anything? Vez, er, Senator Stellavis just left for Azyrion to attend the gala. She took Dorian as her company."

"I know," said Rye, grimacing after he downed a shot of juma, "she told me."

Obi-Wan nodded. "If you want to be alone, I'll sit somewhere else."

"No," Rye waved him off, "I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Oh?" Obi-Wan tried to cover up the crack in his voice.

"You're close with Vez."

"I, er, don't know if _close_ is the right word."

"You're friends."

"Yes, but I don't hear a question in there."

"I don't think she loves me." Rye fixed his gaze on his glass.

Obi-Wan's chest tightened. "I… I believe Vespera cares for you, your highness."

"I know," said Rye, dragging a hand down his face. "But I don't think she loves me. Not the way she loves you."

The breath hissed out of Obi-Wan's lungs. He gaped at Rye. "I…"

Rye met Obi-Wan's gaze. "I'm not an idiot. I see the way she looks at you. I see how much more comfortable she is around you, how she turns to you before anyone else for advice. She can't love me because she's too busy loving you."

Obi-Wan swallowed the lump in his throat. He looked down at his glass and ran his finger along the rim. "I'm a Jedi."

"And I'm the prince of Rexomnium." said Rye.

Obi-Wan inhaled. "It's forbidden. I told Vespera as much."

"You love her." Rye breathed. Obi-Wan felt Rye's on him and refused to meet the prince's gaze.

"It's forbidden," Obi-Wan repeated. "And she is betrothed to you. We've kept our distances as best we can. We know what our responsibilities are. I told her to move on."

"Even though you clearly haven't. Neither of you have." Rye muttered. He took a sip of his drink.

Obi-Wan sighed. "We've tried, but…"

"That doesn't take the love away. Hell, it might even make it stronger." Rye took another swig. He set his glass down with a grimace. "I don't think I want to marry her anymore. That's why I've been going to Rexomnium. I've been trying to find a way of dissolving our contract without harming either of our systems."

"Is it because of me?" Obi-Wan queried.

"No," said Rye. "It's her. She will never love me like she loves you."

"I've learned that love comes in different forms with different people," Obi-Wan murmured. "You might love a person one way and love a different one in completely different way. It doesn't make it any less real."

"For a Jedi, you know a lot about love." Rye muttered. He chewed on his cheek before clucking his tongue. "You know what I mean, though. Vespera loves you more. She won't be happy married to me."

"But she can't be with me, either. I'm a Jedi and she's a Senator." Obi-Wan retorted. His mouth tasted bitter.

"You're also human." Rye replied.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and curled his hands into fists. He was human. But he was a Jedi. He was supposed to be different from other humans. He was supposed to follow the Code. Keeping the peace should be his priority. Being a Jedi should be more important than a romantic relationship. But it felt more than that with Vespera. To call it a romantic relationship simplified it to something trivial when it wasn't.

"And have you found a way to dissolve the contract?" Obi-Wan queried.

"Yes and no," Rye replied. "I can break off the engagement. I won't betray Azyrion or the Republic. Arranged marriages are a little old-fashioned, anyway."

Obi-Wan nodded. "You're a good man, Prince Rye."

Rye shrugged. "Promise me something, Master Kenobi."

"If it's within my power, all right." Obi-Wan braced himself.

"Don't put either of you through any more pain than necessary. This war's been hard enough."

Obi-Wan nodded slowly. "Agreed."

…

"Senator, you look exquisite." Dorian greeted.

Vespera feigned a blush. "Mr. Rushor, flattery will get you nowhere." She looped her arm through Dorian's. "But I must say, you clean up nicely."

"Clean up? You're hard to please."

"I just know what I want."

"I like that about you."

They sat at their table, enjoying the gala now that the speeches were over. Vespera shivered. She was glad her speech was done. She had never liked public speaking much. Her lips twisted into a wry smile. And yet, her occupation consisted of nothing but public speaking of some sort. Perhaps she would have been better off as a Jedi. But would she and Obi-Wan love each other if she had been a Jedi?

"Your speech was riveting, Vespera." said Dorian. "It's a shame I am not Azyrionian. I would vote for your candidate."

"Thank you, Dorian. I was actually quite nervous."

"Really? You didn't seem the slightest bit nervous."

"Well, I was. Speaking always has me rather flustered."

"I know how to make you feel better," said Dorian, standing. He held out his hand to her. Vespera took it. Dorian led her to the dance floor and placed a hand on her waist. She bit her lip.

"Dorian, I can't… I'm betrothed to Prince Rye."

"A man you don't love." Dorian muttered.

Vespera withdrew from him. She met his gaze with a stony one of hers. "And you presume to know my feelings?"

Dorian shook his head. "I only know what I've observed."

"And what else have you observed?" Vespera queried, trekking away from the dance floor. She walked through the corridors until she arrived at her favorite balcony overlooking the sea. It was cold. Vespera's breath curled into tiny clouds of steam above her head. She hugged herself.

"That you deserve a love beyond what most of the men in your life can give you. You crave adventure. You want to love in public without it being a façade. You want to fight alongside the man you love." Dorian breathed, closing the distance between their bodies.

Vespera tilted her head to look up at him. "Fight with politics? How _exciting_."

Dorian smirked. "I've come to realize that the world of politics is far more dangerous than it looks."

"Oh yes," said Vespera. "Blackmail, bribery, backstabbing, murder… Just another day in the Senate Dome."

Dorian chuckled. "You seem to like the Republic very little."

Vespera sighed. "I believe in the Republic because people I am very close to believe in the Republic. And I am no fan of Dooku."

"You don't believe in the Republic yourself?"

"I believe in parts of it," Vespera admitted, "though you're right. The world of politics is far more dangerous than you would think."

"I think the Confederacy of Independent Systems has a right to secede from the Republic. It shouldn't be a crime to leave. It certainly shouldn't have started a war."

"In all fairness, the Separatists attacked first." Vespera replied.

"Yes… But I think this war is dragging on much too long. It's hurting innocent civilians. Some Senators want the war to continue because they're profiting on it."

"And they're corrupt," said Vespera, "but there are good Senators, too."

"Like you?" Dorian raised a brow. His lips quirked.

Vespera pursed her lips. "I wasn't going to mention myself, but since you did, I'll take the compliment."

Dorian grinned. "I'm glad you did. I meant it, Vespera. I believe you deserve a love that most of the men in your life are not capable of giving you."

"But you are?" Vespera challenged.

"I'm willing to try."

Dorian cupped Vespera's neck. Her breath hitched. His hands were much warmer than she had expected. "Why me? Why not Padme?"

"Senator Amidala?" Dorian blinked. "I couldn't quite connect with her. Is it so silly to think that I would want to be with you?"

"It's just… This is happening so fast."

"We can slow down. How about a dance?"

Vespera frowned. "There's no music."

Dorian held up a finger. "You hear that?"

Vespera listened. She could heart the distant music from the gala floating up to them from the balcony below. She bit her lip. "I suppose it's safe to dance out here."

Dorian pulled her close. They fell in step, twirling around the balcony. Vespera's blue dress whisked around them whenever they spun. Vespera no longer felt the cold. She laughed as Dorian dipped her and her hair brushed the icy balcony floor. He pulled her to his chest and grinned. His grey eyes danced in the moonlight as they danced. As the song built, their pace quickened. When the song reached its zenith, Dorian lifted Vespera into the air. She laughed as he set her back down. When the song ended, Vespera and Dorian were quite breathless. Once they stopped moving, Vespera felt the cold again. She shivered.

"Come on, let's return to the gala. You'll freeze out here." Dorian led Vespera back inside. She frowned. While Dorian was certainly not unattractive, in fact he was very attractive, Vespera could not help but wish it had been Obi-Wan dancing and laughing with her.

 **…**

 **So… They're sort of together now… And sort of not. Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter by leaving a review! Happy Holidays everyone!**

 **Coming Soon: As Vespera continues to grow close with Dorian, Obi-Wan is sent on his own mission, and he discovers he has much more to fight for and lose now that he has embraced his love for Vespera…**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Bleeding for Her_**

Obi-Wan rolled his shoulders, accustoming himself with the weight of his armor. He had not worn it in a while, but the severity of his mission called for it. The objective was simple: drop in, rescue the stranded squadron of Clones and get out. The reality was far more complex. They were dropping right into the middle of an active warzone. The last time Obi-Wan had done something like this was Point Rain. He had barely escaped with his life. Now, he risked it again for a special ops group of Clones.

Obi-Wan quickly buried a shameful thought, that the Clones in need of rescuing were replaceable. Why should he risk his squadron for them?

But Qui-Gon had taught him better, and Obi-Wan was a compassionate man by nature. He might complain about rescuing pitiful lifeforms, but the Clones were people. And they deserved to be rescued, too.

Another shameful thought perked its head: Obi-Wan looked forward to the mission. Not out of the goodness of his heart to rescue the stranded Clones, but for the adrenaline. He craved the wild danger. He longed for the racing in his veins and the blaster bolts that barely missed him. It was a very un-Jedi-like craving, which was why Obi-Wan suppressed it. But he couldn't hide the bounce in his step and quirk of his lips. Force, he was ready for this.

…

Vespera pulled her fur hood over her head as she stepped out of the palace. Her boots crunched the fresh snow. Her breath spiraled into crystalline fog above her head. She tilted her head and squinted at the bright grey sky. She wondered if Obi-Wan thought of her as often as she thought of him. With a heavy ache in her chest, she assumed not. She had not heard from him in a few days. She had extended her stay in Azyrion as a result. She needed to focus on her own mission, anyway.

"Are you cold?" Dorian murmured. He wrapped his arms around her.

Vespera pulled away from him. "Dorian, please. I'm betrothed."

"My apologies."

"You're forgiven," Vespera offered him a warm smile.

Dorian stepped around her. He smiled, his grey eyes twinkling like the flakes falling around them. "What would you like to do today?"

"Actually, I was going to visit my parents' graves today. If that's all right with you."

Dorian raised his eyebrows. "I didn't realize…"

"It's not your fault." Vespera shrugged. "I don't talk about it often."

"I can find something to do in the palace. Will you be all right on your own?"

"Yes, thank you." Vespera replied, smiling. Dorian dipped his head. He trekked back inside. Vespera wandered across the grounds. She passed hedges blanketed in snow and bushes where flowers had once grown. She arrived at the end of the gardens and pushed open the iron gate to step into the cemetery. Her steps slowed as she approached the mausoleum that housed her parents. Her limbs felt heavier than usual, and she felt ten years older. Her knees creaked with the cold and she could no longer feel her hands.

She stopped before a white marble mausoleum with STELLAVIS engraved above the door. Vespera tapped snow off her boots and climbed the steps. She pushed open the door and stopped when she saw another person inside the mausoleum.

The woman before Vespera was skinny and tall. Her eyes were almond-shaped and dark brown. Her stringy hair hung about her face in pin-straight curtains. She jumped away from the marble sarcophaguses of the king and queen.

"Y-your majesty!" she gasped.

Vespera folded her hands in front of her. "I am no longer your queen, Emmay."

The woman froze. "You remember me?"

"Of course I remember you. We practically grew up together." Vespera smiled.

The woman, Emmay Pineske, lowered her gaze. "I thought you might not remember a simple maid. I have not seen you in many years."

"Not since Elysia's death." Vespera murmured, her throat clogging as her heart panged.

"Yes," said Emmay slowly.

"Do you visit my parents often?" Vespera queried, gazing at the stained-glass window. It portrayed Vespera's parents in a mosaic interpretation of their love. Vespera had inherited her father's golden hair but her mother's brilliant green eyes. King Freyr Stellavis, the Magnificent and Queen Yelena Stellavis, the Beautiful. Her sister's mausoleum stood behind this one. Vespera had never been inside it, but she knew her sister's cruel title: Princess Elysia Stellavis, the Sorrowful.

"I visit every day, your highness."

"Emmay, you don't need to call me that. I'm Vespera."

Emmay's thin, chapped lips twitched. "Apologies, miss. But I have spent many years thinking of you as my queen."

Vespera looked away, her chest feeling hollow. She inhaled and braved a smile, regarding Emmay once more. "How have you been?"

Emmay widened her eyes. "I… As well as I can be. I have a daughter."

Vespera beamed. "What's her name?"

"Olea."

"That's beautiful," Vespera replied. "How old is she?"

"Four."

"I'd love to meet her. I'm sure she's as lovely as her mother."

Emmay smiled. "She's much lovelier, thank the Maker."

Vespera grinned. "Who is the father?"

Emmay's smile faltered. "You don't know him."

"You'd be surprised."

Emmay lowered her gaze and clutched one wrist in the other hand. "Lydon Etamin."

Vespera considered, then realized she did not know the name. "You're right, I don't know him." She eyed Emmay's tense posture. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I…" Emmay trailed off. "I must get going. I should not intrude in here."

"You're not intruding, Emmay." Vespera insisted.

Emmay's face was ashen. "I mustn't stay much longer, your highness."

"Please, call me Vespera."

"Vespera," Emmay amended. "I must go."

Vespera frowned. "Come back to the palace at lunchtime. I'd love to meet your daughter, if it's not too much to ask."

Emmay nodded stiffly. "I will bring her." She rushed out of the mausoleum. Vespera blinked, dazed by Emmay's eagerness to leave. Had Vespera said something uncouth?

Vespera sighed and turned to face the marble tombs that housed her parents' corpses. She placed a hand on her father's. "Poppa, I'm sorry," she whispered. "I think I failed you. I wasn't a good queen. The crown was too heavy."

She circled her father's sarcophagus to reach her mother's. "Momma." Vespera's voice broke and tears sprang to her eyes. "I… I love a man I can never have. I don't know what to do. I… I'm so lost. When I die, they're going to bury me in here and label me as Vespera Stellavis, the Ex-Queen. Or the idiot girl who loved a Jedi." Vespera hung her head. Tears slid down her cheeks. Her chest tightened, and heat flushed through her veins. She clenched her teeth and lifted her head. She glared at her parents' stained-glass portrait. "I don't know the Force because you both kept me from it. You forced me to be a queen. You died and left me to rule a planet! I was a child! I didn't want to be queen, I wanted… I wanted my sister. I wanted my parents… But you left me with that awful Council! I didn't have anyone… You just left! I needed you and you left me all alone. And now I'm here and I'm still alone. I'm the last of the Stellavis line. I love a man who does not love me as much I love him and…" Vespera stopped, realizing she'd been shouting. She shrank to her knees. "I'm scared, Momma. I'm caught between what could have been and what is. Elysia should have lived. I should've been a Jedi… I… I have this power and I don't know what to do with it. I needed help and you both hid me away. Why? _Why_?" Vespera screamed it at her parents' portrait. Her voice echoed across the stone room. Of course, neither of her parents offered her any comfort or answers. Vespera bowed her head and cried.

…

Obi-Wan gripped a handle as the transport took him and a squadron of Clones down to the landing site. The ship rocked violently as blaster fire hit it. The pilots yelled for cover. Obi-Wan clenched his teeth. He tried to use the Force to steady the transport's fall, but the ship crashed into the ground and knocked him off his feet, cutting his concentration. He slammed into the metal wall of the transport. Sharp pain spiked through his shoulder. Obi-Wan was grateful for his armor. As the crash stilled, Obi-Wan regained his focus. He forced himself to stand. Nothing seemed broken, thankfully.

"Is everyone all right?" he called.

"Yes sir," called one of the Clones. They stirred, and Obi-Wan relaxed.

"Cri's dead!" called the co-pilot, a Clone called Oxx.

Obi-Wan sighed. "We have to get moving before they close in on the crash. They'll check for survivors and we don't want to be here when they do."

"Yes sir. The underground facility's not far." said Burst. He had a datapad in hand.

"Excellent. They landed us near where we need to be." Obi-Wan braved a grin. He led the way out of the transport. The planet was primarily jungle terrain, which meant they were not totally naked in terms of cover. They stayed crouched as they hurried through the lush green undergrowth. Obi-Wan glanced at Burst's datapad, which showed their movement toward their target. According to it, they were standing right on top of it.

"Great," sighed Aftermath, "now how do we get in there?"

"Good thing I did my homework," muttered Burst. He knocked on a nearby tree. It clanged metallically. Burst peeled back a slide in the fake tree's trunk to reveal a keypad and entered in a passcode. A patch of grass nearest to Obi-Wan slid back to reveal stairs. Obi-Wan looked at Aftermath and smirked before descending the stairs. Burst entered in a passcode on a keypad at the bottom of the stairs to close and lock the door.

A click that sounded distinctly like a blaster caused Obi-Wan to freeze. "Who are you?"

"If you'd turn on your light, you'd see we're brothers." replied Oxx.

Obi-Wan turned. "I'm General Kenobi. We've been sent to retrieve you."

The silhouette lowered his blaster. "This hall doesn't have lights, bantha-brain."

"Whoever designed it that way is an idiot."

"General Kenobi, it's good to have you here." said the Clone holding the blaster. "The name's Cross." He led them through the facility into the main systems room.

"Cross, I wish we were meeting under different circumstances."

"Is there any other way to meet Clones?" Cross muttered.

Obi-Wan frowned. He folded his arms and regarded the weary Clones in the room. They all looked ragged and injured in some fashion. One of them was missing an eye. Obi-Wan's chest tightened. "Unfortunately, our transporter was shot down on the way here. There's not much hope of salvaging it."

"That was our way out." Cross pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Not necessarily. How much power does this place have?"

"Not much. They took out our main generator, unwittingly. But the second generator was less hidden, and they figured out that we're in this area. They've got us surrounded. We're using our backup generator, and it's not much use. They're pelting this place with fire. Our systems are failing. Even if we could get a strong enough signal out, they'll just shoot down anyone who lands. There's no other way out. You came in the only entrance and exit, and they'll know where that is soon enough." Cross explained.

"We'll be sitting ducks here." grumbled one of the other Clones.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. "I thought this facility had underground tunnels?"

"It does," admitted Cross, "but they're blocked off. We barricaded them to keep the clankers out."

"I see," frowned Obi-Wan. "Do you have a map of the facility including the tunnels?"

"Yes sir." said Cross. He used a datapad to access a holomap of the facility. "We're here," Cross pointed to a section on the map, "and the tunnels run along here." Cross zoomed underneath the facility to show the tunnels zigzagging in different directions.

Obi-Wan frowned at a particular passageway. A partial anomaly glinted on the outskirts of the map, right outside one of the tunnels. "What's that?" Obi-Wan pointed at it.

"A Separatist base. It's not their main one, though. It's just a minor one that's more of a nuisance." said Cross.

"It's severely undermanned." said another Clone.

"Well, perhaps it has a ship we need to get out of here." Obi-Wan suggested.

"We'd have to take out the whole place and lock it down before aid comes to fortify it." said Cross.

"How undermanned is it?" Oxx queried.

"Fairly," said one Cross's men. "It's a small facility."

"Does it have ships?" asked Burst.

"Transporters mainly, I think."

"Could we take it?" Obi-Wan asked.

Cross and his men looked at each other. Cross met Obi-Wan's gaze. "It'd be cutting it close, sir."

"I know. I can't promise that all of you will make it back. But this is the best plan we've got so far. All of our communicators are down, thanks to that crash. We can't signal for help. They're closing in on us. Taking that facility is our best hope for escape." Obi-Wan replied.

Cross and his men nodded. Cross's lips twitched. "Let's do it."

…

Vespera approached Emmay with a warm smile. Emmay held her head down, averting Vespera's eyes. "Emmay, I'm so happy you're here."

"Me too," muttered Emmay, her hair hiding her face. "This is Olea."

A little girl hid behind Emmay. The girl had dark hair and eyes like her mother. Her cheeks were round and rosy. She wore a thin, torn jacket. Vespera's heart clenched. What state were Emmay and her daughter living in?

Vespera glanced at Emmay, flashing her friend a brief smile before crouching to meet Olea's eye level. "Hello, Olea. My name's Vespera."

"Bespra?" Olea said, peeking out from behind her mother.

Vespera smiled. "My name is hard to say, huh?"

Olea nodded. "Are you a princess?"

Vespera shook her head. "I'm a Senator."

"Then why are you wearing a crown?"

Vespera took off her headpiece. "This is just to make my hair pretty. Do you want to wear it?"

Olea's eyes brightened. "Yes!"

"Olea," scolded Emmay, "what do we say?"

Olea frowned. "Please."

"Of course." Vespera placed the circlet on Olea's head. It laid on her head lopsided, as it was too big. But Olea's chest swelled, and her heart-shaped lips stretched into a wide smile. Vespera smiled and stood. Emmay kept her head down.

"What do you say to Senator Stellavis?" Emmay murmured.

"Thank you." Olea said, touching the circlet.

Emmay looked at Vespera, barely tilting her head up. "I'll make sure she gives it back to you."

"No need. I don't need it." Vespera replied. She frowned. "Emmay, are you all right? Have I offended you in some way?"

"No, of course not."

"Then why won't you look at me?"

Emmay stiffened. Olea interjected, "She says her bruise is ugly."

"Bruise?" Vespera queried.

Emmay closed her eyes for a moment. She lifted her head, allowing Vespera to see her full face at last. Vespera stifled a gasp. Purple and grey darkened Emmay's left cheek. "It's shameful."

Vespera clutched her neckline. "Emmay, what happened?"

"It is nothing."

"Emmay," Vespera said firmly, "what happened?"

Emmay sighed. "Lydon."

"Your husband?" Vespera breathed. "He did this to you?"

Emmay said nothing. After a second of silence, she nodded.

"How long has this been going on?"

Emmay looked at Olea. "Long time."

Vespera's throat constricted. She straightened. "Come with me. I will not stand for this."

…

Obi-Wan cut down yet another droid. His limbs ached, and his heart continued to pound with the effort. He deflected a blaster shot and cut down another droid. He panted, feeling sweat trickle down the back of his neck and slide down his spine. Cross shot down a droid to Obi-Wan's left. Another droid placed a well-aimed shot and downed one of Cross's men. That was two, Obi-Wan counted. Two of Cross's men were dead. Obi-Wan gritted his teeth. He would not lose anymore. He surged down the hall, slicing, dodging and cutting with his lightsaber. He cleared a path for Cross, the rest of his men, Oxx, Burst and Aftermath. They fought together until they reached the main control room. At last, the Separatist facility was theirs. Cross quickly locked it down while Burst ran a systematic check for the hangar.

"When we use one of their commlinks, they'll likely know that we're here. We need to move fast." said Cross.

"Agreed." Burst said.

"Force willing, we won't be here when they get here." said Obi-Wan. He used the commlink to message his cruiser. "Commander Cody, come in."

"General Kenobi?" came Cody's static reply.

"We've taken a Separatist facility. We're going to use the transports to get past the atmosphere and to the ship. We would be very grateful if you didn't shoot us down." said Obi-Wan.

"You can count on us, General." said Cody.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan ended the call. "All right, let's get out of here before more droids show up."

"And we lose more men." Cross agreed.

They hurried through the halls to the hangar, where they found three transport vehicles, big enough to fit four people at a time. Obi-Wan turned to Cross. "Your men should go first."

"I'm staying until every one of these men get on transports." Cross argued.

Obi-Wan dipped his head. He turned to Oxx, Burst and Aftermath. "Cross's men go first. You'll go next and then Cross and I will follow."

"Yes sir." said Burst.

Cross's men filled the first transport and took off for Obi-Wan's flagship above the planet's atmosphere. While they ascended, Obi-Wan's men filled the next transport. Obi-Wan turned to Cross. "There's room for one more."

Cross shook his head. "I'm going on the last one."

Obi-Wan nodded and waved off his men. They took off, leaving Obi-Wan and Cross to board the next one. Cross took the wheel and checked the systems before flying the transport out of the hangar. Obi-Wan strapped himself in and relaxed. Already, he could feel his muscles aching and bruises forming. The transporter rose above the trees. Obi-Wan could see blaster fire missing the transporter ahead of them. He peered through the viewport at the droids littering the jungle, firing colorful laser blasts that just barely missed them. Obi-Wan tensed.

"We're not gonna make it." muttered Cross.

Obi-Wan glanced at the Clone, who bared his teeth as he concentrated on dodging blaster bolts. Obi-Wan shifted to look down at the ground. A cannon blast shot toward them. Obi-Wan widened his eyes. "Look out!"

Cross swerved, but the cannon blast hit their transporter. Obi-Wan gripped the edges of his seat as the transporter spun out of control and fell from the sky. His stomach and chest swooped until Obi-Wan felt as if his heart were in his mouth. Cross let out a yell as he tried to stabilize the transporter, but Obi-Wan knew it was useless. The scenery out of the viewport blurred as they spun. Obi-Wan's head rushed. He squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself for impact.

The crash knocked Obi-Wan breathless. His safety harness broke loose, and he flung forward and banged his mouth against the console. The transporter rolled, slamming Obi-Wan against the wall and ceiling. At last, the transporter settled. Obi-Wan's entire body ached and stung in some fashion. He squinted through the smoke. "Cross?" he coughed. No answer. "Cross?" Obi-Wan raised his voice. His lip stung and tasted of blood. He pushed himself up but gasped at the sharp pain in his side. He slid back to the floor, wheezing. He assumed a rib was broken. He forced himself to stand. He picked his way through the ship and tried the door, but it was stuck. He frowned, seeing light slant across the floor from the cockpit. Obi-Wan moved toward it. The viewport was shattered on the pilot's side. Cross was nowhere to be seen. Obi-Wan crawled through the broken viewport. He dropped to the ground. A spasm of pain spiked through his ribs. He grunted and dropped to his knees, clutching his side. He lowered his head to gather himself. Panting, he stood.

His hand felt warm and sticky. He looked at his palm, which had been resting on the grass. Blood was smeared on it. Obi-Wan frowned and glanced at the grass. Splotches of blood streaked the grass. Obi-Wan followed the trail until he found Cross splayed out on the grass, not moving. Obi-Wan hurried to the Clone and dropped beside him. "Cross. Cross? Can you hear me?"

Cross opened his eyes. "That sucked."

Obi-Wan managed to smirk. "Only a little bit. Can you stand?"

Cross moved, then winced. "Not on my own."

Obi-Wan glanced around. "Separatist forces will be here any minute. We have to get moving."

"Go without me. I'll only slow you down." Cross grimaced.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I'm not leaving you here if you can be helped. The Republic still needs you."

"The Republic can make another Clone." Cross grunted. Obi-Wan's mouth dried. Cross shifted. "The Republic doesn't care about me and I don't care about it. If that makes me defective, so be it. Sir." Cross grinned bloodily at Obi-Wan, who pressed his lips together.

"Then what do you care for? Why do you still fight for the Republic if you don't care for it?"

Cross lowered his gaze. "There's this woman… Not like you'd understand."

"Try me."

"It would never work."

"Why not?" Obi-Wan's chest clenched.

"I'm a Clone. I was born to be a weapon for the Republic. I was born to be expendable. Even if I could leave the Army, I'd still age faster than her and I'd be betraying my brothers." Cross grimaced. "Damn it, this hurts."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a moment. He knew _exactly_ how this Clone felt. He opened his eyes. "Fight to get back to her, then."

"Did you not listen to a word I just said?" Cross snapped.

"I did, actually. You fight for her. Fight to get back to her. Bleed for her. Live, Cross. No matter what happens, don't give up." Obi-Wan set his jaw and anticipated Cross's response.

"Thought Jedi weren't supposed to encourage us to break our duty to the Republic."

"For you, she _is_ the Republic."

"For a Jedi, you give damn good relationship advice." Cross said as Obi-Wan ducked his head under Cross's arm. Together, they stood.

"This galaxy needs more lovers rather than fighters. That would make my keeping the peace job much easier." Obi-Wan grinned. They limped through the jungle, pausing every few minutes to catch their breath. Obi-Wan's mind drifted to Vespera. He wondered if she were thinking of him, if she missed him like he missed her.

…

"You want to do what?" Dorian queried.

"I want to bring Emmay and her daughter with us back to Coruscant. She's being abused by her husband. She doesn't want to turn him in because she's afraid of what his family and friends might do to retaliate. But I think if she disappeared, she'd be safe." Vespera replied.

Dorian frowned. "And what would Emmay do to support herself? Are you sure she's being abused?"

"Yes, I'm sure. She had a bruise on her face. She's staying here tonight, in the palace. She's at the medbay receiving treatment. And I was thinking she could be my handmaiden. I'd pay her well. Until she has enough money to get a place of her own, she can stay with me." Vespera said.

Dorian sighed. "You're doing a kind thing, here. But… What if her husband comes after her?"

"He won't."

"What if he does?"

"Then… I'll find some way to protect her."

"And if he comes after you?"

"Me?" Vespera snorted. "Why would he come after me?"

"You're interfering. Men like him see their women as property, Vespera. You're taking it away from him by doing this."

"He can try, but I'm pretty sure I can hold my own." Vespera lifted her chin.

Dorian sighed again. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, as long as you know what you're doing. I'll help you."

"Thank you. I'm going to go check on her." Vespera left Dorian in the corridor and headed for the medbay. She found Emmay sitting on a bed, reading from a datapad to Olea, who still wore Vespera's headpiece.

Emmay stopped reading. "Vespera. Thank you for all of your help. I'm… I'm afraid of what will happen after tonight, when I don't come home." She lowered her gaze. "He's never hit Olea before. I don't want him to start now."

"I was thinking that you never go back to him." Vespera said.

Emmay's eyes snapped to Vespera's. "But where would we go?"

"If you want, you can come to Coruscant with me. You can work as my handmaiden. I'd pay you well, of course. You can stay with me until you are back on your feet."

Emmay's eyes filled with tears. "You're too kind. I can't accept this."

"Emmay, please. I want to do this for you. Let me help you." Vespera murmured. Emmay hesitated. Then, she threw her arms around Vespera's neck.

"Thank you, thank you!"

Vespera patted Emmay's back. "You're welcome. Come, join Dorian and me for dinner."

Emmay withdrew and smiled shyly. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. He's a friend." Vespera assured her.

"A friend…" Emmay raised her eyebrows.

Vespera nodded. "I'm betrothed to Prince Rye, remember?"

"Ah. Yes. I remember." Emmay replied. She stood from the bed. "Come, Olea. We are going to eat."

The corners of her mouth tugged downward. The way Emmay had reacted about Rye twisted Vespera's stomach. She stood and led the way to the dining hall, pushing the thought from her mind. Her frown deepened as she thought of Obi-Wan. She had not heard from him in the past few days. She prayed he was all right.

…

Obi-Wan slumped against a tree, sweat sticking his hair to his forehead. He took off his armor to let his skin breathe. He wrinkled his nose at the smell rolling off his armor and clothes. "Good thing its warm out here. Building a fire would give away our position." Obi-Wan panted.

Cross nodded. His face was pale, almost grey, in the moonlight. Obi-Wan's stomach churned. He hoped it was just the lighting and not Cross's actual physical state. They were quiet for a long time. Obi-Wan tilted his head to stare at the stars. One of them was particularly bright. "Who do you fight for, sir?" asked Cross.

Obi-Wan looked at him. "I fight for the Republic, for peace."

"I'm dying, sir. Humor me. Do you have someone you bleed for? Or was that all just talk?" Cross flashed his bloody teeth at Obi-Wan, whose chest tightened.

"Yes. There is someone."

"What's their name?"

Obi-Wan lowered his gaze. His throat swelled. The urge to lie, to suppress, jumped to his tongue and choked his chest. His back prickled with heat and his heartbeat quickened. His palms tingled. He clenched his fists and then relaxed his hands. He wasn't with the Jedi Council. He was with a dying Clone. There was no need to lie. And Obi-Wan craved honesty. "Vespera," he said quietly. "Vespera Stellavis."

Cross lifted his head. "The Senator?"

"Yes."

Cross chuckled. "Quite a woman to bleed for."

Obi-Wan's lips twitched. He puckered his brow. "And you? What's her name?"

"Annelin Cronask."

Obi-Wan offered Cross a weak smile before looking back up at the stars. He wondered if Vespera were with Dorian in Azyrion still. He knew it snowed heavily during the winter months on Azyrion. He wondered what Vespera looked like with crystal flakes in her hair and rosy cheeks and red-tipped nose. He imagined her smiling and tilting her head to look up at the falling snow. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Longing plucked at his heartstrings until his whole chest ached.

"This isn't the first time I've loved someone," Obi-Wan murmured. "Apparently, I'm not a very good Jedi, because I seem to keep getting attached."

"I never understood the whole no attachment thing." Cross muttered.

"We're supposed to not let our emotions control us." Obi-Wan replied.

"So don't let them. You're out here, doing your mission. Yet you love Senator Stellavis. But that's not keeping you from doing your job. Just like my love for Annelin isn't keeping me from doing mine."

Obi-Wan huffed. "I suppose. It doesn't mean I'm not breaking the Code, though."

"Maybe your Code needs changing."

Obi-Wan chose not to answer. The Jedi Code maybe had failings, but it was not the root of evil. Just because others didn't understand it, didn't mean that it was wrong.

"Annelin's got the curliest dark hair," Cross murmured. Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. He looked at Cross, but the other man was staring up at the starry sky. "Her skin's darker than mine, and it's so soft… She's beautiful. But she's got this loud, obnoxious laugh. And she laughs a lot. It's so loud that people look over at us whenever she does it. She laughs so easily, and its so loud and it's such an _ugly_ laugh." Cross smiled. "It's my favorite sound in the whole galaxy."

It took Obi-Wan a moment to realize that Cross's eyes were not reflecting the stars, but were glistening with tears. Thickness swelled in his throat. He waited for Cross to continue, but Cross seemed lost in memories. Obi-Wan cleared his throat to keep his voice from cracking. "She sounds like she brings a lot of joy to your life."

"She does," Cross replied huskily. "Such light… I'm not really sure what peace feels like, but I think… I think I feel it when I'm with her."

Obi-Wan's heart hurt. He swallowed several times before he found his voice. "Vez…" He looked up at the sky. The corners of his eyes pricked. "Vespera can be so… She can be a lot like Qui-Gon or Anakin. Qui-Gon could've had a position on the Jedi Council, but he was constantly doing things and saying things to challenge them. And Anakin is so hotheaded, I feel like I haven't taught him anything. She's a bit like Satine… She's determined and strong-willed. But… She's also not like them. She's… She's strong and brave. She's a politician, so she must be a bit of a fighter. She doesn't bow down. And yet she's so caring. She loves her planet so much that she gave up her crown to liberate the people. In many ways, she's wiser than some of the Jedi Masters. And yet she's soft… And I've never really told her how much she means to me. I've told her I love her, but I always push her away."

"Why?"

"I'm a Jedi. It's in my blood… I can't just _forget_ my Code."

"Like I said, maybe your Code needs some fixing. Not saying it's totally wrong. Just… If it causes you this much misery, maybe it isn't the best thing. It's probably caused lots of… Actually, I'm sure it's caused other Jedi misery, too. You're most definitely not alone in these feelings."

Obi-Wan folded his arms. "Oh, I'm sure." He glanced at Cross, whose eyelids seemed heavy. "You should rest. I'll take first watch."

"Thanks." Cross grumbled. He slumped over, asleep, not many seconds later.

Obi-Wan stared up at the starry sky. He wondered if Vespera knew, if she truly knew, how much she meant to him. If she understood how soft he was toward her. If she knew that whenever he returned from a mission that he didn't feel as if he were home until he had seen her. If she understood how all of his broken pieces seemed to fit together again whenever she hugged him. He wondered if she knew that when he looked at her, he saw his best friend, his home, the woman he loved. He knew that no matter what, he would love her until the day he died. Instead of sending his heart racing or his stomach flopping, he felt comfort in her presence. Cross had put it perfectly -he felt peace in her presence. Obi-Wan would choose Vespera, in this lifetime, in another one, in any lifetime. He would choose her.

…

Vespera wrapped her faux fur shawl around herself. Emmay and Olea were both clean and in warmer, nicer clothes. Emmay's bruise was already yellowing, thanks to the medicine she'd been given the day previous. They stepped out into the snow and toward the cruiser waiting for them. The wind kicked up a fine dust of snow and whirled the skirt of Vespera's gown. She paused to turn and look back at the palace that she was now only a guest in. Her heart ached for a moment. History would forever remember her as the queen who lost her crown, the queen who ended her royal line. Vespera pursed her lips. But she had done the right thing. She knew that. Besides, it was far too late to usurp the throne and take her crown back.

She boarded the cruiser with Emmay, Olea and Dorian in tow. Aboard the ship, Vespera sat across from Emmay, who seemed to stare without seeing. Vespera reached over and took Emmay's hand. "Are you all right?"

Emmay looked at Vespera, wide-eyed. "Yes. I… I can't believe I don't have to go back to him."

"I hope you never see him again." Vespera muttered.

"Me too," Emmay replied.

"And Olea? Will she be all right?" Vespera glanced in the girl's direction.

Emmay softened. "I think so. Lydon wasn't a warm father. And Olea is a solitary girl. There's always been a certain amount of distance between them."

"And she's young. In many years, she may not even remember this." Vespera added quietly.

Emmay nodded. She peered at Vespera. "You seem troubled."

Vespera blinked. "I have much on my mind at the moment. Lots of politics to return to when we arrive on Coruscant."

Emmay nodded, but her expression held a tightness that failed to match her assurance. Vespera squeezed Emmay's hand and released it. Dorian approached them. "May I have a moment, Senator?"

Vespera offered Emmay a small smile and excused herself. She joined Dorian in a private room on the cruiser. "Is something the matter?"

"Are you all right?" Dorian asked.

Vespera huffed. "First Emmay, now you?"

"You seemed extremely upset after you visited your parents."

"Is that so shocking?"

"No… You're not trying to distract yourself by rescuing Emmay, are you?"

Vespera frowned. "Of course not. Is it so difficult to believe that I want to help?"

"No, I just… You know you can talk to me, right?" Dorian said, cupping Vespera's neck. She resisted the urge to tense under his touch.

"I want to believe that's true, Dorian. But my trust is earned, not freely given."

"Then let me earn it." Dorian replied.

"I'm worried about Obi-Wan." Vespera admitted.

Dorian pursed his lips. "The Jedi."

"He's my friend," Vespera replied. "He left on a mission and I haven't heard anything form him."

"Why would he check in with you?" Dorian narrowed his eyes.

"He's a dear friend. He does it to ease my conscience." Vespera replied smoothly.

"How long has he been gone?"

"Only a few days."

"And was this mission supposed to be fast?"

"I… I am not sure."

"Then it seems your worry is misplaced." Dorian replied.

Vespera nodded. "Perhaps." But Obi-Wan did not leave her mind, even when they reached Coruscant. They exited the ship. Vespera parted ways with Dorian to help Emmay get settled in Vespera's penthouse in the Senator Apartments.

"This is… Thank you, Vespera."

"You're very welcome. Now, I'm going to visit a friend of mine. She lives in this building. You'll be all right here?"

Emmay nodded. "I can unpack your things, if you'd like."

Vespera hesitated. "I suppose that falls under the tasks of handmaiden, but we can work out the details later. For now, get settled. I won't be long."

Emmay dipped her head. "Yes, m'lady."

Vespera tensed. "And… don't call me that, please."

"Yes… Vespera."

Vespera smiled and exited her apartment. She ventured to Padme's. C-3PO answered the door. "Oh, Senator Stellavis. What a pleasure it is to see you. Senator Amidala and Master Skywalker will be most pleased to see you."

Vespera lifted her eyebrows. Anakin was here? She supposed she wasn't surprised. She stepped into Padme's apartment. She trekked into the sitting room. Padme sat on the sofa, gazing up at Anakin, who paced back and forth. "And the Council won't do anything!" Anakin snapped.

"May I present Senator Stellavis." said C-3PO.

Padme turned and brightened. "Vez!" She jumped up from her seat to hug Vespera.

"Have you heard anything?" Anakin demanded.

"Hello Anakin, it's good to see you, too." Vespera replied, withdrawing from her embrace with Padme.

"This is serious, Vez."

Padme placed a hand on Anakin's chest. "Calm down. She doesn't seem to know what you're talking about."

"I am eagerly waiting for someone to explain what's going on." Vespera interjected.

Padme grimaced. "Something's happened… to Obi-Wan."

Vespera's inside chilled. She felt the color drain from her face. "What?"

Anakin looked pained as he folded his arms. "Obi-Wan's missing."

Vespera felt dizzy. "Missing," she repeated in a choked voice. She took a breath. "What happened? How do we know he's missing?"

"Obi-Wan was sent to rescue a squadron of covert ops Clones who'd been compromised. They escaped their underground base and took over a nearby Separatist one, where they were able to get out a signal to the flagship. They used Separatist transports to escape. The first two got away, but the Separatist army seemed to realize what was going on and shot down the third transport." Anakin explained.

"The one with Obi-Wan in it," Vespera muttered.

"They haven't heard from him or the Clone who was with him. They're not presumed dead yet. They just know he's M.I.A."

Vespera seemed to hear Anakin's words through a tunnel. She swayed on the spot. Padme caught her. "Why don't you sit down?"

Vespera allowed herself to be led to the sofa. She looked up at Anakin. "Is the Jedi Council doing anything to find him?"

"No," snapped Anakin. "I expressed my concern to them and they told me I needed to let go."

Vespera set her jaw. "Then it's up to us."

"How would we?" Padme queried. "It's a warzone. He was shot down just trying to land in the jungle."

"They wouldn't shoot down a supply ship," Vespera said.

"Or a smuggler." Anakin suggested.

"Where in the universe would we get a freighter to pull this off?" Padme demanded.

"We have connections," Vespera shrugged. "The real issue will be finding where he is."

Anakin continued his pacing. He nodded slowly as his eyebrows gathered in. "We could track the Separatist army movement on the surface. Odds are, they're after Obi-Wan."

Vespera stood, her heart pounding. "We could find where his ship crashed and go from there. The Separatists would pursue Obi-Wan from the crash site."

"What if they split up in different directions?" Padme asked, standing now.

"We have to think like Obi-Wan," said Anakin. "Where would he go?"

Vespera paused. "He'd get away from the crash site first. But he'd be looking for some sort of cover or shelter."

"We can narrow it down from there." Anakin said. "I'll talk with Rex and Cody. We'll formulate a map."

"I'll find us a freighter." Vespera offered.

Padme lifted her chin. "And I will make sure we look the part."

They stood for a moment, allowing their pounding hearts to settle. The room seemed far quieter than usual. Padme turned to Vespera. "You visited for a different reason than this. What was it?"

Vespera blinked. She felt a little dazed. "Oh. I have a new handmaiden. She's going to need some clothes… and some friends."

Padme tilted her head. "A handmaiden? Why do you need a handmaiden?"

"I don't," Vespera replied. "But she needs a job and a new home. I offered it to her."

"What's wrong with Azyrion?" Anakin asked.

"Nothing," said Vespera, "but Emmay's husband. He abused her. I couldn't walk away knowing that she was in danger. Especially not since I knew her from my childhood. She has a four-year-old daughter, too. I couldn't leave them."

"Of course, you couldn't," said Padme, her lips twitching. "I wouldn't have been able to leave them, either. Not without doing something. I'll help you with her."

"Thank you." Vespera relaxed. She looked at Anakin. "We'll get Obi-Wan back."

…

Obi-Wan's knees shook from half-carrying Cross through the jungle. They had agreed that a civilian outpost would be their best bet on getting a signal out. They abandoned their Republic armor in the jungle and headed for the outpost, which Cross had guessed based on their relative location. Obi-Wan stopped for a moment to catch his breath. "How much farther is the outpost?"

"Across the Juiss River. It'll be… on the levee…" Cross wheezed.

Obi-Wan nodded, though his heart sank. A river? How in the universe were they supposed to cross a river? He huffed. "I hope we're almost there."

"We are," Cross assured him.

After another hour or so of trekking through the jungle, bearing the majority of Cross's weight, Obi-Wan stopped. The ground dropped off sharply. Below surged the widest river Obi-Wan had ever laid eyes on. His heart shrank. There was no way they could cross that. Even if they were in full health, they would not be able to cross it. The current was too strong, rocks jutted out of the water sporadically and the width was too great. Obi-Wan felt his companion slacken beside him. He helped Cross sit on the ground and lean against a tree. Cross stared at the river, his eyes dazed. Obi-Wan sat beside Cross, staring at the river with an aching chest.

"We can rest and come up with a new plan in the morning." Obi-Wan suggested.

Cross's breath came in rasps beside him. "I… I won't make it."

"You've made it this far," Obi-Wan argued.

"You should go on without me."

"That's not an option."

"It should be."

"I'm not abandoning you."

"I'm dying, Kenobi," Cross snapped. "Make it easier for yourself and go. You can… You can still get back to the Senator and Jedi."

"No," Obi-Wan insisted. "I came here with a mission, to rescue your squadron. You are part of that squadron. I'm not abandoning you."

Cross said nothing for several seconds. Obi-Wan looked at him to make sure Cross hadn't died. Cross merely reached into his pocket, still gazing at the river. "Fine. I'll keep going, for as long as I can. But promise me something."

"Fine."

"If I don't make it, will you give this to Annelin for me?" Cross handed Obi-Wan a holodisk.

Obi-Wan stared at it, not moving. "Why…?" The words failed to leave his tongue and choked his throat.

Cross chuckled. "Why do I have a goodbye message prepared? I was always prepared to die. It's what Clones were made to do. I decided I should be prepared to say goodbye, too. Annelin deserves that much."

Obi-Wan's chest tightened. He reached forward, his hand trembling. He took the holodisk and put it in his pocket. "I'll… I'll get it to her, if you don't make it."

"Thanks." Cross breathed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Obi-Wan stared ahead. Would he make it home? Would he ever see Vespera again? What if he never got to say goodbye?

Fatigue washed over him. He leaned his head back. Everything in him ached. His chest felt so hollow it made him restless. Nausea wrought his insides. He clenched his fists and held back a scream. He did not want to die out here. He squeezed his eyes shut and pictured Vespera's face. He would see her again. He swore it.

In the morning, he and Cross trekked downriver to find a narrower and shallower pass through the river. Obi-Wan's heart lifted when he saw metal glinting far in the distance. He glanced at Cross, whose face was grey. But Cross's dull eyes brightened when he spotted the glint, too. "That's it. That's the outpost."

Obi-Wan heard metal clanking behind them. He turned just in time to see a Krath droid leap, holding a vibro-lance, ready to strike. Obi-Wan shoved Cross to the ground and rolled out of the way. The vibro-lance struck the dirt. Obi-Wan knelt and withdrew his lightsaber. Nose crinkled, he ignited it.

The Krath droid twirled the vibro-lance in an odd display of showmanship. Obi-Wan gritted his teeth and attacked first. The Krath droid blocked Obi-Wan's cut. In a flurry of glowing blue and glinting silver, Obi-Wan and the Krath droid battled. Out of the corner of his eye, Obi-Wan noticed a second Krath droid jump behind him. He blocked the droid's attack. He ducked and backed away, but one of the Krath droids managed to knock him down. He hit the ground and the breath ripped out of his lungs. One of the Krath droids place a foot on Obi-Wan's chest and leveled its vibro-lance with Obi-Wan's head. He coughed and squirmed, trying to get free. A blaster shot rang out. A bolt went straight through the Krath droid's chest. It collapsed right as Obi-Wan rolled out of the way. Obi-Wan took a knee and a moment to catch his breath while Cross lowered his blaster. Cross looked down. Obi-Wan followed his gaze. A vibro-lance protruded from Cross's chest. The second Krath droid, standing behind Cross, yanked its vibro-lance free. Cross dropped to his knees and crumpled on the ground.

"No!" Obi-Wan roared. He reignited his lightsaber and charged for the remaining Krath droid. He ignored his aching body and his exhaustion. He struck without mercy for this droid. He battled, half-blind with rage. He was vaguely aware that he was yelling. He swung at the Krath droid's neck when he spotted an opening. He decapitated it, and it tumbled to the ground. Obi-Wan panted, standing over its body. Then, he turned to Cross and knelt beside his companion. "Cross!"

Cross opened his eyes. He gazed up at the sky. Tears leaked from his eyes. "For a moment, I thought…" He coughed, and blood spurted out of his mouth. Obi-Wan flinched. His eyes felt hot and gummy. His throat ached. Cross trembled in Obi-Wan's arms. "I thought I'd make it, for a moment…"

Obi-Wan's eyes burned. "Cross, you can still make it. We're almost to the outpost. Just hold on a little longer."

Cross grinned. Blood stained his teeth. "Are all you Jedi so determined?"

Obi-Wan gaped, unable to answer. He closed his eyes and swallowed. "You… You've got to hold on. F-for Annelin."

Cross's face crumpled. He let out a soft sob, with the little energy he had left. "I… I can't hold on, General. I took a lance through the chest… There's no… coming back… from that…"

Obi-Wan's vision blurred. "No, no, no. I-I had a mission to save your squadron. I have to do my duty. I… I promised I'd get you back to Annelin… I told you not to give up… Cross, please. Hold on. Just hold on."

"You did… your duty… Just… get back… to her… You can… still… make it…" Cross coughed again, though it was far weaker than the first one. He stared up at the sky, tears trickling out of the corners of his eyes. "She brought me… such… joy… I can still hear her ugly laugh… I can…" Cross's eyes dulled. Obi-Wan gaped at his dead companion. Tears burned his eyes and slid down his cheeks. He backed away from Cross's body. He felt numb. He couldn't save Cross. He had failed. He had failed to save Qui-Gon, to save Satine, to stop Ahsoka from leaving… Would he fail to save himself? Would he die here like Cross, remembering Vespera's laugh?

Obi-Wan stood. No. He'd live. He would see Vespera again, come hell or high water. As he stood at the banks of the river, it seemed like high water would be what came first. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then stepped into the river. He waded in until he reached the first sharp rock. He grabbed it and clambered onto it as best he could. He pushed off from the rock to the next one. He continued to propel himself from rock to rock. When he reached the middle of the river, he tried to use the Force to keep himself afloat and on the right track. But his energy was low and water splashed into his mouth, nose and eyes. He spluttered and lost focus. The current overpowered him and swept him downriver. The water forced him under. He flailed as the river forced him along. He pushed with his arms and legs, but seemed to gain no leverage. At last, he broke the surface. He gasped for air. He breathed more water than oxygen and choked. The river slammed him into a rock. He cried out as acute pain shot through his shoulder. The force sent him into a different rock. It knocked the breath out of him. He thrashed in the water, trying to gain some sort of distance. The river continued to sweep him away. He submerged again, the weight of the water crushing him. Sharpness spiked in his chest as his heartbeat hammered in his ears. His lungs screamed for air. This was it. This was how Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi would die. He was going to drown.

He closed his eyes, willing his erratic heartbeat to calm. The river continued to carry him. He couldn't fight it if he flailed around like a panicked animal. His lungs felt ready to burst, but he swam to the surface. Instead of swimming against the current, he used it to carry him. He swam at an angle until he reached the shore. He grabbed a rock and clung to it before the river could sweep him away. He paddled to the next one and the next until he could stand. He waded through the water and collapsed on the beach, shaking. The sunset glowed on the water. Obi-Wan dragged himself toward the grass. He caught his breath as he sat on the beach. His stomach roared, but he ignored it. He squinted upriver, in the direction of Cross's body. He swore he saw droids gathering. Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a moment. Could he not get a break?

With a groan, he pushed himself up and trekked into the jungle. He'd find the outpost in the morning. He managed to find some edible plants for dinner. He ate quickly, crouched in the dirt. He was sure he looked wild, with dirt and blood covering him. His hair hung in his face. He found a climbable tree and perched on a branch. He stretched out his legs and leaned with his back against the trunk. He peered across the river from his vantage point. Droids combed the beach, searching for him. Obi-Wan sighed and leaned his head back. He swallowed a scream. Tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes. How long would this last? How long would he wander this planet until the Separatists found him and killed him? He was so tired. He just wanted to close his eyes and sleep…

Obi-Wan shut his eyes but reached out with the Force. He followed the line that connected his mind to Vespera's. He felt her presence. Her mind was far more vulnerable in her sleep. "I don't know if you can hear me," Obi-Wan whispered, "but I want you to know…" He stopped to swallow a lump in his throat. He opened his eyes, though his mind lingered with Vespera's. "I love you, so much. If you doubt anything, please don't let it be that." Obi-Wan choked out a sob. "You are everything to me. I'm trying to hold on. I fear I don't have much time left. I hope you can hear me, somehow. I need you to know how much I love you and how much you mean to me… I don't want to die with you doubting that. I love you, Vespera." Obi-Wan withdrew from Vespera's mind and panted. To reach her from such a far distance had drained him. He closed his eyes and wept, curled in the tree's embrace.

…

Vespera shuddered awake. She sat up and rubbed her face. She left the dormitory of the freighter and wandered into the cockpit. Anakin sat in the pilot's seat. The co-pilot's chair was empty. Vespera sat in it and folded her arms. Anakin glanced at her. "You look like you didn't sleep."

"I had the weirdest dream," Vespera murmured, a frown puckering her brow. She looked at Anakin. "Do you ever… communicate with Obi-Wan? With you Force Bond?"

Anakin lifted a brow. "Uh, we can detect what the other is feeling at times, but only in intense situations. Sometimes we can if we're trying to."

"Have you ever shared dreams?"

"Er, no. Why?"

"I just had the strangest dream of Obi-Wan… He was in a tree and covered in dirt and blood. He was in pain and he was scared…" Vespera bit her lip. Anakin didn't need to know the more intimate details. "It felt so real, like I was there. And it felt like it was him."

Anakin frowned. "I've heard that Force Bonds can be powerful enough to communicate… I've never really experienced it, though. But Obi-Wan and I have a different relationship than you and he do."

Vespera toyed with the collar of her vest. "How much longer?"

"A couple of hours."

"Obi-Wan doesn't have much time." Vespera got up and wandered into the cargo hold. She sat on the floor, closed her eyes and reached out with the Force.

"Obi-Wan," she breathed, "if you can hear me, don't give up. We're coming. I love you."

…

Obi-Wan climbed out on the limb. He peered at the droids below. The stupid things hadn't bothered to look up yet. The weight that had been crushing his chest had lifted, and his heart felt lighter. He had felt Vespera's presence in his mind. He had felt her, which meant she had heard him. Even if she hadn't heard what he'd said, she had felt his desperation and terror. He knew because he hadn't heard what she'd said, if anything. He only knew what she felt; it told him she was close. He needed to find a way to signal where he was. Unfortunately, the quickest, most effective way of doing that was causing trouble. And the best option he had was dropping from his branch right into the midst of a large group of battle droids. Normally, Obi-Wan would not fear jumping into their midst. But sleep-deprivation, hunger and his wounds gave him pause. He was emotionally and physically exhausted. This many droids would've been a challenge before. Now, it seemed like suicide. Still, Obi-Wan had achieved crazier. He dropped from his branch and ignited his lightsaber. Immediately, the droids spun and trained their blasters on him.

Obi-Wan smirked. "Hello there."

…

"So, what kind of plan do you have to find him? Did you manage to pinpoint his location?" Padme queried.

Anakin pointed out the viewport. "Do you not see that?"

Vespera narrowed her eyes at the smoke rising in the distance. "That's him."

"How do you know?" Padme asked.

"Oh, please. Obi-Wan likes to act like I'm the destructive one with a dramatic flair, but I had to learn it from somewhere." Anakin replied.

"He's signaling us." Vespera agreed.

Anakin zoomed the ship in that direction. He landed in a clear area, near a large, wild river. Vespera grabbed her blaster pistol and her double-bladed vibroblade. Then, she, Anakin and Padme exited the freighter and entered the jungle to search for Obi-Wan.

It did not take them long. The sounds of blaster fire and a lightsaber grew louder as they closed in. Vespera hurried into the fray. She clicked the button on the hilt of her vibroblade. The two blades extended from the hilt. She swung and cut down a droid that had its blaster pointed directly at Obi-Wan. For a moment, he and Vespera stared at each other. Then, Obi-Wan's lips quirked. "I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to show up."

Vespera rolled her eyes. "Please, it wasn't that hard to find you. All we had to was follow the path of destruction."

Obi-Wan grinned. "That was the point."

Vespera stood back-to-back with him. Together, they cut down droids. Vespera used Obi-Wan's body for support at one point to kick a droid. She wove and dodged, hacked and sliced. Together, they added to the pile of metal on the ground. With Anakin and Padme's help, the thicket of droids thinned until there were only a few left. Vespera moved away from Obi-Wan to cut down an escaping droid. After she had destroyed it, she turned, panting. She grinned at Obi-Wan. He looked exhausted. Bags hung underneath his eyes. A cut ran across his cheek. Blood stained his side. Dirt covered his face and matted his hair, which hung in his face. Still, Obi-Wan managed to smile at her. His eyes danced as he gazed at her. Had Anakin and Padme not been there, Vespera would've run to his arms and crashed her lips against his, bloody or not.

Vespera heard the blaster shot and felt her smile freeze. She waited for the impact. Instead, she saw a laser bolt hit Obi-Wan. He fell to the ground with a grunt. Vespera's smile vanished. She moved before she decided to do anything. She ran for Obi-Wan and dropped to his side. The bolt had hit Obi-Wan in the left side of his abdomen. Vespera placed her hands over the wound while Obi-Wan trembled.

"You're going to be all right," Vespera promised.

Obi-Wan's lips quirked with a smirk. "I've suffered worse, darling."

Vespera's eyes stung with tears. "I can't lose you. Not you, too. Please, stay with me."

Obi-Wan lifted a hand to touch her face. "I'm not going anywhere."

Anakin dropped to the ground beside them. "I've got him, Vez. Start up the ship. More will be back."

Vespera stared at Anakin. For a moment, she was reluctant to let go of Obi-Wan. But she released him and stood. She hurried to the ship while Anakin hobbled along with Obi-Wan. She started the ship. She and Padme worked on readying the medbay room while Anakin and Obi-Wan continued their slow progress. Finally, they made it inside the freighter. Anakin helped Obi-Wan onto the medbay bed and hurried into the cockpit with Padme. Vespera felt the ship jolt as it ascended.

Once the ship cruised in hyperspace, Vespera worked on tending to Obi-Wan. Her hands shook as she readied a bacta shot. She felt Obi-Wan's eyes on her. Her heartbeat quickened, and her breath shortened. "Vez." Obi-Wan croaked from the bed.

Vespera stopped and hung her head. "You were gone for a few days, but…" She looked at him. "Did you talk to me? Were you saying goodbye?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "I thought I was going to die."

Vespera's eyes pricked. "I heard you. I saw you in that tree. Obi-Wan, I was so scared I was going to lose you, too."

Obi-Wan quirked a brow. "Too? That's the second time you've mentioned that."

Vespera blinked. She averted his gaze. "I… I visited my parents' tomb while I was in Azyrion. I couldn't bring myself to go to my sister's… Or my uncle's… Or…" She trailed off. Her vision blurred. She sniffed and looked at Obi-Wan. "It seems that many of the people I love end up dead."

Obi-Wan lowered his eyes. His lips twitched with a bitter smile. "I believe we share the same curse."

Vespera looked at her hands. "Then I suppose it's only a matter of time before we lose each other."

"Or perhaps we've broken the curse by bringing two halves together."

Vespera looked up sharply. She lifted a brow. "Usually I'm the persistent one about us."

Obi-Wan smiled sadly. "I suppose I'm feeling rather optimistic since I didn't die on that planet."

Vespera moved closer to his bedside. She rolled up his sleeve and plunged the bacta shot into his arm. Obi-Wan grimaced but he soon relaxed. Vespera laid the syringe on a nearby table and sat on the edge of Obi-Wan's bed. She placed her hands over his. "I'm glad you didn't die."

Obi-Wan smirked. "I'm glad you feel that way." His smirk faded as they stared into each other's eyes. "Vez, I don't know what the future holds. But I want to face it with you."

Vespera's lips twitched. "I want that, too." She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Obi-Wan cradled the back of her head with his hand before she could pull away. He deepened the kiss. He tasted of blood and dirt and berries, but still distinctly Obi-Wan.

 **…**

 **Oh my gosh, that was a doozy. I promise there'll be some fluff coming, lol. Thank you guys so much for your support. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter by leaving a review!**

 **Coming Soon: Vespera and Obi-Wan find Annelin to deliver the news of Cross's death. They also spend some well-deserved time together. Rye has a message for Vespera.**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Loving in the Shadow of the Moon_**

Obi-Wan walked with Master Plo, enjoying the delicate sunlight slanting through the tall windows of the Jedi Temple.

"It is good that you have returned and are in full health. You had some of us worried for a moment there." Plo stated.

Obi-Wan smiled tensely. "I imagine so. Fortunately, my former Padawan has a certain disregard for rules."

Plo cast a sidelong glance at Obi-Wan. "I think it would be more accurate to say that it's fortunate Senator Stellavis cares deeply for her friends."

Obi-Wan felt the color tingle from his cheeks to his neck. "She's a good friend."

Plo's eyes were gentle. "Then it is fortunate she is in your life, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan relaxed. He released the breath he held. "I take it you are on leave?"

"Until tomorrow," Plo confirmed. "I hope you are not returning to the fray anytime soon?"

"No," said Obi-Wan, rolling his shoulders, "I have a week to recover."

"Rest is essential for the mind as well as the body. Don't waste this opportunity, Master Kenobi."

"I won't." Obi-Wan dipped his head in farewell to Master Plo and strode onward. He wandered the Temple halls aimlessly for nearly an hour before finding himself in front of Anakin's quarters. He knocked on the door.

It slid open and Anakin peered down at Obi-Wan, eyebrows slightly raised. "Master. You need something?"

Obi-Wan entered Anakin's room, working his jaw. "I… I came to thank you, Anakin."

"For what?"

"Coming to my aid. I thought I was going to die on that planet. Thanks to you and the Senators, I did not." Obi-Wan cleared the lump forming in his throat.

Anakin shrugged. "Oh, erm… We couldn't just do nothing. We like having you around."

Obi-Wan managed a smile. "I'm glad someone does."

Anakin frowned. "What else is bothering you, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "There was a man –a Clone –with me. I tried to save him, but… He didn't make it."

Anakin sighed. He sat on the edge of his bed. "I hate to say it, but Clones die every day. At least he wasn't one of your squadron."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. "I know. I got to know him, though. It felt more personal when he passed." Obi-Wan met Anakin's gaze. His former Padawan remained silent, waiting for Obi-Wan to speak. "He told me that he had a lover, a woman named Annelin Cronask."

Anakin raised his eyebrows. "He wasn't sticking with typical regulations?"

"No," said Obi-Wan, tensing. "But he was a good man. A good soldier."

Anakin shrugged. "Breaking the rules and regulations doesn't make you a bad person or a bad soldier."

Obi-Wan met Anakin's gaze. "You're right."

Anakin folded his arms. "But you're still troubled."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Cross gave me something to pass onto his lover. I don't even know where to begin to find her."

"You're a Jedi," Anakin reminded him. "You've found people with less information before. What's really holding you back?"

Obi-Wan lowered his head. "Anakin, I'm all right. Don't dig for things that aren't there."

"Aren't you the one who hides things better?" Anakin snapped. "Don't hide this."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I could've saved him. I should've done more to save him. I've never had to inform a person that their loved one died. How am I supposed to do that, Anakin?"

Anakin lowered his gaze. "I don't know, Master. Jedi are never really good at personal relations."

"We're not." Obi-Wan agreed miserably. He leaned against the wall and folded his arms.

Anakin brightened. "You know who is good at it, though?"

"Who?"

"Politicians. I bet that Senator Stellavis could help you."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I imagine she could." He moved to leave but paused at the threshold of Anakin's door. "Thank you, Anakin."

"No problem, Master."

Obi-Wan left Anakin's and headed for the docking bay. He jumped onto a speeder and flew it to Vespera's penthouse. He parked it by the balcony and dismounted. A young woman approached him on the balcony.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

Obi-Wan blinked. "Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I feel I should be the one asking you that question."

The woman frowned. "You're on Vespera's list of approved visitors. She is in a meeting now. Come wait." The woman led Obi-Wan into the sitting room. He sat on the sofa, eyeing the woman. She was tall and thin, with almond eyes and thin, dark hair.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The woman looked at him. "I am Emmay Pineske. Lady Vespera hired me as her new handmaiden."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. "Handmaiden? I was not aware that Senator Stellavis needed one."

Emmay's cheeks turned pink. "She wasn't. Lady Vespera is kind and offered me a better life. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please." Obi-Wan watched Emmay exit the room. He leaned back while he waited for Emmay to return.

Emmay reentered the room, cradling a cup of tea. Her hands trembled as Obi-Wan reached for the cup. Obi-Wan frowned, though he maintained his composure, so as not to unsettle Emmay. He accepted the cup and brought it to his lips. He sipped gently. His body warmed as the honeyed liquid flooded through him. He smiled at Emmay and thanked her.

She dipped her head. "You are welcome."

Obi-Wan peered at her for a moment. "Who is Senator Stellavis in a meeting with?"

Emmay straightened. "Queen Ezilathet."

"Ah," said Obi-Wan. "I hope everything is well on Azyrion?"

"It is," said Emmay.

Awkwardness thickened the silence between them. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to ask how Emmay came to work for Vespera when at last Vespera entered the room. She looked beautiful with half of her hair piled in braids around the crown of her head. The rest fell in loose curls. The gold of her hair contrasted the rich green of her dress. She raised her eyebrows when she saw Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan," she greeted, a smile fanning across her face. "This is a surprise."

"Not an unpleasant one, I gather." Obi-Wan returned her smile.

"Decidedly more pleasant than our last meeting."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Well, battles do tend to dampen the mood."

Vespera glanced at her handmaiden. "Thank you, Emmay. Why don't you go home early?"

Emmay glanced at Obi-Wan before dipping her head to Vespera. "Yes, my lady."

"Emmay, we talked about this. I'm no longer your queen. I'm just a Senator." Vespera scolded gently.

Emmay nodded. She turned away and left he penthouse. Vespera stared at the closed door for a moment before turning to Obi-Wan. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Obi-Wan sobered. "I'm afraid this will not be a pleasant meeting."

Vespera folded her arms. "It seems our meetings have been particularly unpleasant as of late."

"Unfortunately," Obi-Wan agreed. He turned away with a heavy chest. "That Clone I was with –Cross –had a lover named Annelin. Cross asked me to give this to her." He sank onto the couch and withdrew the holodisk from his pocket. He twirled it in his fingers. "I need to find Annelin Cronask. But… I don't know how to… I'm not much good at…" Obi-Wan looked up at Vespera. "Will you help me?"

Vespera gazed at him. "Of course."

…

It wasn't hard to find Annelin. She lived in an apartment in the Residential District on Coruscant. Vespera had changed from her gown to a blue tunic and dark pants to better blend with the crowd. Obi-Wan managed to bring more attention to them with his lightsaber attached to his belt. They entered the building, but Vespera stopped Obi-Wan outside of Annelin's apartment door.

"Allow yourself to feel and show emotion. Empathize with her. We're about to tell her that her worst nightmare has come true." Vespera said.

Obi-Wan lifted a brow. "I'm not emotionless, Vespera."

"I know. But you struggle with expressing and even deciphering what you feel. I'm telling you that there's no reason to do that here." Vespera squeezed his hand.

Obi-Wan, for once, did not push her away. His face crumpled. "I'm afraid I already do feel for Annelin."

Vespera nodded. "Me, too." She knocked on the door.

It slid open after a few seconds. A dark-skinned woman with onyx hair answered the door. She widened her eyes. "May I help you?"

"Are you Annelin Cronask?" Vespera asked. Her voice shook slightly. She could only imagine how paralyzed Obi-Wan felt. She glanced at him. He seemed stiff.

Annelin frowned, crinkling her freckled nose. "What's this about?"

"You were involved with a Clone named Cross, right?" Vespera answered.

Annelin's face shadowed. She staggered back. "He's… He's dead, isn't he?"

Vespera couldn't breathe. She parted her lips, but no sound came out. Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "Yes. I am so sorry, Annelin."

Annelin placed a hand over her bony chest. Tears welled in her eyes. Vespera stepped into the apartment and supported Annelin. "Why don't you sit down?"

Vespera led Annelin to the couch. Obi-Wan followed at a slower, stiffer pace. Vespera sat beside Annelin, who was now sobbing with her face in her hands. Vespera squeezed the woman's shoulders gently. She glanced at Obi-Wan, her brow puckered.

Obi-Wan's own brow pinched and his lips parted. He seemed conflicted. Vespera's chest clenched. Obi-Wan seemed to look conflicted and tortured by his own emotions often. She wished there was someway to ease that pain for him. Annelin shook with a particularly violent sob and Vespera rubbed the smaller woman's back.

Obi-Wan knelt before Annelin. "He asked me to give this to you."

Annelin lifted her head. She wept anew after looking upon the holodisk. After a moment, she reached for the holodisk. Obi-Wan placed it in her hands before backing toward the armchair. He plopped down, his face slack. Annelin rolled the holodisk between her hands before looking at Obi-Wan, her sobs subsided.

"Were you with him when…?" Tears splashed down Annelin's cheeks.

"Yes," Obi-Wan croaked. "I tried to save him. He was a good man. It should've… It should have been me, not him."

Vespera looked up sharply, a chill settling in her stomach. Her chest lurched. She swallowed with difficulty. Obi-Wan blamed himself? He had done everything he could to save Cross. She drew in a ragged breath and peered at Annelin, who pressed her lips together and shook her head. "If you had died, Cross would've said the same thing."

Obi-Wan shut his eyes. His hands curled around the arms of his chair. Vespera watched his knuckles whiten as he tightened his grip. Vespera blinked back tears. Obi-Wan cleared his throat. Vespera looked at him, but he failed to meet her gaze. He stared at nothing, his eyes gleaming with tears. "He spoke of you. He told me that your laugh was his favorite sound in the whole galaxy. He loved you. He fought to get back to you."

Annelin's face contorted as more tears slid down her cheeks. "I told him how much I loved him, every day. I made sure he knew just in case he never came back. Maker, I worried so much for him whenever he left. But… I always tried to hide it so that he wouldn't worry about me." Annelin let out a short laugh. Vespera blinked, surprised by its loudness. She noticed Obi-Wan's lips twitch. Annelin sniffled. "I wish I could've told him." Annelin rubbed her stomach.

Vespera widened her eyes. "You're pregnant?"

Annelin nodded and dissolved into tears. Obi-Wan's face lost all of its color. He stared, his face frozen. Vespera pulled Annelin close, hugging the weeping woman like she had never hugged anyone before. Annelin withdrew after a few minutes, her face wet. The humidity plastered her hair to her face. Vespera squeezed Annelin's shoulders.

"I'm not sure there is much I can say to ease your grief." Vespera murmured.

Annelin's lips twitched. "Perhaps not. But I have comfort in knowing I have something to tie me to this world." She placed a hand over her stomach. "I didn't find out until after Cross left for his mission. I was planning to surprise him." Annelin lowered her gaze. "I always thought that I would not be able to live without him. I'm glad I have this baby to give me strength. I can no longer think for myself, but for them. I always knew this might happen. I never imagined how… _empty_ life would suddenly feel, though."

Vespera looked at Obi-Wan, who still hadn't moved. She turned back to Annelin. "I know how it feels, Annelin. I lost the man I loved to war, too. It feels like a cruel joke, like you've been launched into the void and there's no air to breathe. It feels cold, vast and… You'll want to scream for him to come back." Vespera closed her eyes. A memory of dark eyes curtained by dark hair and a sharp grin flashed in her mind. Her chest clenched. She opened her eyes. "I can't tell you that the grief never goes away. The love never disappears. But it softens. One day, it will not be so intense. You'll still love him, but it won't be the same love as it was when he was here. I promise you, it will get better. Your happiness with him may have been brief, but thankfully the pain will not last, either. You'll be happy again. That's the nature of grief."

Annelin stared at Vespera for a long moment. "Thank you. Both of you."

…

Obi-Wan entered Vespera's penthouse, still dazed. Vespera had driven the cruiser this time. He appreciated her doing so. It hurt to breathe, so he sat down, hoping to ease the tightness of his chest. Vespera said nothing and sat across from him. Obi-Wan's brow puckered. He swallowed around the lump in his throat. It seemed to slide down his esophagus, through his chest and into his stomach like a hot stone. "Who were you talking about? That farmer, Jacen?"

Vespera's brow furrowed. "No. Jacen and I fell in love as teenagers. It was brief and young… I was talking about Jaimie."

Obi-Wan tilted his head. "Jaimie?"

Vespera pinched her nose for a moment. "He… We… I…"

Obi-Wan's shoulders dropped. "You don't have to tell me."

"I don't know where to begin," Vespera replied. She stood and approached the ceiling-to-floor windows of her penthouse. Obi-Wan turned to stare at her back. "He was the head of my security detail shortly after I was crowned queen. My parents were assassinated, and the council believed I was next, so my uncle hired Jaimie to guard me at all times. He oversaw the other guards and who was hired… When you spend that much time with someone in precarious circumstances, I think a certain attraction is bound to happen."

Obi-Wan's mouth dried. "What happened to him?"

Vespera's intake of breath chilled Obi-Wan. "He was killed by my council. They tried to make me believe that Jaimie had deserted or had gone missing, but… I _knew_."

Obi-Wan's brow puckered. "You never found out officially?"

"My council all but admitted their guilt. I was in the middle of a war. I didn't have time to search for the body of the man I loved." Vespera snapped.

Obi-Wan lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry, Vez."

Vespera remained silent for a long time. "I imagine my relationship with Jaimie was not unlike yours with Satine, at least at first. The danger, not knowing what was going to happen next and completely depending on one another…"

Obi-Wan bowed his head. "Yes, I imagine so."

Vespera sighed. "He and my uncle were the only people I trusted for several years. Jaimie's the one who taught me to fight, initially. By the time you and your squadron crashed on Azyrion, though, I'd become a bit out of practice. It's been eight years. Sometimes, I wonder if I had been a stronger queen, if maybe I could have saved Jaimie somehow." Vespera turned. Obi-Wan's chest clenched to see tears in her eyes. Vespera smiled. "But if I had saved Jaimie, I wouldn't have met you."

Obi-Wan softened. He managed a small smile and lowered his head. "It might've been easier with Jaimie than with me. You might've avoided the torment of the Code that way."

"I think I'd rather hope with you than certainty anywhere else." Vespera replied.

Obi-Wan stood and joined her by the window. He cupped her face. "I know that I may not be the best at expressing my feelings, but I want you to know that I choose you. I choose us. Vespera, I want this. I want you."

Vespera gripped his wrists. "Obi-Wan…"

"I know what you're going to say," Obi-Wan replied, "and I'm not leaving the Jedi Order, at least not yet. When the war is over, I will leave. For now, they need me. But when the war is over, I will leave the Jedi to be with you."

"Are you sure? Obi-Wan, this is… I can't ask this of you." Vespera shook her head.

Obi-Wan pulled her closer to him. "You aren't asking this of me. I made the decision on my own. I don't like the secrets we keep. I don't like this feeling that what we're doing is wrong. I don't want us to feel like a mistake or sinful. I love you. Unless… You don't want me to leave the Jedi?"

Vespera bit her lip. "I would never ask you to leave. I will love you, in shadows or in light. I do love you. But I wouldn't mind not being a secret."

Obi-Wan relaxed. "Vespera, I… I crave honesty. Often, I envy Anakin and his innate ability to wear his heart on his sleeve. I envy you and Padme. Your friendship seems so close, loving, sincere… There's no distance or formality in it. You can tell your friends how much you appreciate them. You can tell me without qualms that you love me. You care so much, and it doesn't hinder you from your duties. You have attachments and still use the Force. You're still good." He huffed and glanced away, tears brimming in his eyes. "You've challenged me in ways I never imagined. I've questioned my beliefs… I've always known that I would leave the Jedi Order for something I truly cared about. If Anakin were to ever leave, I would, too. And I'd continue to train him in the Force. I never told Satine, but had she said the word, I would've left for her. I wanted to change the Jedi Order for Siri. I was young, then… But I believed that the rules had been there for thousands of years and that meant they needed to change. I wanted to change the rules so that I could stay a Jedi and be with her, too. But I know that the rules will never change. I have a new cause to leave, once the war ends."

Vespera inhaled. She seemed to hold her breath as she stared at Obi-Wan. "I… But this is a steep price, Obi-Wan. What if you leave and I'm not enough? What if –"

Obi-Wan cut her off with a kiss. They broke apart. Obi-Wan tasted Vespera's tears on his tongue. He swiped her cheek with his thumb. "Not enough? Vez, how could you ever think that you're not enough? I'm not leaving them yet. This gives me time to gain closure."

"And if the war never ends? What if it keeps going? What if we lose the war?" Vespera replied.

"If it never ends… We will enjoy the time we have together. If we lose the war, then I expect that means the Jedi no longer exist, anyway. For now, we have this. All right?" Obi-Wan rested his forehead against hers.

Vespera nodded. "All right."

Obi-Wan smiled and leaned toward her. Their lips brushed. Obi-Wan pressed in closer. He touched his lips to hers. They were both hesitant. The Code still gnawed at the back of his mind. He doubted he would ever truly forget the Jedi Code. But in that moment, all that mattered was her. He pulled her closer. When Satine died, Obi-Wan had felt his heart close. It had been easy to detach himself from others. He no longer wished to feel the wrenching pain that loss brought with it. He had tried, so hard, to keep Vespera out. For a time, it worked. But the Force connected them in ways he hadn't foreseen. She had reached out to him, seeped into the cracks in his armor and touched his very soul. She loved him from the inside out. And he couldn't suppress or pretend that he didn't love her.

Vespera broke off the kiss before it grew too heated. They panted and rested their foreheads against one another. "Are you going to stay here tonight or return to the Temple?"

Obi-Wan's stomach flipped. He swallowed the lump clumping in his throat. "I'm going to return to the Temple. I want to avoid suspicion as much as possible."

Vespera nodded. She ran her hand through his hair. Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered shut. Vespera laughed, springing Obi-Wan's eyes open. He gazed into Vespera's dancing eyes. "It seems I've found a vice of Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan's back rippled with chills. His lips tugged with a smile. "A vice?"

"You like your hair to be played with." Vespera replied, brushing her fingers through his hair.

Obi-Wan wanted to protest but found himself stifling a moan instead. Vespera giggled. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to her lips. "You think you're so funny."

"I _know_ I'm so funny."

Obi-Wan smirked. "Well, I'm glad you that you are so confident."

Vespera shrugged. "I learned it from you, Master Kenobi."

"Stop calling me that," Obi-Wan swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck. "You usually only call me that when you're upset with me. And now it has an added connotation."

Vespera quirked a brow and folded her arms. "Oh? And what kind of connotation would that be, _Master Kenobi_?"

The tease in her voice tightened Obi-Wan's chest. "Stop." he groaned.

"Have I found another vice of yours?" Vespera taunted.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "You're going to be the death of me, woman."

Vespera sobered. "I sure hope not. It'd be an awfully empty galaxy without you."

Obi-Wan softened. His lips quirked. He ran his thumb across Vespera's cheek. "Funny, I would say the same about you."

Vespera leaned into his palm, a smile toying with her lips. The urge to kiss her overtook Obi-Wan, so he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss on her mouth. He glanced out the window, watching the cityscape gleam in the setting sun. "It's sunset?" Vespera gasped.

Obi-Wan glanced at her. "Yes?"

"I nearly forgot that I scheduled a dinner with Dorian." Vespera rushed toward her bedroom. Obi-Wan followed but stopped by the door. He heard Vespera rummaging around. "Oh, thank the Maker for Emmay!"

Obi-Wan's brow furrowed. "What is her story, by the way?"

"I'll tell you later," Vespera replied. He heard a lump of fabric drop to the floor. His mouth dried. "She laid out a dress for me. I'm glad she remembered the dinner and thought to lay out the dress. I should give her a raise."

Obi-Wan raised a brow and shook his head in amusement. Vespera stepped out of her bedroom. She paused in the threshold to adjust an earring. Obi-Wan widened his eyes at her dress. The crimson fabric cinched in her waist. It cut low, right atop her breasts. A slit ran from the top of her thigh down to the floor. The red contrasted the green of her eyes brilliantly. Obi-Wan tried to speak but found himself gaping at her instead. He swallowed and cleared his throat. "Is your mission going well?"

Vespera's shoulders slumped. "Yes and no," she admitted. "We're not close enough for him to tell me where he lives and invite me over, so I can't search his things. I don't know where I'd begin, anyway. I've learned that he's not much of a Republic sympathizer, but he doesn't seem to fully support the Separatists. He's hard to pinpoint."

"I know what you mean," Obi-Wan replied, folding his arms. "I tried reading him with the Force, and it was like trying to grab oil."

"Exactly," Vespera sounded relieved. "I'm entertaining friendship with him, but I'm afraid he won't trust me until I offer more."

Obi-Wan stiffened. "You don't need to offer anything you're not willing to, Vez."

"I know. And I won't." Vespera replied. "I invited him to this dinner. Besides, I'm still betrothed to Prince Rye. Dorian believes I'm attracted to him but am bound by my betrothal to Rye."

Obi-Wan nodded slowly as he stroked his beard. "Does Rye know of your mission?"

"I told him what I felt I could, so that he wouldn't feel jealous or like I was backing out on our agreement." Vespera replied.

"Good," Obi-Wan said. His stomach wrenched. He was surprised that Rye had yet to break off his engagement with Vespera. "I should return to the Temple, then."

Vespera nodded. "I'll report to the Jedi Council soon."

"We will continue to follow leads. Unfortunately, Dorian is quite talented at covering his tracks, if he is a spy."

"I'll keep working on getting information out of him." Vespera promised.

Obi-Wan's brow furrowed. "Don't do anything drastic, please."

Vespera scowled playfully. "Obi, when have I ever done anything drastic?"

"Too often. I swear I've aged ten years since being around you _and_ Anakin." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, but the statement lacked sincerity. Vespera and Anakin caused him a great deal of stress, but he also felt they added to his life far more than they took from it.

Vespera smiled and kissed Obi-Wan's cheek. "I'll see you around, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan snorted and drifted from her. "I'll return to go over the details of your mission, Senator."

Vespera winked and left her penthouse. Obi-Wan stood still for a moment, rubbing his chin. He smiled softly and left the penthouse, too.

…

Vespera beamed as she approached Dorian, who smiled sharply in reply. He stood and pulled her chair out for her. Vespera feigned bashfulness. "Oh, thank you." She sat and scooted closer to the table. Dorian sat in the chair right beside Vespera. She refrained from commenting on that behavior.

"I have to admit, this was a surprise." Dorian said. He flashed Vespera a smile. "A pleasant one, though."

Vespera lowered her gaze. "I apologize, Dorian. I do not want to send Prince Rye the wrong message. Our planets have an alliance. Our marriage ensures that alliance."

"I understand," said Dorian. He gathered his brow. "But I can't help but feel it's been something more."

"I was busy with a mission recently," Vespera admitted.

"Oh?"

"A rescue mission," Vespera continued. She took a sip of her drink. "You remember Master Kenobi?"

"Yes."

"He was stranded on a planet, and the Jedi were unable to send aid. Another Jedi, Senator Amidala and I worked together to rescue him." Vespera explained.

"Two Senators rescued a Jedi, huh?" Dorian muttered, grabbing his flute and taking a swig of drink. Vespera's brow pinched at the terseness in Dorian's voice. Dorian smiled at Victoria, but the gesture failed to reach his eyes. "The Jedi and their aversion of attachment baffle me. Even when one of their own is in peril, they seek to let go. They're already planning a funeral before a person's officially gone missing."

Vespera shifted. "I understand your frustrations, but the Jedi are spread thinly in this war. They couldn't risk sending too many of their people to assist one Jedi."

"But you were put in danger as a result." Dorian replied. Vespera jumped when she felt Dorian's hand on her bare knee underneath the table. "I don't like the thought of you endangering yourself for the sake of a Jedi."

Vespera willed the tension in her shoulders to relax. "Obi-Wan is my friend."

"Maybe," said Dorian, "but would he drop everything to save you, if it went against his Code?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Vespera snapped.

"All I'm saying is that you risked a lot to save him. Would he do the same, if it meant going against the Jedi's wishes?" Dorian asked.

"Absolutely." Vespera replied.

Dorian raised a brow. "You sound very certain."

"I am."

"Do I have competition with Master Kenobi?" Dorian teased, his lips fanning with a smile. Somehow, he reminded Vespera of a predator.

"He's a Jedi." Vespera insisted. "And there's no competition at all. I'm betrothed to Rye, remember?"

"Yes, but you and I both know that your betrothal is a formality. Royals of old used to take lovers on the sides of their arranged marriages." Dorian replied.

Vespera swallowed. "If I am not faithful in my marriage, how can I expect to be faithful to my people?"

Dorian leaned forward. His hand slid further up Vespera's thigh. She tensed and locked her knees together, hoping to deter Dorian's hand from traveling any higher. "Your dedication to your people is admirable."

"Thank you," Vespera replied. She glanced around, the tension in her shoulders returning. "Dorian, I don't want anyone to see. I'm betrothed."

"But you're attracted to me." Dorian argued, but he withdrew. Vespera exhaled and her shoulders dropped. Dorian smirked. "I see what I do to you."

Vespera smiled weakly. "Dorian, you fluster me so. But… I… We can't. I am betrothed to Prince Rye, and I intend to stay faithful to him." The lie curdled her stomach. She intended to remain faithful to Obi-Wan, as he was the one who cradled her heart.

Dorian pressed his lips into a thin line. "Then what is the point of this? Spending time together? Dressing in gowns that tempt me like this?" His eyes flickered to Vespera's cleavage. She felt her face grow hot.

"I… I can't stay away."

Dorian shook his head. "You must make a choice, Vespera. I could awaken you. You don't have to be so formal around me. You can be alive with me. I know you want that. I see it in your eyes. You long for more than to be the wife of a king."

Vespera clenched her teeth. It was true. But not in the way Dorian thought. She closed her eyes. "Dorian, please. I enjoy your company and I do not wish to give it up. I don't have much in this life. Please, don't take this away from me."

Dorian was quiet for several seconds. "Fine. But I have made my feelings clear. I want you. You want me. It's up to you to decide if you'll be brave enough to cross that line." Dorian stood. He leaned down to Vespera's ear. "You don't seem the type of woman who is afraid to cross lines, Vespera." His whisper sent chills rippling down Vespera's spine. Dorian left her alone in the restaurant, the oily imprint of his hand still on her thigh, the mist from his breath still warm on her ear.

...

Vespera pored over the relief effort stats, a cup of caf in hand. It seemed they had accumulated the funds to send aid to the people of Ryloth.

"My lady, you have a caller." said Emmay.

Vespera looked up from her datapad to see Prince Rye. She jumped to her feet, nearly spilling her cup. "Prince Rye! This is a surprise."

Rye smiled, though the expression seemed stiff. "I'm afraid my visit isn't entirely friendly."

Vespera's stomach clenched. She set down her cup and rubbed her palms on the front of her dress. "What is it?"

"I fear your heart is no longer committed to our betrothal." Rye said.

Vespera's breath hitched. "Is it Dorian? I told you that I have to get close to him for my mission…"

"It's not Dorian," said Rye, lifting a hand. "It's another man your heart belongs to."

Vespera felt the air leave her lungs entirely. She choked for a moment, clutching her stomach. "Rye…"

Rye shook his head. "I admit that this marriage has not been something I would want forced upon either of us. Our fathers were both strong kings, but this contract… It's outdated. I don't want to push this upon you when you love another man. Don't worry, this won't affect our contract. We can revise it. I've talked with Queen Ezilathet. She agrees that you should not be forced into this as well. This gives me a chance to find love, too."

Vespera felt her heart pound in her throat. She swallowed, forcing it back into her chest. "Rye… I cannot say that I am drastically disappointed by this. If I have hurt you, please know it was not my intention."

"I know," Rye smiled. "I had hoped that I would be the one you loved, but… You can't help your love for Obi-Wan."

Vespera felt the color drain from her face. "I…"

"I won't tell anyone. I know he could be expelled from the Jedi Order. I hope he doesn't play with your feelings. You don't deserve that." Rye replied.

Vespera's eyes filled with tears. "Like how I treated you?"

Rye shook his head. "Don't blame yourself, Vespera."

"You're being too kind to me."

Rye waved her off. "I wanted this to work. I think part of you loves me, or at least wants to. I think, in another life, we could've made each other happy. Just not in this one."

The tears in Vespera's eyes splashed down her cheeks. She stepped toward Rye. She kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Prince Rye."

Rye smiled. "Take care of yourself, Vespera."

"And you, Rye." Vespera watched him go. She held her breath as the door slid shut behind him. When he was gone, Vespera sank onto the sofa. Tears slid down her cheeks, but the weight lifted off her shoulders left her lighter than she had been in weeks.

 **…**

 **Sorry it's been so long, guys! I've just been trying to juggle my many different fanfics on top of school. Recently my mental health has also just kind of been shitty, so I didn't really have the energy to write. But I feel better now that I took a break. Thank you guys for your patience and for your support!**

 **Coming Soon: The relief effort is set in motion, and Vespera's mission to grow closer to Dorian heads down a path that she isn't quite prepared for. Obi-Wan comes to terms with letting go of his reservations.**

 **Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello, all!**

 **This is NOT a chapter, unfortunately. (I am working on one, BUT I wanted to update everyone). I have two matters to address with everyone.**

 **FIRST:**

 **I'm so sorry it's been so long. I started graduate school to get my master's in creative writing, and I have been crazy busy (I just submitted a 23 page research paper, yikes.) That's not really a good excuse, though. Because I've been devoting more time to my other fanfics. I wanted a little distance from this one because I wasn't happy with it.**

 **I feel like this is disorganized and not my best work. However, I really do love the basic idea, and I still love Vespera and Obi-Wan. HOWEVER... I think I could flesh out Vespera's character more, as well as capture Obi-Wan's character better. I feel like he gets OOC in this a lot, and he deserves better.**

 **I am rewatching Star Wars: The Clone Wars in preparation for the new season. As I've been rewatching, I've been gathering ideas for this story. The story would be more organized, the characters would be more like themselves, and the OCs would be more fleshed out (less Mary Sue-ish). That being said, however, I would need to start over.**

 **I would start over and add Vespera to the series (in certain parts, though not excessively) in one of the later seasons. I have fleshed out a little backstory for Vespera, and some of it conflicts with what is already posted in the story. I would keep some of the stuff from this story in the new one, but I cut some of the stuff that doesn't make sense or is cliche or whatever. The stuff I'm not happy with.**

 **SECOND:**

 **This is a looooong way off. But, once I reach the events of Revenge of the Sith, I am going to end Inhaling Stars and start two new stories. One will follow the canon events of ROTS, A New Hope, etc. The other one will be an AU. Again, this is a long way away, but I couldn't shake the idea of if I wanted to follow canon or go AU, and then I was like, "This is fanfic. I can do both."**

 **So, with all of this in mind, I will take what you guys say to heart. I know some might be opposed to me starting over. However, as a writer, I feel that I want to fix this story. I really love it, but lately I haven't wanted to write for it because I feel it's not my best. I want to do these characters justice, and to do that... It requires a rewrite.**

 **Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Thank you all for understanding,**

 **FlightoftheStorm777**


End file.
